Life after Order 66
by Jadedsnowtiger
Summary: Ahsoka, and Rex leave the temple after order 66 is called out.   Rated for up coming chapters. * in the middle of being edited. *
1. Chapter 1

Special thanks to Lostlyra for editing my story!

"Aik'ide get up." I blearily opened my eyes; seeing Rex, and he looked relieved to see me awake as he rushed to my bedside.

"Rex?" I whispered, as I slowly sat up blinking, as my eyes adjusted to the light. Rex quickly grabbed the clothing I had set aside for tomorrow, tossing them to me.

"Get dressed." He demanded. As I got out of bed I noticed that Rex had abandoned his white armour, and was dressed in his civilized clothing instead. "What's going on?"

Rex looked tense, his eyes wide with fear. "We need to leave now little one." Rex passed me my lightsabers, as an alarm began to sounds out, the ringing sound was too loud, causing me to grab on to my montrals in pain. I crouched down attempting to block out the piercing sound.

"Something bad, ad'ike, you need to trust us." Rex whispered, as he placed his hand on my shoulder. "We need to get you out of the temple. _Now_"

"But the temple is the safest place." I closed my eyes as a painful wave hit me causing me to fall. It felt as if the force had suddenly begin screaming in pain, I could feel a group of people cry out as they entered the force in a violent manner. I was able to move out of the way before throwing up on to the floor gasping for breath.

"Here, I am going to put a binder on your wrist - cut out the force for a while," Rex whispered as he slapped the offending metal bracelets on both my wrist. "I need you to stay quiet and trust me."

I looked in to Rex's eyes as they pleaded with me, I felt myself nod as I looked up to him, then I glanced down at my wrist looking at the offensive mental, as I felt the force leave me it cleared my mind of the screaming, fear and pain that had taken over. Once my mind was clean I smiled up to him, as I attempted to stand.

"I do trust you." I whispered as I placed my hand on his cheek. Rex had always come through for me, never letting me down. Rex nodded placing his forehead against mine affectionately.

"I found a ship. Bring the package." I heard the captain to my fleet call over Rex's radio.

"Alright Echo, keep the engine on- we're heading there now." Rex told him wiping the tears from my eyes.

"What's going on, Rex?" I whispered, as Rex checked the corner before we ran down it.

"Orders from Palpatine - Order 66 - we have to get you out of the temple before the others find you." Rex shook his head sadly, as we moved along rather quickly.

"What's Order 66, what others?" I asked as I ran down the hallway beside Rex, the red lights flashing above us, as we attempted to stay out of sight.

"Not now," Rex spoke firmly. I nodded trying to understand what was going on, as we streaked down the hallways.

"Is that smoke?" I whispered tasting the bitterness of a fire nearby; disturbingly I could smell the bitterness of burning flesh.

"More than likely." Rex shook his head, pulling me behind him as we turned down another long hallway.

"We need to help them!" I stopped as I looked down the one hallway, where I could see a firing burning.

"They are already dead." Rex told me pulling me along as the hallway as I tried to break from his hold.

"But the younglings!" I felt myself yell out, as I broke free from his grip, running down the hallway.

"'Soka, no!"

I ignored Rex, as I sprinted down the hallway, the smell of fire growing more intense. I stopped dead in my tracks as I noticed a group of clone troopers standing close to a group of dead padawan's. I watched in horror as they shot down the last one, crying out as the child slumped to the ground.

Dead.

As the men turned to me I noticed the colours on their uniforms - blue and orange; the colours my men wore! I shook my head as the men walked to words me.

"Rex?" I whispered, and I drew a deep breath as my boys came closer.

"Captain Rex, you are under arrest for helping a fugitive."

I shook my head in denial hearing Axe talk like this stunned me. I watched as Rex held out his twin blasters.

"I was born to protect the Jedi - not murder them in cold blood." Rex told them. Before they could react Rex had taken down the small group. I felt the tears rolling down my face as Rex pulled me in his arms.

"We need to move - they will have reported us." Rex advanced foreword leading the way out. The more we walked the more I could smell the stench of blood that filled the air.

We had come down the final hallway where Echo was standing waiting for us, Echo stood in full uniform looking around watching as we joined up with him.

"Took a detour?" Echo joked, trying to lighten the mood, as we joined up with him.

"Not now." Rex shook his head, holding my back (arm would probably be better, or a protective hand on the small of my back) protectively as he looked around the corridor. "You got our ship?"

Echo nodded, "This way."

I guarded in between Rex and Echo as they stood on each side of me, watching the corridors are we past.

As we neared the landing bay, both Rex and Echo seemed tense. I noticed them move closer to me as we entered the docking bay, walking over to the small carrier ship, I saw that Echo had warmed the engines to and it was ready to make its escape.

"It can't be this easy." Echo whispered, almost to himself, as we neared the unmarked ship, sitting in wait.

"Stop - or we'll shoot."

A group of men came out from around the ship, guns raised.

"I wish you, didn't say that." Rex glowered at Echo and shook his head. He pulled out his gun checking the charge.

"Go. I'll keep them distracted." Echo told Rex, as he began to head off in front of us, giving the men a few warming shots.

"We need to leave aki'ide ." Rex explained gently and he picked me up, dragging me along with him.

"But _Echo_!" I screamed as I fought off Rex's hold, wanting to help Echo.

Around me I could hear the echoing of shots and the sounds bouncing off the walls around us, as Rex pulled me in to the ship. I watched helplessly from the cargo bay, as Echo was shot in the chest.

I felt myself scream as I watched him hit the floor dead. I attempted to run out and help him, but Rex was quicker and grabbed my arm forcefully, slamming the door control on and shutting the door. He pulled me in to the cockpit, sitting me down and quickly sitting at the controls activating the ships engins to take off.

Before long we were out of the planets atmosphere, the stars flew by quickly coming and going. Blinking the tears from my eyes, I found myself curled in to my chair holding my legs close to me, crying, looking to the stars for comfort. I could feel Rex move around the cockpit, talking to the R3 unit that had been sitting in wait, but I refused to look at him - angry that he had forced me in to the ship.

"Fly to these co-ordinates." I faintly heard Rex tell the unit.

I turned away as Rex moved to my side, spinning my chair around, so I would be forced to face him.

I didn't realize I slapped him.

- Until my hand hit his cheek causing me to recoil, holding the offending hand over my mouth. Rex said nothing as he looked at me, taking my hand softly in his own he rubbed it gently, before long I found myself being pulled in to his lap.

"'Soka'" He whispered, wiping the tears off my cheeks. "I am _sorry_, Soka."

"I don't understand," I whispered, as he held me close and I cried in to his chest. "What's going on?"

"Order 66 is -" he paused and corrected himself. "_Was_ to exterminate Jedi." Rex whispered. "Palpatine ordered it."

"Why?" I hissed, replaying the advents in my head. "Why would they attack us? The Jedi have done nothing wrong?"

"I don't know," Rex held me close as I cried. "I'm sorry 'Soka, but I don't understand either."

"We need to help Rex," I clung onto him, listening to his heart beat in his chest. "We have to help."

"There is nothing we can do." Rex whispered softly petting my hind lekku. "If we go back – we will _both_ be murdered."

I nodded trying to understand, overwhelmed by everything that was going on.

"I so sorry, I slapped you." I murmured; ashamed - running my hand over the bright red print on his check.

Rex smiled softly shaking his head. "I was expecting you to throw a bigger fit."

"I am not Anakin." I smiled although it was small, thinking of a better time.

"You're definitely not him." Rex whispered softly, I could feel there was more to what was being said, but I didn't want to push Rex.

"Are you okay?" I whispered, touching his cheek again.

"You're safe." Rex replied nodding. "And that's all that matters,"

"No, Rex. Are you okay?" I asked again moving in his lap so I could face him better, my hand never leaving his face.

Rex looked so confused and frightened as he looked up to me unsure. I had never seen this look on Rex before, and found it reassuring that Rex felt safe enough with me to express his feelings. He closed his eyes shaking his head and I pulled him to my chest. I hugged him close to me as his tears soaked my shirt and he started crying out in anger. I blinked away my own tears as I ran my hand over Rex's head, attempting to help calm him. I gently rocked Rex as he buried his head into my chest, and kissing him softly on the crown of his head as he attempted to calm himself.

"Rex?" I whispered softly, rubbing his neck as he pulled away from my chest.

"I am supposed to be comforting you, not you comforting me." Rex murmured jokingly, as he pulled me in to his arms kissing my lips tenderly, wiping my tears away with the pads of his thumbs.

"We'll just comfort each other." I whispered, wrapping my arms around him.

Rex smiled sadly, and he nodded.

"What's going to happen?" I asked, as he kissed me softly between my words. "Where will we go?"

Rex kissed my head gently. "I know a place."

I nodded, leaning in to his arms shaking as the shock of what had just happened ran though my head.

"Will we be safe there?" I whispered, as I felt Rex pick me up easily and carry me out of the cockpit to a small corner of a bedroom.

Rex nodded, and he lay down beside me, I shuffled over to him and we clung to each other.

"I need your help."

I stood at Rex's side in front of a farm house; Rex was speaking to whoever had answered the door. I couldn't tell what time of day it was, as the sky had a twilight hue to it - it could have been morning or night. All that I knew that I was on a farm, I could almost taste the freshly turned earth and I could sense animals nearby with the predatory sense I had forgotten I had been born with. I looked around and tried to see the small animals I knew were close by - only to see a nuna pen; I could also see a barn in the nearby field, probably housing larger farm animals such as eopie . I turned my head when the other man spoke.

"I left the offer open." heard a voice that sounded much like all the other men I had worked with for years.

Rex lead me into the house, introducing me to the man, similar looking to him. "Ahsoka- Cut Lawquane. Cut, Ahsoka Tano."

I smiled gently taking the man's hand and shaking it in Mando style. Grinned, and then nodded in greeting.

"What the hell is going on out there?" Cut asked, as he closed the door and I followed both cloned copies of Jango Fett, as Cut led us into the. "The radio's been lighting up." Cut asked unsurely, "Something about an Empire taking control over the Senate?"

"Order 66 was called out." Rex told him coolly, sitting me sat me down at the table. "Orders are to kill all Jedi - I thought you out of all people would understand why I can't."

Cut shook his head, joining us at the kitchen table. "Why would you risk your life to save hers?"

I watched unsure, feeling there was more going on then what I was seeing.

"You where right, Cut." Rex bowed his head in submission. "Two years ago you where right... I- I was just to stubborn to see it."

Cut grinned as he nodded knowingly, drinking from his beer can that had been left on the table. "I told you, one day you would understand."

Rex nodded silently in agreement , "I do understand,"

Confusedly I looked across to Rex, he smiled at me and reached over, taking my hand in his squeezing it softly as I looked up to him. I found myself wishing I could use the Force to find out what they where talking about, and search their emotions, but I still felt that I was missing a large part of this conversation.

"So the chancellor took over the senate?" Cut asked, getting up and passing myself and Rex a beer.

"I heard Order 66 being called out I grabbed Ahsoka and left - I can't be part is this war any longer if we all killing innocent people." Rex explained, as his hold on my hand tightened.

I attempted to keep up with Rex and Cut as they talked about what was going on, but I was finding it hard to keep up. My eyes wandered and I found myself looking around the the small kitchen a joined living area. It was simple, but used the space affectively; I saw a flight of stairs in the side of the room leading to the second floor. I noticed several hand drawn pictures on the walls done by children. By the look of the drawings the children were quite young. It was beautiful to see the drawings...

But the images of the dead youngling flashed though my mind, and I attempted to push them away...

I noticed a framed photo sitting on the fire place. "You have children?" I asked softly, getting up to look at a framed picture of what I was guessing to be the family?.

"Two - adopted." Cut smiled, as he turned from his conversation with Rex. "A boy and girl,"

I watched as Cut got up bring me a photo from the fire place. "Jekk and Shaeeah and my wife, Suu." The brightly coloured peach and purple Twi'lek children stood in the photo in front of a woman (I guessed to be their mother), waiting semi patently for the photo to be taken.

I felt myself smile as I look the photo looking around the house at the others pictures that lay on the walls. "Where are they now?"

"They're at a birthday party." Cut explained putting the photo back to its spot on the fire place. "They'll be home around dinner time." He glanced at the photograph before turning to re-join Rex at the table, I sat down with him.

I attempted to stop myself from yawning; It had been almost 48 hours since I had been dragged out of bed by Rex, and I had been unable to relax enough to sleep.

Cut watched me shaking his head with a smile and he turned to Rex. "Why don't you take Ahsoka up to Jekk's room, and rest until I have dinner made? I'll take you both up to get some shut eye, before the rest of the family gets home."

Rex turned me to me as he nodded; picking me up in his strong arms he carried me out of the room. I was too tired and relaxed to argue about being carried. I watched the house around me as Rex carried me up the staircase, looking at more photos of the family when we passed them; Rex brought me in to the first room along the small corridor.

I had never seen what a child's bedroom looked like before. Back at the temple our rooms held little personal items, even as children we were allowed one toy outside of the play room. Most of us had dolls from our own planets. Even as a Jedi Knight I still kept mine, even after all these years it was nice to see the stuff animal after a hard day on the battle field.

"So this is what a child's room looks like?" Rex asked, as he sat down on the bed pulling me in to his arms. I nodded looking around, yawning again.

"I guess so." I murmured as he held me close.

"Neither of us really had a childhood." Rex whispered, a suggestive grin slipping onto his face, I could feel him tighten his hold as he rolled me on to the bed, putting me between him and the wall.

"I did start my training rather young." Rex hummed, low in his throat, as I ran my hand over his head feeling the little stubble of hair under my fingers.

"We both did." I whispered, curling up against him, as I ran my hand over his chest feeling his muscles move under my fingers.

"But we're both still young." I smiled reminding him, as I moved up kissing his lips softly.

"We are?" Rex replied, as he kissed me back, nipping on my lip.

"You're only 15." Rex rolled on top of me his leg slipping in between mine as he kissed me.

"And your 25." Rex growled protectively, kissing my neck. "You know I love you right?"

"Always and Forever." I whispered, kissing him and sealing the promise before rolled my back against his chest.

Rex nodded in to my shoulder, wrapping his arm around me, holding me close. This was my favourite way to sleep. I learned this by accident, I had been injured – stabbed in the stomach - and Rex refused to leave my side, so I told had stubbornly told him to either crawl into bed with me and keep me warm, or leave me alone.

I think he attempted to keep me warm.

I was trying to help Cut with dinner when the kids came running in the house calling out for Cut. The two over energized twi'lek children tackled their father, and both started telling him about the party. In their excitement, the two children had yet to notice me or Rex. I watched the children who Cut had told me about earlier as Jekk ran over tackling Rex, and hugging him tightly asking him when he came to visit and how long he was staying. Shaeeah shyly stayed at her father's side, as he walked over to great Rex.

"Who's dat?" Jekk asked, pointing to me from here he sat on Rex's lap.

Rex smiled over at me softly, as he hugged Jekk back, before leaning down whispering. "That's Ahsoka, my girlfriend." I smiled when I watched Jekk shake his head. I could sense Shaeeah as watched us from where she stood beside her father.

"Girls are gross!" He said aloud looking at me.

"I am a girl," Shaeeah pushed him slightly, as she frowned.

"But your my sister, _you_ don't count." the youngest one told her, as he got off Rex's lap and walked over to inspect me.

"Your short." Jekk stated, and I knelt down to see him.

"Jekk!" Cut spoke up, shocked by his son's statement.

"I am short." I agreed watching as Jekk turned from shy to bold and he reached out to touching my montrals.

"They're my montrals," I explained allowing him to touch the hollow horns on top of my head. "They are sensitive like our lekku."

Jekk nodded, as he touched my horns, which had grown since I was a child, although they were nowhere near as beautiful oras tall as Master Shaak Ti's there were still quite beautiful. They had grown to be about six inches in total, making it easier to spot things when I was blind by the force. Jekk seemed quite curious about me, and looked as if he had a question.

"What is it?" I asked the young child.

"Lekku too, like me?" He asked touching his then touching mine.

"Yeah, just like yours." I told him, touching his gently, "But mine have stripes."

Jekk laughed softly in delight as he inspected me.

"You have three though." I turned, hearing Shaeeah's first words to me since I'd met them.

"I do." I nodded, as she came out from hiding behind her father.

"I'm almost taller then you!" Sheasha remarked as she moved closer. I still had a few inchs before she would be taller than me.

"You're a twi'lek - you will be taller than me." I grinned at her playfully, causing her to smile.

"You're the first togruta, my children have seen." I noticed the pink twi'lek standing in the door frame.

"My wife, Suu." Cut spoke up, as the pink twi'lek came in to the room.

Smilingly shyly at her, I watched as she looked me up and down trying to figure me out before speaking.

"Let's go for a walk." Suu suggested, grabbing some drinks out of the fridge before leading me out of the kitchen door.

I turned to Rex unsure, but once he nodded following her out, I could hear the kids begin their questing once I left the room. They both must have been quite shy, but they seemed more relaxed once I had left.

I followed Suu as she lead me out of the house, and into the barn. I looked around the barn noticing the Eopie as they stood inside their pens. I reached out to touch one, as Suu lit a lap bring light in to the barn before speaking.

"Cut called me." Suu explained. "And filled me in on the situation- Rex is always welcome here," she paused, and I looked at her for an explanation. "Several years ago when we first met him, Rex saved my family from a droid attack, and I'm eternally grateful. I am extending the welcome to you as well, since I trust Rex and have been filled in what's going on."

"What _is_ going on?" I whispered confused, looking for a place to sit, and choosing the hay bin to sit down on. "Rex and I have been on radio silence- I don't know anything besides Order 66."

Suu shook her head sadly and joining me on the hay. "Order 66, as Cut told me was to exterminate all Jedi. Just as Palpatine was voted senator, he turned around and he ordered your death. He's in charge of the empire now, as he calls it. There is no republic anymore."

I shook my head feeling ill, and sunk into the soft hay, clenching my fists in my lap and unsure what to think.

"All the Jedi are dead?" I whispered softly, as I looked at the binder on my wrist, thinking of my class mates and teachers. Blinking the tears out of my eyes as I thought about my without Master Kanobi, or SkyGuy around.

"I'm not sure about that- some must have escaped. You're safe here. This is a smugglers planet after all, perhaps some made it here. The planet is not exactly rich with the force, it will make it hard to find anyone with the force as long as they don't use it." Suu spoke as I calmed down, placing her hand on my shoulder comfortingly. "We'll have to change you're clothing though, you stand out to much dressed like that." her mother-like tone was soothing and understanding, calming me as it would calm either of her children or her husband.

I nodded, taking breath, as Suu knelt down in front of me attempting to give me support.

"Your to short for my clothing, but I am sure I can come up with something." Suu smiled comfortingly, as I turned to look at her.

"I have credits." I explained. "It should be enough for both me and Rex to get new clothing." (Having Echo teach me to play poker helped expanded my small allowance given to me by the temple. Since I was hardly anywhere worth spending my money it had grown nicely).

Suu nodded, "I have to go to the market tomorrow, I'll help you pick out clothing and other supplies."

I nodded, wiping my eyes clearing the tears from my view, I felt Suu take my free hand. "You _are _safe." She whispered, as if begging me to believe it.

"I'm more worried about Rex." I whispered softly, "I was taught early to adapt to new situations, but Rex. He's a soldier though and though."

"Cut had a few problems adapting to farm life, I am sure he'll help Rex though." Suu smiled to me.

"Rex is used to being in control." I explained "He's a commander now, and I'm just worried."

Suu nodded, "They both look like adults but they are only children- children stuck in adult bodies. Forced to grow faster in order to fight."

"That idea alone makes me sick." I whispered sadly, digging the heels of my palms into my eyes, desperately trying to stop the onslaught of the tears. "I attempted to allow my men enough time each day to remember they were just children, instead of flesh-like droids. I hated using them," I took in a shakey breath, and continued. "I had one man, who was so _frightened _by the idea of fighting that he killed himself." I closed my eyes remembering poor Jimmy. He was far too young to be placed in the military, to nervous... He had accidentally gotten his brother killed. Rex, Rex doesn't know this, but I watched him do it." I stopped, taking another deep breath, "I left my post to check on Jimmy, just in time to watch him eat a laser." Suu squeezed my shoulder and wrapped her arms around me as she came and once again joined me on the hay. "I still see him; some nights, how scared and confused he was...I tried to send him back for further training, but they told he was fine. Just a little green..." I shook as I spoke, "I almost left the Jedi order. Nothing made any sense anymore, how were we, the good guys, any better than the separatist? Most of my men where 10 years old. Children. We were sending children out to fight a war!"

Suu pulled me in to her arms as I began to sob. "At least the separatist and the siths were using robots- brain dead killers, with no feeling and souls." Suu hushed me as she ran her fingers over my lekku attempting to comfort me as I my crying turned to furious screaming out anger.

"Who gives a two year old a gun?" I wailed pathetically, desperately trying to stop the unexpected torrent of tears, I pulled away, gasping for breath. "Rex shot his first gun when he was two! _TWO_!"

Suu nodded, stroking my lekku gently. "As did Cut."

"He was four, when his gun backfired, shooting him in the stomach." I shook my head, and once again pressed my face into Suu's chest, trying to find some type of motherly contact that I had always secretly yearned for.

"How old is Rex now?" Suu asked, changing the subject, her hands soothing down my lekku gently.

"Fifteen," I felt myself smile, as I thought of Rex, and my sobs died down to quiet sniffles.

"Fifteen your in for some fun then." she grinned leaning back against the barn and I pulled myself up out of her lap, wiping the dried tears off my face.

"What do you mean?" I asked, turning to her.

"Rex is a fifteen year old _male_, don't you re-call how the boys around the temple where around that age?" Suu smiled brighten up, and her eyes sparkled with untold secretes.

"Not really, the other Padawan's tended to stay away from me, I was different then them. Padawan of the 'chosen one'." I replied sarcastically, remembering my days at the Temple. "Besides, I always away on one mission or another with Master anyway. So when I was home it was more retreat and medication then having free time. I spent that at the GAR, with Rex and the boys. I was more welcome there, then I was at my own home."

"You've lived all these years with mando boys?"

I nodded, and grinned as the happy memories resurfaced. "I was given my own room- Echo. My captain gave me his own room and slept with the rest of the boys, so I would be allowed to live at the GAR."

"You made great an impression them." Suu smiled softy, reaching over and squeezed my hand.

"Rex helped teach me." I replied, poking the nuna nestled in the hay next to me. "Rex has been one of my best teachers."

The nuna grunted, as I poked it, and turned its head towards me - if any animal looked unimpressed, it was now.

"How did you get out?" Suu asked the creature as I picked it up, petting its head softly.

"I will be nice to have you both around." Suu smiled, as she looked around the barn. "Cut and I can use the extra help in the fields; we have a crop that is due to be harvested."

"Sounds fair." I smiled.

Suu nodded as she tried to read me, her yellow eyes searching mine. "How are you holding up with everything?"

I shook my head watching as the Nuna attempted to peck at my arm guards, neither of us wanted to referee back to the sobbing that had occurred earlier.

"Holding on." I smiled, not looking away from the bird -ike creature. "Rex gave me a force binders before we left the temple- I am a scared to take them off."

"Give it time," Suu whispered, as she touched the bracelets. "I own a cottage on the other side of my land. You and Rex should take it."

"I don't want to put you out." I replied, turning down the kind offer.

"No. We don't use it anyway. You can help look after the kids whilst Cut, Rex and I work." Suu told me, as she stood up, helping me off the hay. "We'll get more work done, if they kids are kept busy back here at the house."

"What will I do with them?" I asked unsure of how to care for non-force sensitive children.

"We'll find things." Suu smiled, "The kids have lots of games, they would enjoy teaching you."

I nodded, and the barn door opened, Cut's head poking through the large wooden doors.

"Dinners ready." He smiled to both Suu and I. "Your both hungry, right? I fed the kids earlier, and sent them to bed while you girls talked. Rex is giving them a bed time story, he'll be down shortly." Cut explained.

"I really appreciate the help you both have given us," I told them, repeating myself.

Cut nodded, wrapping his arm around me as he walked me out of the barn. "Rex and I are brothers; there is no need to thank us. Brothers take care of each other, besides I've always wanted a little sister."

"I am older then you." I laughed, knowing it would win the agreement.

"Not by much, I was one of the first batches of clones made- I'm almost eighteen."

I shook my head smiling, "I am twenty-five, and you don't look_ that _old."

Cut laughed as he walked us in to the house.

"It's just a one room cottage, but it's pretty spacious.." Suu lead me into the small cottage, and I sensed Rex pull up infront of the house in a second land scooter.

"I am sure its fine." I told her, watching as she turned on the lights, before tossing a few logs in to the fireplace in attempts to warm out the place up. I noticed the large amount of logs beside the fireplace, more than enough wood stood beside to last for the rest of the week.

I smiled smelling the sweet smell of the burning logs, (a scent I could remember from my childhood), and I looked around the cottage. It was a one roomed house, a large bed with a flower embroidered blanket was placed in the area to the left of me, and there was a kitchen opposite with a large window above the sink. A dining room table in the middle of the room, with the fireplace opposite it on the main wall, meaning that it would quickly and easily heat the whole house.

"Nights tend to get pretty cold," Suu explained, as she walked over to a cupboard. "All the blankets, towels, extra pillows all the _fun_ stuff is in here." winking at my blush as I joined her side passing me a arm full of things.

"The bathroom is that door on your left." I turned to the door See pointed out, walking in to the nice sized bathroom.

A deep bathtub sat on little golden legs, it seemed deeper than the ones I had used at the temple, there was a separate shower in the corner, a thin see though curtain to hold the water from splashing all over the place. The toilet stood beside the sink, I brought in the peach towels Suu had handed me early, as I placed them on the rack on the wall.

"I love that bathtub." Suu smiled, coming in to the room; bringing with her a bag of items. "Here are all the Basics, soap, tooth brushes, toothpaste, some female products. As well razors, and shaving cream for Rex." Suu passed me the bag and I set the things up in the bathroom.

"Thank you for doing this," I whispered softly, humbled by their kindness.

Suu turned to me as we walked me out of the bathroom. "There is no way I could ever repay Rex for saving my family." Suu smiled to me, as she placed her hand on my shoulder. "We've all needed help once or twice. Besides, I could use Rex in the fields."

I laughed softly, the image of Rex trying to feed eopie running in my head.

"What will I do?" I asked, unsure of my own position.

"I'll teach you how to do things around the house, and garden." Suu suggested, as she pulled out a few more things from the basket she brought with her. "Can you cook?"

I shook my head, embarrassed. "I can try to learn." I replied determinedly

Suu laughed, and she pulled out some bread and jam from the basket placing it on the table. "I'll try to teach you. How about children? How are you with caring for them?"

"I am okay with babies." I thought of Rotta the Hutt, whom seemed to like me, as well as the young force sensitive children I had saved. "I've worked with a few younglings."

Suu nodded, "We'll find out things for you to do, the children are pretty good with the animals. You just have to watch them, remind them to be careful. I'll help teach you how to work with them as well, just in case."

I nodded, as I noticed Rex coming in to the cottage. He must have walked around to make the place was safe, before joining us.

"We'll then," Suu smiled, looking over to Rex. "I am sure you both have had a long day, and would prefer to go to bed. I'll be back in the morning."

I thanked Suu again as I walked her to the door, before watching her take off in to the night, back in the direction of her house. Biting my lip I closed the door, locking it before looking around to see that Rex had made himself comfortable on the bed, laying down with his hands behind his head.

"Alright, Rex how did you meet these people?" I asked, as I walked over to his side.

"The mission here a few years ago, I was shot well doing some recon. Suu reluctantly gave me the barn for the night so I could recover and join up with my men in the morning." Rex rolled on to his side facing me. "During the night, Cut a

nd I had a talk about duty. Cut left the army, no longer able to watch his brothers die in a war he could no longer understand. Cut taught me that belong to a family gave him something to live for." I smiled as Rex reached out to me, pulling me into bed beside him where he held me close. "He helped me realize how much you truly mean to me."

I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding him tightly as he pressed his lips against mine softly.

"I am glad he did." I whispered to Rex, as we broke apart.

_I could still remember the night, Rex and I became lovers. Master Skywalker and I and been invited to a ceremony on Naboo, Rex came has my suitor for the night, Master Skywalker was with Senator Amidala. It had been a beautiful night, in the candle-lit gardens, were I had been walking around trying to get away from the party. Rex had been just as uncomfortable as I - feeling out of place as he took my hand. We walked into the bush-like maze were we wondered around in peace. Stopping suddenly Rex shyly told me I looked beautiful in the dress; I had begun to blush as Rex pulled me closer to him kissing me softly. We ended up spending the night in the maze, and spending the night in each other's arms. Master had never even noticed I was gone that night, and never asked me about where I had gone off to during the party._

I found myself smiling as I remembered that night, feeling our fingers interweave with each others. I cushioned my head against Rex's chest and fell into a fitful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke cuddling the warm body beside me, not wanting to wake up. I could feel the person laugh as they pulled their arm around me kissing my head softly.

"You have to wake up some time today." Rex whispered softly, as I wiggled my body against his for more heat.

"No morning lecture." I whispered, as the kisses moved down my check to my neck and shoulders. "I am too comfortable to get up."

"It's a good thing I don't have to work today then." Rex whispered softly, as I looked up to him before looking around our small cottage.

"You okay?" Rex whispered, running his hand over my check as he lay down beside me pulling me close.

"Tell me, it was all a nightmare? A bad dream which I can't wake from." I looked up to him, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"I refuse to lie." He whispered softly, holding me close. "But we're safe now."

"For how long?" I whispered, looking up from his chest as I wiped my eyes.

Rex shook his head, unsure as he ran his hand over my lekku comforting me. "We're safe, little one, that's all that matters."

I felt myself nod, as I crawled up higher placing my head on Rex's shoulder.

"Suu and Cut are good people?" I whispered softly, as Rex kissed me softly.

"Very." Rex nodded in-between soft short kisses. "You and Suu have a shopping trip today; you can get better insight of her when you're together."

"Will we always wake up like this?" I whispered softly, tracing Rex's cheek with my fingers feeling the stubble of his unshaved face. "Wake up in each other's arms?"

Rex kissed my forehead softly, pulling me closer against him slipping my leg over his hip as we held each other close. "Unless, you force me to sleep on the couch."

"What couch?" I whispered back, as I attempted to look over his shoulder. There was no place for a couch in-between the kitchen and our bedroom.

"Under the kitchen table then." Rex his head, taking hold of my chin kissing me softly.

"Where should we start?" Suu asked as she led me into the large market place.

I watched as a large number of different species of aliens walked though the market place as well, many walking with their families buying and selling different items.

"Clothing, first, I guess." I whispered, looking around at the different stations as Suu nodded, taking my arm as she led me down a busy path.

I watched taking in all the different sighs as we passed, it seemed most species had their own dress code on this planet. Though I didn't notice any other Togruta, but I know I couldn't be the only one.

"Here we go." Suu brought my attention to a small shop, pulling me inside.

It was a women's clothing store, though with my small size I was unsure they have anything I could wear.

"Suu!" the store keeper called out, "You weren't at the book club night, anything wrong?"

Suu smiled softly, leading me over to the human as she walked over to us.

"My brother in Law came over last night surprising Cut and me with his young bride." Suu told her, "Candy, this is Ahsoka, Ashoka, this is my good frined, Candy."

I smiled at the human, as she took my hand excitedly in hers. Her rich green eyes watching me, as he looked me over holding my hand in hers.

"Newly married?" she asked, looking at the small gold ring on my finger.

I nodded, playing along in the role given to me.

"Ahsoka needs new clothing; she's from Shili- its warmer then here." Suu told her, as the human nodded.

"I will have to adjust them to your size, but that only takes an hour or two." Candy smiled, brushing her brightly colored pink hair away from her face. "Stand up on the stood. Let's see what I have to work with."

I nodded as she pulled me over to a stool which sat in fount of several mirrors. I smiled softly watching as Candy walked around me pulling out a measuring tape. I watched as Suu started to walk around the store.

"You like dresses or skirts?" Candy asked, taking my measurements.

"Skirts." I watched her as she worked.

"Pants?" Candy asked, writing down as she went.

"More often." I told her as she worked.

After I was knighted I changed my wardrobe after overhearing comments made about me behind my back- though the padawan was punished for his behavior, Sky-guy and I decide the mini skirts would have to go and replaced them with pants- that Aayla had helped pick out for me.

"Leather or jean?"

"Leather," I smiled, as Candy touched my Lekku softly.

"Brown?"

"Or black, I like both." I watched Suu as she wondered around the store choosing out a few things as Candy and I spoke.

I watched as Suu brought over several pants for me to try on, helping me with the ties as Candy pinned up the dress to my size.

The colours Suu choose for me, matched my sink perfectly. I was quite happy with her help, as she and Candy gave me advice on different ways to change up the tops and dresses to keep them interesting as well as to turn them from work clothing to dressy clothing. The skirts where longer then I was used to- but they were also a lot warmer then my normal clothing.

Suu explained that Saleucami gets quite cold, during the upcoming season, and choose warmer clothing to get me though it.

An outfit or two were chosen just for the bedroom, Suu and Candy both teasing me as they begged me to try it on for them. I do have to admit the blanket lacy night gown was beautiful, and felt more like silk on my skin.

"Clothing is done." Suu smiled, as we walked away from the store Candy promising to drop of my clothing after making the alterations to them.

"Finally." I whispered under my breath, Suu laughing as she shook her head.

"Guess you don't go clothing shopping at the temple?" Suu asked.

I shook my head, "Not really, once or twice a year. But I always hated it."

Suu nodded, as she held a few bags of things that didn't need to be altered. "I guess being short doesn't help to much."

"It doesn't help at all." I admitted, looking at a few stores as we walked by them. "It was fruiting to get clothing as a child, most of the time it was too large for me, and made it hard to move it- I often would fall on the robes we wore as children. After breaking my leg falling down a stair case, I no longer wore the rope, just my play clothing instead."

Suu laughed as I told her about the most embarrassing moment of my life.

"I was always taller than the other girls." Suu told me. "Growing up, I worked with humans on a farm my master owned. I was one of the tallest women on the farm- one of only two Twi'lek."

I listened as she spoke. "The humans often teased me about being so tall- until we got older and stood the difference between our species it changed after that."

Suu smiled softly to me, "You're a pigmy though, aren't you?"

"Master Plo and Master Shaak Ti believe I am." I told her honestly, as I shrugged. "Shaak Ti is the only other Togruta I know."

"We'll have to find some more of your people here." Suu smiled to me, as she warped her arm around my waist hugged me as we walked around joking.

The shopping trip turned out to be a lot of fun, more exciting as the day drove on.

"How was shopping?" Rex called out as he entered our cabin.

"Painful." I looked up from the kitchen table where I was attempting to make dinner.

Rex laughed, as he walked up behind me, pulling me in to his arms as he poked at the meat.

"Know how to cook it?" He whispered, poking it again, as if trying to revive it.

"The stove." I whispered, pointing to the directions Suu had written out for me. "I am just spicing it."

Rex nodded kissing my shoulder as he rocked me back in to his arms. "Did you get warmer clothing?"

I nodded, as he turned me to face him. "Quite a bit."

Rex nodded, his arms wrapped around my waist as he spoke. "Cut and I did pretty well too."

"Good." I whispered, as Rex moved back so I could place the meat in the stove.

"I got you a present though." Rex whispered softly, as I turned to him.

"A present?" I whispered, watching Rex's eyes glow with excitement.

"Close your eyes?" Rex whispered as he took my hand.

I closed my eyes like he asked as he lead me out of the small cottage, I could smell rain in the air, as Rex lead me outside on to the porch sitting me down on the swing.

I heard a small whimper as, Rex moved around before placing something in my arms.

"Open them."

I looked down as something small and fully nudged up against me, a small mass of yellow fur on my lap, as it wiggled around attempting to climb higher in to my arms.

"A puppy?" I whispered softly, petting the small creature.

The fuzzy puppy licked my hand excitedly, as he wiggled in my lap demanding more attention as he jumped up licking my checks.

"I wanted to get you a knife, but I remembered you have a few already. Besides this little guy, can be trained to watch over you when I am out in the field." Rex whispered, petting the puppy.

"He's cute." I whispered softly, petting the puppy. "Does he have a name?"

"You want to name him?" Rex asked, sitting down beside me.

I looked down at the puppy, his little orange eyes watching me as I pet him. "He's very fluffy, should we call him that?"

"Fluffy?" Rex asked, unsure as he pet the puppy as the small mass jumped on to his lap. "I am not calling a dog fluffy."

"Digger?"

"You want him digging in your garden?"

"I have a garden?" I asked, looking at the mess beside the porch.

"Try another name." Rex smiled, pointing to the bag on the porch. "Garden tools."

"Cody?" The name popped in to my head. "That way I can blame him on everything for once."

Rex laughed at the idea, before nodding.

"You like Cody?" He asked the puppy as the pup kissed him excited about the attention he was gaining. "Cody it is."

The newly appointed Cody growled playfully at Rex, as he plays with the puppy.

"Feverfew for ___Headaches_." Cut motioned the purple flower, as he planted it in the dirt.

I nodded as we worked long side each other, attempting to make the pile of dirt in to a desent garden.

With no medical droid to help me out, I had to re-learn all the medical uses for the flowers as Cut and Suu helped me build the garden.

Rex watched from over the railing, as he held Cody back from his attempts to help us.

Cody was proven to be quite the digger, helping us as soon as we started moving the earth. His front paws where still covered with dirt as he watched us from Rex's arms excited to see what we were doing.

"Lavender -Nausea." Suu handed me a light purple flower, as I planted it, placing its marking in front of it.

"You can take it with the Feverfew." Suu explained, as I worked allowing the information to sink in. It was mostly confusing, the colours and difference shades all meant something new, and I was worried about mixing the wrong ones together.

"Don't worry about remembering all this information; I'm just a com link away." Suu smiled, taking my hand. "I'll teach you how to use this all."

I smiled, appreciating everything she was teaching me, as Rex watched over me.

"What if Cody eats them?" I asked, watching as Rex placed the finishing touches on the small dog fence preventing the puppy from leaving the porch.

I watched the puppy as he attempted to climb the wooden fence as Rex watched laughing from where he has sat himself down watching the puppy.

"Stomachic, most likely." Suu shock her head, "He will only have to learn once. Dogs are smart."

"I hope so." I whispered under my breath, as i looked up to the ball of energy chasing his tail as he barked happily.

"Don't worry." Suu smiled, as she finished up the garden. "He's a dog, they eat everything as they attempt to learn what it is. Once they get sick they learn it's bad."

"Could any of this kill him?" I asked, the multicolored flowers did look tempting.

"Only if he eats the whole garden." Suu shock her head, helping me to my feet. "There is too much for him to eat here."

I nodded looking over the flowers. "They are pretty though."

"Some are yummy." Cut picked the flowers of the lavender flower chewing on them.

"Gross." I shook my head remembering the bitter taste, from a tea Master Kanobe had given me when I was sick. All it helped to was make me throw up, but it did help me to fall asleep once it hit my system.

Suu seemed to be giving Cut the same look I was giving him, as we walked up to the porch.

"Not getting any help." Rex told him, as the puppy playfully jumped up in to my arms. "I'll stick to my beer."

"That one is mine." I told him, before he could finish off my beer.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to all my reviewers, and to those that placed me on their favorites list.

I know this chapter is short, but its once I feel needs to be added, in order for my story to work.

Please tell me what you think as always. – Jadedsnowtiger.

"What's ya doing?"

I blinked my eyes, as they adjusted to the little light, as I opened my eyes. Jekk was knelt down in front of me, his wide eyes watching me ___courteously_, as I smiled to him from where I was sitting down. I had been meditating on the dirt path between the Suu's house and the barn.

"Relaxing." I smiled, looking over the young Twi'lek boy.

"What's that?" He asked unsure, his head tilting to the side, his brown eyes watching me.

"Here, Jekk why don't you join me?" I asked softly, I took his small hands in mine as I pulled him on to my lap gently.

"Here, sit down beside me can you hear the nuna from here?" I asked him, covering his eyes softly blocking his scenes. Jekk wiggled around on my lap, as he got comfortable in my lap.

"Close your eyes." I whispered, as he did as I told him. I removed my hands from his eyes as I looked around breathing in the fresh air, as I began to focus.

"Now breath, nice and deep." I urged him, taking a deep breath as he followed my leave. "Okay, now let it out."

Jekk did as I told him, breathing deeply as we sat still on the dirt. Breathing deeply along with him, I could smell the moisture in the air, the dampness filling my senses as I focus on the small bird. I could almost feel the Nuna run around in there cage, chipping as they fought over their feed.

"Now can you hear the nuna?" I asked softly, looking over at Jekk as he sat still.

The nuna where chirping in their cage only 20 feet away from us. Even without the force I could easily hear the birds with help of my lukkes. I watched as Jekk nodded, as he closed his eyes, his tongue sticking out of his mouth as he attempted to hear the birds.

"Can you hear the epods?" I looked over to the barn, I could feel their presents though my lukke. I wasn't sure if Twi'lek could do the same. Jekk scrunched up his face as he attempted to concentrate harder.

"What are we doing?"

I looked up to Suu whom walked over to us. Her dark purple lips smiling as she approached us, smiling softly as she came to our side.

"Trying to hear the epods." Jekk told her his eyes still closed.

"Can you?" Suu asked, touching Jekk's head.

"I think so." Jekk opened his eyes. "I bet I can hear them better inside the barn!"

Suu laughed as Jekk jumped up running to the barn, his short lekku bouncing against his head as he ran.

"He caught me meditating." I filled her in, as I got on to my feet. "He was very interested."

"I don't think I've ever seen him sit still for that long." Suu shock her head, as I dusted the dirt of my skirt.

"He wanted to hear the Nuna." I told her, as Suu took my arm.

"You where medicating to the sounds of the nuna?" Suu asked laughing.

"I am still cut off from the force- so I was concentrating on the farm animals, and the children playing." I noticed Shaeeah looked up from her drawings, waving to her mom before grabbing another colour.

Cody only lay on the porch, his gold eyes watching over me, like my little protector.

"If you can get Jekk to sit still, then you can teach him meditation all you want." Suu wrapped her arm around mine as we walked in to the house.

"It wasn't that hard." I told her as we walked in to the kitchen. "He was interested, which made it easier for him to learn; it's the trick I've been using with his school lesions."

Suu laughed softly, shaking her head as she grabbed us some wine. "I was woundering about that."

Picking up my wine, I sat up on the counter as Suu brough out left overs from last nights dinner.

"I just have to pretend the home work is fun and interesting, and Suddenly Jekk wants to learn it." I smiled, watching as Suu shock her head laughing softly to herself.

"Where are the boys?" I asked, sipping the wine, notcing either of us husbens had followed her home.

"Bob meet us in the field. He said he had important information for the boys." Suu informed me. "Cut and Rex dropped me off at the rode before taking off with him.

Bob was an informate for the undergrand clones. A ex-trooper, whom had left the military not long after Cut did. Bob and Cut where great friends, often trading information to each other as they attempted to learn about what was going on. Cut took Rex to meet his informant a month after we had come to Saleucami, Rex wasn't too sure about the man at first but he did come around after a month of learning about Bob and began to appreciate his wayward brother. I had never met the clone, but Rex told me about him, I figured if Rex trusted him I could as well.

"What do you think is going on?" I asked softly, as Suu worked on making dinner.

I know Suu had meet Bob before, but wouldn't allow him around the children- apparently he was unable to watch his mouth and the children had picked up a word or two from him.

"With those boys?" Suu smiled, looking away from the sandwiches she was making. "As long as Cut doesn't come home drunk again, I don't want to know."

The ex-troppers would often enjoy a few drinks together as they spoke about the old days and informing each other on the new information they had learned. Last time the three got together the bar owner called Suu in the early hours of the morning; both Rex and Cut were far too drunk to drive home. I rushed over to her house to watch the children, as Suu took off into town.

It was quite a sight to watch Suu toss both men in to the barn as she forced them to sleep with the animals for punishment.

"Should we set up the barn?" I joked softly.

Suu looked up shocked, shaking her head before laughing gently. "I think they suffered enough last time."

Suu passed me the plate she had made up full of sandwiches, as she poured drinks for the children, before we brought out the food to the children, making a picnic on the porch until it got to cold out.


	4. Chapter 4

"Stupid stain."

I growled scrubbing out the dirt stand out of Rex's work shirt. Four months ago, I never know dirt could stain clothing, now it was a common issue with Rex's work clothing. Somewhere in the force I could hear the Masters whom cared for me in my youth laughing at me, as I attempted to hand wash the laundry.

"Soka?"

I smiled, turning to face Rex as he smiled softly leaning over the door frame.

"How was your night out?" I whispered softly, as I walked over kissing him.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Rex kissed me back softly, lifting me up as I wrapped my legs around him, as I held on to him tightly. "I learned something very important."

"What would that be?" I asked, kissing Rex as he carried me to our bed, sitting me down on the edge as he knelt down in fount of me.

Rex looked up to me, his eyes unsure as he looked up to me as he grabbed my hands. "What if I told you there was a way to stop my rabid aging."

"Stop it?" I asked unsure, how could they stop the rabid aging?

"Bob confirmed it." Rex nodded. "There is away to stop me from aging as quickly."

His eyes where full of excitement, as he picked me up holding me close.

"Bob has already taken it," Rex pulled out a vial with his free hand. "He got one for both me and Cut."

I grabbed the vial feeling myself shake as I looked at it. The white liquid curled around in the vial as I shock it, I smiled feeling Rex's excitement, as he attempted to keep himself calm as he watched me.

"You'll stop ageing?" I whispered, watching the vale shake in my hand. "What are the risks?"

"My body will slow down; I will stop aging as quickly." Rex whispered, crawling on to the bed, sitting down beside me as I shock. "I'll be able to live a longer life, with you at my side."

I turned to Rex as he lay at my side, leaning over as I ran hand over his check watching as he kissed my hand holding it in his free hand.

Rex nodded, "I want to grow old with you."

I felt myself cry softly as Rex pulled me in to his arms kissing me softly as I cried openly n to his arms.

I smiled, blinking out the tears in my eyes as Rex sat up pulling out a syringe, connecting the two together before passing it to me.

Holding the syringe, I bit my lip as I sat up, taking Rex's arm softly. I kissed his upper arm gently, before placing needle to his arm, pressing the trigger watching the liquid disappear in to his arm.

"So, you'll be violently sick?" I whispered, placing the needle aside in the bed stand. "I guess I should you a bucket."

Rex nodded, laying his head down on my chest as he pulled me under him. "You'll be my nurse, right?"

I laughed softly, running my hand over the stubbed on his head.

"Only for you." I whispered softly kissing his head as he wiggled moving to a more comfortable place at my side using my breast as his pillows.

"I love these." He whispered, kissing my chest as he unbuttoned my top.

"I know you do." I laughed softly, as he looked up at me, relaxing in my arms. "What else did you learn from Bob?"

"Less talk, more boobs." Rex demanded, removing my top tossing it aside.

"Rex!" I gasped as he jumped up, sitting on my hips running his fingers over my breast.

"Mine." He whispered playfully leaning down kissing me softly running a trail of kisses from my neck to my breast, removing his own top tossing it aside. "All Rex's."

I shook my head fighting back the laughter as Rex suckled on my breast, his teeth nipping with just enough pressure to cause me to moan in pleaser. His left hand ran over my body, as he tossed the covers off the bed. The cool night air hitting my body as Rex kissed me warming me up.

My arms wrapped themselves around his neck as he worked sucking and nipping my breast as he teased me, his hand wondering down my body towards my pants undoing them as he trailed the kisses back up to my mouth. Rex kissed my lips, as I attempted to pull at his own clothing, demanding he be naked as well. Rex nodded, helping me remove what was left of his clothing, before I forced him on to his back.

Rex smiled back looking up at me, as he lay his hands behind his head looking up at me. I ran my nails down his chest leaving small red lines, Rex looked up to me moaning softly encouraging me on as my fingers slowly moved up his length holding him tightly as I squeezed him.

Rex bucked against my hand, his eyes watching me intensely as I held on to him sitting down on his, as I pulled Rex up for a kiss. I could feel his hardness between us, as I reached down to pet him, as I sat up slight moving the head of his penis in to me. I bit my lip gently as Rex helped me down on to him, allowing me to move slowly down his member, moaning softy as he filled me completely.

"You okay?" Rex whispered his hands on my hips supporting my weight as sat up on my legs for support.

I nodded, exactly as Rex pulled me deeper on to his lap, moving his legs so I could saddle them better. I moaned in excitement as Rex kissed my neck sucking the spot closest to my jugular vain.

A turn on for Togrutas, as that's where mates where marked. I bore slight scares where Rex was nipping me from our first night together. I bit Rex's marks softly, moaning under him as he pushed up against me moaning, as we slowly moved together.

I gasped as Rex, hand his hand down my hind Lekku grabbing it roughly as he foced me on to the bed under him, unable to keep control. I fell back on to the bed, gently as Rex moved me, pushing himself quickly in to me, causing me to scream in delight.

I awoke the next morning to the sounds of coughing and something liquid hitting the floor.

I jumped out of bed quickly, jumping against the cold floor was Cody barked, in his attempt to call me over.

"What is it?" I asked the puppy, as he led me to Rex.

The floor was cold, as I made my way though the dark bedroom. I could easily making out the shadow of naked Rex as he held himself up in the door frame of the bathroom vomit on the floor.

"Didn't make it?" I whispered softly, as I stepped over the mess.

Rex shook his head, as he moved over to the toilet, kneeling as I lifted the seat for him, rubbing Rex's back as he throw up again, this time making his target as he coughed and choked.

"Sorry, about the floor." Rex whispered, as he lean over his arm, face down in the bowel.

"You've been taking care of me for so long, its time I do the same." I whispered, grabbing a wash cloth running it under some cold water.

Rex moaned, as I wiped his face with the cool cloth, his eyes closed.

"Feel better?" I asked, getting up to rinse out the cloth.

"I am going to camp here for a while." Rex looked up from his arm. "Floors nice and cold, the toilet in reach. I am going to live here."

"Alright," I smiled, kissing his head as I placed the towel over his neck resting it there. "I am going to clean up your mess, and make you some tea."

"Honey?" Rex asked softly, "I like honey tea."

I shook my head as Rex leaned over the toilet, resting in that position rather comfortably.

I grabbed my rope off the bathroom door, wrapping it around myself as I stood in the doorway watching over Rex for a few minutes, before walking to the front door of the house.

The morning light had barely begin to break though the sky, as I looked out side, allowing the cold hair to hit me, as I tossed the screen door open for Cody so he could run outside to relieve himself, before I turned on the kettle to make tea. I watched as Cody chased off a few birds, making his territory as he moved around the yard before he ran back in to the house, and run in the bedroom.

I returned to the bedroom with a mop and bucket cleaning up the mess left behind on the floor, before checking on Rex again.

"Want to move back to the bed?" I whispered, leaning down to the half sleeping clone on my bathroom floor.

"Floor cold, so nice." Rex whispered, curling up in to a ball.

"You're already sick." I reminded him, as I attempted to help him off the floor.

Rex nodded, as he allowed me to get him up, moving him back to the bed. His arms barely wrapped around my waist as I moved him slowly to the bed.

Cody barked as the kettle began to boil, causing me to leave Rex's to being him his tea. "How are you feeling?" I whispered, running my hand over his sweaty forehead.

"Like poodo." Rex whimpered, sipping his tea as I held it up to his lips. "Cuddle sick Rex?"

I smiled softly, crawling in to bed beside him, cuddling him close.

"Poor Rex," I whispered, as he shook softly the heat of his fever warming me up, from the cold night air.

"Poor me." He whispered softly back, his eyes closed with fatigue.

"How's your husband?" Suu whispered softly, as she came in the kitchen carrying a bowl.

I looked up from the data pad I was reading watching as she moved over to the fridge placing the bowl inside.

"A sleep." I whispered back, looking over to the sleeping body in bed cuddled closely to Cody.

"Soup." She smiled, tossing me a water bottle as she walked outside asking me to follow her.

"How's Cut?" I asked, as we walked on to the porch making a seat on the swing.

"Out of it, Cut's been camped out in the bathroom most of the day." Suu shock her head, "Think it's worth all this trouble?"

I sipped the water unsure of how to answer. "Rex does, or he would have never taken it."

Suu shock her head. "I've never seen Cut so sick before, I am not so sure."

"The troopers look out for each other." I told her, attempting to comfort her fears. "Bob would have never given it to Rex or Cut, if it wasn't worth it."

Suu nodded, as she tried to look reassured.

"Rex is having fun." I whispered looking in the window behind me, as Cody climbed on to the bed lying at Rex's feet. "I never know someone could have so much vomit in them."

"I should go, the children are more than likely driving Cut insane by now. " Suu stood up, touching my shoulder softly squeezing it as she walked passed.

"Drive safely." I told her, as she drive off, watching her until I could no longer see her.


	5. Chapter 5

"…Know as Vader's First, took out a rebel base on the Moon of Ohma D'un."

I watched the picture as a Man dressed in black, led a large group of troopers, all dressed in fresh white armor. There was no identity marks on the uniforms, no way to tell the men apart as they walked even matched with one another.

It reminded me of the droids marching in to battle. I stood frozen; as I watched the troopers begin to take fire on a group of citizens. I watched as the people attempted to fight back scared, as I wrapped my arms around my body.

"Vader's first- that's the 501st. Sky guy's men." I whispered looking at the images as they play on the holonet.

"No," Rex whispered softly, "The 501st we know is gone. Turn that off."

"What?" I whispered, turning to Rex as he came out of the bathroom, freshly showered. His olive skin tone face still a pale ash tone from the de-aging needle I gave him a few days ago.

"The 501st that we know is gone, little'um." Rex took the controller out of my hands turning of the 'net. "Those aren't the men we worked alongside. Though aren't my men,"

"Who is Vader? Why does he have Anakin's squadron?" I looked up as Rex placed the controller over the screen, out of Cody's reach.

"I don't know, Soka." Rex's eyes filled with guilt as he walked over to my side.

I stood back looking at him, with a soft growl, before I took a deep breath trying to calm myself. .

"I want to know what's going on." I demanded stomping my foot. "I have been very p___atient about_ asking you, but now I have to know."

I suddenly felt angry with myself, I should have been keeping better track of what was going on. Mostly out of fear, I didn't want to know what was going on.

I stood in the middle of the living room, hugging myself as I watched Rex; walk in to the kitchen grabbing a bottle of whiskey pouring us each a glass before walking back over to my side.

"That bad?" I whispered softly, taking the glass offered to me. "Are you well enough to drink?"

"It's bad, Soka," Rex down his drink in one shot. "The clones- That is not the first city they attacked, not the first batch of innocents murders.

This new empire Palatine has creating- it's worse than hell. Anyone whom is willing to speak up against him has been murdered- a lot of senators have gone missing as are presumed to be dead.

Brothers are going missing to- us older brothers anyways, they simply began disappearing. I hope, they just left the military- Bob says that ___Suicide_ is at an all time high now- most likely because of raids, like that." Rex shook his head taking another glass full of the colored liquor. "We troopers were bred to defend the people, protect the Jedi- not murder innocent women and children we had been bred to protect."

"Rex?" I whispered softly, walking over to his side taking the liquor away from him before he could have another glass.

Rex's brown eyes were full of tears, as I took his chin in to my hands softly forcing him to look up at me as I sat down on his lap.

"Rex, it's not your fault either." I whispered softly, choosing my words carefully. "No one know this would happen. No one."

Rex shook his head, as tears spilt out of his eyes. "We're just mindless killers."

"No. You're not." I whispered softly, wiping the tears from his face as I continued. "You. Are. Not. A. Murder."

I spoke each work slowly as Rex shook his head, as I fought back my own tears. I could feel Rex wrap his arms around me, as he shook in anger.

I didn't need the force to tell me Rex was on the breaking point. He has been so brave over the last few weeks protecting me; that he had forced all his feelings and anger aside so I could recover. Now it was my turn to take care of him.

I wrapped my arms around Rx's neck, as he broke into tears, leaning down as he cried in to my breast; it killed me to hear him cry, as he broke down in my arms. I rubbed his back softly, petting his freshly shaved head, I could smell his minty shaving cream as I kissed his head softly.

"What happened to my brothers?" Rex looked up to me, his eyes full of pain. "Why were we taught to save so many people when in the end we would have to murder them all?"

I shook my head, crying opening as Rex pulled me close to him holding me tightly as he cried.

"You said those men, weren't your brothers." I whispered as Rex's anger filled me. "Men like Cut, they are your brother- men whom left the army rejected their orders of murdering the innocent- those are your brothers- not these faceless men."

"But they are clones." Rex whispered.

"Yet, they don't think for themselves, they have no identity," I whispered as Rex nodded. "The 501st I know was full of ___individual_, sure they all had the same faces- but they were all different. Fives would fight orders and ask to change them if something didn't sit well with him, Echo, Echo would insure all the rules were being followed. My masters Captain would shoot first –even against orders, if he felt the person he was protecting was in any danger."

"Got to keep Soka, protected." Rex whispered kissing my lips softly, "Even if she wasn't my commander."

"I am protected." I whispered, back reinsuring him, as I moved to sit beside him. "I have you to protect me, and Cody when you're not around."

Cody although he was just a puppy was already beginning to show signs of being over protective of me. He had already killed a few mice and other rodents that had been in my garden, caring them off to Rex in exchange for treats.

"The rodent killer?" Rex smiled, softly turning to Cody, whom was lying by the fire place sleeping.

I fought a laugh, as Cody lay on his stomach in a spread eagle position, his left leg kicking as he slept.

"That mouse came from under the stove!" I whispered, reminding him.

I had been baking bread, when I mouse came running out from under the stove causing me to scream, as I jumped on to the counter crying out for Rex to come kill it.

"You screamed so loudly." Rex whispered, teasing me.

"It was a mouse!" I whispered softy, "Mice scare me."

Rex kissed me again, pulling me in to his arms as he lay down on the bed. "Which is why Cody hunts them. They scary his mistress."

"Who is Vader?" I whispered, looking up from his chest, as I changed the topic.

"I don't know." Rex whispered softy, petting my lekk.

"But, why does he have Sky guys men?" I whispered.

"They had the most press?" Rex whispered softly, running his fingers over my montrals.

"The holonet followed Skywalker's men a lot- the 501st got a lot of media attention."

"I didn't know that." I whispered.

"Jedi, never pay attention to gossip." Rex rubbed my back gently, "We troopers do though, gave us something to think about besides war."

"Can we do anything?" I whispered softly looking at the darken screen.

I could see Rex's refection as he shook his head. "Not yet."

Rex pulled me in to his arms again, as he lay me down alongside him. I turned in to him curling against his body as I rested my head on his chest.

"We do, what we have been doing, waiting for our turn." Rex kissed my forehead softly, "When I am better we'll work on your saber ___techniques_. Can't have a rusty Jedi,"

"What about target practice?" I whispered."Can't have a rusty trooper."

I smiled, as Rex kissed my head, petting my Lekku as he laughed.

"Cut and I do that when we're out in the field- some where the kids can't see what we're doing." Rex smiled, his eyes growing heavy with fatigue. "We'll work on your saber at night- when we return home."

"Have you heard of anything yet?" I whispered, softly running my fingers over his head. "About the Jedi, I mean?"

Rex shock his head sadly, "Nothing yet."

"I am scared Rex." I whispered softly, looking at my binders. "What if I never find another Jedi?- what if I am the last one?"

"You're not the last one. Jedi are hard to kill, remember?" Rex smiled softly, rolling me underneath him. "Besides- there are plenty force sensitive people out there- one that never joined the Jedi, or the dark side."

I nodded looking up to him, my training at taught me to reject fear. It was getting harder to reject the fear though.

"What if I removed my binders?" I asked, "Just so I can use the force, be more mindful of my surroundings."

Rex looked down to me, rolling over to my side as he watched me unsure as he took my hand with the binder around it.

"You can hide your presents right, ensure another person can't find you?"

I nodded, as Rex moved the binder from around my wrist. "I can."

"If I remove this, you will be careful?" Rex's eyes shinned with tears; I could feel him fight back his own fears.

"I will not talk to anyone, unless I know the force signature." I promised, sitting up as Rex moved to unlock the binder off me.

"Tell me first, alright, so I can snap this back on if anything happens." Rex kissed my forehead, as he placed them in his bed stand.

"Yes." I nodded, biting my lip gently.

I sat down crossing my eyes as I closed my eyes, attempting to communicate with the force. I could feel the force flood my senses as Rex removed the binder- allowing me to feel the force for the first time in almost three months. It was a welcome warm feeling, as I felt the protective feeling the force had given me all my life. It was the one of the most powerful feelings I had ever had. The only way I could explain it, is like giving a child their lost blanket after they had lost it.

I wiped my tears as the feeling washed over me, protectively as I felt everything around me alive with the force.

Opening myself up more, I noticed several important ties had been removed, feeling confused I began to look for my lost connections, noticing that the most important ones where gone. I could no longer feel Master Plo, Barriss, or Mater Shaak Ti. Worst of all I couldn't feel Master Skywalker-

"Cyar'ika.?" Rex's voice broke my concentration.

I opened my eyes to see Rex leaning over me, as he took my hand in his. As I looked around, noticing I was lying down on the bed.

"Daddy, Plo, he's gone." I cried as Rex pulled me in to his arms. "Master Plo is gone, Rex."


	6. Chapter 6

(Sorry it took so long to update, been having troubles getting my internet connected since I moved. But now it's up and running…. Is anyone able to help me with editing?

As always thanks for the favorites!)

When I was younger, Master Plo would take me to the museums. It was something I looked forward to, as I didn't quite fit in with the other children of my clan. They never understood why I needed to be around people, why I didn't like to be left alone.

Master Plo seemed to understand my need for a pack, and would often allow me to travel around Coruscant with him. Even as a child, I know my relationship with him was important. Alongside Master Ti, Master Plo play a huge part in my pack, he play the part of my father- teaching me things about my people as I grow.

I never grow to close to Master Ti- she was just too busy with the training of troopers to help me. I often suspected that Master Ti and Master Plo had a secrete relationship, but I ever asked either about it.

"Soka, you okay?" I looked over to Rex, as he sat down beside me. The color in his face returning, he was starting to recover from his illness.

"I don't know." I told him honestly, as I faced him, I had been sitting outside on the porch watching wild birds peck t the ground hunting for worms.

"You feeling any better?" I asked, moving on to Rex's lap.

"Of course." Rex smiled, as he pulled me in to his arms wrapping them tightly round me.

I smiled up to him, as I settled comfortably on his lap, warping my arms around his neck.

"What about yourself?" Rex asked, running his hand down my back, I shivered gently, as I leaned in to his hold.

"Missing my pack." I whispered softly, as Rex's fingers tracked my hind lukka.

"I miss my brothers too." He whispered back softly, his eyes watched me as he spoke.

"I miss your brothers too." I told him softly, as he held me close kissing my head. I blinked the tears out of my eyes are I moved back a bit, petting his check as I broke the hug.

"But I'm glad, you're here." I whispered softly, petting his short whiskers. "I would be lost without you."

Rex smiled softly, kissing my hand as he laced his fingers with mine.

"I'm not going anywhere." He swore to me, his brown eyes locked to mine, "You gave me your vow to love me forever."

I smiled in to him as he kissed me gently, pulling me under him as he lay me down on the porch. I felt myself morn as Rex crawled over me kissing my neck gently as I pulled him closer to me.

"And I do love you." I whispered in-between kisses.

"Eww!"

Rex jumped back, as I turned to the small voice.

A set of dark eyes stared up at Rex and I, looking grossed out as he stopped running towards the porch.

"Jek!" Suu walked, slowly after him, attempting to give us a warning that the child was coming, stopping within a few feet of us, as Jek ran back to her side. . "That's not polite."

Jek look of disgusted as he turned to us. "But it's gross!" .

"Sorry for that." Suu shock her head, watching her son, stick out his tongue at Rex.

"He'll learn, it's not gross" Rex shock his head, as he helped to me my feet. "In time."

"In a long time." Suu warmed Rex, "He's still a child."

Rex laughed at the comment, "Now to get my revenge!"

Jek squeaked, as Rex ran over to the boy chasing him. Checking Jek, Rex tossed the younger boy over his shoulder playfully, growling as he stomped around Jek laughing.

How is everyone?" I asked, turning to Suu.

"Better," Suu smiled, as she joined me on the porch. "Shaeeah has a fever today, so she's home with Cut."

"Poor thing." I shook my head; I noticed she wasn't herself the other day.

"She will be okay in a few days, she just needs rest." Suu smiled, watching as Rex chase after the young twi'lek with Cody following behind barking as he ran behind them.

"Sorry we interrupted." Suu blushed, as she shook her head.

" Might have been good thing." I whispered feeling myself blush, as Suu moved closer to her me. "The porch isn't very comfortable."

Suu laughed, as she clapped her hands. "I can tell you, it's not."

I blushed placing my hands over my mouth, as I looked over the porch before turning to Suu.

"Where do you think Jek was made?" She smiled softly, her hand tapping the wooden boards of the pouch.

"Really?" I whispered, looking to Jek whom had pinned Rex down in the dirt, looking pretty happy as he ticketed Rex in to submission."He's a great kid,"

Suu nodded, as she watched the boys play. "When will I see a Togruta baby running around?"

"I don't know." I whispered honestly, "Can Rex even give me a baby?"

Suu shrugged, "I don't know, to be honest."

I smiled watching as Rex and Jek playfully tackled each other as they began to play fight, Rex seemed so natural with children.

"I had problems with Jek's delivery, I almost lost him. Since then I haven't been able to have any more children," Suu told me softly, as I took her hand in mine. "Cut and I tried for a child, but the complications of Jeks birth left too many scares for me to conceive another."

"I am sorry." I whispered softly.

"I have come to peace with it." Suu told me softly, "Cut loves my children, that's the most important part. He adopted them and treats them like they where his."

"They are his." I smiled to her softly, "DNA can never replace the way Cut feels for your children, nor how they feel about him."

Suu smiled softly nodding, as we watched Rex and Jek play in the dirt, laughing as Cody barked at them.

"Rex will be a great dad." Suu told me, as we sat there watching the boys.

"He will be." I nodded, thinking about the possibilities of having a child of my own. How would the child look? Like me or Rex? Would he have lekku or hair? My eyes or Rex's. I found my mind racing as I thought about it.

I was married now, so there was no reason why I didn't have a child. It's not like Jedi didn't have children, sex wasn't completely forbidden-

We Jedi aren't celibate, and it only took one night stands to leave a women pregnant.

But I was married now- wasn't that part of a wife's duty, to give her husband a son? I thought of Rex holding our child, comforting it as it cried. It seemed possible. But were we ready for that leap?

Maybe that's what my pack needed: a child.

"You there?" Suu waved her hand in fount of my face, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Sorry." I whispered blushing, touching my face softly.

"Good thoughts?" Suu smiled, leaning her head slighting to the right.

"Of course." I smiled, over to her as Rex declared victory, pumping his fist in the air as he walked over to the porch rejoining us.

He looked ridicules with Jek's helmet on his head. It barely fit him, as it stood on top of his head.

"Nice hat." Suu laughed, as Rex sat down.

"I love the bucket." Rex told her, as Jek pulled it off his head.

"Mine!" Jek stuck out his tongue, as he sat down in his mother lap, pulling the hall over his lekku.

"Any plans?" Suu shock her head, looking over to Jek.

"I did, until little one interrupted us." Rex turned to Jek, growling playfully.

"I was thinking the market." I spoke up, "We need more flour."

"I could use a few things." Suu nodded, "Wanna head out?"

I turned to Rex, with nod. "You want to come?"

"I need more charges for the blasters." Rex got up, pulling me to my feet.


	7. Chapter 7

"Jek, slow down!" Suu called out as we walked behind the young boy. "I swear, I don't know when where he gets his energy from."

"His father?" I suggested, shrugging my shoulders.

"Cut can get pretty excitable." Suu laughed, as she wrapped her free arm around mine.

"All the troopers are prone to excusive … sugar overloads." I joked, as we followed after the hyper active Twi'lek.

Following Jek in to the book/ knitting shop, where Suu and I moved to different sides of the store. I looked over the different knitted blankets that the store owner had out, each made with much care. They looked as if they had taken for ever to make.

Touching one of the blankets, I reached out with the force to see if Rex was near. I could feel him approaching as I smiled, signaling him with the force where I was.

"You knit?" Jek asked, as he appeared a t my side.

"You should learn." Suu smiled, as she picked up ball of yarn. "My mother thought me when I was a child, I'm not great at it, but I can tech you the basics."

I nodded at the idea, as Rex came in to the store.

"Hey Rexter." I smiled, as Suu choice out some other things she said I would need.

"Hey Suu, can I steal my wife back?" Rex asked, looking at the yarn poking it. "What is that?"

"Only if you quit poking the wool. it's not going to bite you." Suu picked up the coloured mess of yarn, tying it up in to neat looking knot.

"It might." Rex looked unsure, before turning to me. "I got surprise for you."

"What is it?" I asked, as Rex took my hand gently.

"Follow me in, its surprise remember?" Rex's eyes light up with excitement.

. "Buy me want I need?" I asked, passing Suu my small change purse.

"I'll bring it over tomorrow, "Suu nodded, taking my purse from me.

"What's this surprise?" I looked over to Rex, as he led me out of the store.

Rex turned to me, his eyes still wide with excitement. "You will not believe me; you got see it for yourself."

"What?"

Rex pulled me close to him gently kissing me in-between words. "You're going to love it."

I nodded kissing him back, "Show me?"

Rex nodded, as he took my hand leading me though the crowds of people as he walked me in to an alleyway.

Had I been with anyone else, I would have begun to worry, as we walked down the dark alleyway. Rex pulling me closer to him, as we pasted several women standing under a set of red lights barely dressed as they talked to the men willing to pay for their time.

"Where are we going?" I whispered, as Rex opened a wooden door. I blinked my eyes are the adjusted, looking around as the room came in to view.

"So this is your lovely wife, you've been hiding from me,"

I looked to the source of the voice, as Rex led me deeper in to the dark store. A gun shop, I noticed as I followed Rex. Different kinds of blasters lined the wall- as smaller weapons lay in glass constrainers open to view but locked to touch.

The man whom spoke sat in the corner of the shop polishing a knife, as he looked up to us.I could easily tell he was once a trooper, his olive skin and dark brown hair gave that away.

"Soka, this is Bob." Rex told me as he introduced us, "Bob is an informant for the underground."

I smiled softly, shaking his hand in a mando style gripe, impressing him as his eyes widened with surprise.

"Bob, My wife, Ahsoka Tano."

"You got one hell of a fox here." Bob told Rex, as he stood up placing the knife he was working on side.

"Come." Bob told us as he led us to in a door way behind his counter.

Hitting a hidden bottom he opened up a door I never noticed before, asking us to follow him, as he walked behind it. I looked to Rex before following him, as we walked behind the door, holdings Rex's hand tightly as we walked down the dark hallway. Reaching out in to the force, I attempted to see what was a head of me.

We seemed to have gone into a underground tunnel, I could smell the dampness in the air, as I looked around the brick laid walls.

"I've had a couple whom have looking for other Jedi." Bob spoke up as he walked ahead of us. "Rex, says you know these people."

I turned to Rex unsure, as he smiled softly. His force signature read nothing but excitement, almost like a child on their birthday.

"Who?" I asked as Bob continued walking.

"Where are we going?" I asked Rex, whom placed

A finger on his lips singling it was a surprise. I wanted to kick him, but held back attempting to figure out what was going on. We walked a short distance up a set of stairs before walking in to the town hotel.

Following Bob we took the main stair case up to the rooms, before stopping in front of one of the doors where Bob knocked in mosses code- Bob knocked to quickly for me to figure out what was said.

The door opened wide enough for the person inside to check if it was safe or not, before opening it all the way.

Master Secura was on the other side of the door looking at me with surprise as she pulled me in to her arms hugging me tightly. I returned the hug, holding on to her for dear life, as I felt myself begin to cry. Aayla wrapped her Lekku around mine, as she attempted to comfort me.

I could hear Rex and Bob talk to a third trooper, I guessed to be Bly, as Aayla and I hugged.

"You're safe." She whispered softly, as if she was convincing herself of this fact, she continued to hold me close.

"Rex made sure." I nodded, as she smiled brightly.

"How did you escape? You where at the temple." Aayla asked unsure.

"Rex woke me, he and Echo made sure I got out of the temple." I whispered sadly, as Aayla pulled me to words the bed, placing me in to her arms holding me close. "Echo died protecting me."

Aayla shock her head, as Bly and the boys joined us. "You were close to your masters men."

I nodded looking away; attachment was forbidden- to insure we don't be come close to the men.

"You're a Togruta, you can't fight off your natural instincts." Aayla reminded me, as she took my hand in hers. "Besides, I learned a long time ago, the rules we lived by were out of date."

I watched a s she turned to Bly smiling at him with affection. "Nothing is wrong with love and attachment, as long as you don't allow it to consume you."

"How did you find us?" I asked, smiling over to Bly.

"An informant on Mandalore," Bly told us, "He know Bob, and so on. I received news that a brother and a Jedi escaped, I came here to investigate, meet up with Bob- and here we are."


	8. Chapter 8

"Auntie 'Soka, its time to wake up." I moved slightly hearing Jekks voice.

"Come on Daddy made Bantha." Jekk jumped around causing the bed to move under his weight. "It's time to eat."

I growled, unburying myself from the bed looking around the cottage. I could hear everyone outside talking, the smell of the Beta on the open fire.

"Alright," I smiled to him, crawling out of bed.

"Uncle Rex says you been asleep for two hours!"Jekk held up his fingers in shock. "You're too old for a nap!"

"It's been an existing day, Jekk" Suu spoke softly, as she entered the house. Grabbing the juicer as she started to make drinks "Your – sister in law is quite interesting."

"Aayla?" I smiled, looking outside as Aayla sat beside Bly attempting to look comfortable.

"Give her time- she has been struggling with her feelings for Bly for quite a while now. That stupid code is well embedded in to her." I whispered, noticing Jekk was still in to cottage digging under the couch searching for something. "Cody's ball is above the fireplace."

Jekk got up from the floor running over to the dim fireplace climbing up on a chair to get the ball.

"Jekk you shouldn't climb up." Suu told him, as Jekk moved back the chair he used.

"I have to use the chair to." I remember her, laughing softly. "Add another log to the fire for me?"

"So Aayla is ..." Suu waved her finger around.

"Yes." I nodded laughing at the sign. "She is."

"Is what?" Jekk asked.

"A teacher from my old school." I smiled; passing Jekk a cookie hopping it would stop the questions. "Can you see if dinner is ready?"

"Dad says it is that's why I woke you up." Jekk smiled, playing with Cody's beaten up ball.

"You need to wash your hands before you eat."I reminded him watching as he played with the ball.

"Na… Dogs have clean mouths." Jekk told me, licking his hand. "See?"

"Jekk!" Suu shock her head, as I gagged slightly.

"I think that is the grossest thing I have ever seen." I told Suu learning over the sink gagging slightly.

"Jekk, go outside and play." Suu shock her head returning to her work.

I rinsed out my mouth, watching the men outside- the three laughing and joking around as Cut stood over the fire. It looked as If Cut was teaching both men how to cook the meat. Rex looked interested- watching as Cut used beer to cook the meat.

"Beer on meat?" I asked looking to Suu.

"It's a guy thing." Suu shrugged unsure, "Marinates the meat, its pretty good."

I could hear Bly cry out that Cut was waiting good beer, bagging Cut to protect the beer from the fire.

"Is he all there?" Suu shock her head moving to my side.

"Sometimes." A third voice added, as Aalya joined us in the cottage. "But then again- sometimes I wonder. We're out of wine."

She held up the empty bottle laughing softly, "The boys where playing pass the bottle and downed it."

"I got more." I smiled, reaching up to where the wine was kept.

Rex had placed the bottled on the top shelf again- a foot out of my reach.

"Suu?" I shook my head, as she grabbed the bottle for me.

Suu laughed, passing the bottle to Aayla, whom was also shaking in laughter.

"It's not that funny." I whispered, trying not to pout,

"It kind of is." Aayla smiled, opening the wine. "How come you're so short and Sheek Ti is tall?"

"I am a pigmy." I whispered, watching her. "Everyone in my tribe was short, according to Plo."

"Cute things are often small." Suu smiled, hugging me softly. I had told her about my fallen 'father'.

I didn't know if Aayla know of my close relationship to Master Plo, as she watched on.

"He will be missed." Aayla whispered softly, shaking her head. I could see her eyes watering up slightly.

"They all will be." I whispered to her, hugging her close.

"But you have each other." Suu told us, as she watched us. "And you have me as well."

I smiled nodding, as Suu picked up the juice ready to serve. "Let's feed our husbands before they starve to death staring the meat."

I took Aalya hand in mine, grabbing the wine bottle from her. Suu was right about the men, all three stood by the fire, watching the spit turn as they talked about different ball teams. The argument was so intense they almost didn't notice that Suu removed the spite from the fire, as she started to cut it up.

"So, your okay with us removing your right wall?" Cut asked me after dinner.

"It's your house." I told him, moving my plate so Cody wouldn't attempt to lick it clean.

"No, no." Suu stopped me from talking as she took my plate. "We gave the house to you."

I shook my head defeated. "A few bedrooms would be nice; a private bedroom with a separate bath would be great for Aayla and Bly."

I laughed as I noticed Aayla blush at the idea, across the fire. "Maybe a wall between the kitchen and the main bedroom."

"Or make you a larger bedroom turning that in to a living room- if we're going to in large the cottage we might as well." Suu looked up. "We need somewhere to hang out."

I nodded that the idea, as the boys talked about who could do what.

"You'll be need separate bathrooms- don't want the boys walking in on the wrong girl." Suu laughed, as Cut attempted to draw using the fire as his only light.

"Why would they do that?" Shaeeah asked.

Cut chocked on his beer. "Save water by showering together."

He quickly told his daughter, whom looked to him disgust.

"You and mom – that's just wrong!" Shaeeah shock her head, looking away.

I could feel Suu's relive that her daughter wasn't interested in boys just yet. But, like most mothers, she feared It would happen soon.

"What if Aayla and Soka shower together?" Bly whispered to Rex. I almost didn't hear him, as he leaned over.

"That would be hot,." Rex whispered back, receiving a fruit piece to the head. "Ouch!"

Aayla shot him a look, letting him know she had heard them.

"Twi'lcks have great hearing." She warned him looking at the children.

"What did he say?" Jekk asked.

"Something about a shower—didn't get it all." She told him back, not understanding.

Though wise for her age, Shaeeah was still very innocent, though quickly approaching adolescence Shaeeah still had much to learn.

"How is the children's self defense?" Aayla turned to a new subject.

"Shaeeah is pretty good." Cut smiled to his daughter, "She enjoys learning. Jekk doesn't really care for it."

"The children are watched over quite carefully." Suu explained to Aayla. "Especially Shaeeah."

Shaeeah looked unsure as her mother spoke, But she know of the dangers of being a Twi'leks women. Rex and Cut had been teaching her the art of self defense. And she was getting really good at it, I had seen her take down Cut- but to his defense he did trip. The youngling always carried a small dagger counseled her arm guards, a gift I had given her.

I watched Aayla for moment; it seemed as if she and Suu where talking telepathically or something as they looked at each other. I turned to Cut whom shrugged as me, he didn't have a clue as to what was going on.

"Do you know farming?" Suu asked, breaking the silence, smiling to her daughter. "The children look after the animals with Ahsoka's guidance."

"I know bunnylops." Aayla smiled softly, "I had one as a pet-"

"We have a few of them." Jekk told her smiling, "But they don't like Cody."

Cody growled from Rex's side where he lay down eating scraps from Rex's plate. The bunnylops had developed an attitude towards Cody since he caught a wild one, killing it and eating it only several feet from their cage.

"My rabbit killer." Rex smiled, petting Cody's side.

""We have Nana too." Jekk spoke up, "and Epods, and mice."

"All farms have mice." Suu shock her head.

"Only if Cody hasn't eaten them yet." Rex smiled, "Ahsoka doesn't scream about the little demons anymore."

"Not funny, Rex." I shook my head, sipping my wine.

"I thought Togruta's eat rodents?" Bly stopped suddenly when Aayla knocked him over the head. I shook my head, as Aayla glared at him, giving him a silent warning.

"Rex did too- until I offered the charred remained of one I shot." I smiled over to Bly.

"Yum." Cut looked away laughing at Bly.

"Cut, we should get the kids to bed," Suu spoke up, as I turned to Jekk. The young child looked beat, as he lay down in his sister's lap barely awake. I watched as Cut took his son in to his arms, cuddling the child gently as the family wished everyone a good night.

"They seems happy." Aayla smiled over to me, as the family left.

"They are." I nodded, as Rex piled up the dishes. "They have helped us though a lot."

I took the pile of dishes from Rex, walking to the house, noticing that Aayla followed me as I placed the dished sin the sink rinsing them off.

"These can wait until the morning." I smiled over to her, adding soap to the water.

"Suu likes you." Aayla smiled, as we walked over to the couch we turned in to bed earlier.

I tilted my head unsure, smiling. "What else did you two speck about?"

Aayla smiled back softly. "How could you tell?"

"You both went quite, either you where talking telepathically, or though your tchun-tchin."

Aayla nodded softly, "And earlier, when you where sleep."

I rolled my eyes, "How long was I out for?"

"Awhile." Aayla smiled softly, taking my hand in hers, lending me to the pulled out couch.

"Guess I was tired." I shook my head, laying down on my side looking up to her. "I don't even know, I was that tired."

"Rex keeping you busy at night perhaps?" Aayla smiled down at me.

I looked up to her shocked, as she laughed at me, before reaching for pillow covering my face unsure of how to answer her question. I could hear laughing over head of me, as I attempted to burry myself deeper in to the pillow.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to LostLyra. For taking time out of her daily life to edit my fan fiction!

Thanks for all the favorites!

"Hey beautiful." Rex whispered, as I rolled over, slowly waking up.

"More sleep." I growled at him; curling up at his side, closing my eyes tightly against a dizzy feeling as it washed over me.

"You look pale," Rex murmured concerned, suddenly something caught in my throat. I jumped out of bed quickly, rushing in to the bathroom and force pushing Aayla out of my way, I fell heavily onto my knees and threw up violently into the toilet.

"Cyar'ika?" Rex whispered, running his hand over my back, as I kneeled in fount of the toilet retching.

"Not now." I moaned, coughing as my body rejected its stomach contents. I could feel Rex's frustration; he hated not being able to help in time like this.

"I'll take over, Rex." Aayla spoke calmly, as she came in to the bathroom kneeling down at my side, with a warm cup of tea. "Drink this."

I groaned shaking my head, and leant onto my arm, keeping my head over the toilet bowl - knowing I would need it again.

"Come child, drink it." Aayla's firm soothing voice echoed in my head as I attempted to push her away. "No, no, no, don't push me away, youngling, I have had this fight with you before."

I drank the bitter tea slowly, gagging slightly against its taste. The warm honey helped sooth my burning throat, I lent against the toilet, and closed my eyes from the bathroom light.

"Rex, can you make up the bed?" Aayla asked, as I lay my head down into her lap, trying to stop the world spinning.

"Turn the light off?" I moaned softly, the light of the bathroom seemed to burn my eyes, and I buried my face into her lap to try and escape the too bright light. The lights turned off instantly, and Aalya continued petting my lekku as I collected myself.

The cold floor really seemed to help me, as I lay down on the cool bathroom tiles.

"Feeling better?" Aayla whispered softly after a while.

"My head is killing me." I moaned curling up in to a ball.

"Perhaps you drank to much last night." Aayla briefly touched her mind with mine, and sent me a wave of comfort through the force that helped me to relax,

"I guess." I nodded embarrassedly into her lap. I heard Rex's footsteps as he entered the room and lifted me easily into his arms.

"It was only wine." Rex explained as he carried me carefully out of the bathroom. "Your tolerance is a lot higher then that."

"I had rum too." I groaned softly in embarrassment, curling my head in to his chest.

"Suu called the doctor for you; they're both on the way." Rex explained placing me softlyonto the pull out couch, wrapping the blankets around me.

"I don't want to see a doctor." I complained, rolling on to my side, ignoring Cody as he jumped on to the bed.

"Yes. You do." Rex retorted, waving his fingers in front of my face, causing me to laugh as he sat down beside me. I could feel Aayla behind me sitting on the bed.

"I'm just hung over." I attempted to explain. "I just drank too much."

I could hear Bly moving around as he tried to make himself useful, pulling out different pots and pans, and making a poor attempt at breakfast.

"Poor Bly, he's making breakfast." I chuckled in sympathy, when I felt he was uncomfortable with being useless.

Aalya laughed, as she pet my montreal's. I crawled up on to Rex's lap, watching as Bly continued working around the kitchen, stopping once in while to scratch his head. I couldn't help but join in the laughter as Bly fought a loosing battle with the stove.

"Need help?" Aayla asked, walking over to aid Bly.

"Would it be safe to eat that?" I whispered up to Rex.

"Never eaten anything made by Bly." Rex smiled back to me unsure. "I might just have toast."

I nodded unsure, watching as the other two works side by side. They seemed so natural together; they were two paradoxes' that seemed to fit in perfect harmony.

"I am sure Aayla can cook." I replied confidently, nuzzling into Rex's hand as he stroked my cheek tenderly.

"I can always eat Cody's food." Rex grinned and I shook my head at him; unsure with why he would chose the dogs food over Aayla's cooking. Hopefully her cooking couldn't be any worse then mine.

"How's our girl?" I could feel Suu's present as she entered the cottage.

"Hung over." I shook my head confused about why everyone was so worried.

I watched as Suu smiled in greeting to Aayla and Bly (who was now standing by the kitchen sink and letting Aayla take care of the breakfast) before walking over to my side. Rex moved to a near by chair as Suu sat down on the pull out couch next to me.

"So what's going on with you?" Suu looked concerned as she touched my forehead. "You have a slight fever."

"I'm only hung over!"

"Hangover eh?" Suu whispered, smiled at me. "When was your last period?"

I shook my head unsure, heat rising to both my cheeks and flushing down my lekku. "My last heat was two months ago."

Suu smiled softly, petting soothingly at my lekkus. "The doctor is on her way."

I closed my eyes, purring softly and leaning into the touch, I couldn't understand why this was a big deal with everyone. Why did Suu want to know my last heat?

I listened as she and Rex talked to one another, Aayla stopping them to add in her own questions as I lay in the bed, slowly falling asleep.

"Hello, Ahsoka." I opened my eyes looking at the towns' doctor. The aging Twi'lek smiled back to me softly, her eyes almost glowing in a pale yellow hue. I had met Feen once before when Suu's children went in for booster shots, and I liked her right away; she had been calm and gentle with the two young children.

"Your husband says you've been unwell lately."

"I'm only hung over." I felt like I had repeated it for the hundredth time that day. What did my friends not understand?

"Rex's tells me you've been pretty tired, for several days now."

"A little tired, but I have a lot going on." I sat up slowly, watching as Feen took my blood presser.

"Your last heat was two months ago?"

"About that." I nodded, as she gave the numbers to her droid partner.

"They're normal." Rex told me, after he read them over, the relief clear on his face. He turned to the doctor. "But my wife has been tired lately, sleeping more then normal."

Feen nodded, as she took my temperature checking out my eye dilatation. "Well, I'll take some blood and we'll wait to see the results." Feen smiled to me.

"Alright." I nodded, as Feen moved closer, holding my arm gently.

"Just a prick."

I turned to Rex, as he sat beside me attempting to keep the needle out of my sight. Sharp pointy metal needles were one of only a few things I was deeply afraid of.

"Where's Aayla?" I asked, as Rex kissed my forehead, and smoothed his hands comfortingly over my centre lekku.

"She and Bly took Cody for a walk." Rex replied. "Suu's taking showing them around the farm."

"Alright," the twi'lek's voice broke our conversation. "Now to wait the results." Feen smiled reassuringly, getting up from her spot turning to her droid companion.

"Would you like something to drink?" Rex asked the two of us.

"Tea," Feen smiled towards him. "For the both of us."

"Honey okay? We're out of sugar." Rex walked to the other side of the room, gathering cups.

"Of course." Feen smiled towards me, I shrugged, not really wanting anything as my stomach tightened in anticipation. All to soon the droid beeped instructing his mistress he was done.

"Just as I thought." She smiled, reading the results the droid showed her.

"What is it?" Rex asked moving back closer to me.

"Congratulations are in order." If it was possible her smile grew wider.

"We're pregnant?" Rex whispered, his eyes lit up like a youngling at Christmas and he jumped up and down on the balls of his feet in excitement.

"I'm pregnant…but I had my shot." I whispered in complete shock, not understanding how that needle failed.

"How long ago?" Feen smiled gently, sitting across from me.

"Six months ago?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"You know, you're supposed to have that every three months?" the older Twi'lek laughed softly taking my hands and squeezing them gently. I shook my head unsure, turning to Rex whom was still in shock, but was grinning like a youngling on their birthday.

"I am a daddy?" Rex whispered softly looking to me, tears of joy shining in his eyes.

"You're a daddy." Even though Feen repeated the information again it still hadn't sunk in, standing up she started packing her things back in to her bag, knowing that her work was done.

Rex tackled me, and pushing me gently back onto the couch, his face beaming with a megawatt smile. "We're going to be parents!"


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks again Lostlyra! for the great editing job.

And thank you all for the great reviews.

"We'll put Ahsoka and Rex's bedroom here." Cut spoke up, as he placed stones for where they would be placing the posts. "And the baby's room beside them."

Cut motioned Rex and Bly to help him with the posts, as Aayla and I watched from the sidelines. It was the second week in to the dry season, and the boys decide to stop wasting time and begin extending the cottage. Aayla seemed to be mediating as I lay with my head on her lap, watching the boys work.

"You should be mediating." Aayla looked down to me, I rolled onto my back, I could look up to her face, framed by the afternoon sky.

"Every time I meditate I find myself looking for Master Plo, or Sky-guy." I whispered unsure, turning on my side, with one hand on my belly to watch Rex work.

"They are with the force." Aayla whispered softly, running her hand softly over my lekku. "I miss them all too."

I nodded, as Aayla wiped my eyes gently.

"We have a new family now," she murmured, looking over to the boys. "Although they do all look alike."

"Freaky eh?" I laughed, slowly easing myself into a sitting position being careful not to put to much pressure on the child nestled in my womb.

"How will your child know who his father is?" Aayla teased, watching as the guys started putting cement around the corner posts.

"The bold one?" Suu laughed joining us.

"It works." I joined in the laughter, leaning against Alaya.

The three of us laughed, turning over to the boys. The boys stopped working, to look our way, each of them looking unsure about why we were laughing at them.

"Hey boys." Suu smiled, casually waving over to the boys.

"Should we be scared?" Bly called over to us.

"Maybe." Aayla yelled over to him. She got up, swinging her hips seductively, her long headtails swaying. She knew that Bly's eyes were rooted on her, and came to a stop in front of him, leaning over and pressing a kiss on his lips, but not allowing him to touch her, before walking back normally and sitting down next to me, as if nothing had happened, and leaving a dumbstruck Bly in her wake. I could feel Rex laughing though the force, as I sent him a kiss.

"How was your trip to town?" Aayla asked, Suu was grinning at the light exchange and she brought out her shopping basket sitting down in front of us.

"I picked up several things. Left most of the stuff at home before coming here." Suu smiled, reaching in the bag, pulling out different materials. "But, for now you both need to learn how to sew, so I've decide we'll start working with baby clothing."

"Oh!" Aayla squealed pulling out some pink fabric.

"No girly stuff." Rex took the pink fabric from Aayla tossing it back in to the pile. "Baby is a boy."

"There isn't enough baby there to know the sex." Suu picked up the fabric smoothing it out.

"It's a boy." I spoke up, smiling to Rex.

"If not, it can go back in until it's a girl." Rex teased, walking over to the group, kneeling down next to me rubbing my stomach gently.

"I don't think it works that way." Aayla shook her head as Rex kissed my neck, not really caring that we had onlookers. My hormones were in complete chaos because of the baby, and I couldn't help but let a small moan escape my lips. I glowered at the other two twi'leks as they smirked knowingly.

"Sure it does." Bly spoke up, as the other two men came closer.

"No, I don't think so." Suu laughed, folding the fabric, picking up another one. "They had this cute one too. It has little animals on it."

"Now that's cute." I smiled, touching the soft fabric, ignoring Rex and his advances. My clone stopped his administrations on my neck and sat next to me. Small big-eyed animals printed on it in cute patterns.

"I like the blue." Rex smiled, taking the said fabric. It was a royal blue, like the strips on his old uniform.

"Its beautiful." I nodded, as Rex placed it on my lap.

"This one will make a cute jumper." Aayla pulled out some yellow cloth.

Suu nodded, "That's what I was thinking."

I smile as Rex kissed my head, and stood up, reaching for a beer before heading back to work. As Suu instructed Aayla on how to sew, I began working on the blue material attempting to turn in it in a baby blanket.

As the sun slowly began to set Aayla, Suu and I moved into the house and put our work on the kitchen table.

"Where my dinner?" Cut teased as he entered the house, Rex and Bly following behind him.

"Make a sandwich." Suu told him, not looking up from her work.

Bly and Rex both made puppy faces, turning to Cut.

"I'll make something." Aayla groaned, but grinned all the same and winked at Bly as she got up walking over to the fridge searching for dinner. "Nuna?"

"Yes, throw it in the stove." Suu nodded, cleaning up the sewing projects.

"What can I do?" I asked getting up from the table, eager to help, and not liking the fact that people seemed to treat me like a china cup just because I was pregnant.

"Relax for the time being," Alaya instructed, giving me the old _you-will-do-as-you're-told_ Jedi Master glower. I sighed and drooped my shoulders, feeling like a disappointed youngling.

"Game is on soon." Suu told the boys, sending them out of the room. "Why don't you guys go turn on the radio, and listen to it. Why don't you join them Ahsoka."

I shook my head unsure and wondered in to the other room. Cut was leaning back in the larger chair, and Rex was lying back relaxed, spread out on the couch. Bly was lying on the floor petting Cody. A game was playing over the radio as the boys tried to be bothered to listen. I could feel the lack of energy that the man had, all wanting to listen to the game but neither able to pay attention.

Smiling, I picked up my knitting, as I walked by the half asleep men. Heading out to the exterior of the house I sat down and watched the children as they rode on a pair of Eopie. I sat back in the porch swing watching the children race on the animals up and down the yard.

"Who's winning?" Rex's warm voice purred in to my ear as he wrapped his arms around me warmly.

"Jekk is." I turned to him wrapping my arms around him.

"How are you feeling tonight?" Rex whispered gently pulling me into his lap.

"Better." I smiled up to him, "I think the morning sickness is gone now."

Rex smiled softly, kissing my forehead tenderly. "I am glade. I hated waking up to you throwing up."

"I hated waking up to throw up." I smiled kissing him back as we cuddled. "But I still feel tired."

"You making mommy tired, little one." Rex whispered down to my stomach.

"No, I couldn't get comfortable last night." I smiled to him, "I hate using Suu's bed, and I feel like I kicked them out."

"They just want you comfortable." Rex whispered gently, rubbing my stomach.

"I miss _my_ bed though." I looked over to him.

"Cut's bringing over some people to help us," Rex explained, petting my lekku gently. "With any luck, we should be in our own bed before the end of the month."

"Its only the second of the month." I shook my head sadly, looking in to his eyes as I cupped his cheek, running my thumbs over his stubble. "And I kind of want to play now." I whispered into his ear and straddled his waist, rubbing up against him. I felt a sudden rush of hormones course through my system and heat pool in my stomach.

"_Oh_." Rex's smile grew, as he figured out what I was trying to say. I could feel myself blushing, and I turned away.

"I got an idea." Rex smiled, pulling me off the porch. Pulling me gently by the arm, he led me in to the barn, locking the door behind us, and he smiled as turned to me.

"On the hay." Rex whispered gently, kissing me as he smacked my bottom. He turned me towards the hay, with his hands on my shoulders. Pulling away from him I crawled up on to the hay, wiggling my backside (in what I hoped was a seductive manner) as I crawled up on to the top of the stack. Rex wondered over to me, lifting my skirt as he knelt down placing himself between my legs. I moaned in appreciation when Rex ran his hands down my thigh, and he kissed my knee, working his way up slipping off my underwear as he licked my clit gently.

His simple touch was turning me into the wild alien that we both knew I was.

I moaned leaning up in to him, caressing his head with one and using the other to block any noise from escaping my mouth. Purring, I leaned in to him as he slipped his tongue in to me, filling me gently as his hands cupped my ass, squeezing it as he licked me. Wiggling around I held on to Rex as he licked my inner tunnels.

"Force, you taste good." Rex whispered, nipping at my clit.

I bite in to my hand preventing me from screaming as Rex pulled off my dress, kissing his way of my belly.

"Sorry little guy, But I need your mama right now." He whispered petting my stomach.

I laughed watching Rex's eyes as he spoke to my bump, petting it gently. His brown eyes glowing as he kissed my stomach lovingly.

"Do you think he'll know what I'm doing to you?" Rex whispered, squeezing my breast gently, and fondling the nipple. I gasped as pleasure shot through me. My primal desire flooded through me and I rose to meet his touch.

"No, theirs not enough there for him to know." I laughed, kissing Rex's head.

"These are getting bigger." Rex smiled wrapping his hand over my other breast. I looked down noticing that my breasts were more fuller, and fitting out more in to Rex's hands.

"It's about time." I gasped, arching up into Rex's and clutching fistfuls of the hay as he worked on my breasts.

"I like them no matter what." Rex kissed my lips gently. I sat up and ran my hands down his chest. Rex cupped my chin, kissing me as he climbed on to the hay pile leaning up over me.

"Hello there." I smiled as Rex looked down at me, kissing me as he pulled me closer to him.

"Hello, there. Have we met?" Rex teased, kissing me, continuously attacking his lips with mine.

"Shh." I whispered, pulling away from his advances and placing a finger over his lips. "We got to be quiet, or my husband will find us." My flirtatious reply was far more breathy and desperate sounding than I would have like it to be.

Rex laughed; full heartily as he poised himself inside of me. "I think I could take him on." Rex whispered cockily. And buried himself deep within me.

"I hope so." My reply was lost in a moan as I felt him fill me. Wrapping my arms around his neck as my legs wrapped around his waist, I made every effort to pull him in deeper. "He's an ex-military captain."

Rex laughed into my neck, as he continued moving in and out of me. Moaning I bit into his neck, nibbling at the flesh and determined to mark him as mine. I moved my hip up higher forcing him up deeper and deeper into me, causing me to moan against his flush red skin. I felt his pulse racing as I clutched onto his shoulders, and threw my head back as I felt the pressure building inside my stomach. Aching for release, as he groaned, moving in a rhythm that was all our own above me.

"Why is the barn door locked?"

Rex swore, still moving, and looked down at me as the children banged on the door.


	11. Chapter 11

**Due to high demand, I am uploading several new chapters. However, these are unedited. Please bear this in mind. -Jadedsnowtiger)**

Pulling the rope away as Cody growled, I laughed and allowed him to win the game, causing him to run around with the rope, barking in victory.

Adjusting my weight, I sat up on my knees and turned to watch Shaeeah and Aayla for a while. The two were working on their fighting skills; Shaeeah was beginning to show incredible skills. She was a quick leaner, as if it came naturally to her. I watched as she swung out of the way, moving quickly, defending herself as Aayla moved in for the attack. Instead she tripped on Shaeeah's foot, moaning as she tumbled down onto the dirty ground.

"Are you okay?" Shaeeah asked, rushing to Aayla's side.

"I think we're good for the day," Aayla told her as she attempted to get up. Shaeeah leaned over, giving Aayla a hand and helping her off the ground. Aayla limped as she started to walk towards me.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Shaeeah asked, rushing to Aayla's side to help her walk over to me.

Aayla laughed. "Its sore, but I'll live."

"I'll go grab some painkillers," Shaeeah replied, running off into the house.

Aayla used to the Force to help her sit down before lying down in my lap. "That kid's a quick learner."

"They both are," I nodded, running my hands over her lekkus, gently petting her.

"How's the baby?" Aayla inquired, changing the subject.

"I don't know," I shook my head, unsure. "Swimming around, I guess."

Aayla laughed, raising her hand up to my stomach and feeling it gently. "Has he been kicking yet?"

I smiled, "Here and there, mostly when Rex is around- that's when he seems to be the most active."

"Daddy's boy," Aayla smiled as Shaeeah rushed over to us, bringing Aayla the painkillers.

"Here you go," she smiled, kneeling down beside us before touching my stomach gently. "Hey, little guy." The baby decided to hiccup as Shaeeah touched me, causing her face to light up in a smile. "That is so cool."

Aayla nodded as her hand touched my stomach, feeling for the baby's movement. If it were anyone else, I would have been annoyed; but I was getting used to the family wanting to feel the baby each time it moved around.

"Go lay down, sweetie; I'll get you your painkillers." Suu said softly as she walked Jekk into the house. We had just finished putting the dinner dishes away, settling down to listen to the nightly news as Shaeeah pulled out her schoolwork.

Suu had spent the day in town with Jekk. He had woken up late in the day complaining he was in pain, that his mouth was hurting him. It was decided she would take the boy out to the dentist and try to get him in to see the doctor.

The younger Twi'lek was sore-looking, as he held his cheek, holding back tears. Jekk wandered over to me, climbing onto my lap and cuddling close to my chest as he wiped his eyes. I could feel the boy's pain as I carefully healed him with the Force.

"The boys aren't coming home," Suu informed Aayla and me as she watched Jekk cuddle up with me. "Bob has information for them."

"So, another night of drinking and horny husbands." Aayla whispered low enough for me to hear; Jekk was in too much pain to care what was being said.

I moved to a more comfortable position, cuddling Jekk against my chest as I attempted to heal him. Suddenly I wished I were as good as Barriss, as I petted Jekk's small lekkus while he slowly drifted off to sleep.

"How was the appointment?" Aayla asked Suu, as Suu attempted to give Jekk his painkillers.

"The doctor had to pull his last baby tooth," Suu replied, touching his head softly before kissing him.

"That's not good." Aayla winced.

"Is he too heavy for you?" Suu asked, turning to me.

"He's asleep, and he's lying on my side," I whispered, petting Jekk's lekkus gently. He had somehow managed to place himself between me and the back of the couch. Jekk looked comfortable, the drugs helping him fall asleep as he cuddled up beside me, his head on my chest while he sucked his thumb.

"He's just so cute," Aayla whispered, looking over to me. "Just laying there all quiet and innocent."

"Until he wakes up, all hyper and excited," Suu laughed.

"Let him rest. Dentists are evil," I whispered, cuddling the boy closer to me.

Jekk and I cuddled together on the couch until Aayla and Suu took the boy upstairs to bed. Then I slowly followed, crawling into my own bed and cuddling up to Rex's pillow. I reached for a book, trying to get some reading done while I waited for Rex to return.

"You really shouldn't stay awake," Rex told me as he entered the bedroom, barely able to walk in a straight line as he stumbled towards me.

"You've been drinking," I sighed, shaking my head as I pulled the blankets down on his side. Rex shook his head as he stripped down to his underwear, crawling into bed beside me. "What did you learn?" I inquired, turning on to my side to face him, as he pulled me into his arms, kissing my neck.

"There is a group of brothers in hiding; they created a rebel base on Tattooine," Rex related, holding me close and feeling the baby bump under his fingers. "Bob says there are some brothers there from the 501st."

"Your boys?" I whispered softly, running my fingers over his cheeks. "My brothers?" Rex nodded thoughtfully as he kissed my forehead. "You should go to Tattoonie," I told him, running my hands over his cheeks. "You need to."

Rex shook his head, unsure. "And leave you behind?"

I smiled softly and kissed him as I cuddled close. "Aayla, Suu, and the kids will keep me company. Plus, I have the baby."

Rex nodded, holding me close. "Are you sure? What if something happens?"

"What's going to happen?" I asked, unsure, before petting Rex's head. "Besides, the 501st are our family too…bring them home."

Rex nodded and kissed my head softly. "What would I do without you?"

I shook my head, unsure, as I laid down on his chest and hugged him close.

A week later, Rex decided to go see the new rebel base being built. Bly decided to go along with Rex, "keeping him in line", as he put it. Aayla decided to join them, in case it was a trap. (Though she told the boys it was because she wanted to see what was going on.)

I stood on the porch watching as Rex, Aayla, and Bly packed up their bikes for the trip into town, where they would catch a ship heading to Tatooine . I held onto Rex while he held me close. He kissed me gently before kneeling down. "Be good for your mother," Rex told my stomach as he petted it softly.

"I don't think he's going anywhere," I smiled, placing my hand over his.

"Better not," Rex smirked, narrowing his eyes when Bly called out, telling him to hurry up.

"I've got at least four months to go," I reminded him, kissing his head as he got up.

"You'll be late for your ship," Suu said as she came out onto the porch. "I'll watch over her for you."

Rex nodded before the two took off on their bikes. Waving goodbye, Aayla and Bly took off. Rex smiled, taking off not too far behind them. I smiled sadly. Suu walked over, wrapping her arm around me as she pulled me into the house and tucked me into bed.


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Thank you all for the reviews, and adding me to your favorites, and special thanks goes out to Taraum for editing my story!_

By the second day, I had decided I hated sleeping alone…the bed was cold and unwelcoming as I crawled back into it after what seemed to be the twentieth trip to the washroom. So much for "Jedi have no attachments." Master Yoda would be upset if he could see me now: a proud, pregnant ex-Jedi unable to sleep without her husband by her side. I placed my hand on my stomach, feeling the odd sensations that Suu told me were the baby's movements. "I miss daddy too," I whispered to the movements in my stomach as I gave up trying to sleep.

Slipping my housecoat around me, I walked out of the room, looking for a warmer place. I wandered down the staircase to the living room, where I heard Suu and Cut speaking. Not wanting to interrupt them, I started heading back up the stairs.

"Ahsoka, what's wrong?" I turned to see that Suu had stood up and was walking over to me. "Is everything okay?" Suu asked, taking my hand gently in hers and leading me down the stairs.

"I can't sleep," I replied, shaking my head, as we walked over to the couch in front of the fire. It looked warm and inviting as Suu helped lay me down on the couch, laying my head down in her lap and petting my lekku.

"Why is that?" Cut asked as he covered me with a blanket.

"The baby keeps moving around, the bed is cold, and I have to pee every five minutes," I complained as I cuddled into the warm blanket.

"Is that all?" Cut smirked, taking my foot and rubbing it.

"Joys of pregnancy," Suu laughed gently. "Oddly enough, I don't miss those parts."

"Not fun," I whispered, shaking my head as the baby moved around, more active than normally. "I think he knows Rex is gone," I said as I rubbed my belly and attempted to comfort him though the Force.

"Daddy will be back," Suu said softly as she massaged my shoulders. I smiled as Suu and Cut both pampered me, massaging out the knots in my shoulders and tired feet. Yawning, I fell asleep, listening to the fire's soft crackling.

The fourth day, I managed to keep myself busy by attempting to clean house. Jekk stayed with me to catch up on his schoolwork that had been piling up. "You'll need to add these numbers up here," I explained, looking over the question. "Then multiply that answer by this number, here." Jekk nodded and stuck out his tongue as he took the book back, working away on the math.

I laughed and got up from the table, waddling over to the stove to check on dinner. I had been in charge of making the stew, something I had been working on with Jekk's help for the last hour. And for the last twenty minutes, I hadn't been able to get it to taste right. I looked down at the multicolored soup, attempting to figure out what was missing.

"Jekk?" I brought him a spoonful to taste. "What's it missing?"

"Pepper?" Jekk replied, looking unsure.

"That's not it," I sighed, looking at the soup and attempting to figure out what I had missed.

"Where are the potatoes?" Jekk asked, dragging the chair over and climbing up on it. I almost laughed as he nervously poked at the pot.

"Potatoes?" I looked over the recipe, re-reading Suu's nicely written notes and just now seeing the forgotten items. "Will it work without them?"

"No way!" Jekk protested, shaking his head. "That's the best part." I laughed softly as Jekk rushed over and grabbed several of the vegetables.

"Can you wash them for me?" I asked as Jek rushed off, happy to be of any help. He also rushed around, checking on the bread in the oven and throwing the potatoes in the sink.

"How's everything?" Suu asked, walking into the kitchen and grabbing a sweet fruit. Her overalls were covered in mutiny-colored paint splatter.

"All right," Jekk told her, pulling the bread out of the oven while I nursed my tea.

"How's the painting coming?" I asked, moving over so Suu could share the seat with me.

"Messy." She shook her head and I could see paint on her lekkus. "Shaeeah has the shower first; I can't wait for the plumber to fix the showers at the cottage."

"I can't wait to see the cottage," I smiled, petting my stomach gently.

"It's almost done," Suu smiled, taking my hand in hers. "Once the painting is finished and the furniture moved in, it should be ready for you."

"I wish I could help more," I sighed, shaking my head sadly.

"You have dinner ready when Cut comes home. That's the best thing you could ever do for me," Suu grinned as Jekk rushed around.

"When will he be home?" I asked.

"He went into town to grab seed for the fields," Suu explained as she got up to fetch herself some wine. " At the beginning of the week, we need to start sowing the field."

"I am helping, right?" Jekk interrupted in excitement. "Daddy said I could drive the tractors this time."

"If that's what your father said," Suu smiled before turning to me. "Tomorrow you and I are going shopping; you need to get out of the house for a while." I smiled thankfully; it had been a while since I had been away from the farm. "Jekk's going to be joining us. You need new boots."

"But mama!" Jekk complained, stopping what he was doing.

"No buts, young man," Suu said as Jekk moped. "You're starting to get holes in them."

"Ouch!" I whimpered, grabbing the side of the couch as I looking around the living room. The baby must have hit a nerve in my spine. I noticed Suu sitting by the radio, listening to it while patching a hole in Jekk's pants.

"What's wrong?" Suu asked, moving over and touching my stomach.

"He jumped?" I guessed as Suu laughed, feeling the movement.

"He's strong," she smiled. I grinned and nodded, then groaned as he jumped again. "You must have eaten too much candy," Suu teased me as she got up, going back to her sewing.

"Where is everyone?" I looked around the room; the house was too quiet for this time of night.

"Cut took the kids out for a talk," Suu sighed, placing her sewing down and looking at me with worried eyes. "He decided it was time to tell the children about his past." I looked at her in confusion. "The children will start to question why there is more than one person that looks exactly like their father."

"Oh, right, clone," I chuckled, shaking my head, "How could I forget?"

"You're pregnant and barely awake," Suu smiled. "Are you hungry?"

"I don't think I could eat with the baby hopping around."

"Wait until he's hopping on your bladder," Suu laughed, picking up her sewing again.

"I think he already is." I got up off the couch and headed into the bathroom.

"Who do you think Rex is bringing home?" Suu asked once I returned and laid back down on the couch.

"A brother from the 501st…it would have to be someone close," I mused. "Fives would be fun. He's much like an over-protective brother; he would always keep an eye out for me when Master or Rex was busy. Normally, I would sleep between Fives, Echo, or Rex so Master wouldn't learn about Rex and I." I closed my eyes, thinking of Fives. I had forgotten how much I missed my brothers.

"You miss them," Suu guessed as she finished her work.

"I do," I whispered softly, "Both Master Kenobi's men and Master Skywalker's men...and of course my own. It was the only family I had."

"Jedi don't have families, I suppose?" Suu asked.

"We're not supposed to have any attachments…that includes family." I stared down at my stomach. " If I were still a Jedi in this condition, I would be given two choices: keep the baby and leave…or give the baby up. Of course, if the baby turned out to be Force sensitive, I might see him at the Temple. I would never be allowed to tell him that he was mine, though."

"That's horrible," Suu replied, shaking her head.

"Attachments can lead to possession, which can cause a Jedi to put a loved one before a mission or worse, to fail the mission," I repeated the over-used statement I had gown up with.

"I don't believe that," Suu scoffed as I looked up. "Rex is on a mission right now, and he left you behind."

"Rex and I have learned that no matter how much we love each other, we need to work on the mission first," I smiled, sitting up. "Rex even once sold me as a slave to a Hutt so I could gain access to the Hutt's home. Somewhere inside him, I think he enjoyed having that small amount of power over me." I chuckled at Suu's shocked face. "Rex and I would die for each other…we would do whatever it took to get the job done."

"You're more crazy than I thought," Suu laughed, shaking her head.

"Most Jedi are insane," I smiled, feeling the baby's jumping again.

"Will he be one?" Suu asked, looking at my stomach.

"I dont know," I whispered, sending comforting waves to the baby. He must have been missing Rex's voice; this was normally when Rex and I would be in bed, talking to each other about the day. Reassuring the baby that daddy would be home soon, I turned to Suu. "Its hard to tell; I won't know until he's tested or starts showing signs," I smiled, petting my stomach and soothing the baby as his kicks became more gentle. "Part of me wants him to be Force sensitive. Yet part of me wants him to be normal so he can be more like Rex."

"He could turn out to be full Mando," Cut interjected, smiling as he walked down the stairs. "Always alert, constantly hungry, and looking for trouble in all directions."

"That would be interesting," Suu smiled, "We might need to hire a wet nurse to help Ahsoka if he eats too much."

"Force help me," I groaned. Would I be able to make enough milk for a clone's appetite? "You guys are mean."

"How did they take the news?" Suu asked, turning to Cut.

"Just as I expected they would." He sat down after grabbing a beer. "Shaeeah understands why I left. Jekk, however, wanted to know how we could tell each other apart."

"You guess, don't you?" I smirked.

"Close enough," Cut laughed, "How's the little monster?"

"Missing daddy, since this would be Rex and my time together," I explained. "Tomorrow night…right, little guy?"

"Has it been a week already?" Cut asked. "I was hoping we could get some kinky things in before he returned."

"Kinky things?" Suu repeated, turning to her husband.

"Two women, one of me," Cut teased her as he kissed her head.

"You guys can do anything you want; I am going to sleep." I shook my head and got to my feet. "Just clean up any surface you use, all right?" Cut laughed harder as Suu attempted to quiet him down before he woke the children up.


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Thank you all for the reviews, and adding me to your favorites, and special thanks goes out to Taraum for editing my story!_

I felt Suu holding me back as we eagerly watched the truck pull up into view. Breathing deeply, I attempted to stand still and wait for Rex to exit the truck. "I missed you," I whispered to him as he pulled me into his arms, holding me tightly.

"I missed you both," Rex sighed, placing his forehead against mine and kissing my nose softly. I smiled as he reached for my swollen stomach. I ran my hand over his cheek, kissing him softly.

"Where are Aunty Aayla and Uncle Bly?" Jekk queried. I looked around, just now noticing the other two weren't there.

"They stayed at the base," Rex replied, looking down at me. "The base needed them more then we do. But they will return in a few weeks."

"Is everything all right?" I asked.

"The men need more guidance…a Jedi commander will set them straight," Rex whispered to me, looking around with a smile. "I left a surprise over at the cottage," he smiled. "You should come and see." The trip to the cottage was quick. Rex drove the truck over so I wouldn't have to walk.

"Close your eyes," Rex instructed, kissing my forehead as he helped me out of the truck and leading me to the house. I nodded, closing my eyes as Rex wrapped his arm around me. "Okay, we're going up stairs," Rex whispered as he guided me up the stairs. "Damn your skirt." I laughed softly as he bunched up the skirt, holding it high to prevent me from tripping on it. I leaned against him and giggled as Rex walked me up the staircase. "Final step," Rex warned as we reached the top. I was trying hard not to echolocate things as we walked though the cottage.

"Now where?" I asked as Rex walked me down the hallway.

"Ahead." Rex led me forward as we walked down the short hallway, stopping so he could open a door. "Open," Rex whispered, removing his hands from my eyes.

I felt myself step back as I looked over the clone trooper in front of me. Fives was sitting on the bed, looking up since Rex had spoken. He looked like hell. His nose looked like it had been broken more than once; his face was lined with scars both old and new; and his hair was longer, curling at his shoulders, yet it looked messy and uncared for. I felt tears in my eyes as Rex moved me closer into the room.

"She's dead," Fives whispered, his gaze looking _though_ me, not at me.

"No, I am not," I whispered shakily, moving closer to Fives.

"You died…" His eyes continued to look though me as I moved closer to him, kneeling down in front of him slowly and taking his hands in mine.

"Look at me," I said softly before touching his cheek, forcing him to look at me. "Do I look dead?"

Fives began crying softly as I ran my hand over his cheek, attempting to calm him. "They murdered you, little one," he cried, falling into my arms.

"No, I am alive," I choked out, kissing his head softly and petting his hair. Fives shook, holding onto me tightly while I rocked him. I had never seen a man this broken before. I looked at Rex, crying and unsure of what to do. Rex helped me move Fives onto the bed, and I pulled him onto my chest so he could hear my heart beat. Rex moved to my free side, gently touching my stomach as he watched me care for his brother. Fives fell asleep crying and holding my arm tightly. His tears soaked my top, and my breast showed though the white material.

"What is happening to him?" I asked, wiping Fives's face as he slept.

"_Post-traumatic stress disorder_," Rex's seethed, his voice dropping to a murderous tone. He closed his eyes and sighed, reaching for the baby and feeling movement inside me. "Our brothers did this to him."

I shook, unsure of how to respond, as Rex moved in closer before laying his head on my shoulder. He breathed on my lekku as I rubbed Fives's back, kissing his head gently. "We'll get though this," I promised both of them, taking Rex's hand in mine and settling it down over the moving baby.

"You look like my daddy," Jekk said, sitting down in front of Fives at the breakfast table the next morning. I watched, unsure, as I placed Jekk's toast down before sitting down. Fives looked at Jekk, confused, and I squeezed his hand softly to reassure him.

"Fives is an ex-trooper, like Daddy and your uncles," I told Jekk, smiling softly. "He's come to live with me and Rex."

"Are you going to marry 'Soka too?" Jekk asked, grabbing for the breakfast plate in front of him and helping himself to the eggs. Fives looked down at his caff before choking on what was in his mouth and gasping for air. I ran my fingers though his hair, attempting to calm him.

"Jekk, no more questions," Suu chided, placing some hotcakes down on his plate. "Fives is tired from his travels."

"I need to walk; want to come with me?" I asked, picking up my teacup and taking Fives's hand with my free one. Fives took my hand and followed me out of the cottage. I took him to my favorite place, a small river that ran not too far from the cottage. It was quite beautiful, and I could see the tips of the grass as it began to grow. "This is where I come to think," I told Fives, sitting down on the ground.

"You come and sit on the dirt?" Fives questioned, looking around at my spot.

"And listen to the water," I nodded, sitting up on my knees. "It's always so clean and fresh." I dipped my hand it, loving the cool water running over my fingers. "Come feel," I said and held out my hand for Fives to come over. Fives looked down at me, unsure, and thought it over. "The water feels nice and cool," I whispered, taking his hand in mine and holding it tightly. Fives moved over to me, unsure, and I pulled him down to my level. I watched Fives as he looked around the area, seemingly unsure as he watched me.

"You've gained weight," Fives stated as he measured me up and down.

"I am pregnant," I smiled, placing a hand over my stomach.

"Does Rex know?" Fives jumped up, shocked. His brown eyes were wide with confusion.

"He's the father," I tried hard not to laugh at Fives's innocent face, as I took his hand and placed it over my growing stomach, feeling the baby's movement. "Rex says I'm having a boy," I told Fives as he fought to move his hand away from my stomach. I held his hand down with all my strength.

"Don't let me taint him," Fives begged, his eyes filling up with tears. He ripped his hand away from mine.

"How could you?" I asked, unsure.

"I hurt babies…I killed them," Fives said shakily, looking away from me as he tried to move away.

"Since when?" I took his hand, holding it tightly.

"They ordered us to kill children, babies…anyone who was Force sensitive; I murdered those children," Fives broke down, crying. I moved closer to him, pulling him into my arms. I petted his hair as he cried into my chest, begging for forgiveness. "They took away our names," Fives whispered shakily after being quiet for a while, "Gave us new armor that we weren't allowed to paint…our hair was cut the same…our clothing was all regulated."

"You have a name, Fives," I reminded him softly, rocking him in my arms. "You're safe, and now you're home."

"Home?" he whispered, looking up at me. His eyes were blood-shot with tears.

"Home," I repeated, kissing his head softly. "It's not much, but we have a family-Suu, Cut, Bly, Rex, and Aayla, plus the children."

"What if I hurt them?" he whispered.

"Do you want to?" I asked. Fives shook his head, confused.

"You won't," I smiled gently, holding his face and petting his cheek softly. "Jekk and Shaeeah are big enough to fight back. And you have lots of time to learn about caring for children before the baby is born."

Fives touched my stomach, petting it gently. "Forgive me for hurting them?"

"You are forgiven," I nodded, kissing his head and crying softly. His tears soaked my top once again. I rocked him gently as he cried, calming down slowly. I watched as Rex walked over from the house, smiling when he found us sitting on the bank of the river.

"Feel better?" Rex whispered as he knelt down beside us.

"'Soka forgave me," Fives whispered, his head not leaving my chest. "She forgave me."

"I told you she would." Rex smiled gently, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I was forgiven," Fives whispered, almost amazed.

"My wife is amazing," Rex praised, looking up at me. His eyes glowed with pride as he touched my lekku gently.

"She is," Fives agreed, wiping his eyes as I petted his hair. His hair was rough and uncared for, my fingers checking on the knots.

"Your hair is messy," I said gently, tugging at it. "You need a hair cut."

"No more hair cuts," Fives whispered, shaking his head. "It covers the scars."

I nodded, playing with the knotted hair. "Master Vos wore dreadlocks… maybe a human in town can fix your hair like that," I told him, thinking. Running my fingers though his hair, I thought about the older master.

"Dreadlocks," Rex considered. "That would look interesting."

We sat quietly for several minutes, watching as Cut took the children back to the house. Cody was running around between the children, barking as he walked around, leashed.

"This is a nice spot." Fives looked around, staring up at the sky. "This is home."


	14. Chapter 14

(Once again this chapter is rough and unedited but enjoy)

I found myself worried about Fives, there was something off about him. He was no longer the Fives I remembered, he seemed nervous and unsure about everything he did. Rex's clothing looked to big on Fives, he had lost quite a large amount of weight.

I watched from the kitchen window as he and Rex worked on building the small nuna hut. Fives didn't stop to ask questions, he simple did what he was told.

I grabbed the sandwiches I had made, taking them out to the porch as Cody followed along incase I dropped anything for him.

"You boys hungry?" I asked, as I placed the sandwiches out of Cody's reach.

Rex looked up from his work, with a nod as he finished his work.

I didn't miss the look Fives had given Rex, as if Rex was going to stop and deny him lunch. I felt my heart break as I rushed back in to the house to grab some drinks, and wash the tears off my face.

"You okay?" Rex asked, walking in the kitchen to wash his hands.

"Fives looked as if you would deny him lunch." I whispered back unsure.

"He was starved." Rex kissed my head softly, "The men back at the base have been trying to fatten him back up, but it hasn't been going well."

I nodded, as Rex took the juice kissing my forehead again leading me out of the kitchen. Fives sat at attention on the porch swing, as I waddle back on to the porch.

"Fives, Relax." I asked of him, as I sat down beside him. "You need to relax."

Fives nodded, I could almost feel the guilt coming off him.

"I'm not mad, Fives." I whispered, playing with his hair, as he looked away unsure. "This isn't a military household. None has ranks here, except Suu for some reason."

Rex laughed, but it was true. Suu meant a lot to both of us, and we owed her so much for all the help she had been giving us. I doubted we would ever be able to repay her for all she had done for us.

"And the baby, once he's born." Rex spoke softly.

Fives nodded, as Cody reached for Fives untouched sandwich running off with his prize.

"You need to eat after." Rex smiled, "Cody will steal you food."

Fives smiled softly watching the golden dog eat his prize. "Why did you get a dog?"

I smiled hearing Fives voice for the first time that day.

"Needed someone to stay at home with 'Soka well I was working with Cut." Rex passed Fives took another sandwich, "Besides I kind of wanted him, he was a cute puppy."

Fives smiled softly, as Cody returned looking for another abounded sandwich.

"Why name it Cody?"

"Why not?" Rex smiled softly, "I always wanted to tell him 'no'."

Fives smiled, eating his sandwich. "Why not Kenobi?"

I smiled softly, as I shook my head. "People would notice that name."

Fives nodded, eating as we sat quietly for a moment.

"You should rest," Rex turned to me, after I yet out a small yarn.

"Can't, I need to start dinner." I sat up as the baby kicked me roughly in the ribs.

"Is he kicking?" Rex moved closer, as the baby kicked against his daddy's hand. "You got to feel this Fives, it's amazing."

Rex took Fives hand reaching for my stomach as they both waited for the baby to kick.

"See he's to active for me to sleep." I smiled, as the baby moved around, Fives eyes watched me in amazement as the baby moved under his hand.

"Pretty cool, isn't it?" Rex smiled softly, his eyes glowing with excitement.

Fives nodded, his hand feeling the movement.

"Why did it stop?" Fives looked as the baby started to calm down.

"He tired out." I smiled softly, as the boys both sat back down in to their chairs.

"Why don't you rest well he's a sleep, and I'll start dinner." Rex picked up the last sandwich ripping it apart passing half to Fives. "I think I can manage to put the roast in to the stove."

"Are you sure?" I smiled as I stood up, "I don't want to eat raw meat."

"Cut has a flamethrower back at house- we'll be fine."

"Flamethrower?" I shock my head, "Okay, just keep it away from the house. We just finished building it."

I ran my fingers though Fives hair, as I walked past him. "Don't let Rex near the flamethrower, we have enough left over's from last night."

Some time during my nap, I shot out of bed hearing the heart ranching scream. Without thinking I jumped out of bed the best I could, before rushing in to the other room finding Fives crying as he held his arms around his legs laying in the fetal position.

"Fives?" I whispered softly, as I walked over to his side.

"Don't hurt me." He whispered, shaking as I moved closer.

I looked over to Rex as he joined us in the bed room.

"Who's going to hurt you?" I asked softly, sitting beside him.

"I refused to shoot the commander." Fives whispered, his eyes closed in fear. "Captain Sweep's pissed."

Several weeks before order 66 Fives had been "borrowed" by Master Kanobi's men, to help train several shinnies, including the new Captain. I had never meet the Captain, but had heard he was quite the jerk though Anakin men.

"Are you afraid of him?" I asked, lying down beside Fives.

"We all are." Fives nodded his eyes full of tears.

I felt myself shake as I ran my hands over Fives cheek.

"Why?"

"He punishes us." Fives whispered his eyes wide in fear.

Since when was Fives fearful? I bite back my lip as I attempted to comfort hm. Where all the men back at the base like this? How could the troopers treat their brothers so badly?

"What does that mean?" I asked softly, running my fingers though his hair gently.

"Those that questioned the orders. We were arrested." Fives whispered, "Waxier, myself and several others. We just couldn't – order 37, there was no Jedi in the city, we all know that." I made a mental note to ask Rex about that order, later on tonight.

"What happened?" I asked gently.

"We were arrested for refusing to follow orders; some of us were beaten before being sent in to solitary confinement." Fives went quite as he relaxed in my arms, as I attempted to comfort him though the force.

"What happened?" I whispered softly, as he moved in closer.

"We were starved several days with no food or water. None knows how long we were in there- before they started pulling us out one by one in to another room.."

Fives went quite and stiff, as Rex moved closer to us.

"Its only Rex." I reminded him, "Not many brothers have blond hair, do they?"

"Not many of my brothers." Fives nodded, as Rex moved closer sitting down beside me.

"What happened in the room?" I asked gently.

"Bad things." Fives shock his head.

"Fives?" I whispered gently, trying to get the information.

"Very bad." Fives looked away unsure. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay, we don't have to talk about it." I promised, petting his cheek gently. Fives closed his eyes, as he snuggled closer to me. I smiled softly, running my fingers though his hair as he slowly fell back to sleep.

"What happened to him?" I turned to Rex wanting answers.

"Let's talk somewhere else." Rex help me untangle myself from Fives arms, leaving his brother fast asleep in the bed.

Rex and I slowly made it down to the kitchen, Rex moved over turning on the stove as he started the kettle as I settled down at the table.

"What's going on?" I demanded, as Rex moved around the kitchen.

"I don't even know where to begin." Rex shook his head, as he poured himself a drink of rye. "After order 66, the military, our brothers- something happened. The orders started making no sense; killing people whom were thought to be jedi, The time thought of being a jedi can get someone murdered.

Anyone and everyone is replace about- and all our brothers know it.

Order 37 is when our brothers started questioning their orders; Fives was one of them, which made him a target. Torture.."

Rex stopped to down his glass before pouring a second one. "Rape- anything to break them."

"Fives was raped?" I whispered unsure.

Rex paced up and down the kitchen, as he tried to keep his temper in check. "Five's was raped during his interrogation."

"Raped?"

Rex nodded, as he walked around. "The majority of the men at the base have some version of Post thematic stress disorder."

"Maybe you should have brought more brothers home." I whispered.

Rex turned to me with a smile, as he kissed my forehead softly.

"You're amazing, Aik'ide." Rex hugged me close. "But let's work on Fives before we take on any more brothers."


	15. Chapter 15

(Special Thank you to Taraum for the editing job!)

During my time with the 501st, I often slept alongside the men, usually between Fives and Echo. I was unable to sleep at Master's side, since he often suffered from nightmares that kept me awake at night.

When Master Mace learned of this sleeping arrangement, he brought it to the Council's attention. Thankfully Master Yoda understood my passion as a Togruta, as well as my need, for a pack. I was allowed to sleep alongside the men as long as I remained true to the code, not becoming too attached to a single person. Oddly enough, this strengthened my bond with the men; I found myself more aware of them, especially those that I considered my pack.

I wondered if Master Plo would still be proud of me. Touching my swollen stomach, I felt a few tears escape my eyes. I reached down and touched Rex's hand where it laid on top of my stomach, where he had been petting me the night before.

"Stop it!"

I jumped out of bed at the heart-breaking scream, as Rex raced out of the room. Fives lay in the bed, kicking and screaming as Rex tried to calm his brother down.

"Please don't—it hurts!" Fives cried out, fighting back blindly.

"Fives, you need to wake up," I spoke softly, running my fingers though Fives's hair and attempting to calm him down. I nudged him softly with the Force, breaking him free from his nightmarish hell. Fives looked around, scared and worried, as he woke up suddenly. "You're free," I whispered gently, as Rex released Fives's hands. "You're home with us."

Fives nodded slowly as he looked around the room, unsure. I sat down on the bed beside him, taking him into my arms and running my hands over his head softly. Petting him, I sent him soft waves of comfort though the Force. "Why don't you come to bed with us?" I asked softly, petting his hair. "Rex and I have a bigger bed; we'll all fit on it."

Rex nodded, helping his brother out of my arms and leading him out of the room and into our own. I waddled out behind them, watching as Rex and Fives crawled into the bed. I crawled into bed between them; facing Fives, I wiggled my backside into Rex. Rex kissed my neck, holding onto me tightly and rubbing up against me.

Fives has started sleeping in our bed just a few nights after moving into the cottage. Fives suffered from violent nightmares that forced us to move him into our bedroom; it helped keep the nightmares at bay. It was a small adjustment, but it worked out for the best, since Fives seemed more relaxed in our bed. Ever since that night, Fives had slept in our bedroom.

It was the start of his turn-around. He had begun to relax, slowly turning back into the man I remembered. He had even begun playing with the children, though he was still unsure around them. The children were the ones in charge of teaching Fives how to adjust to farm life; both of the children had become great leaders for Fives.

It was normal for me to wake up facing Fives, as he lay sleeping softly in front of me. I smiled to myself, wiggling into Rex's warm arms when he returned from the washroom.

"He's adjusting well." Rex whispered softly, petting my side as he pulled me tighter against his body.

"That he is." I nodded, wiggling into Rex's embrace.

Rex kissed my lekku softly, causing me to moan as his lips touched my over-sensitive appendage. The lack of sex in our lives during the past week caused the simple romantic gesture to overpower me. I bit my lip, attempting to hold myself back; but I rolled over to face Rex, moaning into his mouth as we kissed.

"Rex, Fives is in our bed." I whispered softly, holding onto Rex's chest.

"He'll sleep though it," Rex shrugged, kissing my shoulder blade and removing my nightshirt one button at a time. "Besides, he needs to learn what love really is."

I nodded as Rex removed my nightshirt and tossed it aside, his mouth kissing my neck as he ran his hands over my sore breast. I leaned up as he licked my shoulder blade. I tasted my skin when I kissed him back, holding on tightly as I attempted to keep myself quiet.

Rex held me close as he entered my body, careful so as not to add his weight on top of the baby. He placed a pillow under me to make it easier on my back. Rex's lips never left mine; he held me close, sliding in and out of me effortlessly as my nails scraped down his back while I clung to him. Rex leaned his head down, sucking on one of my breasts gently, holding it in his mouth as a hand ran down my lekku.

I turned to look at a very calm Fives, stretched out beside me and running his hand down my lekku gently. I took his hand in mine and squeezed it softly as he watched Rex.

"He's not hurting you?" Fives whispered, unsure of what he was witnessing. Through the Force, I could feel that he was uneasy with what he was seeing.

"Only if I ask him to," I smiled softly, kissing Fives's hand. "Making love doesn't have to be rape."

Fives nodded, and I felt him relax beside me as he watched his brother make love to me. I brought Fives's hand to my mouth and kissed it gently, sucking on his finger to keep from moaning. Fives moved closer, kissing my forehead as Rex throbbed inside me. Fives's hands wandered down my chest, gently touching my nipples as if testing for a reaction. I kissed his scarred cheek, holding onto him as Rex made love to me, crying out my name as he filled me. I found myself rolled over to Fives's side as he pulled me into his arms, kissing me just as his brother had moments before.

Caressing Rex's cheek, I looked to him for permission. He gave it with a small nod. I turned to Fives, kissing his lips softly as I felt Rex watching me. I didn't hesitate to share my feelings with the two boys, opening my mind to them and allowing them to feel my emotions with the Force.

"What do I do?" Fives whispered, unsure, as he looked down to me.

"Go with what feels right." Rex told him as he lay down beside us.

"Follow my lead," I smiled before kissing his lips. I petted his head as I pulled him close. I didn't last as long the second time, falling asleep between the two brothers.

"You're not going to be jealous with Fives as your beta, are you?" I asked as I walked into the shower, feeling the warm water rush over my skin. I closed my eyes, feeling Rex's hands wash off my skin.

"Jealously isn't allowed," Rex smiled, kissing my montrals softly, as the warm shower water washed over me. "You're the first women he has ever been with."

"Really?" I whispered softly as Rex leaned down, placing his forehead on mine. "I would never have guessed." Rex laughed softly, running his fingers down my back. "Did he enjoy it?" I whispered, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"And then some," Rex shook his head, cuddling me closer, "You worried us when you passed out, though."

I blushed, wiggling around in Rex's arms. "I've never gone more then twice before…. and never with two beautiful men." Rex laughed and nodded against my forehead. I purred softly as Rex washed my stomach, massaging the skin. "I will have to carry Fives's baby next," I whispered as Rex petted my breast, his free arm wrapping around me.

"He's only allowed to give you a girl," Rex smiled gently before kissing my forehead. "I only give boys."

"Is that so?" I teased, as Rex ran the pink bar of soap over my skin.

"Of course, I am the alpha." Rex laughed.

"It doesn't always work like that," I grinned and shook my head, raising my arms as I attempted to wash Rex's head. "But it's not like I can ask Master Ti about the specifics."

"Maybe Suu knows," Rex replied, kissing my shoulder gently.

"I'll try asking her," I kissed his cheek, "You need to shave; I'll go start breakfast…your son is hungry."

Fives watched me as I walked into the bedroom. "Why don't you go wash up with Rex?" I smiled as I grabbed my housecoat.

"You look better naked than he does." Fives smiled softly, standing up.

"He's not pregnant," I laughed, petting my stomach while I dressed.

"No, but pregnancy does make you glow." Fives smiled and kissed my head, as he turned me towards the mirror. Fives was right; my skin was glowing, and the baby inside me began kicking gently as Fives touched my stomach.

I turned to Fives, kissing his cheek. "Go shower with Rex; I'll make your breakfast." Fives nodded as I patted his cheek before walking out of the bedroom, wiggling my backside as I went.


	16. Chapter 16

(Thanks for the reviews, fav's and continued love. Thanks to Taraum for the editing!)

Over the last few weeks, everyone had been busy harvesting the edible fungus that grew in the fields. Suu and Shaeeah were always out working in the fields while the boys planted the wheat and oat seeds. My only company during the day was little Jekk and Cody.

Thankfully, tonight was the full moon, a night when we would all be together as one big family. As I attempted to finish the desserts, Fives was very little help. Instead, he just kept watching me and stealing berries from the bowl.

"Fives, if you don't quit eating the berries, there won't be enough for the pie," I scolded, planting a fist on my hip. Fives turned to me, his expression looking like I'd just caught him red-handed in the cookie jar, quite literally. His face was red from the berry juices. I rolled my eyes as he stuffed more into his mouth.

"But they are yummy," Fives murmured, trying to hold them out of my reach.

"I know, Fives; that's why I am making a pie with them," I chuckled, grabbing them out of his hand.

"So yummy," Fives whispered, wrapping his arms around me and kissing my neck as he pulled me close. "But you're sweeter." I purred as Fives ran a hand over my lekku while kissing my neck.

"Am I?" I flirted back.

Fives's flirting was getting better; his confidence had grown immensely since Rex and I had taken him as our mate. "Better than any berry or candy," Fives grinned as he turned me in his arms so that I faced him.

"Better than candy? Are you sure?" I laughed, wrapping my arms around his neck as he lifted me onto the cupboard to face him better.

"Better than candy," Fives decided.

"Good to know," I smiled back, kissing his lips gently. He tasted like the sweet berries I had taken away from him. "How many berries did you eat?" I smiled, licking his lips.

"A few here and there," Fives shrugged, his eyes sparkling mischievously.

"As long as I have enough for the pie—else you're going back out there for more," I smiled, kissing Fives and playing with his hair. There was no denying that I loved Fives's hair; his last trip to town had given him the chance to get the dreadlocks tied into his hair with beads mixed into the knots. "If I don't finish making the pie, it won't be done before dinner," I whispered as Fives ran his hand down my spine.

"Dinner?" Fives perked up, kissing my cheek before placing me back down on the floor. "Make my dinner, woman," Fives growled playfully, smacking my backside.

I sat on the couch, laughing as Suu, Rex, Cut, and Fives knelt down at the living room cafe table. After sending Jekk off to bed, Suu brought out one of Shaeeah's dolls in an attempt to teach the men how to use a cloth diaper. I sat back, cuddled up in a blanket, watching and laughing as the men watched, all wide eyes and nervous gulps. "And that's how it's done," Suu said, lifting up the doll with the diaper pinned at its sides. "Okay, daddy, your turn." Suu undressed the doll before passing it over to Rex. Rex held out his hands, waiting for the doll; but Fives took the doll before he could get it.

"Wait," Fives said, placing his beer aside. Poking at the doll, he looked between its legs. "Where is the penis? Boys have penises."

"Does the diaper squeeze it?" Cut asked, unsure.

"No, Dad." Shaeeah laughed as she tried to explain. "The baby doesn't even notice it."

"But we're Mando. We have big penises," Fives shrugged as he held the doll.

"That's so gross!" Shaeeah exclaimed. I watched as Suu's mouth dropped, her pink skin becoming a few shades darker. I doubted this was the kind of conversation she wanted her daughter participating in just yet. I bit my hand to prevent from laughing. A few moments passed before I felt the familiar squeezing in my bladder. Quickly I ran out of the room, praying I would make it to the bathroom in time. Since the baby was almost done growing, my bladder was unable to take any kind of pressure, making life much harder.

"Feeling better?" Rex asked when I walked out of the bathroom.

"A little," I smiled as Rex wrapped his arm around me before kissing my montrals.

"Is he still jumping on your bladder?" Rex leaned down, kissing my stomach. "Be nice to your _buir_."

"_Buir_?" I repeated, confused.

"Mother," Rex smiled softly, kissing my cheek.

"What's father?"

"The same word," Rex replied, petting my lekku as I purred.

Hearing giggling from the other room, I leaned against him as we walked back into the living room. Suu was on the couch, laughing wildly as Fives danced the doll around on the table. The diaper was now pinned around its head and lekkus.

"At least we know the diaper fits on a baby's head," Rex chuckled, shaking his head before he helped me down onto the couch.

"Good to know," Fives shrugged, "in case we need a hat."

I smiled as I sat down behind him on the couch. "Show me how to diaper him," I whispered, leaning down and kissing his head. Fives nodded, taking extra care as he set the doll down on the table.


	17. Chapter 17

The darkening clouds made me feel nervous, as if they carried a warning from the Force itself. I covered my stomach protectively as I watched them roll in.

"These storms can last awhile," Shaeeah explained, taking my hand in hers. "I used to be scared of them too."

"Are they violent?" I asked in concern, turning to her.

"They can be," Shaeeah nodded, pulling me inside the house. I followed her as the baby kicked rapidly, sending a wave of pain throughout my body. He had been doing this all day, kicking in random spurts that lasted for about ten minutes .

"Let's see if mom has the tea ready," Shaeeah smiled, her face lighting up as I recovered.

"Tea sounds perfect," I smiled, leaning on the younger Twi'lek as she helped me into the house. I stirred my tea, adding nothing to it as I tried to keep my mind focused. The baby was kicking wildly, making his opinions of my seating position known quite clearly. The baby hated sitting still, especially on the kitchen stools. I stood up, allowing the baby to change position inside me as he attempted to get comfortable. I was starting to feel stomach cramps, like I had eaten something rotten. "Bleh," I moaned, pouring out my tea. The rain poured violently outside; I could almost make out the hail as it hit the ground. A flash of lightning made me turn to the window right before the resounding roll of thunder made me jump nervously. "Guess you don't want out to play outside," I smiled down at Cody as he sat at the door looking out. I cried out at another particularly painful kick and grabbed my stomach. When I opened my eyes, I saw a puddle of liquid collected around my feet. "That's not good," I whispered, biting my lip. Cody sniffed at the liquid before whimpering and starting to bark. "It's too early," I worried, feeling myself begin to shake. "It's too early."

"No, not really," Suu reassured me, stoking my lekku gently. "You're only two weeks off."

"I need Rex," I whispered hoarsely. "And Fives." I looked to the window, dismayed by the storm raging outside.

"Not in this storm," Suu said. "It's too dangerous."

"Tell him that," I laughed nervously, petting my stomach.

"Well, he's just run out of space to play in," Suu smiled, trying to calm me down.

"It's too early," I whispered, scared as the pain returned.

"Grab my hand," Suu instructed, taking my hand and having me squeeze hers tightly as the pain ripped through me.

"It hurts," I whimpered.

"I know it does," Suu whispered, pulling me into her arms.

"Why does it hurt so much?" I grunted as another pain shot though my stomach.

Suu laughed gently, petting the back of my head. The pain slowly went away. "Your son wants to meet you," Suu reminded me, smiling gently. "Shaeeah, can you boil some water and sterilize some towels?" I watched as Shaeeah took off.

"No…not without Rex," I protested, feeling tears prick my eyes. I held back the tears as Suu turned to me.

"We can do this… besides, men can't always stomach childbirth," Suu smirked, helping me to my feet.

"We can wait," I begged, shaking my head.

"Calm down," Suu cooed, wrapped her arm around me. She helped me to one of the chairs and sat me down. "You need to collect some of that Jedi courage of yours."

"I am not a Jedi anymore," I sighed, shaking my head.

"Then hunter courage, the kind that Togrutas are so well known for."

I nodded, calming my mind slowly. "You're right; we can do this." Suu smiled and kissed my forehead before she grabbed a towel and cleaned up the mess I had made on the floor. "I am sorry," I whispered, blushing, as Suu bent down to clean the floor. I took a deep breath as another contraction hit me, the pain ripping though my body before I cried out.

"Breathe, Ahsoka," Suu said, appearing at my side, "Deep breath,"

I nodded, taking a deep breath and holding it in until Suu told me to let it go. She held my hand gently as the contraction died off.

"I made up the bedroom," Shaeeah said, rushing back into the room.

"Can I get up the stairs like this?" I asked, suddenly unsure.

"We can try," Suu replied, taking my arm and helping me to my feet. I shook my head and sat back down, another pain shooting back down my spine. "I need to see how far along you are," she explained, moving my legs apart as she pulled up my skirt. I winced as she attempted to measure how open I was. "You're at seven centimeters," Suu said, wiping her hands off. "How did you not know you were in labor?"

"I thought he was just being overly active," I whispered, blushing again. Suu shook her head, laughing.

"I suppose that's understandable, given that this is your first time," Suu grinned, helping me back on to my feet. "You're almost ready to begin pushing."

"Bed?" I asked, leaning against Suu. Shaeeh came to my other side and the three of us slowly made our way up the staircase. The lights above us burned out with a flash of lighting. "Well, at least we can see in the dark," I smiled. I leaned over, crying out in pain, as we made it to the top of the staircase. "Oh dear goddess!" I whined in pain. Suu half-carried me to the bed as Shaeeah moved back the cover. The plastic cover (meant to protect the bed during my labor) felt cold as Suu helped me out of my calf-length skirt. Shaeeah moved around the room lighting the lanterns. It was an odd comfort to see soft candlelight instead of harsh lightbulbs.

"Okay, Ahsoka, on the next contraction I need you to start bearing down," Suu instructed, petting my calf reassuringly.

"What?" I gasped as she helped me into a sitting position and built up pillows behind me to keep me that way.

"Push," Suu repeated, patting my knee.

"Not yet," I whimpered, breathing deeply as the pain shot up my spine. "I need my Rexie."

"I'm here," Shaeeah whispered, taking my hand and sitting by my side.

"Ow!" I shouted as the pain intensified. The pain wasn't shooting up my spine anymore. Instead, it felt as if I were being ripped in two. "Shit, shit… shit!" I sobbed, tears leaking out of my eyes.

Shaeeah bit her lip, holding my hand tightly as Suu instructed me to keep breathing. Shaeeah did the breathing exercise with me, instructing me how to breathe as I pushed down. I attempted not to scream too loudly, but at one point I wasn't sure which was louder, me or the thunder.

"There is his little head," Suu smiled, petting my inner thigh.

"Little? There is no way _that's_ a little head," I growled before whimpering again.

"Keep pushing," Suu encouraged as the contraction took hold. I groaned and gave a final push before falling back against the pillows. "Here he is," Suu laughed softly as she worked. I was too tired to open my eyes to see what she was doing. Breathing heavily, I opened my eyes while Suu washed the screaming baby off. I watched as Suu bundled him up in a blanket before placing him on my chest. "This is your mommy, little guy," Suu whispered, grinning as she placed him on my chest.

I felt the tears on my cheeks as I raised my hand to touch his face. His eyes stayed closed as he wiggled, moving into the warmth of my chest as Suu disappeared from my sight. I studied him, running my fingers over his nose and little forehead before fingering the little scrap of black hair on his head. I couldn't see any signs of Togruta marking on his face, but he showed signs of lekkus on the back of his head. He showed no signs of montrals, though there were small openings where a human would have ears. But he did have beautiful blue eyes that stared into mine as he looked up at me.

"Hey," I laughed, happy tears rolling down my face. "Hello, little Plo."


	18. Chapter 18

Special thanks to Taraum for the perfect editing job she continues to perform with each chapter!

I awoke to the sound of Rex and Fives speaking quietly. My heart melted at the sight of Rex holding little Plo in his arms. I rolled onto my side, laying my head on my arm and watching the two men chat.

"_Cyar'ika_, you're awake," Fives smiled gently as he came to my side.

"You're both home," I smiled as Fives helped me sit up, placing several pillows behind my back for support. I leaned over and kissed Fives, running my fingers though his hair.

"I am sorry." Rex's voice was full of guilt as I looked up into his eyes. They softened as he looked down at our son. "I'm so sorry for not being here."

I blinked the tears out of my eyes, smiled gently, and reached out for him. He walked over to my free side and sat down beside Fives and me. "I am sorry you missed getting screamed at," I laughed softly before Rex kissed me gently, nipping my lower lip with affection. "I really don't remember last night. I guess Suu took good care of me," I admitted, kissing him softly. "How is little Plo?"

"Quiet." Rex looked down before passing the baby over to me. "Suu says he'll need to be fed before too long."

"I'll go grab her for you; she's downstairs making coffee," Fives interjected before kissing my forehead and leaving the room, a bounce in his step.

"He's excited," Rex laughed as he passed the baby over. "Fives was the first to hold Plo."

"Really?" I asked.

"He only passed little Plo over to me several moments before you woke up," Rex laughed, running his hands over mine. One of his larger hands cupped mine while I supported little Plo's neck. My pulse sped up Plo looked up at me.

"You think his eyes will stay that blue?" Rex asked, examining his son.

"Its hard to say," I admitted, looking up at Rex, "They might turn brown."

"He has bumps on his head," Rex commented, sounding concerned as he touched Plo's head. The baby whimpered, tired, and squirmed in my arms. "Is that normal?"

"Only if his mother has lekkus." I leaned over and kissed Rex, a smile on my lips. "Babies aren't born with head tails; they slowly grow thoughout the child's life."

"I guess that would make it harder to birth them."

I nodded as Plo started crying, his little lungs a lot louder than I was expecting. Thankfully, Rex was helping me hold him, or I might have dropped Plo onto my lap.

"What's wrong?" I panicked, looking down at Plo, whose little face was turning redder from howling.

"He's hungry, mommy," Suu said as she came into the room. I looked up at her, unsure. She smiled softly and walked over to the bed; Rex got up, giving her room to sit down. "Remember our talk about breast feeding?" I shook my head, beginning to feel overwhelmed. "Its okay," Suu smiled, running her hand over my lekku. "I remember how scary this was for me."

I nodded in agreement as she pulled down the straps of my nightshirt. Suu took the crying Plo from my arms, rubbing his back gently as she attempted to calm him down. "Now we place mister grumpy to your breast." she joked, placing Plo into my arms and moving him towards my chest. I attempted to feed him, but Plo seemed uninterested. He seemed to have no interest in latching on, even though this was the first time I had attempted to feed him since his birth.

"Suu?" I whimpered, looking over to her. I felt horrible that my son didn't want to feed from me. Suu placed her hand over mine, attempting to calm me down, while she moved behind me.

"Here, rub his cheek," Suu instructed, reaching over my shoulder to pet Plo's cheek. I watched her actions, half-exposed, as Suu attempted to show me how to feed my son.

"What's wrong with me?" I whispered in despair as Suu got Plo to suck on her finger.

"Jekk was the same way with me," Suu smiled softly. She moved Plo's mouth over to my breast. "Sometimes you have to trick them." I held my breath as Plo began drinking from me. "There he goes," Suu grinned, running her fingers though Plo's hair before getting up. "After you're done feeding him, have a shower. I'll start your breakfast." As I thanked Suu, she kissed my forehead before leaving the room.

I could feel that Fives was unsure of his place in the room. I looked over to him and patted the bed. "Come sit behind me?" Fives nodded, and moved the pillows, taking their place. He wrapped his arms around my stomach as I relaxed into his chest. I looked up into Rex's love-filled eyes at the scene before him. I smiled and held out my free hand to him.

"I could get used to this," Fives sighed, poking Plo's nose as the baby fell asleep at my breast.

"It's a beautiful sight from where I am sitting," Rex replied. He kissed my hand before touching my cheek. My heart sped up at the look in his eyes. I closed my eyes, leaning into Fives's arms as he held me close.

"He's very content," I noticed, as Plo slept in my arms.

"Suu said he hardly cried after he was born," Fives said, kissing my neck softly.

I looked up at Rex. "I really don't remember that much."

"You must still be exhausted," Fives muttered.

"I am a little tired," I admitted, looking down at little Plo and running my fingers over his soft black hair.

"He's got your original hair," I smirked up at Rex, remembering all the times he'd dyed it.

"But he's got blue eyes," Fives pointed out.

"All babies have blue eyes," I said, leaning back and kissing him. "But you're so handsome," I cooed before kissing Plo's head, I attempted to stop myself from yawning.

"Tired?" Fives whispered softly as he took Plo into his arms and held him for me.

"I don't want to sleep - I am so comfortable; this feels so magical," I purred. Rex kissed me gently, pushing me back slightly into Fives's chest. Fives cradled Plo in the crook of his arm and put the other hand into the small of my back, keeping us from crushing Plo.

"Your mommy worked alongside many warriors. Mama could kick anyone's shebs, even daddy's," Rex laughed softly, walking along the porch and rocking the little bundle in his arms. I watched for a moment before joining him, leaving Fives inside the cottage with Suu. I walked out onto the porch, holding my tea and walking into the bit of sunlight outside.

"He's amazing," Rex whispered, watching me as I sat down on the bench. "Only a few days ago he was inside you, and now he's in my arms. Have I told you how much I love you?" I smiled and kissed Rex's lips before kissing sleeping Plo's nose gently.

"I didn't make him alone," I reminded Rex as he sat down beside me. "I had some help." Rex laughed, placing Plo into my arms.

"Were you a good boy for daddy?" I whispered softly, tickling Plo's lekku. Plo's eyes stayed closed, but he made a small whimpering sound. "I guess that means you're hungry," I laughed playfully, kissing Plo softly. "What is it with you and your daddy? You're always so hungry." Rex laughed as I gave Plo my breast, watching as he sucked away, purring with contentment.

"Is he purring?" Rex smiled.

"He is," I grinned, kissing Plo as best I could.

"Is breast milk really that good?"

"I don't remember," I chuckled, turning to Rex, "It's been a long time since I've had it." It dawned on me that as a clone, Rex had never been breastfed. "If I have any left over when he's done eating, you can try it."

"Really?" Rex asked, his eyes glowing with a strange excitement.

"If he leaves anything," I smiled, shaking my head at Plo. "He has your appetite." Rex laughed as he wrapped his arm around me.

"Aunty 'Soka!" I looked up, surprised. I hadn't noticed the dirt bikes drive up to the cottage; I had been too caught up in the moment.

"Jekk, she's feeding him!" Shaeeah warned, attempting to pull her brother back but unable to get a hold on him. Jekk bounced up on the porch as I pulled my top up; little Plo purred in contentment.

"Its safe," I smiled as Jekk rushed over to my side, excited to see the baby. Jekk jumped onto Rex's lap, peeking over the blanket I had been using to cover myself. I removed the blanket, showing Jekk the baby. Jekk bounced around, excited. Shaeeah moved alongside me, peeking over my shoulder as Cut walked onto the porch. He stood off at a distance. "I am covered," I told him, motioning him to come closer. "Plo, this is your Uncle Cut and your cousins, Shaeeah and Jekk." I passed Plo over to Cut. Cut nervously took the baby from me.

"He's not made of glass, Daddy," Shaeeah laughed, repositioning the baby in her father's arms to make Plo more comfortable as he wriggled around.

"Were we ever this small?" Cut wondered, looking over to Rex who shrugged, unsure.

"All babies-" Jekk started as Shaeeah jumped up from her place.

"Let's go help Mom in the kitchen," Shaeeah interrupted, pulling her brother into the house before he could question his father.

"I don't know…I doubt it," Rex said as the kids left.

"I'm out of tea," I said, getting up from the bench. "You boys stay and chat." I didn't look back, giving the boys some privacy as they sat on the porch, watching over Plo.


	19. Chapter 19

I yawned, waking up to voices downstairs.

Opening my eyes, I faced little Plo, who was sleeping at my breast. A pillow held him close to me so he couldn't roll around on the folded-out couch. Shaking my head, I got up. I must have fallen asleep feeding him again, something that had been happening far too often for my liking.

I picked up Plo and placed him in his crib before venturing downstairs to see what was going on. Going down the stairs, I noticed that the moons were slowly rising. How long had I been asleep? As I wandered down the stairs, I could smell dinner cooking outside as well as hear Suu joking with another female in the kitchen.

"It's about time you woke up." I smiled at the voice, looking up to see Aayla rush across the room to hug me.

"Aayla," I whispered, rushing over to her. We met in the middle, hugging one another. "When did you get home?"

"A few hours ago, but I made the boys promise not to wake you. I went up to check on you and the baby; he's cute, by the way," she grinned.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"I brought home a new addition as well," Aayla smiled as she took my arm and led me outside.

I waved back at Suu while Aayla led me outside. Shaeeah and Jekk were playing fetch with Cody, but I noticed a new addition of a Nautolan child watching from Bly's lap as the clone spoke softly to him. The child couldn't be any older than four. He turned as Aayla and I watched.

"A youngling?" I questioned softly.

Aayla nodded, giving me a nervous smile. The child jumped up and ran over to Aayla before jumping up into her arms. Aayla picked him up easily, gently placing her forehead against his and smiling softly at the clinging child.

"Neno, this is Auntie Ahsoka," she motioned, introducing us. Neno's eyes glowed in excitement as he waved at me. He blinked his eyes as they tried to adjust to the different lighting.

"There are two moons here, Aalya." Neno pointed up at them, excited by the fact.

"Auntie 'Soka is like us," Aayla whispered to him.

"Really?" His dark eyes lit up. "You can do magic too?"

"Magic?" I chuckled softly.

"Yes, she can use the Force," Aayla smiled, placing the child down on the porch.

"Cool!" Neno exclaimed, jumping around in excitement.

"Why don't you go play with Bly?" Aayla smiled gently, "Just until dinner."

"Bly!" The child yelled, running off and tackling Bly from behind.

"He's beautiful," I smiled at Aayla. She passed me some juice as we made our way to join the adults.

"We couldn't leave him to be raised in a military base." Aayla shook her head, unsure. "It was really Bly's idea…I wasn't sure I was ready for a child. But I have since changed my mind; it's not as hard as I thought it would be."

"You can take Plo whenever you want," I smiled as we joined the rest of the adults. Suu brought out the salad. "Actually, you can have him tonight when he doesn't want to sleep."

"Is that why you were on the couch this morning?" Rex asked, turning away from the food.

"Plo was getting fussy; I didn't want him to wake either of you," I explained, shaking my head.

Fives and I had switched places on the bed so I wouldn't wake either man when I crawled out of bed to feed Plo. Both had claimed it wouldn't bother them, but with their working long hours in the field, I felt it was only fair to sleep on the edge of the bed or perhaps move into another room altogether. Rex quickly silenced that last idea; if both men were to be considered fathers to Plo, they were both going to suffer alongside me. Fives suggested that he take the middle of the bed, and thus far it was working. I was just thankful I could hear every small noise Plo made, so I could jump out of bed before he would wake enough to cry.

"You need your rest too," Fives protested.

"I am not working in the fields," I reminded them as I ate some salad. "Besides, with Aayla home, I'll have more help." Aayla nodded as we both looked over at the house. We had been monitoring Plo though the Force, and he was starting to move around in his bed, slowly waking.

"He's awake," Aayla smiled just before we heard crying from the cottage.

"How did you know that?" Shaeeah asked, her eyes wide in amazement.

"Its been over three hours since he last ate… since he's his father's son, I figured he would want to eat as soon as mommy was outside enjoying herself." Aayla smiled as Shaeeah laughed.

We still hadn't told the children about our Force abilities, to keep them safe. But with the new additions to our home, we would eventually be forced to tell them in order to protect them.

"It's my turn to change him," Rex sighed before leaving the group. "Then I'll bring him out."

"I think dinner's done," Fives said as he removed the meat from the grill.

"Let's dish 'er up," Bly smiled, picking up his son and walking over to the fire.

I smiled as Rex carried Plo over to the group before placing him in my arms and covering me with a blue blanket. "Here we go, little guy," Rex whispered as he moved in front of me, helping me get Plo to latch on.

"A baby?" I looked down to find Neno standing by my side, trying to look over the blanket.

"Yes; he's only a few days old," I smiled, moving the blanket far back enough to see the baby. With my breast mostly covered by Plo's head, I didn't worry too much about what Neno might see. Neno's eyes opened wide as he stood on his tip toes, attempting to see.

"He's tiny," Neno smiled as he watched the baby.

"He has hair!" Neno reached over, trying to touch Plo's hair. I shifted Plo closer to Neno, allowing the child to pet Plo's hair softly.

"It's soft," Neno smiled as he climbed onto my lap, carefully avoiding Plo. "Like Bly's!"

I laughed and pulled Neno's lekku gently. "Hair is very soft."

"I like it." Neno smiled, softly petting the baby's head.

"So do I," I smiled back, petting Neno's cheek softly.

"Tell me more about Neno," I told Aayla as we sat alone in the living room. I had found her meditating as I walked Plo around the house, trying to feed him. Aayla nodded, opening her eyes while I sat down in the rocking chair to face her.

"The stormtroopers have been entering cities, demanding the local people to surrender any and all Force-sensitive people. If the people don't comply, the stormtroopers start slowly murdering random people until they get the answer they want. Many of these cities have no Force-sensitives… it's a witch hunt that none can win." Aayla wiped a tear from her eye. "I've been told Neno was found alongside his grandmother…they murdered her, not knowing there was a child in the house." Aayla shook her head and took a deep breath. "He hid in the closet until our men attempted to move his grandmother's body out of the house. If Neno hadn't cried out, we never would have found him. I tried to convince someone from his village to take him in, but since his grandmother was Force-sensitive, no one would do it. They were all too frightened."

Plo whimpered for me to move him to my next breast. I touched his nose softly and moved him.

"They just abandoned him," I sighed softly, trying not to cry. I looked down when Plo made a small noise. He looked up at me with wide eyes, almost as if he were able to sense my confusion and pain. "

We have more than enough room," I declared, looking up and taking a calming breath. "We could make this place bigger… perhaps even take in several more children."

"If it comes to that, we will," Aayla promised, running her hand over Plo's messy hair.

"Did you ever think you could feel something so soft?" Aayla asked, changing the subject.

"He has such fine hair, like a baby kitten." I laughed softly and kissed Plo's head as he yawned, looking up in an attempt to see who was petting him.

"Want to hold him?" I asked, offering Aayla the small bundle.

Aayla nodded and took him in her arms. She placed him on her lap, getting a good look at him as he looked up at her. Aayla smiled as she studied him, petting his hair.

Plo made a face as he looked at her, his eyes still too young to really distinguish what he was seeing. Plo grabbed onto one of her lekkus and squeezed it, unsure of what it was. Deeming it safe, Plo squirmed and attempted to move the lekku closer to his mouth. I shook my head and laughed.

Ever his father's son.


	20. Chapter 20

In the weeks following little Plo's birth, his skin tone seemed to settle into what I would call a "sunburn Mando" color. Suu agreed with me, laughing as she remembered when Cut first started working for her and received his first sunburn.

I smiled, laying Neno down on his back on his favorite blue blanket, as I attempted to clean up the dishes from last night's party. I could feel his eyes watching me as I walked around, picking up the glasses and quickly putting the living room back into order. Last night there had been a bolo game on the radio. The men had sat around, making small bets and arguing about which team was better. Thankfully, they did it quietly enough that their excited cheers awakened neither Neno nor Plo.

"Silly Papa," I whispered, picking up Fives's half-drunk beer. "If he doesn't like beer, he shouldn't try to drink it." Plo cooed, almost as if he were agreeing. I smiled gently at him.

"Here doggie, doggie, doggie," I heard Neno whisper. I watched Neno's eyes light up as he looked around the corner. I caught his smile and he rushed to my side. "Where's doggie?"

"Hmm…Cody?" I called, trying to sense the mutt though the Force. "He may have gone with the boys and Aayla for their morning run."

"He'll be back soon?" Neno asked, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet.

"Maybe; he might end up helping in the fields today," I teased, kneeling down in front of Neno and Plo.

"Can I play with you?" Neno asked innocently, looking down at Plo.

"Plo's too small to play with," I chuckled. The child looked up at me sadly and sighed in boredom. Slowly, he reached up and stroked one of my montrals curiously.

"We can draw," I smiled, taking his hand off my montral and holding it softly in mine. "I've got crayons, pens, and markers."

"Crayons?" Neno grinned, his eyes lighting up. "I haven't had crayons in a long time."

"Well then, let's get them out," I smiled, getting to my feet as Neno followed me into the kitchen. I opened the cupboard where I kept the children's schoolwork and art supplies. "I'll color with you," I smiled as we walked over to where I had placed Plo on a sleeping mat on the floor. I sat down beside him as Neno joined us. Neno smiled as I poured the crayons out on the floor between us. The multi-colored sticks seemed like a rainbow between us. I passed Neno some paper before I began drawing.

"He's having a dream…with lights in it," Neno said, looking over at Plo as the baby chewed on his lip softly.

"Togruta babies can only see lights for the first few weeks of their lives, but he hears almost everything," I explained.

"Is he Force-sensitive like us?" Neno asked, looking up from his drawing of some brown animal.

"I don't know if he is Force-sensitive or not." I fiddled with the crayons, smiling softly. "We'll have to wait and see."

"When will we know?" Neno inquired.

"When he's moving objects around with his mind," I laughed, looking up from my happy-looking, multi-colored nuna.

"That's a silly bird," Neno laughed, looking down to his child-like drawing of…something.

"What are you drawing?" I asked softly.

"A burta," Neno smiled brightly, lifting up his picture to show me. The large brown scribbles looked nothing like the large farm animal.

"It looks beautiful," I smiled softly, looking over at his drawing. "What's the yellow thing beside him?"

"Hay!" Neno laughed. "He needs to eat, you know."

"Burtas eat?" I asked, teasing him.

"Yummy hay, you silly person," Neno teased, sticking out his tongue.

"Weird," I smiled. "Can you draw me Cody?" Neno nodded in excited and grabbed a new piece of paper.

"Hey Auntie 'Soka!" Jekk yelled, bouncing into the room.

"You come to draw with us?" Neno asked, looking up from his work.

"Schoolwork," Jekk sighed, his face distraught.

"Well, if you feed the nunas, you can color for a bit," I offered, pulling out some paper from my pile. "You can work on your math after that."

"They're fed," Jekk smiled brightly, joining us on the floor. "No eggs this morning."

"They're being lazy," I laughed, shaking my head, "Or they're hiding them better."

"I looked all over," Jekk shrugged. "Maybe they are laying them when they're not in the pen."

"Could be," I replied, looking over at Neno's drawing. "Its beautiful."

Neno looked up, beaming with excitement. "Really?"

"I think so. What do you think about the drawing of Cody, Jekk?"

"It's all right," Jekk nodded. "But he has no eyes."

Neno's eyes widened and he grabbed a black crayon to draw Cody's eyes. I watched the two boys as they drew together while I attempted to make up a math sheet for Neno. The multi-colored number sheet looked more like a game than school work, but I hoped it would make the lesson a little more fun for Neno since I still was unsure of what level his schooling had reached. Turning my attention to Plo, I tickled him, watching his little face squeeze up in annoyance as he attempted to grab my hand.

"We should do something exciting," I mused, looking up at the boys. I lightly tapped Plo's stomach. "Take advantage of the warm weather."

"How about no schoolwork?" Jekk smiled, looking up from his drawing.

I shot him a look, but he only grinned more widely.

"Let's show Plo the eopie," Neno grinned toothily; the fact that his front lower tooth was missing made him even more adorable.

"The eopies?" I cooed, tickling Plo on the tummy.

"You want to see the eopies?" I tapped Plo's nose gently. He looked up, yawning, and placed his fingers into his mouth.

"Yes, let's go see them," I decided, scooping the little guy up as Jekk nodded and helped Neno off the floor. Both boys ran off ahead of me.


	21. Chapter 21

Special thanks for everyone whom left reviews and adding me on to you favorite list.

Especially Taraum for the editing!

Aayla had taken Suu's children for a walk, leaving me to teach Neno his saber lesson. Plo was warm and cozy, tucked into his cradle, as I took Neno outside and watched him practice with my smaller lightsaber, which I had modified to use a weaker lazer, making it safer for him to use. It would have to do until Aayla or I could get him one of his own.

Aayla and I had starting teaching him Shii-Cho, the first and most basic of the forms. All the younglings had begun their training with it at the Temple. I had no idea where Aayla had gotten the practice ball, but it made the lessons much easier to teach.

"One more short round, and then we'll go start lunch," I smiled, resetting the ball to its lowest level as I stood in front of Neno. I had tied his lekkus back in one of Fives's handkerchiefs to protect them from getting hit by the non-lethal rays; I had learned from personal experience that even the weaker rays hurt when they hit head-tails.

Neno nodded excitedly as he stretching out his arms and wiggled around. Looking around the area, I ensured that Cody was out of the way, sleeping on the porch and listening for Plo. No one else was watching as I lifted the ball with the Force.

"Go," I instructed, activating the ball. It floated in the air as its computer programming took over, shooting out small rays. Neno hit each of them, his small tongue sticking out in a habit he had learned from Jekk.

"Watch your arms." I reminded him, pulling out my larger saber and activating it. "Keep your eyes on the rays." Neno nodded and I knocked a few rays aside, watching him as he bounced around, trying to hit most of the rays and running away from several others. I never thought I would live to experience something as fun as this; now I realized why Jedi Knights took on younglings…they were the only children they were allowed to have. I suddenly hoped I would be able to teach Plo these lessons one day.

"Is that a lightsaber? How did Neno get a lightsaber?" I jumped as Shaeeah walked up behind us. My eyes darted up, unsure of how to react to her presence. What was she doing home so early? Where was Aayla?

"I thought only Jedi had lightsabers," Shaeeah said, waiting for an explanation.

Neno looked down at the ground, ashamed that we had been caught. As I walked over to him, I noticed the tears in his wide eyes. I knelt down in front of him, deactivating the lightsaber as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Neno, you can take a break; why don't you go have a cookie or two while I talk to your cousin?" I whispered softly. Neno nodded, not looking up. I could feel shame almost rolling off him as he whimpered, trying not to cry. I caught his chin in my hand and lifted his head up gently. "You're not in trouble." Neno nodded, head still down, and ran off towards the house.

I turned to Shaeeah, unsure of where to begin. She watched me, hands on her hips. "It's my lightsaber," I told her, looking down at the weapon in my hand. "I was a Jedi before I came here."

"I heard all the Jedi were murdered," Shaeeah whispered, unsure.

"We were. Rex saved me," I whispered, a soft smile touching my lips. "He was ordered to kill me. All my men were ordered to kill Jedi."

"Uncle Rex?" I nodded at Shaeeah as I started walking to the porch.

"We were already madly in love with one another," I explained. "Rex couldn't follow any order that would involve hurting me. He and one of his brothers saved my life that night."

"Why would the clones kill Jedi?" Shaeeah asked softly, sounding older than she should.

"They were ordered to," I sighed, petting her lekku gently. " The Supreme Chancellor of the Republic claimed that we were traitors. I don't know what we did…I have no idea why he called out the order to kill us. It shouldn't have even existed."

"That's why the Empire now exists?"

"It is," I nodded, looking away before shaking my head. "Your mama didn't want you to learn that I was a Jedi. She is worried what would happen if anyone found out."

"I won't tell," Shaeeah promised, understanding.

"You don't know how far a bounty hunter will go to make someone speak," I warned, closing my eyes as horrible images played in my mind. "If anyone were to learn about me ..."

"No one will know," Shaeeah swore. "They would kill Daddy for leaving the army. I know about the war out there; Mom tries to hide it from us, but I know. I hear the radio late at night when you all think I'm sleeping. I hear it in town through the quiet whispers of the old ladies. I know you are all trying to protect me, but I am almost thirteen."

"You're still a child-" I began.

"I will be legal to marry at thirteen," Shaeeah stopped me. She looked as if she were about to say something else, but she held it in and studied me instead. "What's it like being a Jedi?"

"Ex- Jedi," I smiled gently. "A lot of rules…most of us broke a few here and there. We used to be peace-keepers, aiding people in negotiating peace treaties and helping others in need. But as the war with the Separatists began, we became military generals, fighting in the front lines with our troops." I petted a montral absently. "Padawan learners like myself were being placed on these front lines - right in the middle of the fire." Now that I looked back, it did seem unreasonable to be sent into the battlefield, even if I had been trained for it.

"Daddy said he was nine and a half when he fought his first battle," Shaeeah said quietly, looking down at her feet.

"Nine to ten was the age of most of the new solders," I whispered softly.

"Jekk's almost nine." The tears filled my eyes, hearing that. Maybe this is why Jedi weren't allowed attachments, since being a mother and an aunt made me look at everything differently. But the idea of Jekk being a soldier on the front lines was terrifying…the child still couldn't sleep without his nightlight. "Auntie 'Soka?"

I looked up, barely able to make out Aayla and Jekk coming towards us through the tears. Aayla rushed over to me and wrapped me up in her arms before turning to the children.

"Why don't you both start lunch?" Aayla suggested to Shaeeah, pushing Jekk gently towards the front door of the cottage.

"What's wrong?" she asked when they were on the porch, turning a concerned gaze on me.

"Jekk's the same age most my soldiers…our husbands…were when they were placed on the battlefields," I sobbed, pulling my legs up to my chest and hugging them.

"Ahsoka," Aayla whispered, taking me into her arms. I broke down crying as she attempted to calm me, petting my lekku soothingly.

"You can't keep thinking about these things." Aayla reminded me, "There is nothing we can do about the past; we can only change the future."


	22. Chapter 22

With the medical-grade fungus harvested from the far corner of the farm, the boys declared several days of no farmwork and surprised the family with a camping trip down by the lake. Suu and Cut had been using this sight for the past several years, and it was no wonder why. It was beautiful. Four tents had been set up not too far from the fire, one for each couple and the last for the children. I sat on the beach under a sun-cover with little Plo sleeping at my side. The children splashed in the water, playing some games with Fives, Rex and Suu. Bly and Aayla had disappeared some time ago to have some quiet time together. Cut had taken Shaeeah off to hunt for tonight's dinner. I looked over and noticed Cody off aways, digging in the dirt. More than likely, he was eating the grubs hiding in the cool, dark ground. He growled threateningly before beginning to bark as he dug.

"Cody, come." I shook my head, calling him back. I smiled, noticing Plo had awakened. He looked around, yawning, as he attempted to move himself. Cody ran up to my side, laying down just in front of Plo and sniffing the baby before sneezing.

"Are you telling me I need to change him?" I smiled, reaching over and petting Cody's ears. I turned, picked up Plo, and started to undress him, tickling him gently.

"Why couldn't you wait to make a messy diaper until Daddy and Papa were around?" I whispered softly. "Changing diapers is hard on mommy's nose."

Plo grabbed for my montrals as I changed him, his little hands hitting them a little rougher than I would have liked.

"No hitting," I sighed, shaking my head before replacing his dirty diaper. "Hitting is mean; it hurts mommy." Plo looked up at me as I re-dressed him. "I know you don't have good hand-eye coordination yet, but please don't hit," I smiled softly, tossing the dirty diaper into another bag, not wanting to wash it at the moment.

"We'll give it to Papa," I whispered to Plo, picking him and walking around the camp site. The fire was low but not in danger of going out, so I left it burning and wandering down to the beach. Wandering around in the water, I walked until we were almost knee-deep.

Apparently Fives was now the sea monster, running around and chasing the boys as he growled between laughs. I found myself laughing as Fives tackled Rex into the water, the two fighting off each other playfully. Shaeeah's talk last week had made me keep thinking about everything. I was beginning to question everything I had been taught. Everything I had been raised to believe. I had talked with Rex and Fives as I tried to understand the thoughts and ideas racing though my mind.

"You going to swim with us?" Neno's soft voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"I can't swim," I admitted, shaking my head. It was partly true…Suu has already warned me I shouldn't swim until I was back to normal.

"You can't swim?" Neno asked, eyes growing wide in shock. "But everyone swims!"

"I need to watch the baby," I smiled. "In two months you and I will go swimming."

"Okay," Neno grinned before swiming over to sea monster Fives and crawling up onto his back.

"You all right?" Rex whispered as he joined me in the knee-high water.

"Just thinking," I told him honestly as he wrapped one of his arms around me, kissing my forehead before we walked back to the camp site.

"About us boys?" Rex asked as he opened our tent.

"Among other things." I nodded, walking over to the bed as Rex pulled on dry clothing.

"You're going to worry yourself sick," Rex fretted, pulling me over to the bed and taking Plo from me. He placed the baby in between us as I sat down.

"I just have so many questions," I sighed as I rolled onto my side, facing him. "I've tried to meditate on them, but it got me nowhere." I attempted to smile over at Rex as he ran his hand over my lekku. Closing my eyes, I relaxed as Rex reached over, kissing my forehead. I leaned back and ran my hands over Rex's neck as he pulled me closer to him. Purring, I allowed Rex to crawl on top of me, running his fingers over my chest and squeezing my breasts playfully. Leaning up into Rex's hands, I felt Plo wiggle beside us, starting to make his hungry cry.

"You have terrible timing, young man," Rex groaned as he got off me and sat up. I turned to Plo, sitting up myself as his cries grow louder.

"Very bad timing," I whispered as I pulled my top aside for Plo, who didn't care what he had just interrupted as he drank away. His little hand held onto me. Rex placed his chin on my shoulder, watching Plo as he suckled me. Plo's little face was squished up as he ate.

"We're going to have more children, right?" Fives laughed, entering the tent and shaking his head as he reached for dry shorts. He smiled playfully as he changed into warmer clothing. "I never thought children could be this much fun. Jekk doesn't stop once you get him going, and Neno follows in his footsteps."

I smiled; Fives had come a long way in the last few months. "A few more… but I will not go into heat while I am breast feeding, and I have to do that until Plo is old enough to eat real food."

"Nom nom nom nom," Fives smiled softly, sitting down in front of me. The water still dripped down from his hair onto his chest, making him look rather exotic. I looked away and bit my lip before placing Plo onto my shoulder and patting his back, attempting to burp him. I tried to keep my attention away from Fives's chest. Rex laughed and took Plo from me, moving aside as Fives smiled and pulled me into his arms.

"Hello," Fives whispered gently, kissing me.

"Hi," I whispered shakily, unsure of my own voice as Fives ran his hands over me. I learned up towards him and attempted to pull him closer to my body. The lack of physical attention over the last few weeks began to show as I reacted to Fives's touching, trying to stay quiet. His hands gently touched my breasts as I moaned into his mouth, running my hands over his chest before running them down his flat stomach.

"Above the waist line, _cyar'ika_," Fives whispered, taking my hands in his. "You know the rules: no sex until Plo is three months."

"Please?" I groaned softly, begging for more.

Fives shook his head, laughing softly. "No, _cyar'ika_, it would be too painful for you."

"On top of the clothing fun?" I whimpered softly, running my fingers though his hair. Fives nodded, sucking on my neck gently as I placed one of my hands over my mouth to drown out my moans as Fives's hands worked their magic.


	23. Chapter 23

It was a beautiful night; the sky was open, making everything easier to see as Suu taught Neno about the stars. The campfire was bright; I could easily make out everyone in the group as I held onto Neno, trying to keep him still as he repeated the name of the planets. His short lekkus wiggled around, learning their own types of information. Neno leaned up against my chest as he watched the stars shine above him.

Plo slept soundly in Rex's arms, letting Fives play with the little black hairs on his head. Both men were quite content watching their son sleeping. Shaeeah was lying on her stomach listening as she and Jekk played cards with their father.

Aayla and Bly were still off on their walk, undoubtedly having fun. Fives and Rex had a bet going on whether Aayla and Bly would make their way back to the house or to the cottage to be alone. Cut laughed, adding his bet that the two were more than likely using both houses and all the surfaces in them.

"What's that one?" Neno asked, pointing behind us. A flashlight was running wildly towards the campsite.

"Your aunt and uncle," Suu laughed as the light came closer. I could only make out Bly as he rushed over to the site.

"Where's Aayla?" I asked, handing Neno over to Suu.

"Something is wrong," Rex deduced, handing Plo over to Fives and standing up.

Bly rushed into the campsite. "We have a huge problem."

I watched Rex and Cut walk though the burnt remains of the farmhouse. Bly was walking through what was left of the barn, shaking his head at the huge mess. I softly rocked Plo in my arms, petting his hair as I laid his head on my shoulder. I was desperately trying to calm down. I looked over the warning written on the datapad Bly had found. The threat seemed perfectly clear: the Empire knew we were here. "What do we do now?" I whispered, unsure of my own voice as I tossed the datapad aside. Fives shook his head uncertainly as he took Plo from my arms, rubbing his back gently in order to keep him asleep.

"We have no choice," Aayla sighed. I turned to Aayla as everyone else did. "We have to leave."

"Leave? But this is our home!" Shaeeah growled, her anger building. "They can't just threaten us like this."

"Aalya's right, Shaeeah; it's not safe here anymore," Suu said before drawing a deep breath. "If the Empire knows your father is here, they will return."

"This is all your fault!" Shaeeah screamed at me. "If you had never come here, they would never have known! I hate you!"

"Shaeeah!" Cut barked warningly. Neno ran towards Aayla, nervous of the fighting going on between everyone.

"No! We were fine until they came here!" Shaeeah yelled, her eyes glowing in anger.

"That is enough," Suu warned, standing up from her spot. "We're all angry and upset. There is no need to take it out on your aunt."

I turned away from the group and walked over to what was left of the garden. I bent down, picking up one of the dead flowers. "She doesn't mean it, love," Fives whispered as he walked up next to me, holding little sleeping Plo in his arms.

"But she is right," I muttered, looking over at him, "If we had never come here, they would have never found Cut."

Fives shook his head, pulling me into his arms. "We don't know that."

"This is my fault," I whispered. "If I'd just died during Order 66-"

"Don't you dare start," Rex growled, tossing some metal scrap to the ground and causing a loud noise.

"Enough!" Cut demanded, stopping all the arguments. "Shaeeah, what you said to your aunt is unacceptable; you must apologize." At that, Shaeeah gazed stubbornly at the ground, unwilling to apologize yet. "Ahsoka, you are not to blame for this. I knew when I left the GAR that they might come looking for me. I also knew the chance doubled when I offered our home to you all." Cut looked around at our small group. "Rex, Bly, Aayla, Suu, and I have talked about what we would do if this day ever came."

"What's going to happen to us?" Jekk whispered, looking up from hugging Cody.

"We're going to one of the moons of Endor," Cut answered.

"Don't we need a ship?" Neno finally spoke up from Aayla's arms.

"Aayla and Suu will go into town," Cut spoke for everyone again as he attempted to smile at the youngling. "Hopefully, they will find something."

"What about me?" I asked, unsure.

"You can't travel with Plo on the bikes," Cut reminded me.

"We'll leave right away," Suu said and looked over at Aayla, who passed Neno over to her husband.

"Right." Aayla nodded over at me.

"We should see if the cottage is still standing," Rex suggested, turning to Fives. "Let's see if we can rescue anything from it." Fives nodded as Cut passed them one of the hunting guns. Suu and Aayla hesitantly took the second gun; I could tell Aayla would rather have her lightsaber, which was at the cottage if it was still there.

"What can we do?" Jekk asked softly, looking around. There was nothing left of the house or barn.

"We plan our next steps," Cut smiled down at his son.

"Find my lightsabers?" I whispered to Rex as he kissed my check.

Rex nodded, brushing Plo's hair. "They are well hidden; I made sure of it."

After Fives kissed me, the two men ran off towards the cottage just before Plo woke from his peaceful sleep screaming. Rocking Plo softly, I checked his diaper (thankfully it was dry) and attempted to calm him down. Neno rushed and got the backpack containing Plo's feeding blanket and carried it over to me. "Thank you," I whispered gratefully as Jekk took Plo out of my arms while I sat down.

"What would I do without my boys?" I whispered gently, smiling up at them. I noticed Cut had taken Shaeeah aside and was speaking to her sternly, although I could sense through the Force that he was genuinely worried. Shaeeah didn't look too pleased as she whispered back angrily.

"I don't blame you," Jekk whispered softly as I fed Plo. "None of this is your fault."

"Thank you," I smiled grimly, attempting to stop the tears from falling. Neno laid his head down on my lap as Jekk watched us. I couldn't remember feeling so helpless in a very long time. I peeked though the blanket at Plo's eyes, which watched me as he suckled. Although he was very young, I could sense how scared he was…and hungry.

"Ahsoka?" I looked up at Shaeeah, her eyes filled with tears as she stood in front of me. "I am sorry," she whispered as she knelt down in front of me. "I know this isn't your fault."

"I am scared too," I whispered softly, kissing her cheek as we hugged. "I am very scared."

Shaeeah sat down beside me and pulled Jekk onto her lap as I finished feeding Plo. I petted Plo's nose gently and kissed his forehead. As I cuddled with the children, Bly and Cut spoke with one another.

Yawning, Neno leaned over onto Shaeeah's shoulders and closed his eyes as Jekk laid his head down on my lap. Now that the excitement was dying off, the children were growing tired as they watched Cut and Bly talk with one another. Petting Plo's hair, I watched over them, attempting to put the last few hours together in my mind.

"Here, I'll take this one." I shook my head, clearing it, as I noticed Fives in front of me. I watched as he took Neno into his arms.

I smiled. "When did you return?"

"Just as you were straying off into space." Fives kissed my head softly and cuddled Neno closer to him. Rex sat on the opposite side of Shaeeah, removing Jekk from her lap as she groggily lifted her head off my shoulder. Adjusting Plo's weight in my arms, I noticed the sun slowly starting to rise.

"Suu and Aayla should be back soon," Cut spoke up as he passed me a bottle of water.

"Ahsoka?" I opened my eyes, looking around in confusion. I was lying on my side on the lawn; I must have fallen asleep using my arm as a pillow. Aayla stood in front of me, holding Plo in her arms as I attempted to sit up.

"I fell asleep?" I asked groggily.

"I don't even want to know how you did," Aayla laughed softly, kneeling down in front of me. "It was a rough night for all of us," Aayla whispered softly. "Bob is getting us a ship." I nodded and petted Plo's hair softly. "He's been quiet all morning," Aayla smiled gently, passing me Plo. "He's been awake a few times, playing with whoever was holding him. He tried to eat my lekku."

I laughed softly, looking down into Plo's baby blue eyes. "You can't eat Twi'leks," I giggled softly. "And Aayla doesn't have milk for you." Aayla handed me Plo's feeding blanket and I used it to cover myself. Plo latched on without a fight, drinking away quite noisily. I tried pulling him away to stop him from eating so quickly, but he bit down, trying to stop me.

"About time you woke up," Rex murmured, walking over from the small fire someone had built during the night. "Bob's going to be here within the hour."

"Where are the kids?" I wondered, looking around at the charred buildings.

"Suu and Fives took them to find berries or a nuna nest. They complained that they were hungry," Bly said.

"How are they?" I sighed, looked around. Everyone looked too tired. Bly and Rex were covered in soot from their walk though the farm remains.

"Tired; I think they're still in shock," Aayla frowned, shaking her head. "They got some rest last night, but I think only Plo and Neno got any real sleep."

"How long was I asleep?" I asked.

"Four hours, give or take; we tried to let you sleep as long as we could, but Plo was getting fussy," Rex kissed my head softly before passing me a cup of tea.


	24. Chapter 24

Special thanks to Taraum! Please read and review!

"You're sure she's not going to fall apart?"

I looked around the galley of the ship before turning to a pale Shaeeah . "I am sure,"

I smiled softly, handing her Plo. "I've been on worse ships." I knocked on the

table, smiling as it took the beating. "You know I wouldn't allow anything to

happen to any of you."

"Is that why you're wearing your lightsabers?" Shaeeah questioned. I nodded,

helping Neno get into the chair.

"What's a lightsaber?" Jekk asked, looking up from where he was laying on his arm.

"These are." I locked the weapons before showing him the smaller of the

two. "They're laser swords, used to protect." Jekk took the smaller one, holding it in

his hands and attempting to figure out how it worked.

"Everything is ready to go," Fives smiled, popping his head into the room. "Are you

finished? They're lifting off in a few moments."

"Will we be able to see the stars up close?" Jekk asked in excitement, sitting down by

a window. Fives took my lightsaber from him, rubbing his head affectionately.

"I'm going to sit with you guys during takeoff, so I guess we'll see," Fives grinned.

"Are we leaving soon?" Neno asked, wiggling around while he looked out the

window.

"Shortly. Aayla is just going over the flight path," Fives smiled as the engines turned

over.

"Sit down; we're taking off," Cut said as he came into the room. He picked up little

Neno and sat the child down on his lap. I sat down on the opposite side of the table

beside Shaeeah. Taking Plo from her, I spoke softly in an attempt to help her calm

her nerves. "Just breathe deeply and try to relax." I whispered. I could feel she

was working herself up. As Fives explained the takeoff routine to the children,

Shaeeah raced into the bathroom, gagging the entire way.

"I brought some light sedatives," Fives told Cut as he passed him a small box with

needles. "It might help in this case. Bob gave me enough for all the children."

Cut nodded, taking the first needle. "Didn't even think to ask."

"The first flight is always the scariest," Fives said, shaking his head at the sound of

poor Shaeeah's retching.

"Tell me about it," Cut sighed, passing Neno over to Fives as he went to help his

daughter.

"Everything okay?" Suu asked, rushing into the room to take a headcount.

"Shaeeah threw up!" Jekk laughed.

"Then you're getting a shot of those too!" Suu declared, pointing at the

sedatives. "Neither of you have flown before."

"Aww mom!" Jekk whined, eyes going wide as Fives passed her the box. "Do I have

to?"

"Your color is off," Suu explained as she took the needle and Jekk's arm. "It's just to

be on the safe side. One sick child is enough since there is only one bathroom." Jekk

winced, his eyes filling up with tears as Suu gave him the medicine, kissing his

forehead after she was done. "You're very brave, Jekk, but this will keep you

relaxed."

"Do you need one?" Suu asked me. I shook my head.

"I always loved ships," I smiled, thankful I had never suffered from motion sickness

(you couldn't afford to when Skywalker was your Master). I looked down at Plo,

who had fallen asleep even with all the excitement around him. "What should we do

for the flight?" I smiled at Fives. He pulled out a deck of cards.

"Go fish?" he grinned.

"Sure," I smiled. Fives dealed out the cards, trying visibly to ignore poor Shaeeah's

moaning. We attempted to reassure the children, trying to keep them busy as

Suu took Shaeeah into the small bedroom.

When the ship landed and we were settled into the local inn, Aayla, Suu, and I went

out into the town. We left the men and children at the hotel, since the locals seemed

wary of them. No doubt seeing four men who looked exactly alike was unsettling

to them. Taking Plo with us, we went to register our families in the new city and

hopefully find a place to live.

"Laws here are strict," the peach-colored Twi'lek Voa said, walking us out of his

office. Aayla had met him during one of her missions with Master Vos; he was one

of the slaves they had saved that day. "Children over the age of six must attend

school…there are enough illiterate adults here." I adjusted Plo in my arms as we

walked along the streets. "Your husbands will need to stay on your property until

the villagers get used to their presence. If they must come out, one of you should be

with them. The people may be…unsure… of your husbands until they get used to

them."

"Our husbands are quiet. I can promise that they're not going to be an issue," Suu

spoke for us all. "Besides, most people have never seen a trooper without their

armor."

"That is true, but four men that look so much alike will raise questions," Voa

explained. His tone softened slightly. "But with time, your husbands will be

accepted. Now, Suu here tells me you all want to stay together?"

"We must," Aayla confirmed, "It's the only way to keep my younger sister safe."

"Force-sensitive?" The man inquired, glancing at me. "No one needs to know, as long

as you practice your ways behind closed doors."

"We will," Aayla nodded.

"Very well. That's the bar; down the street is the school; and to the west is the

market. If you sew, bake, or need anything, there are people willing to bargain or

work. Not everyone around here has money, so trading goods or work is the only

way some people can pay."

"Sounds simple enough," Suu sighed, tired.

"We'll figure it out," I smiled as Aayla took Plo from me. My arms had started to fall

asleep from lack of movement.

"Over there is the metalsmith, Smitty. He is also good with farm equipment. He can

fix anything…or so he thinks," Voa laughed. "I'll introduce you to Malka Starrunner.

He has wanted to sell his farm for awhile. It's a big house with six bedrooms. He

should be at the bar, so I'll go track him down for you. Goodbye for now."

The farmhouse turned out to be perfect, with two large bedrooms downstairs

which Aayla and Suu took. I took the one upstairs partly because of the private

bathroom and partly because it had a small nursery built onto it.

"Chores have been divided up among everyone," Suu told us later that night at

dinner. Dinner had been simple sandwiches, since everyone had been too tired to

actually cook. None of the children had gotten any sleep at the hotel. Either they

were too nervous about this new life, or they kept having nightmares about what

happened on Salucamei. "The children get the farm animals. The burthas will be

Shaeeah's responsibly; the eopies are Jekk's; and the nunas will be Neno's

and Plo's, once he's old enough." Neno smiled, sitting up when he heard his

name. "Cut, Rex, Fives, Bly, Aayla, and I will tend the crops." The men nodded in

agreement.

"Ahsoka will teach Neno his lessons, as well as working in the garden. School lessons

will take place after lunch. Shaeeah and Jekk will be attending the school in town."

"Really?" Shaeeah asked, unsure that she had heard her mother correctly. She

had wanted to go to school for some time now. Shaeeah didn't hate my lesson

plan, but she had reached the age where she wanted to start making her own

friends.

"This is your father's idea," Suu said. "This town is supposed to be relatively safe,

but until we are sure, one of us will walk you to and from school."

"Cool!" Jekk grinned, obviously excited.

"As long as we agree," Suu smiled gently, "I'll be helping out with the kitchen duties."

"I want to go to school," Neno piped up, looking down at his plate.

"You're not old enough," Aayla giggled. "You'll start school when you turn six."

"But that's forever!" Neno complained.

"The years will go by quickly," I laughed. "Besides, I'll need your help with Plo. Once

he starts walking, I won't be able to keep up with him."


	25. Chapter 25

"Yummy messy root," I cooed in an attempt to get Plo to eat the vegetable mash. I was growing frustrated since my six-month-old son was more interested in playing with his food than eating it. "Please? Please eat the yummy mash?" I begged. Plo stuck his tongue out and spat up the small amount in his mouth. "Plo," I groaned, shaking my head.

Suu hadn't had any trouble feeding him the mash last night; so why was he giving me a hard time? I wasn't sure what to do, and Plo's presence in the Force was growing more agitated. "Come on…one mouth full? Then you can have your milk." Plo opened his mouth, only to spit out what was left inside. I tossed the spoon aside and gave up. In disgust, I wiped the food off my face. "Plo, that's not nice," I chided. The door opened and I looked up as Rex came into the house, still dirty from the field.

"You need to do what your mama says," Rex said, walking over and running a hand over my head gently. Plo lifted his arms for Rex, but Rex shook his head. "Eat your lunch." He pulled a chair over and mixed up the small amount of food. "Open up," Rex smiled. Plo did as he was told as Rex made the sound of a ship "flying" the food into Plo's mouth. "Eating should be fun," Rex grinned at me as Plo continued eating, his eyes on his daddy.

"It was fun," I pouted. "Until we decided it was more fun to spit it up."

"You didn't do that?" Rex laughed at Plo. "We Mandos love our food."

"If it comes from the breast," Fives grinned, walking into the kitchen and grabbing a beer. Frowning, I used the Force to toss a piece of fruit at his head. Thankfully, it missed him. But as I called it back with the Force, Fives ducked into the living room.

"See? Fives and Plo are conspiring against me!" I whined, banging my head against the table.

"Papa is trouble," Rex laughed, looking at Plo. "Just do what daddy says."

"Da!"

I looked up in shock at the small sound from Plo. "Say that again?" I whispered disbelievingly.

"Da!" Plo gurgled, waving his arms in excitement. Rex picked up Plo and pulled him close.

"Again?" Rex asked, shocked. Plo stared blankly at Rex, placing his fist into his mouth and sucking on it. "Did he say 'dad'?" Rex whispered softly, kissing Plo's head.

"I believe so," I smiled, reaching up to pet Plo's full cheek.

"He said 'dad,'" Rex laughed softly, tears gathering in his eyes.

"Can you say it again?" I asked. Plo only grabbed my hand and began chewing on my finger. "I guess lunch is done." I looked down at the small mess around the high chair. "He's not going to eat the root."

"Give him some milk. I'll clean up." Rex kissed my forehead and passed me Plo.

"What does Auntie Suu do that I don't?" I wondered, sitting down on the bed and undoing my top. Plo just watched silently as I scooted over to him and sat him on my lap. He instantly grabbed for my breast.

I checked him over using the Force, attempting to understand just why he had been so cranky. He seemed to be having a problem with his mouth, since he wasn't drinking from me, just suckling and nipping. "Does your mouth hurt?" I asked gently, removing my breast from his mouth and placing a finger inside, trying to find the source of the pain. I smiled when I found the little tooth trying to cut through. "That's why you're grumpy," I smiled, messing up Plo's hair. "A little tiny baby tooth." Plo bit down on my finger as I laughed.

After placing Plo in his crib in the nursery, I walked back into the bedroom. Rex tackled me playfully, tossing me onto the bed and crawling over me before I had time to react. As he held me down, the lust in his eyes was more than evidence of what he really wanted.

"Hello," I smiled playfully, petting his cheek as he pressed his weight into me. "What's got you in such a good mood?"

"You," Rex smiled gently as he started kissing up my neck. "I couldn't be a luckier man."

"Really?" I giggled, arching into his hands as they wandered over my chest.

"I need you," Rex groaned as he removed my shirt, tossing it away. I noticed that although his tone was husky with lust, his eyes betrayed the sincere meaning of his words.

"I've noticed," I swallowed thickly, kissing him back as he undressed me. Quickly returning his attention to my chest, he carefully kissed my somewhat swollen breasts.

"Hush," Rex laughed softly, pushing me back gently and pulling up my skirt. I leaned back, piling the blankets behind me as Rex ran his hands over my thinner stomach. (I had finally lost most of the baby weight.) Playing with his short hair, I purred as Rex ran small kisses over my stomach. My purring quickly turned into moans when Rex slipped his tongue into my navel. Removing my skirt and underwear, he kissed my womanhood. I gasped sharply, leaning up as Rex reached behind me and grabbed my bottom, still teasing me. His tongue entered me, causing me to cry out. I gasped as his free hand slowly wandered up my stomach, continuing to tease me.

A set of hands grabbed my own, forcing them above my head. I looked up to see Fives smiling down at me as Rex continued his ministrations. "This is cheating," I pouted, wiggling around. I moved my head to the side, growling as I attempted to bite Fives's leg.

"So is biting," Fives chuckled before grabbing my chin and forcing me to look up at him.

"You've never complained before," I smirked as Rex bit my clit gently. I tried to bite my lip to prevent from screaming out too loudly. I shook as a series of small orgasms raged though my body.

"I never will," Rex smiled before kissing my lips gently. Fives's hands wandered down my breasts as I leaned into Rex. Rex laughed as he sat up, guiding me onto his lap.

"I hope not," I whimpered as I sat down in his lap. I moaned as he slipped into me, stretching and filling me in an achingly familiar way. My pulse sped up as I began to feel him throbbing inside me. I ground down onto him, desperate to get closer.

"At least she can't bite me from there," Fives smiled, his chest leaning up against my back as he rocked me against Rex, causing me to cry out in pleasure.

"Can I come in?" Aalya asked, poking her head into the bedroom.

"I'll come out," I laughed as Rex unhooked his leg from mine. I grabbed my housecoat and stepped out of the room. "What's going on?"

"I saw something while meditating," Aayla said. " I need to go investigate."

"What did you see?" I wondered.

"I there is a child on **Dantooine**," Aayla smiled, excited, while she led me into her room.

"**Dantooine**?" I repeated. "When are you leaving?"

"As soon as I can get a transport," Aayla said, petting my lekku gently. "I'll take Bly with me…for company."

"Of course," I grinned. Aayla smiled, but her expression quickly turned serious.

"You'll watch over my son?" she asked.

"Of course," I smiled, stretching. "Does Neno know that you're leaving yet?"

"Bly took Neno outside to explain," Aayla nodded. "I think he understands."

"We'll see," I smiled as Aayla packed, tossing several things into her bag.

"I wish I could come too," I sighed, refolding her clothes and placing them back in their place. "You seem to be going on all the adventures."

"You'll get to travel soon enough. Soon Plo will be able to eat real food, and then you will be able to travel with me."

"Seems like a long time," I admitted. "It's been forever since I've been able to do anything useful."

"Useful?" Aayla repeated, shaking her head. "Because childcare, cooking, and cleaning while caring for two husbands and a baby means you are lazy?"

I shrugged, "I just feel like I am missing out."

"I'll bring home some fun," Aayla promised, hugging me close. "We'll stop by the base and see if they have any news for us." I nodded, understanding that Aayla was trying to comfort me. "Besides, if all goes well, you can go collect the next child," Aayla smiled. "That way, I can collect two, and then you can collect two."

Aayla picked up her bag and looked at me, her face troubled. "Neno is still having nightmares."

I sat up, surprised. "Still? I thought he stopped."

Aayla shook her head. "He has only become quieter, and he tries to cover it up. He wakes up and crawls into bed with Bly and me."

"I am sure he can fit into bed with us," I reassured, hoping the bed was big enough. "If he doesn't fit in the bed, we'll toss him into the crib with Plo."

"That is a cute image," Aayla laughed gently. "All right…I think I have everything."

"Your papers?" I asked, looking at the bag. The dreaded, hated papers were for safety purposes only. Both Aayla and I had gotten them long ago…fake slave documents in case we needed to travel without looking too suspicious.

"Got them," Aayla sighed. "At least Bly no longer looks like a trooper."

"None of our husbands do anymore," I whispered thankfully.

"You'll see, Ahsoka. One day we will be free again…able to travel to the Inner Core without these papers, without fear that we will be caught and killed," Aayla declared fiercely.

"Just come back to us," I whispered as Aayla hugged me. "I can't lose you."

"I am not going anywhere," Aayla promised, kissing my forehead.


	26. Chapter 26

"Auntie 'Soka," Neno's small voice wavered, waking me up. I sat up in bed, yawning as I looked to the doorway. The child's Force signature was full of shame and fear.

"Do you wanna get into bed?" I asked, pulling back the blanket.

"I am wet…" Neno whispered, eyes glued to the floor in shame.

"All right," I nodded, getting out of the bed (suddenly I was thankful I had put on a nightgown). "Let's go get washed, then." Neno nodded as I picked him up, walked to the children's bathroom, and turned on the shower. Neno stood in the door, unsure, and looked up at me. I turned back and knelt down in front of him. "You have a shower, and I'll be right back with fresh clothing," I whispered reassuringly, kissing his head before I wiped the tears out of his eyes. "You're not in trouble. This happens to a lot of people."

"I want my mommy," Neno sniffled, his wide eyes still full of tears.

"I know, little one…I'm sorry," I murmured. "Mommy is off trying to help other Force-sensitive people like us." Neno nodded as I helped him undress. "Mommy will be back soon," I promised, kissing his head softly. "Now hop into the shower, and I'll grab you some warm clothes." Neno nodded again, wiping his eyes. I left him to wash up as I walked back into the hallway.

"Everything all right?" Fives asked gently, poking his head out of the bedroom.

"Neno had an accident," I explained.

"Take him into Aayla's bedroom; he'll probably sleep better with her scent surrounding him," Fives suggested, walking over and kissing my head gently, "I'll strip his bed. What caused it?"

"A nightmare," I sighed.

"I'll grab his pajamas for you," Fives smiled, pushing me back towards the bathroom. "Go take care of my nephew."

"What about Plo?" I fretted, looking over at the bassinet.

"I'll bring him over when he wakes up," Fives promised.

"Love you," I whispered, stealing a kiss before entering the bathroom. "What happened in your dream?" I asked Neno softly, wrapping him up in the towel.

"The bad men," Neno shivered, not wanting to remember.

"Bad men?" I asked, drying his face.

"The ones that killed Grandma," Neno's sniffled, eyes filled with tears.

"Shh," I cooed, taking him into my arms. "We are worlds away from there."

"But the men are still after me." Neno's wide eyes were full of fear.

"Which men?" I asked quietly, dressing him.

"The ones in white armor," Neno trembled.

"They are not coming here," I assured, running the towel over his lekkus. "Your uncles will not allow it, and neither will I."

"They might," Neno whimpered, still afraid.

"They won't," I said forcefully, slipping a hand under his chin to make him look at me. "We are on a new planet, in a new system. We are safe. _You_ are safe." I kissed his head and wiped his eyes dry. "Wanna sleep with me?" Neno nodded as I began buttoning up his night top. "We'll use Mommy's bed; that way we are right beside Cut and Suu, and Rex and Fives are right above us, okay?" Neno nodded, so I picked him up, balancing him on my hip, and made my way to Aayla's room.

"Everything okay?" Cut asked as we walked into the kitchen, looking up from his meal made of leftovers.

"Bad dream," I said, hugging Neno close as he sleepily grasped my lekku. "Did we wake you?"

"Nope...I was just hungry" Cut smiled.

"We're going to sleep in Aayla's room," I whispered as Neno laid his head on my shoulder. "We need our sleep."

Cut nodded, "If you need anything, Suu and I are right across the hall."

"See? Uncle Cut is watching out for us," I smiled, kissing Neno's cheek as he yawned. Neno cuddled into me as I placed him on the bed, his head wriggling into my chest as he tried to get comfortable. "Just remember, I am always going to be here for you," I whispered to Neno, holding him close as he slowly started to fall back asleep.

"What are the giant teddy bears called?" Neno asked curiously.

I looked up from the blanket as Neno walked into the kitchen. Suu was too busy laughing to answer as I turned away from our sewing project, a new quilt for Jekk's upcoming lifeday. "What?" I giggled, shaking my head.

"The teddy bears…in the woods," Neno repeated, walking over to the kitchen table before sitting on a chair.

"The giant teddy bears?" I repeated, confused. What in the name of the Force would make Neno think he'd seen a giant teddy bear?

"The Ewoks?" Suu smiled gently, reminding me of the native species.

"Ewok?" Neno whispered, tilting his head.

"Yes, that's right. They're called Ewoks, Neno, not…giant teddy bears," I snickered, shaking my head. "Did you see one?"

"When I was napping," Neno smiled, crawling up onto Suu's lap.

"They are the native people of this place," I smiled, glaring at Suu as she continued to laugh.

"Are they nice?" Neno asked.

"I don't know," I smiled softly. "I've never met one before. I am sure they are, though."

"Can we go meet them?" Neno asked excitedly.

"No, they live on the other side of the moon," I told him gently, watching as Suu petted Neno's small lekkus. "We're not allowed over there."

"Oh," Neno whispered, leaning against Suu. "When're Daddy and Mommy going to be home?"

"Soon." Suu promised, hugging him close. "Three more sleeps."

"Three." Neno looked at his fingers, counting four of them.

"No, three," Suu corrected, placing one of his fingers down. Neno smiled as he recounted. "Right. Three."

"Come on, you have lessons," I reminded Neno, getting up from the table.

"Aww!" he whined as we walked out the door.

"Now I want you to try and find Cody using only the Force," I told Neno as I blindfolded him. Neno wiggled around in excitement as I snapped my fingers, pointing in the direction Cody needed to go. The dog cocked his head cutely before trotting away.

Suu held Plo on her lap, watching as I spun Neno around, attempting to confuse his sense of direction. "Cody, no sounds," I warned as I let Neno go, turning him to face me. "Now sense where the puppy is," I said softly as Neno stood still, concentrating.

Neno turned around and took a step in Cody's direction, moving slowly before Cody suddenly got up and moved. "He moved! That's cheating!" Neno pouted, pulling off the eye cover.

"Cover your eyes, cheater," Suu called over, sitting Plo down on the floor as he chewed on his toy.

"Cody's allowed to move, but you have to find him," I smiled as Neno nodded, re-covering his eyes and walking around in the grass, trying to find Cody. "Your target will not always be sitting still. Can you sense him?" I asked, petting Cody's ear as he walked by me.

"He's with you," Neno nodded as he came my way. "But I feel…Mommy! Daddy!"

I turned around, noticing Aayla and Bly by the porch. I placed my hand on Neno's shoulder as I turned to see Bly holding a small bundle in his arms before passing it to Suu. A young Mirialan clung to Aayla's hand.

"Well then, walk to them using only the Force as your guide," I smiled, watching as he slowly walked forward. Neno seemed more graceful than before as he walked over to his daddy, uncovering his eyes when Bly picked him up.

"How was the trip?" I asked gently as the young Mirialan looked me over cautiously, unsure of what I was. "Hello," I whispered, kneeling down as the young girl stepped back into Aayla's leg, frightened.

"This is Ahsoka," Aayla said gently to the child. "Ahsoka, this is Nara."

"That's a pretty name," I smiled gently, trying to make the child feel welcome.

The olive-skinned child attempted to hide in Aayla's skirt, her face obscured behind her black hair. She couldn't be any older than Neno. "She's shy," Aayla explained, running her fingers through the girl's hair. "Nara will warm up to you soon."

"I'm Neno!" The little guy gushed as Bly turned around so the two children could meet each other. "Wanna see our puppy?" The young Mirialan shook her head, her small hands turning pale from her tight grip on Aayla's skirt.

I smiled at Plo as I lifted him off the floor, kissing his head since he seemed unsure of poor frightened Nara.

"Mmm," Plo gurgled, pointing at the small bundle Suu held against her chest.

"That's Angel," Aalya explained. "Both girls come from the same orphanage."

"Orphanage?" I asked, balancing Plo gently on my hip.

Aayla nodded. "Angel shows signs of being Force-sensitive, but Nara was the one I was contacted for. We got a two-for-one special."

I smiled softly, "How old is she?"

"Just over fourteen moons," Aayla said, touching the child's head. Her red-toned skin held two small bumps that would be her lekkus.

"Another Twi'lek," I smiled.

"That's why Suu will be her primary caregiver," Aayla smiled at Suu. "You and Cut finally have a baby to care for."

Suu nodded softly, her eyes watering. "She is beautiful."

"She is," I nodded, petting Plo's head as he chewed on his hand.

"Still teething?" Bly asked as he removed Plo's hand from his mouth.

"Almost a full tooth now," I grinned, playing with Plo's messy hair. "But he still loves to chew on anything he can get inside his mouth."

"Does it hurt?" Bly asked in curious embarrassment while Neno attempted to get Nara to play with him.

"Only when I am feeding him," I explained as Aayla told Neno to play with Cody instead of Nara. Nara seemed to be confused by the number of people around her, for she pulled on her tee-shirt nervously.

"Almost a full tooth!" Bly chuckled at Plo. "You really shouldn't bite Mommy, though. Mandos only bite real food." Plo smiled upon hearing the part about food.

"Great…now he's going to want his lunch!" I rolled my eyes as I walked into the cottage. "Just keep an eye on him; I'll go start his mash."

"Aayla's home," Rex stated, wrapping his arms around me. Sometimes I had to wonder if _he_ weren't Force-sensitive.

"You noticed the extra children?" I concluded, stirring the rice as it came to a boil.

"The girl saw me and bolted into Aayla's room," Rex said, concerned.

"She's shy," I relayed, turning to look at him.

"I think there's more to it than that," Rex shook his head. "She was frightened of me."

I nodded, keeping my gaze trained on his chest. "I did notice it, too. Nara seems very nervous."

"I'll talk to Aayla about it," Rex murmured before kissing my head. "What's this slop you're cooking?" I turned around, gazing down at the gross, white-textured…stuff.

"Your son's lunch," I laughed, giving him a taste.

Rex grimaced after eating it. "It's gross."

I nodded in agreement. "Suu says it's all his stomach can handle. Can you start some sandwiches for the kids?" I asked.

"Do we have enough plastic dishes?" Rex wondered, absently kissing my shoulder as he started collecting the plates.

"No. We'll have to place a younger child beside each adult." I shook my head. "I'll put it on the shopping list." Rex nodded as he grabbed the dishes.

"Who has Plo?" I asked.

"Bly still does; he and Plo were having a staring contest," Rex chuckled, "At least until Plo got bored and started pulling on Bly's hair; then I had to go help."

"Your son is odd," I smiled, adding more water to the mash to make it mushy.

"He is," Rex agreed. "He has his mother's obsession for hair."

"Only your hair," I smiled coyly, kissing Rex as he passed me. "And Fives's dreadlocks are interesting."

"You just like the shiny breeds," Rex teased me as he worked.

"And your obession with-" I stopped myself as I sensed another presence in the room. "Yes, Neno?"

"Is lunch ready yet? Plo's crying and Daddy can't get him to stop," Neno explained, looking around. "What's 'obsession' mean?"

"Good luck with that," I smiled at Rex, turning down the stove to allow the rice to cook as I went to breastfeed Plo.

"So what _does_ 'obsession' mean?" Aayla teased as she walked onto the porch.

"I don't know," I answered as innocently as I could.

"Neno is dying to know," Aayla sighed, shaking her head. "We need to be more careful in what we say around him."

"I didn't even sense him in the room until it was too late," I sighed, watching Rex and Shaeeah work on her knife skills.

"He's a quiet walker; he might make a great scout," Aayla nodded as she sat down beside me.

"We'll have Fives teach him," I smiled as Neno screamed out, pushing Fives back with the Force before running off playfully.

"Can I ask you about Nara?" I ventured seriously, turning to Aayla.

"It's not a good story." Aayla shook her head. "Nara's mother was a drug-user selling her body to keep up her habit. After one of her customers started getting friendly with Nara, her mother gave her to the orphanage to protect her."

"Goodness," I sighed, "No wonder she's scared of the boys."

"It's a huge part of it," Aayla agreed. "Suu has her at the moment; she's attempting to fix that mop of hair."

"She likes Suu," I smiled softly, "It's good that she trusts one of us."

"I'll work with her tonight. Perhaps I can help her build up some mental walls to protect against nightmares."

I nodded in agreement as I watched Fives tackle Neno, growling playfully with the child, who was struggling playfully. I watched as Jekk came up behind Fives and tackled him, giving Neno enough time to escape.


	27. Chapter 27

Short and Sweet Chapter, everyone.

Special thanks for Taraum for all your help in editing, especially letting me know when the story line isn't matching up.

Plo growled at me as he lay on his stomach. Two days into his illness, he had developed a fever that caused him to be more irritable. To make the week turn out even better, Plo had managed to pass his illness on to both Nara and Neno.

"Quit that," I shook my head while rubbing his back. "I know you're miserable, but you can't blame me." Plo raised his lips a bit, his little right fang showing.

"Don't growl at your mama," Rex scolded, running his hand through Plo's hair. "Everyone gets sick." Plo closed his eyes and grunted.

"I think he told you off," I smiled, trying not to laugh.

"More than likely, he's going to be as bad as you," Rex said, looking up at me. "In fact, I am going to blame his behavior on you."

"On me?" I giggled. However, my look quickly turned to shock at the sound of vomiting from the other room. Jekk had accidentally brought the same illness home from school and contributed in spreading it to his younger cousins. It was decided that it would be easier to care for all the sick kids by placing them in the same room. Thankfully Nara, Jekk, and Neno slept most of the day away; and somehow Angel wasn't affected by the illness.

"Mommy!" Nara called out, as she leaned over her bed, throwing up again.

"I got her," I smiled, getting up. Aayla was in town picking up some more fever medication for the children. "Mommy is in town," I reminded her gently as I rubbed her back.

"I want mommy," Nara sniffled, eyes filling with tears as I took the bucket out of her hands.

"I know, sweetheart," I whispered, placing the bucket back by the bed and rubbing Nara's back gently. "She'll be home soon. Maybe she'll bring home those frozen ice treats."

"I don't wanna throw up again," Nara worried, her little eyes almost looking unfocused.

I nodded, understanding, "I know little one; it's not very nice."

Nara closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I don't feel good," she whimprered.

"No one does." I whispered, petting her head. "Want some water?"

I leaned over before she could respond, placing the semi-cool water to her lips. "It will make throwing up easier if you have something in your system." Nara drank slowly, her hand wrapping around mine as I held her cup.

"Go back to sleep," I whispered softly, using the Force to lull her into a comfortable dream as I sat by her side, petting her head gently.


	28. Chapter 28

Special thanks to Taraum, I would be lost without your guidance!

You're going to have to go for me," Aayla croaked, barely looking up at me. Her face was pale as she made a sour face at both me and the tea I'd just made her. "To Tattooine…too see my informant and Bail."

"Your informant?" I asked, sitting down and stroking a lekku. "I thought you were only seeing Bail?"

"You'll like him," Aayla smiled softly, looking up at me. "You'll have to fly to Mos Eisley. You've been there, right? " I nodded, and Aayla smiled. "You will have to pose as a slave; I'll have Suu set up a room for you to be 'working' from. You will have to stay for a week, since traveling back and forth from the base will only draw attention. My informant will meet you there."

"Two weeks?" I repeated hesitantly, looking around at the children's toys piled up in the corner.

"Plo needs to be weaned off breast milk," Aayla said, as if she'd read my mind. "And you can only take one husband; Fives should be the one to stay home. I worry that seeing the base might send him into a relapse."

The moon of Endor had been too kind to me, spoiling me, with its beautiful weather. The weather was harsh on Tattooine; it had forced me to cover head to toe in order to go see the base. Bly and Rex would be following in ten minutes intervals. I traveled to Mos Eisley easily, barely noticing that I was being followed; the guys still had their magic. The hotel Suu had booked for me was easy enough to find, since it sat among several other brothels. Getting off my bike, I adjusted the hood over my head as I walked into the hotel.

"Room?" the young girl asked as she walked out of the back room. Her fake smile widened as she flipped her blond hair behind her shoulder.

"Please…a clean one, if possible," I said softly, wondering if the young human could see me.

"Reason?" The girl's cold green eyes laughed at my predicament. Everyone knew why a woman booked a hotel room for two weeks at a time; the human just wanted to hear it.

"Work," I hissed, narrowing my eyes.

The women looked down as she accessed her data pad. "Name?"

"Sia," I lied, giving her my fake identification and papers.

"Right. You can have the Red Room," she smirked.

"Whatever," I sneered, holding my hand out. "Key?"

"Payment?" the blond demanded, holding her hand out.

"Got to see it first," I smirked, taking my key from the counter. "And my mistress already sent the payment." The human narrowed her eyes as I walked away from the desk.

The Red Room was surprising white and clean. Lying down on the floor, I checked for any listening devices or "surprises" under the bed and around the room. I found no listening or recording devices, though I did find some disturbing …devices. Actually, I found a box full of them, safe and secure in their little packages. It suddenly hit me what kind of a slave I was supposed to be playing. I had played a slave several times before, but I had always been a servant. I had never pretended to be a pleasure slave. Grabbing a pillow, I fell back onto the bed and screamed into it. Would this never stop?

"Sia?" a garbled voice asked. Poking my head out from under the pillow, I grabbed my comm link.

"Yes?" I smiled, happy to hear Rex's voice.

"Everything set?"

"Yes." I sat up, looking around the room.

"Good; your first client is on his way."

"Already?" I shook my head as I got up, grabbing the small black bag in my backpack.

"Twenty minutes," Rex said, sounding relaxed. "Don't use the makeup; you won't need it. He's trustworthy…put on the blue dress, though."

"The blue one?" I laughed, pulling it out of the bag.

"It brings out your eyes; plus, it's tight in the chest," Bly added. I could almost sense Rex glaring at him.

"Thanks," I laughed before changing quickly and placing the bags under the bed. As I waited, I began trying to tidy up the room a little. My heart jumped into my throat when I heard a knock on the door, before I calmed down and opened the door. The slightly short-statured man walked into my room looking around, as if he were checking for bugs.

"It's clean," I whispered, trying to reassure him.

"Good," the man said before closing the door. As he locked it, he turned to look at me. The first thing I noticed was his aqua-colored gaze.

"Master Kenobi?" I whispered softly, held back by surprise.

"You did survive," he swallowed thickly, his eyes shining with unshed tears.

"As did you," I sniffled as he pulled me into his arms, holding me close. I closed my eyes and clung to him, crying softly.

"You look amazing for being dead," Master Kenobi laughed uncertainly, wiping the tears out of my eyes before doing the same for himself. I nodded, unsure of how to respond. "You've…well, you've filled out…what did you do to your chest?"

I looked down, trying not to laugh. Two days away from my nursing son had left my breasts slightly swollen and sore. "About that…" I smiled hesitantly, sitting down on the bed. "I am about to stop breast feeding."

"Breast feeding?" Master Kenobi repeated, mouth open in shock. "You have a child?"

I looked up, unsure of how to proceed. "He wasn't planned…I forgot about my shot. He's almost seven months now. I…I know I broke the rules, but I am not sorry. Plo is…well, my son; and I will not apologize for him!"

"Calm down, child. Pardon me; I meant no offense," he soothed, taking my hands and squeezing them gently. It only took a moment for him to notice the small wedding bands hanging on a chain around my neck. Although I hadn't worn them in public, I saw no reason why I shouldn't in private. "I don't remember these."

"Rex, Fives, and I are married," I smiled, looking down.

"When?" he asked, the corners of his mouth turning up in a small smile.

"After the Order was executed. Rex and I married a short time after we fled to Saleucami."

"How?" he asked. "How did you get away? Rex was at the Temple that night with…" Master Kenobi trailed off, shaking his head. "I thought you were on Felucia?"

"My men were pulled after fighting for three weeks straight," I said. "After debriefing, I was too tired to do anything besides eat. I fell asleep, only to wake up with Rex begging me to follow him."

"You were at the Temple during the massacre?" Master Kenobi squeezed my hands tightly.

"What happened that night?" I whispered, after nodding. "Rex refuses to tell me, and although I trust him…I believe he asked Aayla and Bly not to tell me."

Master Kenobi ran his hands over his face, his eyes tearing up. "You have no idea?" he asked, voice wavering.

"I don't," I sighed, shaking my head. "Please…tell me."

"When was the last time you saw Anakin?" he asked gently.

"Hmm." I bit my lip, trying to think. After I was knighted, I wasn't given a chance to work with my old Master. I had been given several of his men: Chopper, Echo, Fives, and Rex, of course, to help me as I continued to learn. "When I learned Padme was pregnant and confronted him about it."

"You knew Padme was pregnant?" Master Kenobi asked, obviously shocked.

"I found her throwing up, and she refused to see a medic. I threatened drag her there, and we ended up in an argument. Finally, she told me that she was pregnant; but she didn't want anyone else to know. She refused to tell me who the father was; but I suspected it was Anakin, based on how close they were. I…well, when I confronted him, the look on his face told me everything I needed to know. But can you answer my question? What happened with Anakin?"

"Anakin believed Padme was going to die giving birth, to the point that he was obsessed with the image. He began working with Palpatine, unknowingly giving his friend information he could use against us. Palpatine declared us traitors, and ordered the elimination of all Jedi," Master Kenobi sighed, closing his eyes.

"Why? We did nothing to cause it!"

"No, we didn't," Master Kenobi whispered softly. "Palpatine was Darth Sidious. The whole time he controlled the Senate, he was planting his trap."

"No! That makes no sense. Anakin trusted him," I protested.

"Anakin…Anakin was the one who betrayed us all."

"No!" I shouted, propelling myself off the bed to stand straight in front of Obi-Wan. No… "Not Skyguy! He would never have done such a thing!"

"Ahsoka, we both know how deeply Anakin struggled with the Dark Side," Master Kenobi reminded me, taking my arm gently. A deep, sickening pressure began forming in the pit of my stomach.

"No!" I denied, starting to cry. "Not Skyguy! He couldn't hurt us, not like this!"

"He led the clones into the Temple and murdered all the Padawans and younglings," Obi-Wan said quietly, as if that would make it any less horrifying to hear.

"No," I sobbed, closing my eyes and trying to block everything out. "He wouldn't do this to me or Padme…"

"Padme died of a broken heart," Master Kenobi whispered, holding me tightly as I tried to push him away, overwhelmed by the news. _Now_ I understood why Rex hadn't told me…

"No," I barely whispered as Master Kenobi knelt down in front of me. "He wouldn't hurt her."

"After the Temple massacre, your Master had gone too far…I couldn't save him. I had hoped that with Padme's help, we could bring him back; but it was too late. Anakin had already lost his mind, filled with ideas from the Dark Side. He refused to listen to reason. In a fit of anger, he held Padme in a Force choke before I was able to intervene and stop him. In that very moment, Padme began to die. It was only a few hours later that she passed away."

"Please," I choked, clinging to him like a child and crying into his chest. "No…"

"Tell me about my grandson," Master Kenobi asked sometime later, after I'd had time to calm down. He handed me a cup of tea and sat down again.

I played with the fruit in front of me. "He's seven months now; his best friend is a stuffed bunnyflop, which he is constantly trying to eat." Master Kenobi smiled softly, taking a sip of his own tea. "He's every bit his father's son; he has sun-dyed blond hair which Rex and Fives keep spiked, in between his little tiny lekku. He's got huge brown eyes; he even looks like a sun-burned Mando."

"Big eyes like his mother?" Master Kenobi smiled, softly.

"Yes," I laughed.

"And just as stubborn?"

"Of course! Mix Rex and I together, and you will have a very stubborn seven-month-old baby," I giggled.

"And what about Fives?" Master Kenobi asked.

"We married Fives when I was still pregnant," I blushed, "When Aayla brought him home to us, Fives was a mess. He had been in a prisoner camp since the Order went out; it was a slow two months before we got to see the Fives we remembered. Suu's children have been the greatest help. Once Fives learned he wasn't going to hurt the children, he began to grow and turn back into the man he used to be."

"Aayla told me there are a few children," Master Kenobi smiled. "And that you've become quite the teacher."

"That happened by accident. Suu had asked me to watch over the children so she and the boys could work in the field. I just fell into the roll."

"There are no accidents," Master Kenobi drawled, repeating the overused line.

"I hate that saying," I sighed.

"Everyone has their roles to play," Master Kenobi smiled. "Apparently, you've found yours."

"My role?" I asked, unsure.

"The children." Master Kenobi nodded, "You're responsible for teaching the next generation." I bit my lip, suddenly nervous. "With Aayla's help, of course."

"Now it doesn't sound nearly as scary," I tried to smile.

"It's not," Master Kenobi laughed. "Not at all. Aayla and I have spoken, and we feel that you will make the perfect mentor for the children," Master Kenobi smiled. "You're too willful to be a slave…you always have been."


	29. Chapter 29

Special Special thanks to Taraum! The perfect editor! (she's mine, back off!)

After the fifth day on Tattooine, I was ready to go home. Naturally, I would end up working on Tattooine during its deadly dry season, during which the cost of water almost tripled. Bly and Rex both switched to beer because it was cheaper, even having it with their breakfast.

"Just one more client?" I asked, sitting down between the men while still playing my role.

"One. Then back to your mistress," Bly smirked as Rex passed me a piece of toast.

Although I had always been taught that a Jedi shouldn't become attached, I couldn't deny that I was homesick. All I wanted was to go back to the farm, in the much cooler air, and hold my son.

"How's your chest?" Rex asked softly. Recently, my breasts had begun to leak milk at the most inconvenient times, the pressure becoming simply too much.

"A little better," I sighed. "What I wouldn't give to have Suu here." Rex smiled, passing me the jelly.

"What's the plan?" I asked, looking around the restaurant. "One more client?"

"Tomorrow he will show," Bly continued, eating. "Mistress says you can shop the market today and find some trinkets."

"Ooh…trinkets?" I whispered. "Marbles?"

"To teach my little one how to use a sling shot," Bly smiled.

"He does have the patience for it," Rex chuckled, stealing a piece of toast off Bly's plate and giving it to me. "He would be a great sniper."

"If only he would sit still long enough," I grinned.

"He's only four…give it time," Bly smiled proudly.

I spent more on the children than I intended, shopping the market thoroughly. Bly and Rex made it worse by adding in things they wanted for the children as well.

The glass marbles where a necessity; we all liked them and they could work in the slingshots Rex and Bly wanted for Neno. The two bags of beads were for Shaeeah, since it was apparently a new fad for girls her age. (I wasn't, however, very impressed with the school for allowing the girls to place such emphasis on material possessions instead of their own sense of self-worth.) We also bought some random toys for the younglings that we couldn't find back home.

"He's here," Rex nodded towards Senator Organa as he entered the bar, doing a fairly good job of blending in with the motley patronage.

"He's early," Bly whispered.

"Luckily, our shopping is done," I smiled, thinking of the many bags back at the hotel. "Although I am glad to see him, let's get this over with. I can't wait to go home."

Bly went ahead of Rex and me, taking the senator to a different hotel than the one I was currently staying at. Following shortly after, Rex took me to the small pay-by-the-hour…establishment, if it could be called that. "Two hours, or you're paying double," Bly growled for the sake of appearance. Senator Organa just smirked at him and led me into the room.

"You look beautiful," the senator smiled as he closed the door.

"As do you," I giggled as I sat down. It was so good to see him again. I looked around the room of this cheap, pay-by-the-hour wamprat hotel. Even the cheap blanket covering the bed was made out of plastic. " Great…room. Nice choice."

"Aayla has great taste," Bail chuckled.

"Sure she does," I snorted, trying not to roll my eyes.

"I hope she's feeling better," Bail said. "Has everything gone all right so far?"

"Obi- Wan looks great," I smiled. "Although I think he's beginning to go gray."

"He is a redhead; sometimes they lose their hair early," Bail said. "Obi-Wan is lucky, going gray is easier than losing one's hair altogether."

"Humans lose their hair?" I asked, unsure.

"Most lose some, with age. But some lose it earlier. It's all about genetics, like your makings or eye color," Bail smiled softly. "Aayla tells me you're a mother."

"I have a son," I grinned.

"You look great, even after all the additional stress," Bail smiled. "Do you enjoy your new roles?"

"It's different than being a- well, you know," I nodded, looking around the room. "Sometimes it's more stressful, being in charge of the children, responsible for their education and their meals. Sometimes I think a battlefield was easier to understand than trying to figure out why my son is screaming his head off."

Bail laughed. "So being Force-sensitive doesn't help with parenting?"

"Not even close," I sighed. "I can't read him; it's like Plo has a natural block built in. I don't know what I would do without Suu helping me every step of the way."

"Children are a challenge," Bail smiled, taking a small holo-projector out of his pocket and activating it. "My daughter, Leia." I looked at the picture, mesmerized. Although she was young, my mind immediately noticed the similarities between her and…Padme. My heart twisted a little with the realization. I took the projector with shaking hands. "She looks like Padme. Is this her…" I trailed off. It couldn't be…

"You know about the children?" Bail asked, stopping me.

"I know there was a child," I said, sensing Bail's confusion.

"But she never told anyone, not even me. How did you learn of it?" Bail asked, looking at the hologram.

"Skyguy conveniently had to stay a few nights with her. I went over there to speak with him, but he was gone. That morning I caught Padme retching violently and threatened to drag her to the medic. She didn't want to go willingly," I shook my head, remembering how frightened I had been at the sight of my friend so ill. "After we fought for a while, she finally confessed to me."

"She never told me," Bail sighed, looking down at his hands. "No one knew she was pregnant, not even her family. And after the Republic was reorganized…well, you know what has happened since then. Especially with Vader."

"I know," I whispered softly as I handed the picture back. "I wish…I wish I knew what went wrong with Anakin."

"We may never understand his frame of mind…what caused him to betray us all."

"I wish I had known he was suffering so much. I wish he would have confided in me…I was his Padawan, Bail." I blinked the tears out of my eyes. "If I could have helped him…stopped him…done anything-"

"Obi-Wan did everything he could," Bail said, squeezing my hands tightly. "I apologize; I didn't come here to upset you. We're supposed to be catching up."

I nodded, taking a deep, calming breath. "Tell me about the younglings."

"Well, Plo is the youngest; but he's not showing any signs of being Force-sensitive. Angel is the second-youngest; she is Suu's adopted daughter. She is Force-sensitive, as well as adorably cute. She likes to play ball with her daddy," I smiled softly. "Neno and Nara are the middle children, and both are Aayla's. Jekk and Shaeeah are both Suu's biological children, and they are the oldest."

"Suu is the woman that has taken you in?" Bail asked.

"Rex met Suu and her husband, Cut, several years ago." I played with the beads on my wrist. "Cut explained to Rex that if he ever wanted to leave the GAR, he would help him out. So after the Order, it was the only place Rex knew we could safely go.

She has been an amazing help."

"She sounds incredible; Aayla speaks highly of her," Bail agreed.

"Suu has become a second mother to me," I admitted. "I couldn't have survived this long without her…I sure wouldn't be able to cook as well as I can."

"I'll have to meet this woman one day," Bail smiled.

"You'll love her," I smiled. "She's my guardian angel. What's your daughter like?"

"Leia is her mother's daughter. She is constantly watching and learning about things around her."

"She's going to be an interesting child," I smiled.

"She already is," Bail grinned. "So will yours, if he has your eyes."

"Plo has his daddy's eyes," I said.

"The captain?" Bail guessed, smirking as my montrals darkened.

"Yes," I blushed.

"I always knew you two would make an interesting couple," Bail chuckled, holding my hand tightly.

"I have two husbands," I smiled, correcting him.

"You married Bly and Aayla?"

Laughing, I shook my head. "A clone named Fives joined our marriage several months after we went to Saleucami."

Bail snorted, trying to hold back a laugh. "Very Togrutan of you, if I may say. Is there a second wife as well?"

I shook my head, laughing, "Not unless Suu or Aayla count… but both don't share."

Bail grinned at me before becoming more serious. "Have you seen the base yet?"

"Only the docking bay. The ship was held in hyperspace; getting clearance was a little harder than we anticipated."

"That is what Aayla and I needed to discuss," Bail said, passing me a datapad.

"It contains all the financing information for the Rebel base here. As well as a few credits for your family," he said, placing a hand over mine. "If you ever have to move again, it will be taken care of."

"Thank you," I whispered, tears welling up in my eyes.


	30. Chapter 30

OMGosh! 30 chapters! And 91 reviews! Thank you Everyone!

After our meeting with Bail, the boys decided we should spend the last few nights at the base. I just wanted to get out of the brothel…having to block out the Force sensations around me was growing extremely tiring.

After settling into the small bedroom we three had been given, I attempted to meditate while the boys went off to spar in the rec room. I examined the basic military-style room; it had two bunks pushed together to make a larger bed, which caused me to smile.

"Want to see the training room?" Bly asked, walking into the room, obviously fresh from his shower.

"Enjoy your shower?" I laughed as Bly ran his towel over his head to dry his hair.

"Would have been better if you'd joined," Bly snorted, not missing a beat.

I rolled my eyes at his teasing. Someone was obviously missing Aayla. "Keep dreaming," I giggled, sticking out my tongue.

"Oh, I will," Bly smiled, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Let's get you to the training room."

Obi-Wan had once told me a fable about the champions of Mount Olympus: well-built, god-like men who fought for what they believed was right. Sitting in the corner with my datapad, I found myself comparing the fallen Jedi on the list to those champions. I sighed and placed a hand to my head. Over half of the list…my brothers and sisters in the Force…were listed as dead. The rest were listed as missing or worse, "location known." I tried to keep my sadness controlled as I read through the names again. So many…

On the other side of the room, two of the clones were wrestling in front of Rex, who was trying to see if their fighting skills were still up to par. "Call it," the first groaned, holding the second down, his legs straddling his brother's torso.

"No," the second gasped out, obviously tired, but not wanting to admit defeat with a woman in the room.

"She's not even watching you, lads; so if you're trying to show off, it's not working," Rex laughed, shaking his head. I looked up at him, smiling innocently. The first smacked his brother across the head.

"Fine," the second one sighed, "I give up."

"Off him," Rex said, helping both men off the floor. "Showers, both of you." The two men nodded before heading out in that direction. "You're distracting them." Rex chuckled, crossing his arms.

"By reading?" I protested. "I am fully dressed and covered in this flight suit! I wore less clothing as a Padawan!"

Rex laughed as he walked over and helped me to my feet. "True enough. But you had a smaller chest back then," he murmured in my ear before kissing me.

"They're full of milk for _your_ son," I snorted, crossing my arms. "And sore as Hoth."

"They're hurting you?" Rex asked, concerned.

"Not as much as Plo's chewing on them," I smiled softly. "Give it some time, another month perhaps. Then it will all be normal again, until my next heat at least."

"Next time…" Rex trailed off. "Hopefully, a girl for Fives."

"We'll see," I smiled as we walked out of the training room.

It was a great feeling to walk around the base by Rex's side, with his arm curled around my waist… at least until he ruined the moment by squeezing my ass possessively as a group of men walked by.

"I've always wanted to do that," Rex grinned when I glared at him.

"Well, now that it's out of your system-" I started playfully before Rex playfully pinned me against the wall.

"It's not," Rex murmured into my ear, his leg slipping between mine.

"We are not doing this in the hallway," I giggled, my stripes tingling with color. I could feel that there were other men around watching us, but all that mattered was that I was in Rex's arms. Sharing a bedroom with Bly had all but ruined my sex life. And suddenly that's all I wanted.

"No, you most definitely are not," Bly interrupted suddenly, crossing his arms. "Go to your room."


	31. Chapter 31

Special thanks to Taraum for her awesome editing skills. And thank you all for the great reviews.

"Moo!" Plo squealed as he lifted his arms, excited to see me. I rushed into the house to hold little Plo as soon as the truck stopped in front of the house.

"Great…he thinks I'm a cow," I sighed, shooting a playful look at Fives before picking up Plo and kissing his head. Fives grinned and shrugged before he pulled me close and kissed me.

"Yes, Mommy is home," I cooed before rolling my eyes when Plo smacked one of my montrals before hugging it close to his little body. "Were you a good boy for Papa and your aunts?" I asked gently, holding him close.

"Were _you_ a good boy?" I asked pointedly before Fives kissed me again.

"Of course I was," Fives smiled back. "He, on the other hand…well, he has a second tooth."

"This other fang?" I asked, trying to look. Plo smiled up at me, showing the bottom of his second fang coming out of his gums. "You're so handsome," I giggled, kissing his nose as Rex and Fives spoke about the base, Bly joining in occasionally.

"Moo!" Plo repeated, gently slapping his little hands against my chest. I turned from listening to the conversation to gaze at my brown-eyed son. "Mook," he gurgled. I raised an eyebrow at him as he grabbed at my chest.

"Blue milk?" I asked softly, walking him over to the fridge. Plo shook his head as I sat him up on the counter. "No milk?" I asked Plo, trying to understand him. He shook his head, reaching for me. "Mommy's milk?" I sighed, already knowing where this would lead . "But this is big boy's milk."

Plo shook his head before looking up at me with pleading brown eyes. "Mook."

"Only because I've been away so long," I laughed, taking Plo up to our room before unbuttoning my top. He cooed and clapped his little hands before latching on. "You're rotten," I teased, petting his hair. I winced as he bit down. Plo opened his eyes, looking up at me. "Please don't bite." Plo smiled up at me, and I sighed. "I am spoiling you." Plo seemed to nod as he drank from me, making slurping sounds.

"You gave in?" Fives chuckled, sitting down beside us.

"I was gone for so long," I shrugged, gazing up into his beautiful brown eyes. "It is a form of bonding."

"A week gone, and your poor chest is engorged," he murmured.

"Of course you noticed," I giggled, noticing that Plo had fallen asleep with my nipple still in his mouth.

"Your top seemed tight," Fives smiled, "Very tight."

"Enjoying the view?" I teased, noticing that his gaze had strayed to my chest.

Fives nodded before looking up at me, his chocolate eyes shining. "I always have, and I always will."

"You're impossible," I sighed before leaning over to kiss him.

"I am serious," Fives said earnestly, eyes softening as he spoke. "It's a beautiful sight, this."

"It does feel nice," I agreed as I moved to lay my back against his bare chest as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Good thing you're so short," Fives chuckled, kissing my neck. I tried not to giggle as Plo growled before Fives rubbed his back.

"My boobs. Back off, Papa," Fives laughed, giving commentary.

"Don't encourage him," I sighed.

"Daddy, are you home yet?" Neno exclaimed as he hopped into the house.

"Nope, I'm not," Bly chuckled, looking up from the game of poker the boys were playing.

"Daddy is still on the spaceship," Fives snorted, finishing his beer. Neno shook his head as he climbed onto Bly's lap. Bly kissed his head before hugging him tightly.

"Were you good for Mommy?" Bly asked.

"Mommy's been sick, but I helped her," Neno smiled as Nara walked into the room slowly, holding Aayla's hand.

"You're still sick?" Bly asked, worried, as he got up.

"Only in the mornings," Aayla smiled radiantly as Bly greeted her. "It's temporary, though."

"How temporary?" Bly wondered, absently stroking one of her lekku.

"About seven months, give or take," Aayla smiled, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"What do you mean? What's wrong? Why can't they can't fix you sooner?" Bly demanded, not understanding. Rex choked on his beer, fighting off laughter. "This isn't funny!" Bly growled, shooting him a look.

"Actually it is," Rex disagreed. "You're acting as if she has the blue shadow virus! She's trying to tell you that she's pregnant, genius!"

"You're pregnant?" Bly whispered, turning to his wife.

"The doctor confirmed it this morning," Aayla grinned as Bly grabbed her and kissed her.

"Congratulations," Rex smiled before turning to Fives. "Another woman you can watch breast-feed."

"Everyone needs a hobby," Fives shrugged, looking over at me as I laughed. Although we made sure to protect the children's modesty, we were not so careful with the adults. All of the men, at one time or another, had seen me breastfeeding Plo. We were all mature adults, and it was a natural part of life.

"Good; everyone is home," Suu smiled, placing her basket on the kitchen table. Cut walked in behind her, carrying Angel who was cuddled up in his arms.

"Neno, why don't you and your sister go feed the nunas?" Aayla smiled, "Then you both can play until dinner."

"Okay," Neno nodded as he and Nara left the kitchen, racing to see who could get to the pen faster.

"How was the doctor's appointment?" Suu asked as she and Rex began putting the food in her basket away.

"We may need more baby clothes," Aayla smiled, placing a hand over her abdomen. Suu's face lit up at the revelation, and she pulled Aayla into a hug. Aayla returned it, tears starting to gather in her eyes again.

"And maternity clothes; I doubt Ahsoka's old clothes would fit you," Suu laughed.

"She is rather short," Aayla giggled.

"She is standing right here," I pouted, placing Plo in his high chair. "They're being mean to Mommy."

"Moo," Plo smiled, reaching for his bunnyflop.

"No, the banthas are outside," Cut chuckled at Plo before sitting Angel down beside him. "That's your mother."

"I think he likes mooing," Fives said, taking the milk out of the fridge and filling up a bottle for each baby. Plo's eyes lit up after hearing Fives moo, and he giggled.

"My son's broken," I moaned.

"Just a little," Rex grinned, wrapping his arms around me and kissing my shoulder. I ran a hand over his head and smiled. It was easy to tell that like me, he was glad to be home.

"How was Tattooine?" Suu asked. I grabbed a kettle and started making some tea as everyone sat down at the table.

"Good." Bly spoke up, seeing that I was busy. "The base is getting better…the men are much stronger and more stable than the broken boys Aayla and I left behind. There is a fully functional medical bay, doctors, and nurses – including some very cute ones I saw in rather tight outfits," Bly grinned. "You need to get us one of those," he whispered (rather loudly) to Aayla, who shook her head in exasperation.

"Senator Organa looks good," I chimed in, changing the subject. "His daughter is so beautiful."

Aayla nodded. "He loves showing her off."

"I don't blame him," I smiled, looking at Plo, who was busy trying to steal Angel's crackers. "I wish I could show him off."

"One day you will," Suu laughed as I took the whistling kettle off the burner. "But by then, he may no longer be cute."

I laughed softly, smiling at Plo. "As long as he has his Daddy's looks, he'll always be cute. But on a more serious subject, Bail managed to get me a list of the remaining Force-sensitive people that the Empire is looking for. I compiled a list of the ones listed as missing, but I'm afraid it's much shorter than I had hoped." I pulled the chip out of my bag and placed it in the datapad before passing it around the table. "There are only a few names. I don't know any of them, and the list provided no way to find them. I…I included the names of a few rogue Jedi I met during the wars; perhaps they would be able to help."

"I don't recall any of these names either," Aayla worried. "But we'll figure this out; I am sure we can find a way somehow."

"If you say to mediate on it, I am going to cry," I retorted.

"No," Aayla laughed, "We both know how rarely you meditate anymore, and I cannot say I blame you…the Force feels so empty now."

"Graveyards have more life in them," I sighed.

"What about the base's funding? Were there any issues?" Aayla asked, studying the datapad.

"Bail has found a way to fund the Rebellion. Plus, the boys have agreed to take an occasional bounty-hunting job, so that should help. They might also do some smuggling," I smiled, looking over Aayla's shoulder at the pad. "Bail has also started up a small fund for us to help with the children's education. He also gave me a few books to help the children start learning to read." I pulled out a few different datapads. "He also gave me a few books regarding each of the children's species. So we can know their different growth rates and medical concerns, as well as teach them about their own cultures."

The last part was very important to me. I didn't want the children to grow up ignorant of their own cultures, the way I had. I wanted them to understand and embrace them, if they so chose. If I could have gone back to when I was a child and told myself that it was all right to embrace friendships and the importance of having a pack, I think things would have gone very differently for me.

"We have more than enough here for their education," Suu murmured after Aayla passed her the datapad.

"There is also savings for an emergency move," Aayla said softly. "If we ever need to flee again, we can. Bail also included some credits for renovations to the house. We may need to expand it, based on how many children we get in the future."


	32. Chapter 32

Special thanks to Taraum, and to all my reviewers!

Do you think he knows?" I whispered as Aayla joined me on the porch, passing me a cup of tea before sitting down beside me. She had recently learned she was pregnant with twins, which was making her grow much more quickly than I had. But somehow, she still managed to look beautiful in the loose-fitting yellow sundress that she wore.

"Do I think who knows what?" Aayla asked curiously, turning to me. I smiled in embarrassment. Sometimes it was easy to forget that she couldn't read my thoughts.

"Master Plo. Somewhere deep in the Force, do you think he knows about my son?"

I asked as I listened to the laughter inside the house. The one thing I loved about the children was that no matter how hard things were, they could always lighten my mood.

"It's what we have been taught to believe. But what does your heart tell you, Ahsoka?" she asked.

I shook my head. "I tried to meditate while the babies were napping, but…I still can't. The Force feels so dark and _cold_ that it frightens me. There is no comfort there anymore."

"Your bond with Ana…with _him_ was very strong. Perhaps you only feel his pain," she whispered.

"I have severed that connection, Aayla. That isn't my Skyguy. I don't even want to know who he is anymore; and when the day comes, I will see that he _suffers_ for all the lives he took," I hissed, thinking of all the Padawans he had murdered. Aayla pulled me into a hug, and eventually my anger turned to grief. She held me as I wept.

"Tomorrow Plo will be one; you should focus on that instead of dwelling on the past," Aayla murmured as I curled up at her side and gently touched her swollen stomach. "Master Plo would have loved his grandson, just as Obi-Wan does."

"You think so?" I sniffled.

"I know so. Master Plo broke a lot of rules for you, child, because he knew you were special. So did Master Ti. She saw something in you, something she had never seen before."

"A rule breaker?" I laughed.

Aayla shook her head with a smile, "Your strength, as well as the way you learn to adapt to every situation you face. I know she would be proud of you; they all would be." I nodded as Aayla kissed my head gently. "I am proud of you. You refuse to give in to your anger. You proved to me the thing Bly had been trying to show me for years. That a person can love without obsession, jealousy, or control. That loving someone can make you stronger, as well as the other person. Force, Ahsoka, I've watched you bring a second husband into a marriage and manage to make it work. The way in which Rex and Fives conduct themselves, without jealousy or anger, shows me just how easily you can open yourself up to love without condition." I nodded, feeling myself blush.

"You are a good Jedi, a beautiful wife, and an extremely loving mother, Ahsoka. I look to you for strength. Did you know that, little sister? " Aayla asked, petting my cheek. "You have become my strength. Every time I feel down, you are right there to pick up the pieces, as well as to answer some of the strangest questions the children come up with. And you are always willing to take the children so that Bly and I can have our privacy. I wouldn't be here now without you, Ahsoka. For someone so young, you have taught me more than I could ever teach you." Aayla was crying by now, and she hugged me closer.

"You weren't supposed to start crying," I sniffled, feeling guilty.

"I'm pregnant," Aayla laughed, making an excuse, "and my little nephew is going to be a year old." I nodded before Aayla suddenly lunged out of my arms and started heaving over the porch railing.

"Way to ruin the bonding moment," I teased gently, rubbing her back.

"Everything okay?" Rex asked, having rushed out after hearing Aayla's vomiting.

"On my flowers?" Suu sighed after joining us, but she had an understanding smile on her face.

"Sorry," Aayla apologized, wiping her mouth. "It came out of nowhere."

"I'll get the watering droid," Rex said, kissing me softly as he walked past.

"Feeling better?" I asked as Suu and I walked with Aayla, both with an arm around her waist.

"For now," Aayla sighed. "You both said this stops after the first trimester!"

"It did for me," I shrugged as Suu led Aayla to the restroom.

"We're all different," Suu said. "Besides, neither of us has carried twins."

"This is Bly's fault," Aayla chuckled weakly. Suu laughed as she helped her into their bathroom.

"Angel, no!" I heard Neno yell. "Aunty Suu!" I shook my head as I walked into the kitchen. Angel and Plo both sat in their high chairs, giggling and clapping their little hands as Neno and Nara stood by the sink, trying to wash red paint off of Neno's lekkus and the floor.

"Do I want to know?" I sighed, walking over to the sink.

"Angel did it!" Neno whined, still furiously washing his lekkus.

"How?" I asked, leaning over to wash off his tentacle-like lekkus.

"The Force?" Nara shrugged, trying to clean the paint off the floor. I smiled in excitement, wanting to grab the young Twi'lek and hug her close, but that would have left Neno covered in paint.

"Are you sure it wasn't Plo?" I asked, wiping the last of the paint off of Neno.

"He was eating his berries," Nara said, pointing at the baby with berry stains on his face.

"Go shower, and make sure to put your clothes in the sink," I said. Neno started removing his clothes. "Not in this sink, in the one upstairs," I laughed.

"Okay!" Neno yelled, rushing up the stairs.

"Did you do that?" I giggled, kissing Angel as I removed her from the chair.

"More!" Plo babbled. Out of his small vocabulary, this word seemed to be his favorite.

"No more," I smiled, petting his head.

"I think I got most of it," Nara's small voice said.

"Thanks littl'un," I smiled, handing Angel to Nara. "Why don't you take Angel outside? Shaeeah will be home from school soon, and you all can play." Nara nodded before tossing the towel into the sink and taking her little cousin out to play.

"What happened?" Rex asked, looking around the kitchen.

"Angel happened. She decided it would be fun to dump a cup of paint onto Neno's head."

"Did she use the Force?" Rex asked, unsure. I nodded as Rex took Plo out of his chair and kissed his head.

"Yes," I said as I looked around the room, which thankfully wasn't too messy. "That's why we shouldn't leave the children unattended," I smirked.

"I was washing Aayla's puke out of the flowers," Rex pointed out. "Where is the little troublemaker?"

"With her cousin," I smiled. "Besides, she's a baby. She doesn't understand her actions."

"She's a youngling," Rex snorted. "Younglings are smart."

"Nara and Angel are outside. I'm going to go check on them," I smiled. "Can you check on Neno and make sure he gets all the paint off his head?"


	33. Chapter 33

"Where is the marble?" I asked gently, showing Angel four wooden boxes. Each box held something different: one had a cookie, one held the marble, one had a flower, and the last one had nothing. I was using this as an exercise to teach Angel how to identify the Force signatures of different objects. Angel titled her head to the right as she raised her little hand, trying to decide.

"Blue," Angel babbled, opening the small white box containing the blue marble. "Blue."

"I only wanted to know where the marble was. Not the color of it," I smiled, leaning over and kissing her head. "Can we find the flower?"

Angel wiggled as she reached for the boxes in front of her; the flower should have been the easiest, since it was only freshly cut and still had some life in it. Angel's little fingers tapped on the yellow box. "Pretty," she smiled before opening it to show me the lavender flower. Angel loved flowers, and lavender was Suu's favorite kind. "Mommy's."

"Suu loves her lavender," I nodded as Angel placed the flower in her pocket as she shakily stood up. "Where you going?"

"All done," Angel giggled.

"But the cookie…don't you want to find it?"

Angel shook her head as she started to slowly toddle away from me. I had to laugh; five minutes of sitting down was almost a record for Angel. I watched her waddle over to her mother before I stood and began cleaning up the little boxes, tossing them into the basket I had beside me. Suu placed her sewing to one side as she scooped Angel onto her lap, kissing the child and praising her good work. Angel's lessons never lasted very long; she wasn't old enough to have the attention span for a proper lesson.

I turned my attention to Aayla as she instructed the other two Force-sensitive children in their Shii-Cho practice. Closing my eyes, I checked on Plo's Force signature, smiling when I felt he was still sleeping. I started to fold the blanket up as I made my way onto the porch where Suu was holding Angel.

"Nara is almost out-doing Neno," Suu pointed out as Angel rested against her chest.

"She practices at night with Shaeeah," I smiled, sitting down beside her.

"She has enough teachers," Suu smiled softly. "Shaeeah still wants to get her nose pierced."

"Really?" I smiled. "That would be cute."

"I'm not so sure," Suu snorted. Shaeeah had asked to get the piercing almost two months before, after seeing a picture of the piercing in her book.

"I would," I smiled softly. "She has the cheek bones for them."

"She does," Suu agreed hesitantly. "But I worry for her; she is growing up so fast."

"At least she is asking permission," I pointed out.

Suu thought for a moment, absently bouncing Angel. "You think I should let her?" she finally asked.

"She is legally an adult," I reminded her. "Even if the age is rather low back on Ryloth." Plo's crying caused us to pause the conversation so I could go and help him out of the cradle.

"Who's going to do it?" Suu asked, bringing Angel into the house as I gave Plo a sippy-cup.

"Aayla?" I shrugged, putting Angel's cup in her little outstretched hand. I had to commend her on her patience. The kitchen got busier as Aayla brought in the older children.

"It got cold very quickly," Aayla said as she joined us in the kitchen. "Do we have enough milk for tea?"

"Always," I smiled, passing her the jug of milk as she started boiling some water on the stove.

"Can we draw in here?" Nara asked, already holding some crayons.

"Sure. Let's get the babies to watch," I suggested, picking up Plo as he patted at my montrals. "You want to color too, Angel?" Angel nodded, crawling up onto her chair with a physical grace Plo was lacking.

"I'm going to let Shaeeah get her nosed pierced," Suu sighed to Aayla as I set the papers out for the children to use.

"Do piercings hurt?" Nara's soft voice broke into the conversation. "Can I get my ears done?" she asked quietly, voice wavering. "One of the girls in my art class had hers done. It looks nice." I turned to Aayla and shrugged. Aayla pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"We'll have to ask Daddy first," she eventually smiled. "But then we'll go into town and find a nice pair."

Nara smiled brightly, her eyes lighting up. "Really?" she exclaimed, bouncing up and down.

"And if they are boys?" I asked as Aayla shook her head. Suu, Aayla and I stood in the kitchen as we debated the sex of Aayla's twins.

"No boys," she shook her head. " We have enough boys."

"We can never have enough boys," Suu laughed as she pulled out the finished cake from the oven and popped in the first batch of cookies.

"Yes we can," Aayla snorted. "Besides, Twi'lek girls are angels." I looked out the window at Angel, who was sitting on the grass in her cute sweater as she and Plo played with the building blocks. Shaeeah sat watching over the children as she read her book.

"Your 'angel' is corrupting my son," I giggled as Plo tried to eat the block in his fist.

"Yes, she is using mind control to make him eat everything," Suu laughed, shaking her head. "Wait…can she control our minds?"

"Not very easily if you're strong-willed, and only if she's trained for it," Aayla nodded, "but that's not going to happen…not for a long time."

Suu looked relieved. "However," Aayla drawled, hitting me in the side of the head with a root, "weak-willed men don't need mind control."

"All you need is boobs to control them," Shaeeah added, walking into the kitchen to grab the juice from the fridge.

"See? Even Shaeeah knows," Aayla nodded as Suu's mouth dropped open.

However, her shock quickly dissolved into years of mothering. "You're too young to know that," Suu scolded, folding her arms and glaring.

"I am fourteen, Mom. All the boys my age only care about boobs," Shaeeah explained, rolling her eyes as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"What are you learning at that school?" Suu challenged, narrowing her eyes.

"I'm a year ahead of my age group, Mom. What am I not learning?" Shaeeah laughed, pouring some drinks before turning to her mother.

"Do we need to see the midwife to get you on birth control?" Suu asked, her tone betraying a quickly increasing worry. The sound made Shaeeah sober up before she suddenly started laughing.

"With two siblings and three cousins, I think that's enough birth control for me. Besides, between school and farm work, when do I have time to screw around?" Shaeeah giggled, walking out of the room and taking the drinks with her. Thankfully, Shaeeah did enjoy her schooling. And being ahead of her class, she was ready to graduate in the spring. After that, she was set to have an internship with the town midwife.

"We do have all the birth control she requires," Aayla laughed. "Once the twins are born, it will only get worse."

Suu nodded, "Nara and Neno don't start grade school for another year. That's two children, two toddlers, a set of newborn twins, and only three of us."

"But Shaeeah can help us when she's not working," Aayla reminded Suu. "She's already promised to help out as much as she can."

"As long as it doesn't interfere with her internship," Suu agreed.

"I'm not having one for another year or two," I piped up. Rex, Fives, and I had already talked about it. Since Aayla was carrying twins, we needed to wait at least one year in order to space out the children. If we had any more, we would be overrun by them.

"I got my shot done today. I go into heat next month, I think," Aayla said. "So you're okay until Angel gets her shots in three months, and then you can get your shots together."

"And then try to remember three months after that," I laughed, remembering how Plo had been conceived.

"We'll get you a calendar," Suu teased as she opened the stove and brought out the first batch of cookies. "Second batch?" Aayla nodded, passing over the cookie sheet.

The harvest took a total of two weeks to finish, the air growing steadily cooler. As the leaves began to change color, the children became more excited and started trying to guess the many different colors they could turn. Fives and Bly would take the children into the woods and allow them to collect the colorful leaves, which they would then bring home to show us. Suu even taught us all how to press leaves and make scrapbooks filled with them.

When school finished for the semester, Shaeeah helped us with the children. Meanwhile, Jekk started helping the boys to chop wood and gather the supplies into the cellar to make sure the house would be warm and well supplied for the winter. Jekk seemed to enjoy the physical labor, but he often stopped to explain to a curious Neno just what he was doing and why.

The first snowfall was a first for most of the family. Neither Suu nor Aayla's children had ever seen snow before and were quite excited about it, for the first week at least. Once the weather turned bad, it was hard to get the children to play outside or even to do their outside chores. Eventually, the men ended up doing most of the chores, mostly out of sheer boredom. Most mornings, they would go out for their runs, turning part of the barn into a gymnasium. The children enjoyed the men's constant presence around the house; Plo almost never left his father's side. Rex and Fives both enjoyed playing with Plo, getting down beside him on the floor and crawling all over the house with him. Early spring came too quickly, and the men started spending more time away from home, preparing the fields for sowing.

By the time warmer weather came, Aayla was eagerly counting down the days until the twins were born. The restless nights were being too frequent now, the twins keeping her up with their constant kicking or movements. Neno and Nara grew excited about the twins; they couldn't wait to meet them and have more siblings to play with. Nara began to take after Shaeeah, always wanting to help with the smaller babies but not realizing that she herself was still very tiny.

"The left twin is still in a breech position," the doctor, a plump human women, shook her head, folding the sheet down over Aayla and helping her sit back up. With Bly busy in the fields, Suu and Shaeeah (who had graduated, but was taking a break to help us out with the younglings) had taken the children out so that the doctor could come see Aayla, since she was no longer able to travel by bike. The doctor had already said she would be there for the birth since, she explained to us, there was usually a higher risk of complications with twins.

"That's bad, isn't it?" I asked, worried.

"It can cause issues," the doctor agreed. "But there is still some time for the baby to flip around." Aayla nodded, trying not to look nervous. "Don't stress," the doctor smiled softly, her eyes determined. "This can happen; we'll work through it. Hopefully, it will be the last one born so it'll be easier to turn him, just in case it doesn't happen naturally."

Aayla nodded, trying to look comforted. "But they're healthy?"

"Very," the doctor smiled. "But you'll still need to take it easy." Aayla nodded, climbing off the exam table.

"I have been. No one lets me do anything anymore."

"You're very close to your due date," the doctor smiled gently.

"The younglings are counting down the days," Aayla admitted sheepishly.

"It's something to be excited about," the doctor smiled, packing up her things. "No sign of jealousy?"

"No." Aayla turned so I could refasten the ties on her dress. "We don't allow jealousy."

"Jedi thing?" the doctor guessed, a light smile touching her lips.

"Something along that line," I agreed, petting Aayla's stomach as I finished with the ties.

"Among other things," Aayla nodded.

"Some things never change," the doctor smiled, closing her bag. "I'll be back next week; hopefully, the left one will have turned around by then. Call me if anything happens before then. Do you still have Shaeeah to help?"

"Of course," Aayla nodded. "I already promised her that she could be there."

"I'll be taking Aayla's children that night," I smiled. "My husbands and I will be trying to keep them at bay."

"They could watch," the doctor suggested.

"Maybe next time…I don't think either of them are ready for it," Aayla disagreed before looking over at me and smirking. "Maybe it would be easier to wait until Ahsoka tries again; they will both be old enough to understand by then."

"It's never too early to experience such a beautiful part of life," the doctor chided gently, shaking her head.

"I'd rather Neno not know what goes on with a woman's body," Aayla sighed. "Explaining that was to Bly was hard enough, but explaining it to a child is just too much for me."

"I was six before they taught us back at the Temple; they only taught the basics ,but it was enough," I smiled. "Perhaps we should teach them then."

"Or just have the doctor explain it to them," Aayla laughed.


	34. Chapter 34

Thank you everyone for the awesome reviews! Especially Taraum whom does all my editing. (which I desperately need.)

I bit into Fives' shoulder as he pinned me to the shower wall, his teeth nipping my neck gently as we made love. I pulled on his hair and he lifted his head to kiss me deeply as he continued thrusting. The shower had long since been turned off, since the water made the walls too slippery. Fives pulled away from me after a few moments, adjusting me a little higher on the wall. I bit his lip playfully before he thrust forward at just the _right_ angle, making me whimper and writhe. Fives just laughed before kissing me again. He buried himself as deeply as he could, and I moaned at the feeling of being filled. Force, but he felt good. "You all right?" Fives whispered, hugging me closer to him.

I whimpered, grasping at his shoulders frantically, as Fives laughed softly before tugging on my lekku just hard enough. I buried my face in his shoulder and panted as a light climax rippled through me.

"Almost there," Fives moaned. "Ahsoka…"

"Just relax," I breathed, pulling his hair gently before raking my nails down his back. Fives bit into my shoulder to muffle his shout as he came, pressing me roughly into the tile wall. His release triggered my own, and I let out a pleasured scream, hanging on for dear life.

"I feel like a whale," Aayla moaned.

I sat down beside her before taking the knitting from her hands. "But you're speaking Basic," I teased, placing my hand on Aayla's tummy. "Whales can't speak Basic."

"Thanks," Aayla laughed.

I rubbed Aayla's belly as one of the babies kicked at me. "This one likes me," I smiled as Aayla wrapped her arm around my shoulder and cuddled me closer.

"It likes everyone," Aayla sighed happily, running her fingers over my left montral.

"What about the other one?" I asked, reaching over.

"Asleep," Aayla smiled. "At least one of them sleeps."

"Sleep is good," I nodded, closing my eyes and focusing on the babies' movements.

"How was your shower?" Aalya teased, petting my still-sensitive lekku.

"You can always join next time," I laughed, sticking out my tongue.

"You're becoming as bad as Bly. Don't give him any ideas…" Aayla snorted. "I'm a little too big for that now."

"Who do you think gave Fives the idea to make love in the shower?" I giggled, shaking my head. "How do you do it with the water on?"

"Practice," Aayla laughed.

"It's just dangerous." I bit my lip. "I almost fell."

"You know you can use the Force to help hold still," Aayla chuckled.

"Really? They must have stopped teaching how to use the Force for specific sex positions," I snorted.

"Yes, they did. But if I remember correctly, Yoda used to teach it," Aayla said in a mock-serious tone. I burst out laughing, tears eventually rolling down my cheeks, as the image popped into my head. "I am going to have nightmares now," I gasped, sobering ever so slightly once I heard the children inside the house. Nara's giggles were almost contagious as Neno teased her about something.

"I spoke with Bail," Aayla said, squeezing my shoulder lightly. "He has someone for you to meet."

"Explain," I murmured, turning to her.

"You need to travel to Alderaan this time," Aayla said. "It will only be a short trip, perhaps a few days at most."

I hesitated, trying to tamp down my fears of leaving Plo again. "When?"

"Next week," Aayla answered, seeming to sense my fears. "It's only a short visit; however, Plo must go with you."

"Really?" I asked in excitement, almost bouncing on my seat.

"Bail wants to meet him," Aayla grinned, laughed silently at my antics. "It would be nice to show him some of the galaxy." I felt my spirits rise in expectation…to travel the galaxy with my _son_... "I think Shaeeah should go with you," Aayla added. "Bail is having a ball during the stay, and I think she should get to see one."

"Have you talked to Suu?" I asked, liking the idea more and more.

"I will," Aayla said. "I think she will allow it. But we may have to keep it a secret from Cut…let him find out after the ship has taken off."

"But…a ball?" I sighed. I remembered a few of them from my time during the Clone Wars…they had always been dull, stuffy affairs. Nothing like practicing lightsaber combat with Barriss or sneaking kisses from my Rexie.

"You don't enjoy them?" Aayla asked, surprised.

"Being stared at by horny, drunken men looking for a good time?" I sighed, sitting up. "Not really."

Aayla laughed, "I should spent more time with you, taught you how to flirt and be a girl. But…there was no time."

"No…there wasn't," I sighed, thinking of the constant fatigue and pressure we experienced during and between the numerous battles and missions. We were both silent for a few moments before I realized what she had said. "I am a girl!" I protested.

"You're one of the boys- with boobs," Aayla challenged, raising an eyebrow. "They were a bad influence on you."

"I love my husbands," I smiled, feeling myself glow, "and my boobs," I insisted, looking down. Thankfully, they were back to their normal size.

"Mine are bigger," Aayla laughed, looking down at her own swollen breasts.

"I don't want to go to a ball," I pouted, sticking out my bottom lip.

"Shaeeah will be with you. She's a girly girl," Aayla encouraged, petting my lekku softly. "I'll have her do your makeup."

"We'll have to talk to Suu about it," I sighed, laying my head against her belly.

"You're going to play the part of Auntie Ahsoka's assistant," Aayla smiled as she pinned up the bottom of the dress she was hemming for Shaeeah. Although it was simple, Suu and Aayla were both working on it since we left so soon. I bounced Plo on my lap as he giggled, watching his aunts.

"Plo is going to play with Leia and the nanny while we are at the ball. So we don't have to worry about him," I cooed, tapping his nose.

"He'll be asleep for most of the trip," Aayla smiled, winking at Plo. He stuck his tongue out before giggling.

"You both deserve some fun, though," Suu said, looking at me before turning to her daughter. "Don't do anything you'll regret."

"Like what, Mother?" Shaeeah asked innocently, a small smile playing across her face. "Play the drinking games Daddy does?"

"I don't think there will be beer pong at the ball," I frowned, placing Plo on the floor. "Shame, that…it would make for a more interesting night." Suu rolled her eyes and went back to her sewing. Shaeeah and Aayla just laughed.


	35. Chapter 35

Thanks for all the reviews!

And Special thanks to Taraum.

The trip to the palace was uneventful; Plo contently looked out the window, pointing out the many different things he had never seen before. Bail came to see us once we were settled into one of the guest rooms. Plo walked around the room, inspecting it for new places to play hide and seek, while Shaeeah and I sat on the bed, drinking the tea the maids had left for us.

"Are you settled in?" Bail smiled as he walked into the room.

"I think so," I smiled, getting up and greeting him with a hug.

"You must be Shaeeah," Bail smiled warmly at Shaeeah as she placed Plo down on the bed and smiled back shyly. "She is beautiful," Bail smiled, turning back to me. I noticed Shaeeah blush at that and nervously fiddle with the end of a lekku.

Plo climbed off the bed, unsure of how to respond to the stranger in the room. "Plo, come say hi to mommy's friend," I watched as Plo studied Bail warily, his fist in his mouth.

"He has his father's eyes," Bail noted as Plo slowly waddled over to us.

"He does," I agreed, noticing that Shaeeah was fidgeting nervously, unsure of her place. Plo, on the other hand, waddled over to Bail and stretched up his hands, silently demanding to be picked up. Bail picked him up without hesitation. Plo placed his little hand against Bail's face, unsure. I could feel his nervousness through the Force. He suddenly looked at me, worry in his little eyes.

"Bail is a friend," I soothed, petting Plo's hair and turning the little Mohawk into a singled stip of hair. Plo turned back to Bail, trying to decide for himself.

"He has your smile," Bail smiled softly, placing Plo back on the floor. Plo babbled and rushed over to his bunnyflop. "Ahsoka told you about the ball tomorrow night?" Bail asked, turning to Shaeeah.

Her eyes lit up as she nodded. "Aayla and Mom told me before I left."

"Have you ever been to one before?" Bail asked as he pulled a chair closer to the bed to speak with Shaeeah and me.

"No," Shaeeah admitted. "But I've heard they're really fun!"

"Oh, you're sure to have fun. Ahsoka sure did," Bail laughed, smirking over at me. I turned away, blushing, before taking a cookie and shoving it in my mouth. No way was I admitting to anything. Shaeeah just laughed as I turned away, trying to stay out of the conversation. How did he know? There was no possible way he could know what Rex and I had done that night.

"My wife enjoyed torturing Ahsoka that night," Bail continued. "It was the first time I'd ever seen Ahsoka actually look like a woman."

"What exactly does that mean?" I demanded, folding my arms.

"You were a tomboy," Bail snorted. "You didn't even know what mascara was."

"I still don't understand why women need it," I challenged.

Shaeeah sighed in exasperation, "I've given up trying to teach her."

"So did my wife," Bail agreed. "Breha, my wife, did everything she could to turn Ahsoka into a woman."

Shaeeah giggled, "She's gotten better." I smiled back before turning to watch Plo climb back onto the bed.

"How old is he now?" Bail asked, giving Plo back his bunny.

"Almost a year and a half," I smiled as Plo cuddled the bunny close.

"Has he shown any signs?" Bail asked, his tone more serious as he changed the subject.

"None," I smiled, relieved. "He's not Force-sensive. Has Leia shown any signs?"

"None. We are both very lucky," Bail said, squeezing my hand. I nodded in agreement as Shaeeah helped Plo and his bunny off the bed so they could explore the room together. "Do you enjoy having Ahsoka as an aunt?" Bail asked, turning to Shaeeah.

Shaeeah nodded, "I do. She's not as strict as my mom. Ahsoka got me interested in my schooling; I've fallen in love with it."

Bail smiled, relieved. "That's always a good sign. And how do you feel about having so many cousins?"

"They teach me about patience," Shaeeah laughed softly. "I thought my brother was annoying, but two children constantly wanting to play along with two babies constantly wanting attention made me appreciate him more. I always wanted a baby sister; so when Aayla brought home Angel and Nara, I got two."

"How are you handling the Force-sensitive children?"

"The same way I do with my brother," Shaeeah shrugged confidently. "Just because they can control things with the Force doesn't make them any different."

"I like that answer," Bail smiled. "There is no real reason to spoil a Force-sensitive child. The Masters at the Temple expected their younglings to be aware of everything around them. They learned to be observant that way."

Shaeeah smiled. "The little ones do learn quickly. Nara is constantly asking questions. It can get annoying after a while."

"Nara is the Mirialan, right?" Bail asked.

Shaeeah nodded as I got up to check on Plo, who had disappeared into the bathroom. "What are you doing?" I chuckled as Plo continued to search for something.

"Papa?" Plo babbled, looking around.

"Papa's not with us," I said, closing the door to the large bathroom.

"Daddy?" Plo whimpered, his eyes beginning to water. He dropped his bunnyflop to the floor.

"Just mommy," I told him gently, picking him up. "Mommy and Shee."

"Daddy," Plo sniffled, beginning to cry.

"Daddy's at home," I reminded him, rocking him gently. I petted his little head as he cried into my shoulder.

"Daddy," Plo repeated, his sharp little nails biting into my neck and collarbone. Force, but I needed to cut them.

"Daddy's at home with Papa," I soothed, kissing Plo's head. "Auntie Aayla needed them; she can't care for your cousins by herself." Plo shook his head and sniffled. "We can't be selfish," I said, sitting him on the counter. "Auntie Aayla needs Papa and Daddy more than we do. We have Shee."

"Shee?" Plo asked, looking around the bathroom for her

I sent him comforting waves through the Force, and in a few moments he calmed down. "She's with Bail," I reminded him, grabbing a nearby towel and wetting it. "Let's wash your face and go find her."

"Everything okay?" Bail asked when I brought Plo out of the bathroom.

"He just realized that Daddy isn't here," I sighed as Bail took Plo from me.

"You're Daddy's boy, aren't you?" Bail asked gently.

"He is both of his fathers' boy," I chuckled as Plo looked around the room.

"The best way to calm down a child is to distract him," Bail said, picking up one of the red fruits and showing it to Plo. Plo, being Plo, shoved it into his mouth. "They're good, yes?" Bail laughed as I shook my head, passing Plo a second berry. He nodded, eating away. "He has a heavy appetite," Bail commented.

"We haven't found anything he doesn't like," I snorted, tapping Plo's nose as he ate.

"Daddy?" a little voice said from behind me. I turned to watch a little dark-haired angel walk into the room, her mother following behind. Breha looked pale and rather tired as she followed her small daughter into the room.

"Leia, come meet a good friend of mine," Bail smiled softly, placing Plo on the ground with a third piece of fruit.

"He's a baby," Leia pointed out; I had to smile; for a three-year old she was very smart! Most definitely Padme's daughter…

"This is Plo, his nanny Shaeeah, and his mother Sia," Bail introduced, using my fake name.

Breha smiled brightly at me before hugging me close. "You look well," she sighed in relief, kissing my cheek.

"You look so tired," I said sympathetically, returning her embrace.

"I am, slightly," she chuckled wearily, her eyes full of worry as she looked over at Plo. "He is yours?" she asked softly as Plo ate his fruit, looking at Leia in interest.

"Yes, he is mine and Rex's," I blushed, smiling as Plo attempted to give Leia half his fruit. Leia shook her head, holding onto her father's leg.

"The captain?" the queen smirked.

"Yes," I laughed, glad to be in her company.

"And you must be Shaeeah. Bail told me all about you," Breha smiled at Shaeeah. Shaeeah blushed nervously, unsure of what to say. "Oh, don't be nervous, child," Breha smiled gently. "Relax and enjoy your stay. You are coming to the ball, correct?"

"She is," I smiled, as Shaeeah nodded enthusiastically.

"Good. Leia's tutor can take Plo while you're at the ball. She is Bail's sister, Celly," Breha said.

"Maybe for a while…Plo isn't always the most cooperative child," I sighed in despair.

"Out spoken?" Breha guessed. A wide smile spread across her face when I nodded. "Sounds like his mother in that regard." Plo smiled, reaching up for me to hold him.

"Just like his mother," I laughed, kissing his head.


	36. Chapter 36

"I feel out of place," Shaeeah admitted, looking around the room full of senators. The atmosphere was inviting, the different species laughing and dancing as if their galaxy were not being run by a madman. I sighed, despairing. Apparently, we were not the only ones living a lie for our children's sake.

Taxes had risen sharply since the rise of Vader, as Bail called him…more like _it. _The styles were changing, becoming simpler now that people couldn't afford many adornments. It was nice to see that people spent less money on their clothing. Curls seemed to be the style this season; almost every female with hair was sporting them.

"Sip this," I whispered, handing Shaeeah a half-full wineglass. "Oddly, it does help with nervousness." Shaeeah looked beautiful in the dress she had borrowed from Aayla, since they were about the same height now. Shaeeah had done my makeup earlier, hiding some of my facial markings just in case anyone might have recognized me. We had waited for Plo to fall asleep before taking him to Celly, Bail's sister, to watch over. Spending most of the afternoon with Leia had worn him out. Celly promised to call us if there were any problems; Bail had even posted one of his guards in front of little Leia's room.

"I've been to a few of these." I said, sipping my own wine. "I've never really enjoyed them. Leia's birth mother loved to throw large parties like this."

"What did you do, then?" Shaeeah wondered, looking around.

"Security," I said, making sure to keep my voice quiet. " We were called in for extra protection," I smiled, thinking fondly of those days.

"Sounds like fun," Shaeeah snorted.

"It was if something happened," I grinned as we walked around. "Usually it was boring, but security detail sometimes provided a challenge. My training was very strict; there were many things I wasn't allowed to do," I reminded her as we walked out to a large fountain in one of the gardens. "Sometimes my master would sneak me wine during those parties. He was always bending the rules. After a while, I noticed, I began doing the same thing."

"You miss him," Shaeeah mused, taking my hand.

I thought for a few moments before nodding, solemn. "He was my big brother…almost like my father, at times."

Shaeeah squeezed my hand tightly . "Your wedding rings," she whispered suddenly, quickly whisking them off my fingers and threading them onto the chain around her neck. "How did you forget to take them off?" I bit my lip, ashamed, while she tucked the necklace down in to her cleavage before readjusting it to make her chest stand out more.

"Did you honestly just do that?" I giggled as she took my hand back.

"I did," she grinned. Suddenly I was glad that Suu was not here.

I laughed gently as Shaeeah and I sat down on the edge of the fountain, watching the party from the sidelines. Through the Force, I could tell that Shaeeah was still somewhat nervous. We would move on once she was comfortable.

"Did you get to dance?" Shaeeah asked, sipping her wine.

"Master would make me," I laughed, looking down at my nails. "Ballroom dancing was…interesting. Dancing with the clones back on the base was more fun, less stiff," I explained, looking up. However, Shaeeah wasn't looking at me. I followed her gaze to a human male standing a few meters away. He was talking with a friend, but his gaze wandered back to her every few moments. Shaeeah looked down, blushing, and took another sip of her wine.

"What?" she asked, noticing my knowing expression.

"He's coming this way," I smirked as she downed the last of her wine.

"Hello," he smiled, giving her a small bow. "May…may I have the pleasure of a dance?" Shaeeah looked over at me, unsure. Gazing up at him, I considered. I could feel no malice in his Force presence. His intentions seemed pure, and he waited patiently for a response.

"Go ahead," I smiled, taking her empty glass. "I'll be right here," I promised.

Shaeeah smiled as the young human took her hand gently, introducing himself and leading her out onto the dance floor.

"May I?" one of the servants asked, taking the empty glasses from me and giving me a replacement.

"Thank you," I whispered as she walked away. I closed my eyes and reached out into the Force. I sensed no malice or anger in the crowd, and I could feel that Plo was peaceful, content, asleep.

"You're in deep thought," a deep voice said suddenly, causing me to jump. I looked up as a male Togruta sat down beside me, dressed in a black tuxedo similar to most of the men's.

"Its rude to sit down without permission," I chided, folding my arms. I was still somewhat embarrassed that he had snuck up on me. I needed to work on that.

"I'm truly sorry. I've been trying to gain your attention," he said, voice sincere. "I was worried that you might have been having a silent fit."

"No," I said, suddenly feeling guilty. Nevertheless, I scooted away from him a little. "Just…relaxing."

"Tye," he introduced, offering his hand.

"Sia," I smiled, playing my part. I accepted his hand and shook it.

"Beautiful name," Tye smiled widely. "May I sit with you, Sia?" I nodded, checking on Shaeeah, who seemed to be enjoying herself. "So, where are you from?" Tye asked, turning my attention back to him.

"Tattooine," I said. "And yourself?"

"Shili," he grinned. "What's on Tattooine, besides Hutts and thugs?"

"Sand," I teased, trying to remember what Aayla had taught me about flirting. Rex and Fives had both told me not to be anxious. I could relax, flirt, and play my part. Just as long as I came home to them.

"Odd," Tye wondered, stroking his chin. "I always thought it was a water planet."

"You're teasing me!" I laughed, rolling my eyes.

"You started it," Tye chuckled, getting me a glass of champagne, since I had finished my wine during our conversation. "What would ever attract you to Tattooine?"

"Home," I lied easily; it was becoming second nature to me. "What's on Shili?"

"My wives," Tye smiled, "as well as our children."

"How many?" I asked warmly.

"Three girls. I am hoping that the next one will be a boy; I'm quickly getting outnumbered," he laughed. I joined him, amused by the idea.

"Yourself?" Tye asked, looking at my bare ring-finger.

"I have an apprentice to care for," I shook my head, playing my role.

"Apprentice or lover?" Tye chuckled. "A Togruta doesn't do well alone." I blushed and looked away. I had never planned for that question. But, then again, how often did I ever meet another Togruta? It was rare that one ever left the planet.

"Perhaps," I teased, opting for mystery. I chuckled, wondering how I was going to explain that to Shaeeah later.

"That would be my luck," Tye sighed in mock drama.

"Oh?" I snorted.

"A beautiful Togruta that travels…taken by another women," he sighed playfully.

"I am sorry," I giggled, shaking my head. I stole a glance at Shaeeah as she danced along the floor with her partner.

"Or not," Tye laughed as Shaeeah's young man kissed her cheek. She blushed before taking his hand and walking over to the dessert table to find something sweet. Tye and I spoke for many hours, teasing each other, naming off the different planets we had seen, and trading stories.

"Sia," a tired young voice said. I smiled softly as Shaeeah appeared at my side. She looked tired, both mentally and physically. "It's close to two."

"Is it?" I asked, shocked.

"We have business in the morning," Shaeeah smiled, taking my champagne away from me. The truth was that Plo would wake up soon for his nighttime snack.

"Well excuse me, Tye," I smiled. "My time is up."

"Good night, then," Tye grinned, helping me to my feet and kissing my hand. "Until next time." I waved as Shaeeah and I walked away.

"He likes you," Shaeeah giggled. "He's still watching us."

"He thinks we're lovers," I laughed as we exited the gardens. "Or he did until you were kissed."

Shaeeah blushed. "Mica was very considerate and sweet. He gave me his com-link code so I can reach him. I'm going to call him from the library," she said, on the verge on giddiness.

"I'll get you a private com-link," I laughed as we walked up to our quarters.


	37. Chapter 37

Sorry for all the issues, I had some computer issues.

The list that Bail had given me on my last visit continued to haunt me. The names of Jedi, my _family_, even those I didn't know, made it hard for me to turn away. Aayla and I had gone through the list, looking for the people closest to us.

There was no list of the clones…no way for me to find out if any of my brothers from the 501st had escaped, survived, or worse, become storm troopers. I desperately wished that there were a way to find out, just to know if any of our brothers could be saved. But the Empire didn't care. I found that, instead, the Empire was exactly like the Republic in one way. To them, the clones weren't people; they were nothing but a bunch of flesh-covered droids.

Hearing Plo coo, I automatically looked down and stroked his head with my free hand. He sat in my lap, curiously looking at the different-colored texts on the pad. I knew that he was too young to understand or even really differentiate between them, but they seemed to keep him entertained while I read.

"Bail is ready for you," Shaeeah smiled as she walked into the room, putting her lipstick away in her bag. "Plo and I have a date," she cooed, holding out her hands to take him.

I sighed, lifting Plo up to her. "The sooner we do this, the better. The more quickly it's done, the more quickly we can go home."

Shaeeah laughed, taking Plo into her arms and kissing his cheek. "Mama's so old," she whispered to Plo. She laughed even harder as I scowled at her before she turned back to Plo. "Wanna go play in the garden?" Plo nodded as he pointed at the door.

"He doesn't need to be told twice, does he?" I laughed, getting up.

"Ahsoka," Bail greeted solemnly, rising from his desk and striding over to me. "You remember Barriss Offee, don't you?"

Barriss stood by the window, her gracefully tall figure outlined by the soft glow of Alderaan's sunset. I now understood why Bail had come to stand beside me. I leaned against him heavily as my knees began shaking and head suddenly felt light. After all this time…the closest thing that I had to a childhood friend was standing in front of me again. _How is it even possible_, I wondered, knowing that my disbelief must have been sending a tidal wave through the surrounding Force.

Almost as if she could hear me, Barriss answered. "Kix saved me," she whispered, her soft voice making my heart pound into my chest. How was it even possible? She strode across the room, her long purple sundress trailing out behind her. Her eyes were full of tears. "Chopper helped as well."

As she came closer, I automatically pulled back, remembering some of the old Temple stories I'd heard about ghosts in the empty corridors. How was it that I could see her, but I couldn't _feel_ her? Was she just a part of the void, of the black, seething emptiness that the Force had become?

"Ahsoka, look at me," she whispered, gently touching my face. "They put Force cuffs on me, to prevent my being found," she explained, guiding my hands down to the small metal loops around her wrists. "That's why we couldn't find or feel each other."

Barriss led me over to the couch, sitting me down and staring at me for a moment. She ran a hand along a montral before gently stroking my lekku. She always had known how to reorient me. "Are you okay?" she asked, flipping my wrist over and checking my pulse.

"Just…shocked. You were listed among the dead," I whispered, unsure.

"Kix made sure to add me to the list before he and Chopper switched their gear with some of the fallen clones. They knew that they wouldn't check…they'd just be burned along with the others," Barriss explained, voice wavering. "Your men saved my life, Ahsoka."

My mind was racing; my earlier disbelief returned in full force. Surely it wasn't possible. Suddenly I wondered whether or not those cuffs on Barriss even worked, for she seemed to sense my confusion. She turned my head to face her, forcing me to look at her. Her face hadn't aged a day since our last meeting. Her eyes looked tired, though, full of stress and uncertainty. Her hair was no longer hidden under her hood and robes, and it had grown out past her shoulders.

"Bail told me Aayla had escaped," Bariss smiled softly. I looked around, noticing that Bail was no longer in the room.

"He left to give us privacy," Kix spoke up for the first time. He was standing by Chopper, who was dressed in total black, almost like he was trying to blend in.

"Aayla and Bly escaped," I whispered as Barriss softly stroked my lekku, sending waves of comfort through me.

"Where were you?" I asked, my courage returning as I became more acclimated to the situation.

"Naboo," Barriss answered, looking down at her dress. "A small cottage on Naboo, very remote…almost perfect."

"Almost?" I asked, wary of her answer. If the Empire had any doubts that she was dead….

"One of Bail's guards recognized me, and he brought Bail to our hideaway," Barriss explained, biting her lip before looking up at me. "Bail told us about the Rebellion and that there was an entire base of former clones on Tattooine, trying to make up for their mistakes. Kix and I found some refuge in their medical unit. But the base wasn't safe for Chopper…too many bad memories. After a month of trying to make it work, Chopper only got worse." I turned to look at Chopper, who had suddenly found the view outside fascinating and had stridden over to the window.

"Chopper doesn't do medical units," I smiled softly, sending Chopper reassurance though the Force, trying to remind him that he would always be safe around me. His stance relaxed somewhat, even though he didn't turn to face me. Small steps.

"That's why I asked Bail if he had something else," Barriss admitted. "He told me of a decent-sized farm being run by clone deserters and their wives. He told me Aayla was at the farm."

"We both are," I chuckled.

"How did you escape? You basically lived with your men in the GAR," Barriss asked.

"I fell asleep in Master's apartments that night, not like he used it anyways," I muttered. "Rex saved me and took me to Saleucami, where a few years earlier he had met Cut and his wife Suu. Cut was a clone deserter in the early years of the war," I explained. I looked over to find that both Kix and Chopper were now listening with interest.

"Saleucami?" Kix asked, remembering, as he moved to my side. "Where Rex was shot in the chest?"

"The woman that allowed you to use her barn, that was Suu," I smiled gently. "Cut's her husband."

"And Rex didn't report him?" Kix asked, doubtful.

"No. Cut had his reasons to leave," I explained. "Aayla, Bly, and Fives are with us as well." Chopper perked up slightly, eager to hear about his old friend. Although they had never worked together, I knew that Chopper and Fives had become friends during some of their rare downtime. "And, of course, the children and younglings."

"Younglings?" Barriss asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Three younglings," I smiled. "Their names are Nara, Neno, and Angel. Aayla brought them back to the farm. As well as…" I trailed off, not sure how Barriss would respond when she heard about the twins. She had always been so traditional.

"What is it?" Barriss asked, squeezing my hand gently.

"There will be more. Aayla's pregnant," I said softly.

"Pregnant?" Bariss repeated, looking shocked. I nodded, smiling uncertainly. "Aayla. Pregnant." Barriss repeated again, her mouth turning up into a small smile.

"Twins," I nodded, looking over at Chopper. He was standing by the window again, studying the scenery. I squeezed Barriss' hand before standing and making my way over to Chopper.

"You okay?" I whispered, standing by his side. I could feel his heartbreak through the Force, and it was incredibly difficult not to reach out and try to comfort him. But I knew Chopper; he needed to make the first move. Chopper bit his lip, watching the leaves on the trees sway in the breeze.

"Chopper?" I whispered again, placing myself between him and the glass. Chopper looked up at me, tears spilling out of his eyes.

"It's okay," I crooned, placing my hands against his scarred face and wiping the tears away. Chopper suddenly pulled me against his chest, hugging me tightly as he broke down. Although his embrace was almost painful, I simply laced my arms around his neck and stroked his head. Chopper had always been the silent one, the one who tried to be too strong and take on the weight of the universe alone.

"It's okay," I comforted, patting his head softly and kissing his temple. "It's okay." Chopper pulled me closer, his chest still vibrating as he sobbed. After awhile, he nodded against my shoulder, and his grip relaxed somewhat, although he didn't let go. Over Chopper's shoulder, I smiled at Kix and held out my hands. He made his way over and squeezed them, smiling. A few tears spilled out of his eyes, and he gently kissed my hands.

"We thought we'd lost you, _vod'ika_," he murmured. Tears spilled out of my eyes, and suddenly it was hard to breathe.

"You're all coming home with me, aren't you?" I asked Barriss, voice wavering.

"Are you sure we're allowed?" Bariss asked, unsure, before making her way over to me. Chopper let me go at her approach and moved away, letting us face each other.

"Always," I assured her. "Family is always allowed."

Leia's soft giggle turned my attention to the porch outside. Bail must have left the door open by accident. "Do you want to meet someone special?" I smiled, taking Barriss' hand. I brought the small group out to the garden where Shaeeah sat on a bench, watching the children as the palace gardeners tended their work. Little Plo wandered around, looking at the different flowers and even picking a few of the ones he liked.

"Who is that?" Kix asked, wary, as Plo rushed over to us after seeing me.

"Hello, handsome," I cooed, kneeling down and kissing Plo's cheek before I picked him up. "Want to meet some more uncles?" I asked softly. Plo nodded as he patted my montral softly. "Plo, this is Aunt Barriss, Uncle Kix, and Uncle Chopper. Guys, this is Plo, my son."

Barriss' mouth dropped open; Chopper's face broke into a disbelieving grin; and Kix stared mutely before bursting out into laughter. "Mama?" Plo babbled uncertainly, looking at me. Why did these men have Daddy's face?

"Daddy's brothers," I smiled as Plo chewed on his hand, nervous.

Kix, who had finally recovered from his fit, came forward and took Plo's hand out of his mouth. "Let me guess…Rex's son?" Kix smirked, tapping Plo on the nose.

"Rex's son biologically, Fives' by adoption," I smiled as Plo reached for Kix. The medic looked warily between the toddler and me.

"He doesn't bite," I laughed, holding out my baby. "At least, not very hard." Kix grinned as he took Plo. "Just keep your fingers away from his mouth," I warned.

"He's yours?" Barriss giggled.

"Rex did help," I laughed as she walked over to inspect Plo.

"Hey little guy," Bariss said softly. Plo reached out for her, eager for more attention. Barriss took him and held him against her hip, whispering sweet nonsense into his ears. Chopper, I noticed, was trying to move away. His earlier mirth had worn off, and for some reason, he now looked horrified. I grabbed his hand before he could escape.

"He has your face," Barriss smiled as Plo reached for her hair. Barriss grabbed his hand, shaking it softly. "And his daddy's eyes."

"They are," I smiled, tapping Plo's nose as he looked at Chopper.

"Up!" Plo demanded, reaching out to the terrified clone.

"No, I cant!" Chopper insisted, stepping back quickly.

"No, I got you," Bariss cooed, petting Plo's hair. Plo giggled, already falling in love with her.

I squeezed Chopper's hand to reassure him. "Fives had a hard time getting used to the children as well. Don't worry; they are very accepting."

"How old is he?" Kix asked, inspecting Plo.

"Almost a year and a half now," I smiled. Plo began purring, obviously loving all the attention.

"What are those bumps on his head?" Chopper asked.

"Lekku," I smiled softly as Kix looked at them. "They will grow along with him."

"Do they hurt?" Chopper asked, concerned. He had always been the one most concerned if one of his brothers was in pain.

"No." I shook my head. "They're just like mine, Chopper. They are sensitive, but unless you injure them, they don't hurt."

"Will they grow as long as yours?" Chopper asked, hesitantly touching Plo's lekku.

"I don't know," I shrugged. "We'll have to wait and see."

Chopper continued to be wary of Plo, keeping his distance throughout the night. Once I had placed Plo in bed beside his sleeping cousin, I left to check on the boys. Barriss had retired into the bathroom, eager to use the large tub. I suspected she would be awhile.

"I shouldn't be around children," Chopper suddenly rasped from where he sat on the bed. I turned, somewhat startled. Chopper's voice was very rough; it was like listening to a trooper that had just come out surgery try to speak. Barriss had told me that Chopper had gotten a throat infection, one that had gone untreated for far too long. It had left his vocal chords with permanent damage.

"Why?" I asked, sitting down beside him. Hopefully this time he wouldn't shut me out.

"Scars," he barked, looking away. I took a deep breath as I looked him over. His older scars had healed slightly since the last time I'd seen him. But his hair would never grow properly from all the damage done to his head. Unlike Fives, he couldn't hide those scars. There was also no way to hide his facial scars; they were just too extensive. At least his blind eye didn't look any worse; for that I was thankful.

"We've had this talk before, Chopper," I whispered, winding an arm around his shoulders. "Everyone has scars. Everyone has things that they're ashamed of. Don't worry about your scars," I spoke softly. "This war has been hard on all of us."

"What happened with you? How did you escape?" Kix asked, sitting down on Chopper's other side.

Chopper said nothing as I laid my head in his lap. "Rex and I got away before most of the madness begin. Aayla, Bly, and Rex found Fives in the medical unit of the base. He was under supervision, and they brought him home. Fives didn't do so well in the beginning; before he was saved, he had been forced to do things…horrible things. He still cries over those memories on bad nights."

I took Chopper's chin and angled it down, forcing him to look at me. "Fives has facial scars too, a broken nose that never healed properly. He also has whipping marks on his back; although thankfully the children don't seem to realize what they are." Chopper cringed above me at the mention of his friend's suffering. "The older children, Shaeeah and Jekk, figured out some of what he had been through. They asked me to help them understand, so they could help their uncle. Fives suffers from nightmares…well, most of us suffer from nightmares." I shook my head, noting that my reflection in Chopper's eyes was crying.

"We all have nightmares. Fives and you both have suffered hugely because of this war, your abuse at Slick's hands, and Fives' time in the detention building. Rex lost his men, his bothers. Bly was forced to kill his brothers to save Aayla. We are all recovering. Rex and I have been working with Fives to help him, and we will do the same for you," I promised Chopper, laying my head on his shoulder as he cuddled me like I did Plo sometimes.

"You're my _ori'vod_, Chopper, my big brother," I reminded him, wiping my eyes as I spoke. "I am happy you've made it home. You'll both love the farm. It's hard work, early mornings, and occasionally late nights. Rex, Bly, Cut, and Fives start their day before the sun is up, taking their morning run before heading out to work in the field all day. With Aayla due in the next few weeks, one brother is always home to help us if we need it," I smiled softly. "I don't know what happens in the fields, but I know they occasionally have target practice out there. They've also made a small makeshift gym in the barn for the rainy days when running isn't an option.

Usually, the boys are back before dinner, which allows them to have time with the children and help with the smaller chores around the house. After dinner, one of the brothers takes the kids so Aayla and I can practice with our lightsabers. Rex has also gotten pretty good it, especially since Aayla's been pregnant," I chuckled. Kix shook his head and laughed. "We've been trying to keep the children from learning about the war and the Empire's activities. They are so innocent, too innocent to have to learn about that yet. They only know that they can't use the Force without our supervision. They don't know anything about the darker side of things, and we'd prefer to keep it that way."

"What about my fits?" Chopper asked nervously, looking over at Kix.

"Fits?" I repeated, pulling away slightly so I could turn to Kix.

"Chopper's brain damage has been causing seizures lately," Kix sighed. Chopper's grip on me loosened, and he looked away.

"How bad are they?" I asked.

"Mostly quiet; you almost never notice them," Kix explained. "Chopper just stares off into space most of the time."

"We'll deal with them," I promised. "We can figure something out." Chopper's grip on me tightened; he actually trusted me. "What causes them?" I asked, gently tightening my grip around his arm.

"There is no concrete trigger, but Chopper knows the signs before he gets one," Kix said. "His speech gets worse; his vision becomes blurry, and his eyes glaze over; and sometimes he experiences short-term memory loss afterwards. A migraine can cause Chopper to drop and lose all control."

"What can I do to help?" I asked, unsure, never having dealt with such a condition before.

"Just get the kids out of the room. The last thing we need is for them to be scared of me," Chopper rasped, his body going rigid with fear at the thought.

"Done. Anything else?" I asked, gripping his arm more tightly.

"Sleep," Chopper chuckled, petting a montral gently. "You're tired, _vod'ika_. No more talking."

"So it's just like old times? I have to be squished between you two again?" I laughed softly.

"If it stops him from screaming at night, it's worth it," Kix said, pushing his bed closer to Chopper's. "It's been a long time since he's allowed me to sleep a full night."

"Bariss hasn't help?" I asked, surprised.

"She's not you," Kix sighed as Chopper slowly drifted off to sleep. "She did her best, but she was never you."

"Mama." The small but demanding voice woke me from a dream. As I looked down, I could see Plo standing there at the foot of the bed. Even in the darkness, I could make out his angry face as he glared at me, his mouth set in a pout.

"How did you get in here?" I asked quietly, trying to wiggle out from between the two ridiculously solid clones. Plo pointed at the door connecting the rooms, which was standing wide open. Barriss must have forgotten to shut it when she went to sleep.

"Mommy's stuck," I sighed, trying to find a way to dislodge Chopper's arms from around my waist without waking him up. _Now_ I remembered what it had been like in the GAR, when I had basically been a huge stuffed bunnyflop for my men. Chopper moaned in his sleep and tightened his grip. Perfect. "Looks like you're gonna have to come up here," I snickered.

Plo apparently didn't like that idea, since he growled slightly. Through the Force, I could tell that he was hungry, wet, and angry with me. I reached over and brushed his hair softly, trying to figure out how to get off the bed. Chopper was still holding me close, both arms around my waist and one leg hooked between mine. Honestly, did I look like a pillow?

"What's wrong?" Kix murmured, voice thick with sleep as he turned on the bedside lamp.

"I think Plo's jealous," I giggled. "I can't get up, and Chopper's got a good grip on me."

Kix laughed softly, "What can I do?"

"Untangle me from Chopper?" I guessed before shaking my head. "No, I don't want him to wake up alone. Can you take Plo? He's hungry and wet."

"Hungry?" Kix said, getting out of bed. "Snack time?" Plo whipped his head around. Finally, he was getting what he wanted. "Let's see what's in the kitchen," Kix told Plo, who didn't even look back at me; he just waddled over to his new best friend.

"I'll place him in bed beside you when we're done," Kix whispered.

"Do you know how to change a diaper?" I asked, laying my head back down on the pillow.

"Same as an adult's, right?" Kix shrugged. "Shouldn't be an issue."

"Good luck," I snorted, closing my eyes.


	38. Chapter 38

Been a busy week! But Taraum has been awesome, and got another chapter done- Thanks babe!

The trip back to Endor's moon was hard on all of us. Plo had been cranky, causing everyone in the transport to instantly hate the woman with the uncooperative baby. Shaeeah unfortunately became airsick and so stayed in the bathroom with Barriss for almost half the trip. And poor Chopper had it no better. Although he didn't run to the bathroom, he looked like he desperately wanted to throw up. I didn't even remember falling asleep.

"Hello, beautiful," Aayla smiled softly, petting my lekku softly to wake me up.

"Hey," I smiled, reaching over and petting her stomach. "Yeah, I'm home."

"I'm glad to see you," Aayla said. "Rough time?"

"It could have been better," I agreed, running my hand over her stomach. "How're the babies?"

"Both active," Aayla sighed, moving my hand to where one of the twins was kicking. "Especially this one, now that it's turned around."

"More room to make mischief," I giggled, placing my ear up to her stomach. "Where's Bare?"

"Bare?" Aayla repeated, tugging my lekku lightly to chastise me. "_Barriss_ is out playing with Suu and the children. They love her."

"Everyone loves her," I smiled, looking up. "And the boys?"

"Chopper is sleeping," Aayla said, running a finger down my montral. "Kix is with the others out in the barn."

"Is Chopper all right?" I asked, worried.

"Overwhelmed," Aayla nodded. "I think the children frighten him."

"It's going to take a while," I sighed.

"I talked with Nara and Neno," Aayla told me. "I asked them to be patient and not to push Chopper."

"It will take some time," I sighed. "It took me almost a month to get Chopper to sit beside me in the mess hall."

"It will be a good test of the children's patience," Aayla said before wincing in pain.

"Are they kicking?" I asked, sympathizing with her.

"It feels like my ribs," Aayla sighed, trying to lie down.

I shook my head. "Let's move," I said, pulling her up gently. "Plo used to kick when I sat still too long."

"All right," Aayla groaned as we walked out of the bedroom.

"How did you climb the stairs?" I asked.

"Stairs aren't an issue," Aayla smiled mysteriously. As we walked by one of the spare bedrooms, I looked in through the open door. Chopper was curled up into a ball, sleeping peacefully. "He's comfortable," Aayla told me, leading me away from the door. "I already checked on him and tucked him in."

I nodded, seeing that the blanket was pulled taut against Chopper's body. "The men set up the new cribs," Aayla smiled, trying to cheer me up. She dragged me into her bedroom, her excitement palpable in the Force as we walked around. The two cribs sat just under the window, which had a darker curtain to prevent too much light from shining through.

"Its dark in here," I said, pulling back the curtain.

"I've been sleeping a lot," Aayla sighed, sitting down on the bed. I noticed how tired she really looked.

"One more week left," I encouraged. "Then you'll never sleep." Aayla rolled her eyes; I just giggled before waking over to the cribs. One had a yellow blanket set, and the other a green set.

"Bly chose the colors," Aayla smiled. "They do cheer up the room."

"They do," I agreed, playing with the yellow blanket on the first bed. "Are you ready for this?"

"Were you?" Aayla laughed, shaking her head. "Of course I would end up with twins."

"I am not having twins," I declared, looking around the room; it was odd seeing children's decorations in Aayla's room. There were several paintings on the wall beside the cribs. A closer look at one painting proved that it was the farm; the buildings (no doubt drawn by an adult) were a colorful red and brown, and there were several childish drawings of nunas and eopies.

"The kids wanted to help decorate," Aayla smiled as I touched a childish drawing of an eopie. "Who did this one?"

"That's Fives' drawing," Aayla giggled. I clapped my hand over my mouth to stifle the laugh. "He was bored by watching and decided to join in."

"Did Rex draw anything?" I asked, looked around for Rexie's signature handiwork.

"No, he was in the fields. Suu drew out the buildings; Neno, Nara, and Jekk colored while Fives watched them. Angel and I were outside, reading the picture books," Aayla smiled softly, looking at the picture.

"It is very beautiful," Barriss' melodic voice chimed from the doorway. "Aayla, why…why would all of this be banned for us?" Barriss asked, coming in to sit down beside Aayla. She sounded genuinely confused. I shook my head sadly as she continued. "These children are happy…happier than the Temple's children were. They are well-balanced with no ill temperaments. And they are not jealous of one another; they all seem to know that they're well loved and feel no resentment when an adult praises another."

"That's how we try to raise them," Aayla nodded. "We do allow them to get angry, which luckily almost never happens. We allow them to _feel_ things and decide what they wish to do about things, as long as they understand the consequences their actions will have."

Barriss was silent for a moment, staring off into space as if having an epiphany. When she spoke again, her voice was breathless. "This might actually work."

"There…there is no Order now," Aayla reminded us, tears shining in her eyes. "We have a duty to teach these children what we know, and we know the old ways don't work anymore."

"I'm going to have to learn how to adjust to this," Barriss admitted, running her hand though her hair; it seemed to be a nervous habit.

"We all did," Aayla sympathized. "It was not easy for Bly and I, either. But…tell me, Barriss, does Kix like you?"

Barriss blushed, her skin turning a color I had never seen before. "He does."

"Do you like him?" Aayla smiled, through we could all tell from the gleam in her eyes that she knew the answer.

"I am learning to," Barriss whispered, glancing down at her hands. I had to hold back my laugh at Barriss' embarrassment; there was no way she was still _this_ innocent.

"How do I let him in?" Barriss asked, raising an eyebrow at me. I found myself wondering yet again whether or not those Force cuffs actually worked. Sticking out my tongue, I left the room to give Barriss and Aayla some privacy.

"I am going to give my spot to Chopper tonight," Fives told me, kissing my neck as he pulled me into his arms. I had just gotten out of the shower and was starting up my nightly routine. "Is that okay?"

"Are you sure?" I asked gently, running my fingers though his hair. "I don't want you to feel abandoned."

"Kix says he needs you," Fives whispered, fiddling with my montral.

"And you want to help?" I chuckled, nipping his lower lip. Fives kissed me tenderly, passionately, before reluctantly pulling away.

"We all need to help," Fives sighed, looking down at me with those big brown eyes. Hugging me tightly, he lifted me onto his hips. I automatically wrapped my legs around him, dropping my towel in the process.

"You're an amazing husband," I sighed, taking comfort in his strength. He was supporting me as if I weighed nothing.

"No, you're the amazing one," Fives laughed. "For the first time in years, Chopper is sleeping through the night. Kix says that Chopper's been more relaxed in the past two days than he's been since before they defected from the GAR." Fives' eyes lit up with excitement. "You did that."

I smiled, blushing brightly, as Fives kissed me until I ran out of air. "Can you take Plo tonight?" I asked, threading my fingers in his hair. "Chopper has been using me as his pillow; I can't move until he wakes up."

Fives laughed, "At least I'll have someone to cuddle with."

"Plo has been a little jealous," I said.

"He is only a baby," Fives reminded me. "Give him time; he'll learn."

"Speaking of babies, Aayla's bedroom looks beautiful," I giggled and winked. Fives looked around, making sure we were alone. He swung me up into his arms bridal styles before walking into the bedroom.

"It was fun," Fives smirked before unceremoniously dumping me on the bed. He laughed, lying down beside me. "I think I like painting."

"It is fun," I agreed, shivering because my skin was still partially damp.

Fives nodded, kissing me. "Rex and Chopper will be up in a few minutes, but Rex said I can have a few private moments with you."

"It's good that you got his permission," I teased good-naturedly. I knew that even though Rex was the alpha among my men, he never abused his position. If anything, sometimes I got the feeling that our current arrangement made Fives a little more comfortable, since it seemed to remind him of the "good" times in the GAR.

Fives got up to get me some fresh clothing from the wardrobe. "I don't need permission," he growled playfully. "I am your second husband, after all. I take what's mine…when it's my turn." I laughed as he continued. "And right now, Chopper needs you."

"What about your nightmares?" I asked, worried, as Fives started to dress me.

"I've been okay," Fives whispered, slipping my tank top over my head.

"Will Chopper trigger any new ones?" I asked, worried. Fives shock his head, slipping my sleep pants over my legs and kissing my stomach. He gently raised my bottom and pulled my pants up. "I'll be careful."

I laughed as Rex came into the room. Chopper followed, unsure of his place. Fives kissed my lips softly as Rex continued to speak with Chopper. "Fives and I use the same dresser, the left one," Rex explained. Fives left my side, picking some clothes out of their dresser before leading Chopper into the bathroom.

"Hello," Rex smiled, hugging me close as the door closed behind Chopper and Fives.

"Hello," I giggled, fluttering my eyelashes.

"Miss me?" Rex chuckled, kissing me until I couldn't breathe.

"I did," I said breathlessly. Rex grinned before sitting down on the bed and settling me in his lap.

"Kix looks great," Rex said. "Chopper will need some work, though."

"I noticed," I sighed, straddling Rex's lap and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"He took your death very hard," Rex informed me. "Kix told me that Bail had him sedate Chopper before he told him the news."

"I wasn't told that," I said, biting my lip.

"I wasn't supposed to tell you," Rex murmured. "But we don't keep secrets."

I shook my head. "Not about family; we can't help each other if we don't know what's wrong."

"But we will help him," Rex declared, his brown eyes determined.

"You're…okay with Chopper in our bed?" I asked Rex, hearing the water in the bathroom turn on. I could hear Fives softly chatting with Chopper.

Rex nodded. "I would allow Kix to join us also, but I think he is interested in someone else," he chuckled, tapping my nose gently.

"I think Barriss really likes him," I giggled, kissing and nipping on Rex's fingers.

"Does she…?" he trailed off.

"No. No interfering," I said in a mock-stern voice. Rex rolled his eyes before gently pushing me off his lap. Almost eagerly, he pulled back the sheets. I moved over to the other side of the bed to help him.

"New bed sheets?" I smiled, touching the soft blue sheets; they felt silk like under my fingers.

"I liked them," Rex pouted, reminding me greatly of Plo. "They feel like silk."

I put my fingers back on them and sighed. "Very nice," I grinned, crawling in between the sheets; they felt wonderful against the warm night air.

"Like them?" Rex whispered.

"Love them, and you especially," I smiled before kissing him. "They are a beautiful gift."

"Will Chopper sleep behind you?" Rex asked, moving around to his side of the bed.

"He likes to cuddle," I nodded, rolling around in the sheets; it was strangely addicting.

"He always did," Rex chuckled. Chopper came out of the bathroom, Fives following after him. I sat up as Rex guided Chopper over to the bed, trying to calm him down.

"Right here," I told Chopper, patting Fives' side of the bed. Chopper hesitated, halting just two feet from the bed. "Come to bed, Chopper." He turned to his brothers, conflicted. Fives nodded in encouragement before giving Chopper a gentle shove towards me. I grabbed his arm, pulling him down onto the bed.

"Fives shares, Chopper. Don't be so nervous," I whispered.

"And Rex?" Chopper swallowed nervously, looking to the bathroom that Rex had disappeared into.

"Night," Fives whispered, stealing a kiss before leaving the room. I smiled at him and he winked.

"This was Rex's idea in the first place; if he didn't like it, he would have said no," I smiled, running a thumb down Chopper's scarred face. "I am still in charge of our little pack, but I take everyone's feelings into consideration. Rex and Fives feel that you need our help, and they are willing to help you, Chopper. As am I. Even if you just choose to remain friends with us, we will always be here to help and support you. That is what you need to understand."

I leant forward and kissed Chopper's forehead, "Rex will be in front of us."

"Just like old times," Chopper smiled gently.

"We're not that old," I whispered.

"You're not," Chopper smiled sadly. I felt the weight of the bed change as Rex laid down beside me.

"No philosophy tonight," I begged Chopper.

"Good night, _aid'ka_," Rex said, kissing me softly and running a hand over a montral. Chopper pulled me closer, and I settled my back against his front, using his arm as a pillow. "Night, Chopper," Rex smiled over my shoulder as Chopper snuggled in closer, holding me tightly. Almost as if expecting that I would disappear sometime during the night.


	39. Chapter 39

Marry whatever you celebrate! I hope Santa was good to you all!

Chopper was awake when I came back into the bedroom after helping Suu make breakfast. Chopper was sitting on the side of the bed, staring out the window, lost in thought, as I handed him a cup of caff.

"It's beautiful outside," I said to him before going over to the dresser to get him some clothes. "It's going to be warm today." Chopper continued to look out the window, almost as if he hadn't heard me. Cautiously, I put the clothes in his lap. The last thing I wanted to do was frighten him during one of his fits.

"Chopper?" I asked gently, lifting his chin and staring into his eyes. "Are you in there?" Chopper nodded, still silent. I sighed in relief. Chopper looked down at his caff.

"Milk and lots of sugar, right?" I asked, sitting down beside him. Kix had told me that mornings were hard on Chopper. I had been too busy with Plo the last two days on Alderaan to really observe his behavior, but now that we were home I had more opportunity.

Chopper needed a shave badly. Kix had said he could no longer do it on his own; that actually anything requiring a steady hand was almost impossible for him to do without some help. Fives must have heard that, since Chopper wore simple drawstring sleep pants and a sleeveless nightshirt.

"Should we shave first?" I asked softly, not wanting to upset him. Chopper nodded sullenly, his grip on the cup tightening as he stared down into the caff.

I sighed gently, forcing his gaze up to mine again. "Am I getting the silent treatment?" I asked.

"I don't want you to do this," Chopper murmured, upset.

"I don't mind," I told him. "Rex likes it when I shave his head; he says I'm pretty good at it."

"You shouldn't have to," Chopper rasped, glaring at me.

"Who says I have to?" I challenged.

"You've taken care of me more times than I care to count. Why can I not do the same for you?" Chopper sighed. "I am your big brother…I am supposed to care for _you_."

"After we get you shaved," I smiled gently before kissing his head.

I led Chopper into the bathroom and motioned for him to sit down on the wooden chair. "Sit down and relax." I opened the cupboard and pulled out the shaving lather and a single-edged razor.

"Why do you have a duck?" Chopper asked, pointing to the toy duck sitting on the side of the bathtub.

"It's Plo's. It helps him enjoy his bath time," I giggled, mixing the lather with some warm water. "Fives likes to play with it too." Chopper laughed softly at that, although he kept a steady gaze on me.

"You can use ducky too if you want. The other bathroom has some fish and airships," I teased. The small wooden bath toys would eventually rot, but for now, they kept the children happy.

"Maybe I will," Chopper snorted, his face creasing into a smile.

Humming, I rinsed his head with warm water before applying the lather and carefully shaving him. I made sure to pay special attention to his scars, so that I didn't nick the uneven skin. "See? I'm pretty good at this," I grinned, handing Chopper a small mirror as I washed the remaining lather off his head.

"Better then Kix does," Chopper smirked.

"Want your face done too?" I asked, replacing his wet towel with a dry one and checking for cuts. Chopper nodded, and I got the sudden feeling that he was beginning to enjoy this.

After helping Chopper get dressed, I led him down the staircase. I grabbed more caff for the both of us before dragging him outside and sitting down next to Suu. I shook my head before giving him his caff. Suu smiled cheerfully and passed Chopper some of her toast. Knowing that he was taken care of for the moment, I turned to watch the babies. They were toddling after each other and Cody, who was running between them and barking playfully.

"I'm going to get you," I giggled, getting down on my hands and knees and crawling after Cody. Angel rushed to his side, and I grabbed her and started tickling her stomach. Plo climbed onto my back, using an inborn instinct I had seen occasionally on Shili. Angel's giggles rang through my montrals, and her joy was almost contagious as I laughed along with her. Plo hugged my lekku before I grabbed him off my back and tickled his stomach.

"Mommy has you," I cooed before blowing on his stomach. Plo giggled and squirmed, his little hands smacking against my montrals.

"Here we go," Aayla said, appeared at my side with a bolo ball. "I found your ball, Angel."

"Ball!" Angel cried, wriggling out of my grasp and reaching for her ball. Plo crawled after her as Aayla dropped it and let Angel bat it around.

"We were having fun," I pouted, looking up at Aayla.

"Fives took the younglings into the woods to play hide and seek. Rex, Bly, Kix, Barriss, Jekk, Shaeeah, and Cut are out there hiding," Aayla smiled playfully.

"I missed out?" I asked, disappointed.

Aayla laughed, her hands on her hips, "Chopper needs you; you can play with them tomorrow."

Plo pounced onto the ball and rolled around on the ground with it before, as usual, trying to eat it. "That's a natural hunting instinct for you Togrutas," Aayla explained to me. "I remember a certain young Togruta who loved tackling a certain Jedi Master when she was a youngling."

"Master Plo loved playing with me," I smiled in my defense, getting up from the ground as the babies chased after the ball. "I wish he could see this."

"He does," Aayla smiled gently, looking up at the sky. "It's beautiful out here."

"It's going to get warm," I mused, looking up at the sun.

"It was hot yesterday," Aayla sighed. I placed my hand on her stomach, sympathizing. "I'm sore," Aayla admitted as we left the babies to crawl after the ball. Cody walked after them, tail wagging.

"Want a bath?"

"I just had a shower," Aayla told me. "It didn't help."

"Too much excitement," I smiled grimly, looking over at Chopper.

"He's going to need a lot of work," Aayla repeated.

"I don't know where to start," I admitted, watching Suu and Chopper. Suu was trying to explain knitting to Chopper, who looked completely lost.

"I should save him," I laughed. "Will you be okay with them?"

"As long as I don't have to pick them up," Aayla shrugged.

"Can't bend down?" I smirked, trying not to laugh.

"Take Chopper to the nuna hut; Neno forgot to check for eggs," Aayla ordered, narrowing her eyes and pointing over at the hut. I laughed, rushing over to Chopper's side to save him from the knitting demonstration.


	40. Chapter 40

While the men prepared the house for the upcoming arrival of the twins, Suu and Aayla prepared the camping supplies. No one knew how long it would take for the babies to be born, so Suu thought that taking the children camping for a few days would make the birthing easier on Aayla. So when Aayla's water broke on the third day back from Alderaan, everything was prepared to go.

Barriss, Kix, Shaeeah, and the expectant parents stayed behind, and the rest of us went to the lake and set up camp. Both Nara and Neno were oblivious to what was happening around them.

Although both Plo and Angel had been introduced to the pond last night, Plo seemed to have forgotten as he clung to Rex's neck, trying his best to stay out of the water.

"It's just water," Rex sighed as he walked out into the pond. Plo glared up at his father as Rex walked farther out into the water. "It's nice and cool," Rex murmured to the naked toddler in his arms. I was trying hard not to laugh, given that Cut hadn't had any issues taking Angel back into the water. In fact, the little one was currently waiting for Plo to join them.

"See why I didn't let you take Plo in?" I called out to Fives, whose hair was plastered tightly against his head as he played water monster with Jekk, Neno, and Nara.

Neno had been upset that he couldn't swim naked when the babies could. But after being reminded that he was no longer a baby himself, his arguments stopped immediately.

"Just dunk him in," I told Rex, getting up from the large rock I had been laying on. It was conveniently located in the middle of the pond, perfect for sunbathing. Chopper was inside the largest tent, a headache causing him to miss out on the fun. I had told him to take some painkillers and lie down, and I sat with him until he fell asleep. I made sure he understood that if he needed anything, I was only a few meters away.

"Tell him to close his eyes and mouth and hold his nose."

Rex looked nervous, but did as I directed. Plo screamed when he felt the water, but Rex dunked him in just the same. Plo kicked when he was brought back up, latching onto his daddy's neck. But as the minutes passed, his little legs started kicking, almost like he was trying to swim. Rex pulled him away from his neck and let him test the water, splashing around in it. After a few more minutes, Plo motioned for Rex to dunk him back down again.

"See?" I laughed before laying back down, loving the feeling of warm sun on my skin.

Plo laughed, splashing the water and getting wet. Rex splashed Plo, and soon the two had a mini-war going on. Angel and Cut both joined in, laughing and giggling. I grinned at the sight but stood once I felt Chopper's presence in the Force. He slipped out of the tent and sat down on the bank, watching the splash-fight. I swam back to shore and wrapped my towel around me. Going over to Chopper, I set a kettle over the fire, knowing that some tea would do us both good.

"How's your head?" I asked gently, passing him some more painkillers.

"Better," Chopper smiled, swallowing them dry.

"Water?" I asked, grimacing. Chopper laughed at the face I was making, placing an arm around my shoulders. I leaned my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes as I listened to the children laughing. Chopper reached up and petted my lekku softly; I could tell that he wanted to say something but wasn't sure how to.

"What's on your mind?" I prodded.

"A lot of things," Chopper murmured, smiling slightly as Neno let out a triumphant whoop from Fives' shoulders.

"About?" I questioned, playing with Chopper's sleeve.

"Them," Chopper whispered, looking over at the kids.

"What about them?" I asked.

"They aren't afraid of me," Chopper whispered, awestruck.

"Why should they be?" I asked him, taking the kettle off the fire.

"Scars," Chopper sighed. "Slick…he told me that my scars would scare children, make them fear me. He always said I would create fear in women and children." I growled softly, suddenly furious. How could that man still have control over Chopper?

"As I always tell you, if you let others in, they will see past your scars," I said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Children are innocent; they don't understand physical markings…they understand how you treat them. They love with no conditions or restraint. If children know fear, it's because they were taught it." Chopper looked up at me, tears spilling down his cheeks.

"Do you want to hold Plo?" I asked, passing him a mug of tea. "Holding Plo always makes me feel better."

"I'll break him," Chopper insisted, shaking his head.

"What about Cody?" I asked, whistling. Cody ran over to my side and sat down, tail still wagging. I scratched behind his ears and cooed, "He's a mutt; as long as you pet him and sneak him food, you'll be his best friend." I smiled, petting the golden dog.

"Rex introduced us," Chopper chuckled.

"Cody was my constant companion on Saleucami," I said. "He kept me company when everyone was at school or work."

"He eats mice," Jekk piped up, appearing out of nowhere. "He hunts them too. Auntie 'Soka is scared of them."

"Of mice?" Chopper laughed.

"You try finding one in the bread box," I warned him. "They are horrible, and I'm sure it was actually a rat."

"It was a mouse," Jekk sighed dramatically. "Dad wants me to ask you when I should start dinner."

"_You're_ making it?" I asked, surprised. Jekk nodded, and I looked over at the chilling box that held the cleaned and gutted fish from this morning. There were more than enough.

"Dad says I can," Jekk nodded enthusiastically. Lately, he had wanted more independence in certain areas. Suu had warned me that cooking was just the start of it.

"Whenever you want," I smiled, looking up at the sun to tell the time. "You can start now, if you want." Jekk hurried around, getting the pans ready as we watched. "Jekk is learning how to cook," I told Chopper, smiling. "Want to help with the roots?"

Chopper looked over at the bucket, "What do I do?"

"Can you wash them?" Jekk asked after thinking for a moment. "I'll cut them up, but you'll have to watch to make sure I don't burn them. I still do that a lot."


	41. Chapter 41

_They were separating the women and men. One of the troopers grabbed my arm and pushed me roughly into the women's line, where I fell to the ground. A second trooper yelled at me for splashing mud on his boot before hauling me up roughly._

_"Are you deaf?" a third trooper barked, grabbing my arm hard enough to leave a bruise before using his other hand to slap me across the face. "Put this one in interrogation; I get to use her first." I fought and struggled, but they wouldn't let go…_

I lunged up, sweat pouring down my face. It was just a dream, but I whipped my head around…just to make sure. Chopper was sleeping with his back to me; Fives was facing me but had somehow scooted almost a foot away; and little Plo was curled up into a ball on his Papa's chest. Rex was on Fives' other side, fidgeting in an uneasy sleep. I wondered suddenly if he was having similar dreams. What had I seen? Was it just a nightmare…or a vision of nightmares to come?

"Auntie 'Soka?" Looking up, I noticed Neno standing in the front of the tent. I cautiously stepped over Fives and Rex to get to him.

"What's wrong?" I whispered, bending down.

"Bad dream," Neno whimpered.

"Bad dream?" I asked gently, picking him up. Had he seen what I had? I walked over to the fire pit with Neno. The embers were still glowing, so I tossed some wood on them and poured some oil in to start the fire again.

"What did you dream about?" I asked hesitantly.

"The men in white," Neno said. "They took people…moved the boys into one room and girls into the other. Then there was screaming." What he had seen sounded almost identical to my dream; thankfully, he was too young to understand what it really meant.

"Why were they screaming?" I continued, unsure of how to approach this nightmare of his. What I wouldn't give to have Aayla with me; she always seemed to have the answers I needed.

"The girls were crying and screaming; some of them were bleeding," Neno whispered.

"Bleeding?" I repeated.

"From big cuts on their backs, arms, and legs," he said.

"Why where the men in white hurting them?" I sighed, stroking his tentacles gently; it seemed to comfort him.

"An order," Neno told me, his eyes frightened. "Punishment."

"It's okay," I comforted, pulling him closer to me. Neno cuddled into my chest, his eyes closing. "What can I do?"

"I don't know," Neno cried softly. "I don't know what to do."

"Me either," I whispered, kissing his head as Neno cried in frustration. I was trying hard not to cry with him as I rocked him softly. He was too young to understand his vision. Had he broadcast it to me? Or did I share mine with him? I bit my lip, unsure of what to do as I continued rocking Neno. I looked up and smiled sadly. Dawn was approaching. What a way to start the day. I rubbed Neno's back gently as he fell asleep in my arms.

"Are you okay?" Rex asked groggily, joining us at the fire and placing a kettle over it.

"We shared a vision or nightmare…I'm not sure which," I sighed, glancing up at him.

"You didn't give him the nightmare, Ahsoka," Rex smiled gently, running a finger over one of my montrals. Somehow, he always knew what I was thinking.

"He had the same one I did, just in a different location." I swallowed thickly before hanging my head, ashamed.

"It's still not your fault," Rex insisted gently. "You can't take the blame every time the children have nightmares. Or when any one of us has nightmares, for that matter. This war has been cruel to us all."

"But he's just a baby, Rex," I sniffled as Rex took a heavily-sleeping Neno from me.

"He's a youngling. And he has the, well, curse of seeing things he shouldn't," Rex spoke softly, taking Neno back into his tent. I shook my head at my own behavior. Part of me knew that Rex was right, but the other part just full of guilt. The kettle started whistling softly, so I took it off the fire and started making some caff. With any luck, I could just fall into my morning routine and pretend that it had never happened.

Just then, I felt two strong arms circle around my waist. "He's fine," Rex soothed, kissing my shoulder tenderly. His arms pulled me closer.

"He shouldn't have seen it," I whispered.

"But he did. We can't stop that from happening," Rex said, sitting me down on his lap. "We just have to figure out what this vision might mean."

"It definitely had something to do with Order 37," I told Rex hesitantly. He instantly stiffened up, and his gaze strayed to the tent where Fives was sleeping. His eyes became rage-filled, and I gently stroked his face. He sighed and hung his head, tired. "It's all right, Rex. Fives is _ours_ now; he will never be hurt again," I declared.

"I know that, _cyar'ika, _I really do. It's just hard some days. But we'll talk with Aayla when we get home," Rex smiled softly, looking up at me. I knew Rex was struggling with his own guilt; he felt responsible for what his brothers had done, just as I did whenever one of the Force-sensitive children had a nightmare like this.

"Okay, Aayla and Suu," I agreed, kissing Rex gently. One or both of them always had some piece of wisdom, something to offer when we needed it.

"I wonder if the babies are born yet," Rex changed the subject, trying to improve my mood.

"Barriss said she would come and find us afterwards," I smiled softly.

"Soon it will be you back at the farm. You're going to start trying in a year?" Rex asked me.

"If we can," I nodded as he petted my cheek. "But, hopefully, as soon as Plo is toilet-trained." Rex nodded, squeezing me tighter.

"You know that we can't have sex for that month, right?" I giggled. "This has to be Fives' child."

"I could use protection," Rex winked, his eyes glowing naughtily.

I laughed. Rex's charms were working too well with me. "True," I murmured, kissing him passionately for a few minutes. His arms tightened around me, and I began purring softly before a throat's clearing interrupted us.

"Back to your tent for that," Cut's fatherly voice teased us. "I am not giving Jekk _that_ talk just yet."

"I will," Rex chuckled. His eyes never left mine as he answered Cut.

"Not with a visual demonstration, you aren't," Cut snorted as I climbed off Rex's lap. "I'll never get to see grandchildren from him." I laughed gently as Rex shrugged before pouring caff for both of us.

Elle's skin was a medium blue, like Aayla's, while her sister Skylin's skin was a dark purple. Both were beautiful, just like their mother; I could already tell we were going to have issues with them.

Neno and Nara were excited to see their sisters and even more excited when Bly let them each hold a twin as he watched over them. It was quite a beautiful scene to see, all the children together. Neno was nervous about holding Elle, but when she opened her eyes, he was too excited to notice that he was holding her without Bly's help. I left the room after that to give the new family some time alone.

I found Fives and Chopper brainstorming about what kinds of chores Chopper could possibly do in the house and barn. Angel was playing in the "baby cage", as I had come to call it. Seeing me, she rushed over to the side and held up her hands, wanting to be picked up. Scooping up Angel, I sat down on the rocking chair and turned her to face me.

"Hi!" she smiled brightly, reaching for my montrals.

"Hey, Angel," I cooed, petting her cheek.

"Dog," she told me, waving at Cody in excitement.

"Cody," I reminded her gently.

"Cod-ay," Angel repeated.

"Close enough," I laughed before kissing her cheek and cuddling her close.

"Cod-ay!" Angel giggled, kissing me back. I laughed at her excitement before carrying her into the kitchen.

"What should we have for dinner?" I asked the toddler, balancing her on my hip as we looked in the cupboards. "Noodles?" I asked, "Or soup. Hmm, maybe we'll have-"

"Burgers?" Suu suggested as she came into the room.

"Do we like burgers?" I asked Angel playfully.

"Yum," Angel giggled.

"Where are the burgers?" I asked Angel as Suu pulled them from the fridge. "Are we going to barbecue?"

"Cut is starting it up," Suu nodded. "I made buns last night."

"Oh, really?" I smiled, teasing her. "Yummy buns."

"How was the camping trip? Jekk said he had fun," Suu laughed, taking the meat out of the package before grabbing some fruits to make juice from.

"Fives took him hunting," I smiled. "Jekk's a great rabbit hunter."

"Really?" Suu chuckled. "So Shaeeah wants to be a midwife and now Jekk wants to be a hunter," Suu said proudly before turning to Angel. "What will you be?"

"A Jedi," I whispered to Angel. "If she chooses, she can be a peacekeeper. Or I can teach her how to be a pilot."

"Vooom," Angel giggled, clapping her hands.

"Here we go," Barriss cooed gently as she fed Skylin. Three days after the twins were born, Barriss had decided that Aayla wasn't producing enough milk to support the twins on her own. To help, Aayla had switched to giving them formula for every other feeding. Skylin seemed to prefer the formula to her mother's milk. She seemed most content whenever Bly was feeding her, but with his recent return to the fields, Barriss was trying to feed her.

"She likes you," Aayla remarked as she fed Elle.

"No, she just likes the bottle," Barriss cooed, glancing up at Aayla.

"Cookie?" I asked Plo. He nodded from my lap, and I laughed before using the Force to call a second cookie over from the end of the bed. Plo showed no resentment towards the new babies; he'd even crawled over to try feeding Elle his cookie. Neno and Nara were out helping Suu in the garden, both wanting to learn how to properly fasten the different vines onto poles so that they would grow upwards.

The vision Neno and I had shared the other night had revisited me last night. It was the same nightmare, only it seemed to be from Neno's point of view. It was easier for me now to understand why he had been so scared. In his vision, he had been in the body of a young human girl no older than Shaeeah, being forced down a long white hallway where different women where being forced into smaller rooms. The grunts and screams made it easy to tell what was happening behind the closed doors. Hopefully Neno was too young to understand…

The young human I witnessed had been forced into a very small white room where a trooper was waiting to interrogate her. He demanded to know the identity of the Jedi in our village. When the girl answered that she didn't even know _what_ a Jedi was, the trooper had proceeded to knock her to the ground and beat her. Her arms raised up, trying to defend herself, but it had been no use. Thankfully, the vision had ended then.

I had woken up screaming and crying hysterically. Chopper had held me in his arms, begging me to calm down before I woke up Plo. I had begged Rex to check on the children in fear they had witnessed my dreams again. Rex had told me that all the children were sound asleep. Even that had not calmed me down, though. After half an hour, Rex had suggested that I sleep with Aayla, since I always seemed to feel calmer around her. He had kicked Bly out onto the couch and awakened Barriss to see if she could help.

"Neno had a vision," I had told her, unsure of how to approach the subject. "Actually, we shared a vision." I went on to explain both dreams, trying not to get too emotional as I told the horrible stories. Aayla turned pale after hearing the dreams; Barriss clutched Skylin closer; and I held Plo tightly in my arms, trying not to cry.

"Neno saw this too?" Aayla sighed, placing Elle onto her lap.

"Only the first dream," I murmured, feeling guilty.

"I am sure you didn't broadcast it," Barriss tried to reassure me.

"You both had similar dreams, but they weren't the same dream," Barriss explained, petting Skylin's head. "So it couldn't have been broadcast."

"But that means that you both witnessed this incident," Aayla sighed, laying Elle up on her shoulder and patting her back. "Where do you think you were?"

"It's hard to say," I said. "There were too many mixed races to narrow it down to any one planet, and a green planet doesn't really narrow down the list either."

"It takes Hoth off the map," Aayla chuckled, trying to relieve the anxiety.

"And Tattooine," Barriss piped up.

"Geonosis."

"Mustafar."

"It's green here," I sighed, giving in to my depression.

"But you didn't recognize anyone from the village, right?" Aayla asked.

"No."

"Then it wasn't here," Aayla soothed, passing me Elle to hold. "I am due to contact Bail next week. I will see if he has any information."

I nodded, kissing the blue baby in my arms before showing her to Plo. "Say hello, Plo," I whispered. Plo crawled over and sat down by me. He looked up at me after inspecting his new cousin.

"Ma," Plo cooed, pointing at Elle and smiling widely. And suddenly, all was right in the world.


	42. Chapter 42

Another perfect editing job from Taraum!

Thank you for all the reviews, hugs and kisses for all.

"Dad dada blah," and a raspberry brought me out onto the porch. When Plo saw me, he waddled over, trying to escape Rex. Plo's hair was spiked, held up by some sort of gel. I touched the end of one overly long spike; he needed to get his hair cut again.

"What are you boys talking about?" I asked, kneeling down to Plo's level.

"Ahk," Plo laughed in excitement, holding his hands up to be picked up. Those huge brown eyes twinkled, and I just couldn't resist.

"How are my boys?" I asked before kissing his head and cuddling him close. Plo smelled oddly like my berry soap, I noticed as I held him close. The little spikes of his mohawk rubbed against my collarbone, and I smiled down at him. I purred softly, and when Plo heard it, he started doing the same thing.

"Good boy," I whispered, petting his back. "Are you playing with daddy?"

"Dad!" Plo pointed at Rex, ignoring my question.

"Yes, that's daddy," I laughed, sitting down beside Rex. "Who am I?" Plo blew a raspberry. "Sounds about right." I sighed, looking at Rex, who shrugged. "What are we doing out here?"

"Playing," Rex smiled, bringing out Plo's bunny from behind his back.

"Ba!" Plo squealed, reaching out for his bunny and squirming until I put him down. Rex smiled impishly before throwing the bunny into my lap. "Ma!" Plo screamed before turning around and tackling me. I wasn't entirely sure if it was because he wanted a hug or the bunny. I laughed before handing Plo his bunny, whose ear immediately went into Plo's mouth. I stood and settled him on my hip.

"Hello, Mommy," Rex smiled as I walked over to his side (he had conveniently escaped during our little wrestling match).

"Hello, Daddy," I flirted before settling myself in his lap, careful of Plo.

"Ga!" Plo screamed upon seeing Shaeeah come out onto the porch. He climbed down, rushing over to her and showing her his beloved bunny.

"You're coming with me," she giggled, snatching him up and cuddling him. "I'm stealing him," Shaeeah called over her shoulder, already heading toward the eopie pens.

"Well, _he's_ taken care of," I smiled at Rex. "I don't want twins."

"I don't blame you," Rex grinned, pulling me closer and laying a hand over my stomach. "You would be all babies."

"I would be a blimp," I giggled, making the motion of a huge stomach.

Rex kissed me, laughing softly. "A beautiful blimp."

"Beautiful?" I repeated softly. "That Togruta at the ball told me I was beautiful."

"The one with three wives?" Rex murmured, his arms tightening around my waist.

"Tye," I nodded, wrapping my arms around Rex's neck and laying my legs across his.

"I couldn't handle three wives," Rex chuckled.

"Maybe _I_ want two other wives," I teased, playfully kissing his cheek. "Maybe another Togruta and a Twi'lek….definitely a Twi'lek."

"A Twi'lek, yes," Rex grinned before teasingly pulling my lekku. "But two other Togruta? Two _more_ women going into heat? I'm not so sure about that."

"Because, of course, two husbands never go into heat," I snorted, raising an eye ridge.

"Not with Chopper in our bed," Rex replied. "At least, not unless he tells us he's comfortable with it."

"True," I nodded, biting my lip. "But in two weeks, we will have to change up the arrangement."

"You'll be going into heat?" Rex asked.

"Yes," I nodded. "I need to talk to the doctor tomorrow; I was scheduled to have my shot."

"I'll take you into town," Rex said, running his knuckle over my cheek and making me purr. "Kix and Barriss both have appointments with the doctor as well; she might hire them both."

"Both?" I smiled softly; I knew how much comfort working with patients would bring Barriss.

"We have enough help on the farm; Kix's talents shouldn't be wasted," Rex said.

"Can…can Chopper do farm work?" I asked, unsure. Was there any way Chopper would be able to do so much physical work with his hands while he always had a risk for seizures? I also knew that his hands weren't always steady; it didn't happen often, but sometimes they would shake uncontrollably.

"The work could almost be considered physical therapy, and it will keep him busy. And we will watch out for him, of course," Rex nodded. "He just can't drive."

"All right…he does need something to take his mind off things. I know it would also help his self-esteem," I agreed, hoping that we were right. Chopper needed something, anything, to help him get back his confidence in himself.

"He's busy with Fives right now," Rex murmured, pushing me to my feet.

"What does that mean?" I asked with an air of mock shyness.

Rex grinned at me, his intention clear. "Bed. Now." Rex chuckled, chasing me into the house. I shrieked before running into the house, giggling. Rex chased me through the common room and the kitchen before I raced up the stairs, passing Suu at the bottom. Rex was right on my heels.

"Really? This early?" Suu called up after us. I rushed into the bedroom and ran around to the other side of the bed. Rex grinned at me as he closed the door gently, so as not to awaken the other babies. I giggled as Rex chased me around the bed, his laughter echoing mine when he caught me. He tackled me onto the bed gently, his arms around my waist. I wiggled in his grasp, playfully trying to escape.

"Hello, wife," Rex smiled brightly, kissing my cheek.

"Husband," I laughed, leaning up to kiss his mouth.

"Mine," Rex growled, his eyes darkening in desire.

"Always yours," I smiled, hooking my leg around his hip. "And Fives," I winked at him.

"And his," Rex nodded before grinning wickedly. "But he's not here. So..."

"What are you going to do with me?" I whispered.

"I have a few ideas," Rex admitted, running his fingers lightly over one of my breasts.

"Care to share?" I asked gently, trying to run my hands over his shoulders. But Rex's free hand caught both my wrists and pinned them together so I couldn't move. He nuzzled my neck, kissing it between each gentle bite. His free hand tickled my stomach gently before he pulled my top off and tied my hands over my head with it. I opened my mouth to protest, but he just shook his head and placed a finger over my lips. Rex then quickly removed the rest of our clothing, kissing me softy and thoroughly. I moaned against his mouth, leaning up into his touch as I wrapped my other leg around his hip. Rex's moan joined mine as he pulled me closer to his warm body and we rocked against each other.

"You know how I knew that Ahsoka was the one?" Rex's whispered, his voice soft. I moaned softly and reached for him but found his side of the bed cold. My eyes opened slowly as I realized that I was sleeping alone. Rex didn't wait for a response before continuing.

"When I asked her if she would marry me, she smiled at me and asked if I would be able to learn how to share, should the time ever come," Rex said. "Ahsoka knew that we brothers share everything we own, and she accepted that. Apparently, Togrutas share too. They can share wives, husbands, and sometimes even whole families with each other. Just like us."

Rex's voice was filled with excitement. "Throughout everything we've been though, she is still as sweet, fun, and exciting as those first months in the GAR. Only now I can see that she loves with an unconditional love." I bit my lip and blinked the tears out of my eyes. Turning over, I found Rex rocking Plo in the rocking chair as Chopper sat across from him, listening to every word.

"You weren't with my battalion, Chopper, when they dropped her off right in the middle of the battlefield. There stood this short little Padawan with the bluest eyes I had ever seen, full of life and energy that we had all forgotten how to have. The war had beaten it out of us. She was the snippiest little thing too, telling Skywalker off within the first half hour. It's easy to see how she got her nickname. She was the jump start we all needed; she gave us a reason to fight again."

Rex looked down at Plo, petting his hair gently. "As the days went by, she started to learn our names, learn the minute differences in our face. Skywalker treated us as individuals, but Ahsoka was the first to really take the time to get to know us."

"I still remember the look she gave me when she asked my name," Chopper rasped softly. "She was so angry when I gave her my number. Her eyes just got that look, and I knew I was in for a time."

Rex laughed gently, "We all got that look."

"It was cute," Chopper smiled. I studied his face in the soft nightlight. "Even angry, she's still an angel."

"_Cyar'ika_, how long have you been awake?" Rex smiled at me before rising and putting our sleeping toddler in his crib.

"Not long," I smiled, stretching out. I really enjoyed the soft bed sheets; they felt wonderful against my naked skin.

"Its rude to listen in," Rex chided in mock annoyance.

"For your information, I was trying to sleep. My hearing is more sensitive than yours," I pouted.

"You were eavesdropping," Rex snorted. I shrugged, knowing that when he was in this stubbornly playful mood, I wouldn't win.

"You still see me like that?" I asked gently, wrapping myself up in the sheet, before sitting up.

"Every day," Rex nodded, his eyes soft with affection.

"Plo's napping?" I asked, noticing Chopper was trying hard not to look in my direction. I tightened the sheets around my chest.

"He just fell asleep," Rex nodded. "Get dressed, love; Suu made pie. Chopper hid you a piece before they were all gone." I grabbed the blanket around me as I walked into the bathroom. Rex had already placed fresh clothing on the sink for me. I smiled softly as I jumped into the shower.


	43. Chapter 43

After several serious discussions with Aayla and me, Barriss finally got rid of her Force cuffs. Though she only ever used the Force to teach the children, it felt better to know that I would be able to feel her though the Force and vice versa. Barriss and Shaeeah worked alongside the doctor in town.

Barriss specialized in working with the children, going to the school's clinic three times a week. Thinking ahead, we had spoken to the town's mayor, Vos, since we knew that he had no love for the Empire. He wanted all the children to go to school, determined that all the town's children get a chance at a proper education, since many of their parents hadn't had that luxury. We asked Vos to use Barriss at the school so she could watch over our younglings, especially to make sure that they didn't expose us by using the Force. Thankfully, Vos was more than accommodating.

Shaeeah enjoyed being a midwife, delivering her first child unattended within a few months of being apprenticed. Her excitement overcame her nervousness and gave her more confidence than anything she had accomplished up to that point. She also continued to have weekly chats with Mica, wherein Shaeeah would lock herself in her room and the two would discuss their weeks and recent adventures. Suu soon began to wonder about Mica's intentions towards her daughter.

Kix decided that he would rather work out in the fields with Chopper, not feeling comfortable leaving him without any medical oversight. I continued to work with the younglings every day, getting them ready for the upcoming school year as Neno and Nara impatiently waited for their turn to go to school for part day classes. Angel sat with Aayla daily for simple, Force-sensitive games while I would take the children out for their own adventures, leaving Suu at home with Plo and the twins.

Neno and Nara stood in front of me, wiggling in excitement, as I explained the rules of the game to them. Neno and I had not shared a vision since that night almost six months ago, though I was still haunted by the meaning of them. Bail had been unable to give me any information to confirm whether or not they had actually happened.

I looked at the two bouncing children both bundled up from the cold as they stood waiting infront of me. Barriss and I had spent the morning hiding several remotes around the yard. "There are six remotes hidden around the house and barn. Neno will find three, and you will find three," I smiled at Nara, noting with pride the braids I wound her hair into. They revealed the small gold hoops hanging from her ears, which she twisted gently. "You have an hour to find them, and you can either help each other or work on your own."

Nara nodded before asking, "Are we going to be blindfolded?"

"Not this time," I smiled. "The same rules apply here as in playtime: don't go near the walking paths, stay off the farm equipment, and don't climb into places you know you're not allowed to go. Don't forget that I'm short too," I threatened playfully. Nara and Neno nodded. "Remember you're not allowed to move heavy things with the Force yet, if you can't move it with slight application of the Force or with your hands, then the remote won't be there." I smiled. "Ready?"

"Yup!" Nara nodded, smiling brightly.

"Neno?" I asked.

Neno seemed jumpy, his eyes wide. "Can I go to the bathroom?" he asked.

"Go," I laughed as Neno rushed off.

"He pees a lot," Nara piped up, sounding much older than her four years.

"Maybe he drank too much," I smiled softly.

"He hasn't drunk anything since breakfast," Nara said, shaking her head.

I frowned at that, worried. "It could be a bladder infection. We'll have Auntie Barriss look at him later," I smiled, petting her cheek. The night before, Aayla had asked if Neno could have a bladder infection. But Barriss had told her to wait and see; it could just have been something he was eating.

"Do infections hurt?" Nara asked, concerned.

"Not often," I assured her. "We'll have some berry tea once you find the sensors; that might help." Nara nodded, although I could tell she was still worried about her brother. I suddenly realized that if I were still at the Temple, I would now be giving Nara the talk about not forming attachments. I shook my head in dismay. Aayla, Barriss, and I had agreed that we would not teach the children to not form attachments. Instead, we would teach them that attachments are good, but that one must be careful not to be overcome by jealousy or possessiveness. Besides, if we were still at the Temple, Neno and Nara would not be Aayla's children, and she would not have the twins. And I knew how dearly Aayla loved her children.

"If he's in pain, he'll let us know," I reminded her as she watched for her brother's return.

"Why didn't he just pee outside?" Nara asked innocently.

"Because that's gross," I said, making a face.

"Daddy does it," Nara said, tilting her head to the side. I sighed and clapped a hand over my forehead, suddenly wondering just what poor little Nara had seen when the boys took the children yesterday in order to give an exhausted Aayla and Suu some rest.

"Your daddy is a bad example," I smiled as she giggled. "Besides, we play out here. We don't want that around were we play, right?"

"No," Nara said, shaking her head.

"Let's go!" Neno yelled as he suddenly rushed back up to us.

"You washed your hands, right?" Nara asked.

"No," Neno sighed, rushing back into the house.

"Are all boys that gross?" Nara asked, her lips curling back in disgust.

"Most," I nodded back.

"Gross."

"Some grow out of it, though." I comforted, although I remembered several times when that was most definitely not the case. Often in between battles, when my men were with each other and forgot I was there, they had a nasty habit of dropping their pants if they needed to relieve themselves. If only it were that easy for women.

"Back," Neno smiled, rushing over.

"Okay, there are six sensors," I reminded them. "One hour. Go!" Nara and Neno rushed off to the vegetable garden as they began their search.

"All done!" Angel's voice chimed as she rushed over to show me her finished game. "All done."

I picked her up so she could show me her game more easily. "It's perfect," I cooed, touching her nose. Angel glowed, hugging me tightly. Her red skin was a few shades darker than mine, and the two colors contrasted against each other.

"Show mommy now!" Angel told me. "Down, please." I kissed her cheek and put her down before she rushed off to find Suu.

"Found one!" Neno exclaimed, rushing over and handing me one of the sensors.

"Five more to go," I told him as Nara rushed over with a second. "Four more," I smiled, taking them in my hand.

"Four more," Nara repeated.

"To the barn!" Neno yelled in excitement, grabbing Nara's hand and pulling her along.

"I get Nara as a Padawan, right?" Barriss laughed gently from the porch. I turned and smiled up at her, beckoning her to come down.

"Neno is mine." I pouted, passing her the sensor.

"He's too cute for you," Barriss laughed as she played with the sensor. "They will need real training sabers soon."

"I know," I said sadly. "Bail has been trying to find some for us, but it is illegal to even own one. They can only be found on the black market."

"There have to be some out there," Barriss encouraged, trying to cheer me up. "We'll just have find them."

"I do like hide and seek," I grinned.

"Auntie 'Soka!" Neno yelled, rushing out of the house as fast as his little legs could carry him. "Something's wrong with Uncle Chopper!" Barriss shot me a worried look, and we rushed off to where Neno was calling us. We found Nara kneeling down beside Chopper, trying her best to help him. Chopper was convulsing on the floor, his eyes rolled back in his head.

"What's wrong with him?" Nara's voice wavered, her eyes full of worry as Bariss moved her out of the way. Someone had placed a pillow under Chopper's head to make sure he didn't hurt his head.

"He's having a seizure," Barriss answered tonelessly, unbuttoning the top buttons of Chopper's shirt to prevent any restrictions to his breathing. "What happened before this?"

"We asked if we could have a drink. Uncle Chopper said it was fine as long as we got him one too," Nara whispered. "He was walking funny. I asked if he was all right, and he fell down."

"It's okay, Nara. We talked about this, remember?" Barriss said gently, looking at Nara. "You're allowed to be scared; this is pretty scary." I nodded to myself as I watched, helpless. I had been told time and again that there was nothing I could do but wait for the seizure to end. It was one of the worst feelings, to be so helpless.

"Auntie 'Soka?" Neno's voice brought me back to reality. I turned to him, smiling sadly. I had only witnessed a few of these types of seizures.

"Ahsoka, please take the kids outside," Kix said suddenly, coming into the room. It took a moment for me to understand the instructions, but suddenly Nara took my hand and led me out of the room. Rex pulled me into his arms, kissing my head and trying to comfort me.

"Only four minutes," Kix called out. I watched as Fives took one child and Suu took the other.

"See? Not too bad. It's already done." Rex soothed, rubbing my back.

"All done," FIves told the children, kissing Neno's head softly. The poor little Nautolan had tears in his eyes. Neno always seemed to get upset over these incidents, not that I was any better.

"Let's go for a walk. Chopper needs some room to breathe," Rex said, wrapping his arms around my waist and leading our little group out into the woods. The trip did brighten my mood; I began to relax the farther we walked. The farther we walked, the children slowly forgot about the frightening incident. They even ran off, looking for butterflies. Fives' hand lay on my lower back, as Rex put his arm around my shoulder.

"Where are the toddlers?" I asked, noticing that my son wasn't around.

"With Suu and Cut," Rex said, his voice calming me.

"He was playing tackle games with Cut," Fives smiled proudly. "He knocked Cut on his _shebs_."

"It was a great jump," Rex laughed. "I'm so proud of him."

I smiled, glowing. "He is your son." Rex nodded, kissing me. "He needs to start potty training," I reminded him, kissing him back.

"I'm still here," Fives pouted, running a finger along my shoulder blade.

"And the younglings are out there in the field," I smiled, pointing to Neno and Nara as they played amongst the flowers.

"Come play with us!" Neno called out before rushing over and tugging us along.

"Hey," I whispered gently, running my fingers over Chopper's cheek. He was just waking up, still groggy as he looked around the room. "How are you doing?"

"Not too good," Chopper rasped, not meeting my gaze.

"The kids are fine," I smiled softly, helping him sit up.

"I didn't even feel it coming on," Chopper murmured, looking guilty.

"That's okay. The children are understanding," I smiled, running my fingers over his head and gently tracing the scars.

"They were scared for you," I told him, "Not scared of you." Thankfully, that seemed to calm his nerves. "Someone even got you a pillow," I giggled.

Chopper rolled his eyes and smiled at me. He was silent for a few moments before speaking. "They were really okay?" Chopper asked, concerned.

"Perfect," I nodded as Chopper took my hand and squeezed it tightly.

"I am sorry," Chopper apologized again, although his eyes were glazing over slightly. No doubt he was getting a headache.

"No, you're not," I insisted, passing him some water and his medication. "You have nothing to be sorry for." Chopper took his meds silently. I smiled softly, listening as Plo wandered over to the bed, inspecting the situation for himself.

"Hey little guy. Did you escape from Papa?" I cooed, pulling Plo onto my lap.

"Shop," Plo babbled, reaching out for Uncle Chopper.

"Chopper," I corrected gently. "Chopp-er."

"Chopper!" Plo squealed, excited by the game.

"That's right," Chopper whispered softly as Plo moved towards him, hugging his uncle. Chopper stiffened up instantly but moved his arms around Plo, hugging him back stiffly. It was a huge step for Chopper. Though he had gotten used to the children's needs for hugs and attention, giving hugs was still a new thing for him.

"Good boy," I smiled, leaning over and kissing Plo's head.

"Yum," Plo babbled, hugging Chopper tightly as Chopper place his chin on top of Plo's head. It was such a sweet image. But it was even sweeter when Chopper kissed Plo's head. I felt the sharp sting of tears before they filled my eyes.


	44. Chapter 44

I jumped quickly out of the way, barely escaping as Barriss' lightsaber came down where I had been. Barriss and I stood outside in the cold, working our way through the different lightsaber techniques. Barriss fought back just as hard as we moved swiftly around the yard, barely noticing our small audience growing on the porch. Although I could hear Fives and Kix making bets with each other as our sabers touched, hissing.

"Fives just bet Kix for the night watch that I'll win." I panted, whirling out of the way as Barriss took a stab at me.

"Who all is there?" she asked. Her back was turned as we moved around.

"Fives, Rex, Kix, and Cut," I said. No little faces peeked out the windows; the children would all be in bed by now.

"Let's show them something else," Barriss grinned mischievously, turning off the saber and moving closer.

"Show them what?" I asked warily before Barriss playfully pushed me backwards into the snow bank. Suddenly I wished I were wearing more than a sweater. I yelped in shock at the cold, then used the Force to pull Barriss beside me into the snow.

"You cheated!" Barriss exclaimed as she pushed me onto my back.

"You started it!" I giggled, pushing a handfull of snow down her coat. Barriss gasped loudly at the cold snow before pinning me down as I struggled to get up. Fives laughed and said something about the show getting more interesting as I flipped Barriss over onto her back and pinned her arms. She started wriggling, and I sat down on her stomach, struggling to hold her down.

"It's cold down here," Barriss pouted before using a small Force push to get me off. She was on me within five seconds.

"Yes, it is!" I growled, pulling her hair playfully.

"And I am cold," Barriss whined.

"I know," I snorted. "Fives!" I called out, hoping to enlist his help, but he just stood laughing on the porch.

"It's much hotter to watch," Fives laughed as he held Rex back, preventing him from stopping the play fight.

"Are they…turned on by this?" Barriss asked, dumbstruck. I grinned and nodded before pulling her down by the collar and kissing her.

"That will help," I winked.

Barriss laughed and rolled onto her back. "Did you just kiss me?"

"I didn't slip you my tongue," I laughed.

"Thank the Force," Barriss giggled, getting up off the snow-covered ground. "You can stay down there as punishment."

I laughed and laid back down in the snow bank, watching Barriss as she walked into the house. "Enjoy the show?" I asked Fives as he ran over and helped me out of the snow.

"Very much," Fives grinned, hugging me close to him as he led me into the house.

"Caff?" Aayla called out as I walked into the kitchen.

"Shower?" I asked, hopeful that it wasn't already full.

"With Barriss?" Bly asked hopefully.

"No," Rex glared at him, coming into the room. "With her husband." Bly just shrugged and went back to his dinner.

"Feel better?" Barriss asked, passing me a cup of tea.

"We should do that more often," I said, pulling back the sheets to my bed. Barriss crawled in beside me, drinking her own tea. "Did you see Kix's face?" I teased her, sipping my tea.

"I did," Barriss blushed. "He…he asked to join me."

"For your shower?" I grinned. Barriss nodded, her face turning a light shade of red. "Did he wash your back?" I asked.

"Among…other things," Barriss nodded, smiling into the rim of her cup as she took another sip. Her hair fell into her face, which by this time was a bright red.

"At least the bathrooms are soundproof," I winked, tucking the strand of hair back behind her ear. She raised an eyebrow at that statement, but her mouth turned up into a smile.

"I used to sneak into Rex's quarters so we could shower together, back in the GAR," I admitted, playing with my montrals.

"You're kidding me!" Barriss gaped.

"Once on the _Resolute_," I blushed, trying to hide behind my cup.

"You're serious?" Barriss laughed, shocked.

"Skyg- Master didn't even notice I was gone for an hour," I shook my head, laughing.

"You're a horrible influence," Barriss giggled.

"I am," I smiled.

_"Chopper," I whispered as I looked around the room. After several attempts to wake him from his nightmare, I had finally used a meditation technique to enter his dream. The medical room felt like fear, I noted, as I wandered around trying to find my friend. Most medical rooms looked the same. They were pure white with tiled walls and floors. I had often heard that many clones woke up in such room and thought they had died. To prevent that (and to bring humor to a very grave place), Kix had placed a sign in the recovery area informing everyone in the room that they were indeed still alive. The first time I had seen it, I had started laughing so hard that the stitches in my side had burst. Coric did the same on the Negotiator, afterwards which Master Kenobi had given him an hour-long lecture._

_I walked past several bacta tanks; but I knew none of the men inside. Two Kaminoan doctors stood in front of a bacta tank speaking."We should just pull the plug," the one snorted._

_"He's still alive," the second hissed angrily, turning to the first. "Has this war so blinded you that you will kill the living now?"_

_"He has brain damage; he is of no further value," the first one scowled as I crawled forward, unnoticed by anyone in the room. I jumped back at the sight of Chopper floating in the tank. He was covered in bright red scars, and half of his face looked like it was missing. He was floating in and out of consciousness, due no doubt to the intense pain I could feel through the Force. But he could still hear them. Part of him was begging for death, anything to end the searing pain that he was feeling. The other half was determined to survive and show them that he was more than what they said, that he had worth._

_I had seen this dream before; this was the one that haunted me the most. Nothing was more chilling than having to see Chopper floating there in that bacta tank. Although he was in intense pain, Chopper could still hear the doctors debate over whether or not to save his life. I placed my hand up on the glass, ignoring the fact that they had ignored his dignity and failed to give him even underwear before they tossed him into the tank._

_"Chopper," I said with what little courage I could find, banging on the glass. "This is only a dream. You've already beat this. You need to wake up now."Chopper opened one eye and looked out at me; the other was already starting to scab over."Wake up, Chopper," I demanded; this technique had worked well in the past with both Fives and Chopper. The troopers were born to follow all orders automatically, without thinking, and for once it could actually be used to their advantage.Chopper disappeared as I opened my eyes._

"Were you on Kamino?" I asked, turning over and facing Chopper. He nodded as I ran my hand over his cheek."That wasn't fair of them." I sighed, fighting off the tears. "They had no right to talk like that; you're worth so much more."

"Don't cry," Chopper pleaded as he pulled me against his chest.

"Can't help it," I sniffled. "They spoke as if you were just an experiment."

"In a way, I was," Chopper whispered.

"No, you weren't," I growled, looking up into his eyes.

"I am not," he nodded, kissing my forehead.I smiled and laid my head down on the pillow. As I wrapped the blanket around me, I realized I was freezing.

"We're alone," Chopper noticed. I turned around, but Rex and Fives weren't behind me. Not even Plo was in his crib.

"We are alone," I agreed, searching the Force for my husbands' signatures. I felt them both downstairs with Plo, Cut, and Bly. "They're downstairs. Force, it's cold in here"

"Very cold," Chopper shivered, pulling me closer. "You should wear more to bed than a T-shirt," he chided, rubbing his warm hands up and down my back. I stayed silent, just watching him. His hand wandered up to my face, tracing my markings and lingering on the edge of my lips. Chopper's intense gaze caught mine, and we just stared at each other for a few moments. He leaned forward as if hypnotized, our lips almost meeting, before slowly pulling back. I swallowed hard and opened my mouth to speak, to tell him that it was all right, that my pack was open to him; but Chopper placed a finger over my lips. I rolled my eyes before biting and chewing playfully on his finger. Chopper snorted in laughter before pinching my nose like he used to back in the GAR.

"Heat's out, isn't it?" I asked. If I was cold, Chopper had to be as well.

"Yup," Chopper chuckled, getting up out of bed. "Get dressed."

"You're not going to dress me?" I asked, hoping he'd say yes. After what had almost happened, I'd hoped that he wouldn't be so skittish about my body.

He stared at me for a moment before looking down at his feet. "I'm sorry, no. I'll call Fives up to do it."

"Don't," I giggled, slipping on the pants. "Can I have socks?" Chopper threw me some before getting his own clothes, going into the bathroom to dress.I rubbed my arms as I rushed down the stair case, noticing all the children had moved downstairs to the large and brightly burning fireplace."What happened to the heat?" I asked, turning to Barriss.

"Furnace died," Barriss told me, heating up the hot water bottle in her hands. "We only have three of these,"she told me. I noticed that Plo was sleeping on the floor with Fives and Cody, one large blanket covering them all.

"He's happy," Barriss smiled gently.

"He's a happy baby," I smiled, watching him.

"Takes after you," Barriss grinned before wrapping the hot water bottles in towels. She placed one between Neno and Jekk, and one between Nara and Shaeeah, (the children had taken up both couches) before placing the last one against Plo's back to keep him warm.

Kix held Angel in his arms, bundled up with a blanket wrapped around both of them. Kix was sleeping lightly, but I knew that after years of fighting alongside his brothers, he would be up and alert at the slightest alarm. Aayla and Suu were sitting closest to the fire, each holding a baby and trying to keep warm.

"This isn't good," I shook my head, looking around. How could Fives possibly be comfortable on the floor? Or was he just that tired?

"Guess we'll all just camp down here," Cut sighted as he brought in the space heater from the makeshift gym in the barn. Bly and Rex carried in several sleeping bags and placed them on the floor.

"I'll get more blankets," I said, turning to Fives and Plo. "They really shouldn't sleep on the cold floor."

"They are on top of the rug," Suu pointed out. "Or Plo and Cody are, at least."

"Poor Fives," I whispered, running my fingers through his hair and waking him. "Rex brought sleeping bags."

"Good, it's cold down here," Fives mumbled before getting up to get a sleeping bag.

"Chopper, Ahsoka, and Rex can sleep beside Kix, Angel, and I. Aayla should take one twin to sleep between her and Bly. Suu, will you take the other?" Barriss asked.

Suu nodded, "Cut and I will keep her warm."

Fives cuddled himself up with Plo and Cody, "I get the mutt; he's pretty warm."I kissed Fives gently, helping Barriss set up the new sleeping arrangements since we were the only ones with free hands.

"We really should do this more often," Bly laughed as we all started to settle into our groups.

"We do. It's called camping," Kix snorted, running his fingers through Barriss' hair.

"Without the children, it could be an orgy," Fives piped up; three seconds later, he let out a rather unmanly yelp as he was hit on the back of the head.

"Thanks, Cut," Aayla sighed, trying to calm the squirming baby on her chest.

"Anytime," Cut smiled as I cuddled into Rex's chest.

"I love our pack," Rex whispered to me, kissing my free montral as I closed my eyes.

"I don't like the snow anymore," Neno complained as I buttoned up his sweater. The morning had come too quickly, and even more cold air was let into the house as the men went to feed the animals.

"Me either," I admitted; my own fingers were freezing.

"Are Daddy and Uncle Cut going to fix the heat?" Neno frowned.

"I really hope so," I kissed his nose. "Focus on keeping warm, like Barriss taught you."

"And tea?" Neno smiled.

"Yes, tea," I rolled my eyes as I got up, passing him his cup of tea. Neno took his cup and curled up on the couch with Kix.

"Cold?" Chopper asked me as I rubbed my arms; even with long sleeves, I was still freezing.I nodded, and he hugged me close, trying to warm me with his body heat.

"You're freezing," Chopper whispered. "You're shaking."

"Did Cut get the part we needed?" I asked, teeth chattering, as Chopper placed his head on top of mine.

"He's replacing it as we speak," Chopper nodded, rubbing his hands over my back.

"Good," I nodded, closing my eyes. "Cause it's a little cold in here."

"Only a little," Chopper grinned. I shivered and he pulled me closer into his arms.


	45. Chapter 45

Special thanks to Taraum! Without her this story wouldn't be the same, grammatically correct! Thanks to everyone for the reviews and likes!

"Just point and shoot." Jekk placed Plo (who was pantless) in front of the toilet, standing him on the seat. It was two weeks into toilet training, and Plo still wasn't too sure if he liked the idea. Suu had suggested we put little round cereal pieces into the toilet so Plo could "shoot" at them. At first, the idea made me laugh, but it had been working quite well. Plo had quickly decided Mommy wasn't allowed in the bathroom, though, so every few hours one of the men would take him into the bathroom and sit him down for five minutes at a time. Jekk took over during the day while the men worked out in the fields. He quickly turned into Plo's best friend since he would give him a treat every time he used the bathroom correctly.

I watched from the hallway, holding Elle as I fed her, as Neno encouraged Plo to "shoot" at the cereal in the toilet. I felt Suu's warm presence behind me before she spoke. "He's grown so much in the last couple of years," Suu smiled proudly, her gaze on the boys.

"He has." I nodded, placing Elle up onto my shoulder and rubbing her back to get her to burp.

"Not on the floor!" Jekk suddenly shouted, breaking into the moment.

Suu laughed as she shook her head. "He still has a way to go."

"He does," I laughed, kissing Elle's head.

"Cut gave him the talk last night," Suu said, suddenly serious. I knew that she was wondering just how her son had reached this point so quickly.

"How did that go?" I asked as Suu and I walked away from the bathroom.

"We stuck with Twi'lek anatomy, to make it simpler," Suu mentioned.

"It's never simple," I snorted.

Suu shook her head. "Cut did his best, and Jekk didn't really have many questions."

"He has many uncles to ask the embarrassing questions to," I reminded her. All of the adults had sat down together and discussed what topics the men would discuss with Jekk, should he ask. We had agreed on the topics the men felt they could safely covered and also agreed to call Suu in for backup, just in case. Basically, it had been the same procedure we had used with Shaeeah.

"At least it will be a while before we have to give Angel the talk," I smiled, trying to cheer Suu up.

"Girls mature faster than boys," Suu said wryly.

"That's because we are the stronger sex," I smiled, as Suu laughed. "Besides, maybe we'll get lucky and she will want to be with Plo."

"There is no blood connection," Suu nodded thoughtfully. "It could work."

"He does love her," I smiled as Plo suddenly rushed by, stopping when he noticed me.

"All done," Plo smiled. I readjusted Elle and patted his head, since I couldn't balance him and the baby.

"Did you wash your hands?" I asked, knowing Jekk wouldn't let him forget.

Plo nodded, "I get a cookie now."

"They're in the jar. But let Jekk get it for you; he's taller," I reminded him as Jekk came out of the bathroom.

"He peed on the floor again," Jekk shuddered. "I cleaned it up."

"Thanks," I smiled as Suu affectionately pulled his lekku.

"Want to change her?" I winked at him, looking down at Elle. Jekk's face screwed up in disgust, and I almost laughed.

"I will," Suu smiled, kissing Elle as she took her away. "What did you feed her?"

I shrugged and picked up her bottle from the kitchen table. "Just her regular formula."

"Good, child," Suu smiled at me before walking away to her room. I smiled, struck again by just how much I relied on Suu. She was, in many ways, like the mother I'd never known.

"Do all babies smell that bad?" Jekk's asked, his nose wrinkling up.

"Pretty much," I nodded. "Except Hutts; they are so, so much worse."

"Really?"

"Like vomit and rotten eggs mixed," I shuddered, remembering Rotta. He had been cute, but Force, had he stunk.

"Yum," Jekk shook his head as we walked into the kitchen where Plo standing by the cookie jar, waiting for his treat.

"Mama!" Plo frowned, pointing at the jar.

"Yes, yes," I sighed, getting him his beloved treat. "Cookie."

"Cookie!" Plo exclaimed, running off victoriously with his cookie.

Fives pulled me closer into his arms, his erection digging into my back.

"Fives," I growled, opening my eyes and noticing we were alone.

"Chopper and Rex are outside, watching the meteor shower," Fives purred, pulling me closer and rubbing against me.

"Neno really wanted to see that," I mentioned.

"They have the younglings," Fives whispered, nuzzling my cheek. "It's just you and me."

"I'm in heat," I whispered seductively as Fives pushed me onto my back.

"And you're mine for a month," Fives grinned, teasingly pulling my lekku.

"We own condoms," I reminded him, running my fingers though his hair.

"Condoms?" Fives snorted, removing my clothing slowly. "It's like having sex with plastic wrap covering your penis."

I shook that image quickly out of my mind. "It's a compromise," I sighed in mock exasperation.

Fives laughed and kissed my shoulder. "Enjoy that image?"

"It's the thing nightmares are made of," I shook my head before raking my nails down his chest.

"Plastic wrap?" Fives mocked, raising an eyebrow. "It's not exactly the monster under the staircase."

"Shut up," I laughed as I ran my hand along his length. "That monster is scary."

"Rawr," Fives growled as I rolled him onto his back, straddling his lap.

"Shut up," I growled back, grabbing his hands and forcing them above his head as I leaned down and kissed his lips passionately. Fives bucked up against me, and his erection hit my bottom. "Hey!"

"He was there before you jumped me," Fives mumbled, nipping my lip.

I laughed before kissing my way down Fives' chest, eventually reaching his abs, licking the tight skin as I massaged his length. I continued down, licking and kissing his tip before taking all of him into my mouth. Fives cried out and grabbed the back of my head, frantically tugging on my lekku. I whimpered as I felt his ministrations, which were getting me more excited by the second.

A sudden moan brought my head up as Fives burst out laughing. I raised an eye ridge and looked at the wall behind the bed. "Barriss and Kix," Fives explained, pulling me to face him.

"You're kidding!" I gaped as Fives shook his head, rubbing the back of my head.

"She's a moaner," Fives kissed me softly as he lowered me onto his length. I giggled in agreement as Barriss cried out. "Let's see who's louder," Fives grinned mischievously, pushing me onto my back.

"Good night?" I teased, passing Barriss a cup of caff as she walked into the kitchen.

Her face turned an almost purple color as she silently took her tea and sat down, reaching for the sugar.

"I remember hearing a second couple," she teased a few seconds later.

"You started it," I stuck out my tongue. "Suu's going to kill both of us."

"Not before breakfast is made," Barriss laughed as she got up and grabbed the nuna eggs out of the fridge.

"Maybe we should make it, then," I whispered, causing Barriss to laugh harder.

"Or maybe if you feed her, she will forgive you," Suu giggled, coming into the kitchen and raising an eye ridge at us both.

"Were we that bad?" Barriss asked so softly that it was hard to hear her.

"I didn't notice it until Aayla pointed it out," Suu teased as she started working alongside Barriss, passing me some fruit to make juice with. "Ah, to be young again."

"You're not that old," I reminded her as I started working.

"No, you both keep me young," Suu smiled, tugging my lekku before she started working on the bacon. "Just make sure that the older children are out of the house next time you both decide to play 'who's the loudest'."

"Who won?" I asked, biting my lip.

"You," Suu snorted as she pulled the bacon apart. "Barriss might be a moaner, but you are a screamer."

"Oh boy," I looked down as I started squeezing the juice into the container.

"They make gags for that," Aayla teased, carrying the twins into the kitchen. "They work pretty well."

"You would know," I muttered under my breath.

"Mama!" Plo called out from the other room, letting me know he was awake.

"In the kitchen," Fives called out from wherever he was. A few minutes later, Plo wandered into the kitchen and hugged my leg.

"Mama," he smiled as I lifted him up and kissed his head.

"Your aunts are teasing Mama," I whispered to him dramatically, as if he could stop them.

"I don't blame them." Rex came into the room and poured himself a cup of caff, leaving almost nothing for the next person. "Your mama was a bad girl last night."

"You like me bad," I narrowed my eyes before he smirked and kissed my lips.

"That I do. Very bad," Rex winked, patting my ass as he walked out into the living room.

"Bad?" Plo looked at me, his eyes smiling, almost like he understood Rex's teasing me. Force, help me, I wasn't ready for that quite yet.

"Fruit?" I asked, grabbing the nearest piece and placing it in his hand.

"Good Mama," Plo told me as I placed him back down on the floor.

"See? Plo says I'm a good mommy," I told Suu, finishing the first container of juice.

"He'll say the same to me once the bacon is done."

"Who did this to the caff?" Cut demanded to know, as he poured the small amount left into his cup. "Not even half a cup," he sighed.

"I'll make more," Chopper told him as the room started to fill with people.

"Mommy, Nara is sick!" Neno called from up the staircase. Seconds later, someone rushed up to help. It was a very typical morning, aside from Nara's being sick, as we all started getting ready for the day.


	46. Chapter 46

Special awesome thanks to Taraum, her editing continues to perfect this story.

Thank you for all the favorites and comments!.

In the following days, Bail contacted us, telling us that there were several things we needed to oversee. Aayla was torn, wanting to stay home with the children but also knowing that she was needed. In the end, Bly said he would remain home and care for the children and reminded her that she was the highest-ranked Jedi not in exile. Her experience and knowledge were needed. Fives and Shaeeah accompanied us on the trip; Barriss, Kix, and Rex all agreed that Fives was able to travel now. Though I believed that Rex sent Fives for a different reason, since Fives and I were still trying to get pregnant.

…

Shaeeah sat at the other end of the restaurant speaking with Mica, the two of them holding hands across the table.

"Relax, 'Soka," Fives murmured, taking my hand and squeezing it softly.

"I'm trying," I sighed as I looked away from my very young niece and turned to my husband.

"Don't worry. If he does anything I don't like, I'll turn him into a eunuch," Fives winked. I laughed into my hand as Fives finished his statement.

"Alright," I nodded, sitting back in my seat. "What will you do if she wants to take him back to the room?" Fives immediately spun around, fire in his eyes, before I grabbed his hand.

"Like hell he will," Fives hissed, glaring over at Mica.

"Fives," I said gently, turning his head and forcing him to look at me. His eyes were wide with worry and anger. "You can't always respond like that; she is an adult."

"No, she's my little niece," Fives corrected as I stroked his hair.

"And a grown woman," I reminded him.

"She's only a teenager," Fives shook his head.

"She's a Twi'lek; they mature more quickly, and their legal age is younger," I whispered, trying to keep Fives calm.

"You grew up too fast," Fives said regretfully, stroking my cheek.

"We all had to," I whispered back. I looked over at Shaeeah, her turquoise skin and brown eyes warmly caressed by the glittering candlelight. The silver dress she wore was tight, but not scandalous. It dipped down just low enough to show a hint of cleavage, but not enough to reveal anything major.

"She is beautiful." Fives nodded softly as Shaeeah pulled her date onto the dance floor.

"All women are," Fives reminded me.

"Have you never seen a Hutt?" I laughed before Fives kissed me passionately to shut me up.

"Dance?" Fives asked, pulling me onto the dance floor before I had time to say no. I shook my head, but he pulled me closer, rocking both of us to the beat of the music.

"I hate dancing," I pouted as we moved around.

"But you're beautiful," Fives smiled, his hand splaying over the small of my back. "And I love dancing with beautiful women."

"You're a lost cause," I smiled back, hugging him close to me.

"We all are," Fives chuckled, dancing me over to a secluded corner and pinning me to the wall. He then proceeded to stroke my face lovingly before taking all my breath away with a dominating, possessive kiss.

"I love you," I said breathlessly as he tugged my lekku affectionately.

….

"She flies like a dream," I smiled, getting out of the cockpit as I removed the goggles from my eyes. The old-style Republican two-person flier had been stripped down and rebuilt. I had spent the majority of the morning test-flying her.

Master Plo had been the first person to take me flying, introducing me to one of his favorite past times. It hadn't been long before I had been begging him to take me on more flights. It was almost perfect: not only could I fly with my favorite person but I also got to spend more time with him.

"Thank you, Commander," Gunnie smiled brightly as I jumped off the ship and onto the floor. Gunnie was, oddly, a typical-looking clone. He had short, cropped military hair and no marks to tell him apart from his brothers.

"She's tilting to the left, but that's easy to repair." I took the wrench from his hands and began showing him how to fix the problem. "We need to find you guys some droids," I sighed, wiping my forehead.

"We would appreciate it, but it's not a priority," Gunnie told me, handing me a water bottle. "I kind of like working with my hands."

"It is nice," I nodded in agreement. "I miss this." I had forgotten the feeling of flying a ship, the sense of being completely alone among the stars. More than anything, I missed flying at speeds most people didn't even know existed, as I watched the worlds fly by at neck-breaking speed.

"So did I," Gunnie smiled. "I was excited when they let me work in here."

"Do you fly as well?"

"No, I'm just a gunner; my brothers are the flyers," Gunnie grinned.

"Want me to take you up?" I smiled, wishing I had more time to fly the ship.

"Supper time is soon," Gunnie shook his head. "And I have night watch tonight, or I would take you up on that."

"Maybe tomorrow," I said, placing my goggles aside.

"I'll clean up. I'm a little anal about where things go," Gunnie chuckled. "Everyone always gets it wrong."

"Are you sure?" I asked, just to be sure.

The former trooper nodded. "If you hit the showers now, there is a chance you will get hot water."

"Thank you," I nodded, patting his arm as I walked away.

I found Fives napping on the bed, his arms stretched out to support his head. As I closed the door behind me, I stripped out of my clothing and tossed them on the bed. I slowly walked into the bathroom, leaving the door open as I started up the shower. A few seconds later, Fives appeared behind me and smiled.

"Beautiful view," he commented, kissing my shoulder blade.

"How did you get naked so quickly?" I chuckled, feeling his eagerness against my spine.

"Magic," Fives told me, adjusting the shower head's direction so that we both fit underneath it. "How was your flight?"

"Perfect," I smiled excitedly as Fives started soaping me up, using exfoliating soap to get the grease and oil off. "You should have come."

"Flying is not for me," Fives shook his head. "I did physical training with the boys; that was more fun."

"Perhaps," I nodded, backing into the wall for support.

Fives nodded, quickly washing my skin with the exfoliating soap and gently kissing where he had just washed. I held my hands flat against the cool tile walls, remembering what Aayla had told me about using my back for support, and moaned under Fives' ministrations.

"If we keep this up," Fives laughed before kissing me, "we're going to end up conceiving our daughter in the shower."

"We could," I laughed, returning his kiss passionately. "I have no problem with that." Fives continued to kiss me before lifting me up and thrusting in. I shuddered at the feeling of fullness and the friction once he started moving. After a few moments, I bit down on his collarbone, just in case the rooms weren't as soundproof as we'd been told.

Aayla had asked me to join her when she met up with her informant for the second time. We flew over to Anchorhead early in the morning while Fives and Shaeeah took off to Mos Eisley to do some shopping. I remembered why I hated the desert planets. After spending several months in freezing cold, I had been all too happy to shed off all the extra clothing. However, I had forgotten the many issues surrounding life on Tattooine and received a large sunburn the day before. It caused me much agony the next day, since the clothing I was wearing was coarse and thick, to protect from the sand and winds of Tattooine. Riding the epoies we had rented for the day only seemed to make matters worse.

"Does it still hurt?" Aayla asked gently, riding alongside me.

"Very much," I winced, trying not to reach back to rub it.

"We should stop for a water break anyways," Aayla told me as she guided the animals off the path. With her help, I got off the eopie, patting its nose softly and thanking him for making this more difficult for me.

"I brought some bacta," Aayla told me as she lifted my shirt, exposing my back to rub some of the soothing gel on it. "How long were you in the suns, again?"

"I lost track. I was fixing the moisture evaporator," I shrugged, unsure. "Four hours, maybe?"

"You spent four hours exposed to two suns?" Aayla sighed. "And with minimum clothing on?"

"Yes," I admitted, realizing how stupid that sounded.

"Did you learn your lesson?" Aayla asked, covering my back with a bacta patch.

"Yes, ma'am," I nodded meekly as she pulled my shirt down.

"That's a first degree burn on your back, Ahsoka," Aayla fretted as she passed me the water canteen. I nodded, feeling pretty foolish as I drank the water-electrolytemixture.

"I'll see a medic when we get back," I promised, wiping the sweat out of my eyes.

"Just keep drinking the water," Aayla nodded sympathetically.

"Yummy water," I teased gently.

"Need help getting back on her?" Aayla asked, standing up.

"I do," I nodded as we turned to the epoies, not because she was too tall for me to climb onto, but because it really hurt to move. Aayla nodded, helping me to my feet as we walked over to the eopies. We rode for an hour before stopping outside of a small dugout in the cliffs.

"I think this is it," Aayla smiled as she helped me off the ugly beast.

"You think?" I asked, unsure. I looked around, adjusting the cloth covering my face as Aayla tied up the epoies, including the one I had decided to call Mr. Stinky.

"This is it," Aayla nodded, taking my hand. "I can feel him." I started to reach up to scratch my back, but Aayla slapped my hand away from it. I turned to her, pouting. "No," Aayla warned, knocking on the door. "Leave it alone." I stuck my tongue out as the door opened.

"Aayla," a warm, soft voice greeted. A pair of strong arms suddenly pulled me close into the house. "Ahsoka."

"Master Kenobi!" I grinned, hugging him back. For a moment, I forgot my pain. At least, until he squeezed me more tightly against him. "My back," I whimpered, moving out of his arms.

"She burned it," Aayla explained. "She enjoyed the sun too much."

"It's still spring where we are," I shrugged as Aayla helped me remove the extra layers of clothing. "I've missed the heat."

"Too much isn't safe, little one," Master Kenobi shook his head. Taking our extra clothing, he placed it in a chair near the door. "Come sit. I made scones this morning."

I nodded, enjoying the slightly cooler temperature the underground house offered, as he led us into the kitchen.

"This is your place?" I asked him, looking around at the extremely modest house.

"It is," the ginger-haired Master smiled softly. "The living room, kitchen, bathroom, and bedroom are over there." Aayla looked around before rummaging around in her bag.

"Make this up," she smiled softly, passing Ben a descent-sized tin.

"What is this?" he asked as Aayla took off to investigate the small house. I shrugged, moving into the kitchen to investigate.

"Purple tea?" he whispered softly, following me.

"She didn't tell me what it is," I shrugged again, looking around for his kettle.

"You can't buy this here," Master Kenobi sighed.

"There are two more cans," I smiled gently, pointing to the bag.

"Thank you," he said softly, his eyes glowing with affection.

"You're welcome," Aayla smiled as she came back into the kitchen. She and I sat down as Master Kenobi suddenly produced two teacups and his kettle.

"I only have two cups," Master Kenobi admitted sheepishly, blushing.

"I'll take the jar," I grinned.

"How is my nephew?" Master Kenobi asked, waiting for the water to boil.

"He's potty trained now," I smiled proudly.

"Is he now?"

"Well, almost. Nighttime is still an issue, but Rex and Fives have been the perfect teachers for him," I smiled in chagrin, stroking my montrals absently.

"How long did it take?"

"Two months?" I shrugged, looking at Aayla.

Aayla nodded, "About that time."

"And you have twins now?" Master Kenobi smirked at Aayla. She blushed before starting to explain her little duo.

I decided that the next time I came to this horrible planet, I would bring my little ball of joy to meet his uncle. If Plo could bring me so much happiness, surely he could bring Master Kenobi a bit of peace.


	47. Chapter 47

Special thanks to Taraum, for to whom I couldn't be writing so clearly with out.

0o0o0

"I have a gift for you both," Master Kenobi said, getting up from the table and pulling out a small wooden box. He placed the box in front of Aayla as I moved closer. "Thank the Force I was able to find them; I had to go through some rather disreputable characters to acquire them. It's something you both desperately need."

Aayla opened the box, and we both gasped. Inside were at least fifteen saber crystals.

0o0o0o

"Mommy!" I felt my spirit jump as I got out of the land speeder. Little Plo rushed over as quickly as his legs could carry him.

"Did you miss me?" I asked softly, kissing his head. Looking down at it, I noticed that at least half of his hair was gone. I shook my head, wondering where his spikes had gone. "What happened to your hair?"

"All gone," Plo shrugged, hugging me close. I looked up at Suu as she came out of the house.

"What happened to Plo's hair?" I asked, confused.

"Ask Rex," Suu sighed. "He was watching the children for a few hours earlier this week. Angel and Plo were left unattended with the craft supplies, and Angel gave him a haircut."

"Did Angel cut your hair?" I gaped. Plo nodded, oblivious to the situation.

"Cut it," Plo grinned, making a motion of scissors. I frowned, running my free hand over the stubble. It would take months for it to grow back.

"It will grow back," Suu assured me, seeming to read my mind.

"I don't like it," I whispered as Fives took his son, kissing his head and commending him for his brave sense of style.

"I don't either," Suu agreed. "Plo keeps reaching up to touch the stubble. Rex was devastated, though. He had only left the babies to run and check on Skylin."

"Poor Rex," Fives commented. Aayla walked past us as she went to see her babies, squeezing Suu's arm gently as she passed.

"I had to finish the job on his hair," Suu told me. "Shaving a toddler's head is tricky." I laughed, trying to figure out how she had shaved Plo's head with a straight-edged blade.

"It will grow back," Fives promised, rubbing Plo's head with affection. "Where you good for your pack?" Plo nodded as Fives placed him onto the ground. "Better have been," Fives winked.

"Auntie 'Soka's home," I heard Neno exclaim as he, Nara, and Barriss came up the driveway.

"Short day?" Suu asked, looking at Barriss.

"Worse," Barriss shook her head. "Nara has head lice." Nara looked down at her shoes, embarrassed by the situation.

"Good thing she's not a Wookiee," I smiled, bending down to Nara's height. "We had a Wookiee with lice back at the Temple." Master had always been able to come up with the worst punishments; one of the hardest had been taking care of five Force-sensitive children after I had slapped a Senator's son across the face. In my defense, he had squeezed my ass, it was just a reflex, really.

"Really?" Nara asked, looking up in shock.

"Really," I nodded, "I was helping out with the younglings at the time. It took hours to clean his fur."

"A Wookiee?" Nara asked.

"A Wookiee," I smiled softly, kneeling down in front of her. I held my hand up slightly over her head, indicating his size at the time. "He was this tall, and I was one of three people trying to clean him." Nara looked down, still ashamed. I cupped her cheek and said gently, "This isn't your fault, Nara. Let's take this stuff and wash your hair."

"Can you do mine too?" Barriss asked teasingly, passing me the bags with anti-lice shampoo.

"I'll strip the beds in her room," Suu smiled, "Plo, Neno, you boys want to help me?" Plo nodded as Suu took his hand, walking him back into the house.

"Let's go to the outside table," Barriss said, leading us to the back of the house where we kept some old furniture, including a beat-up old washbasin. I smelled the shampoo and almost gagged, grateful that the smell would not be in the house.

"Wookiees are really tall, right?" Nara asked as I pulled her out a chair.

"Not when they're children, but they are very big when they grow up," I smiled, waiting for her to sit down.

"How old was the Wookiee?" Nara asked, sitting on the chair. I pulled her hair loose and began brushing it out.

"Four, I believe," I told her.

"Just a year younger then me!" Nara said, turning to look at me.

"He was so angry," I laughed.

"Mommy says they don't speak Basic."

"They speak Shyriiwook," I explained as I read through the instructions on the shampoo bottle.

"Is it hard to understand?" Nara asked, sitting patiently.

"It can be," I nodded. "One of my classmates was a Wookiee, so I learned it quickly."

"Is he still alive?" Nara asked.

"I don't know," I sighed sadly, turning to Barriss. She shook her head grimly. He hadn't made it. "Wherever he is, he is with the Force." Nara nodded as if she understood.

"Sorry, but this might tingle," I warned, mixing the chemicals together.

"It smells," Nara complained, wrinkling her nose.

"It does," I sympathized. "That's why we are outside."

"Does it bother you?" Nara asked softly, remembering my senses were stronger then hers.

"No; it could be much worse," I smiled as I started working the stuff into her hair. "Let's just hope there is enough in this bottle for all your hair."

"Okay," Nara nodded, trying to sit still as I worked on her hair.

"Did you do anything exciting while I was gone?" I asked Barriss as I worked.

"Not really. The children helped Suu finish the vegetable garden," Barriss smiled, watching us. "Chopper helped me with the garden."

"Poor Chopper," I giggled. I knew how attentive to detail Barriss was. "Where is he now?"

"It's still early in the afternoon; he's more than likely still asleep," Barriss said, looking up at my bedroom window. "Kix is out helping his brothers sow the fields."

"Did they get behind?" I asked, worried that something else had happened.

"It rained for five days while you were gone - set them back almost a week," Barriss explained. "Jekk is even taking time off school to help."

"Vos was okay with that?"

"The school is closed for the week. Since all the children have been going to the library for childcare, the doctor and I thought it would be a good time to do a lice check on them."

"How many kids have it?" I asked in concern.

"Eleven of them," Barriss shook her head. "Almost all of the children with hair have them."

"Sometimes I'm happy I don't have hair," I teased softly, patting Nara's shoulder. "We're all done with your hair, but we have to keep this stuff on for an hour."

"Can I go get my book?" Nara asked as I started to untie Barriss' hair from her bun.

"Go," I nodded. "How does this stupid bun work?"

Barriss laughed as she reached up and began to pull out the bobby pins. "You didn't have a problem with Nara's," Barriss teased.

"Her hair is so fine," I shook my head as I started brushing her hair out. "Yours is thicker and longer."

"It is longer," Barriss agreed, watching as the toddlers escaped from Suu and rushed outside to play.

"How does she do everything so quickly?" I wondered in awe.

"Practice?" Barriss shrugged, sounding as confused as I was. She laughed when she saw Angel following Nara around like a little chick, Nara guiding her towards the benches like a mother nuna.

"They love her," Barriss whispered gently.

"So do I," I smiled, running my fingers through her hair. Barriss smiled, grabbing my fingers in her hand.

"Hi," Angel smiled, climbing onto the table as Nara gave her a flimsi.

"Hi, _cyar'ika_." I kissed her head, taking the now-mixed bottle from Barriss. "Where are Plo and Neno?"

"Napping," Angel said, pointing to my window before noticing the smell of the soap I was using. "Stinky," Angel noticed, her nose wrinkling up.

"Very," I agreed. It was almost to the point that I could taste it.

"No like," Angel told me. "Bye-bye." She slipped off the table, moving over to the porch and taking the crayons with her.

"She says you smell," Nara giggled, looking over at Barriss.

"And here I thought she loved me," Barriss mock-pouted, sticking out her bottom lip.

"I still love you," I remind her, running my fingers through her hair before wetting it.

"Me too," Nara smiled, looking over the few crayons left.

"All done," I smiled, taking a few of the pins from Barriss and using them to pin her hair up so her clothes wouldn't get wet.

"Why didn't Shaeeah come home with you?" Barriss asked, just noticing that the young Twi'lek was missing.

"She wanted to check on her patients," I smiled softly. "Didn't you notice all the bags Fives brought home?"

"Where did your husband go?" Barriss asked.

"Probably into hibernation," I laughed. "He kept me up all night."

"He does realize he has a month to get you pregnant, right?" Barriss teased.

"He enjoys every moment of it," I snorted, thankful the conversation was over Nara's head. Nara was too busy with her drawing anyways. "All right, I need to use the bathroom," I excused myself, wanting to wash the soap off my hands and relieve my bladder. After finishing in the bathroom, I found Fives curled up on Neno's bed with the youngling. As I walked into my own bedroom, I found Plo cuddled up to Chopper's chest. Chopper was stroking Plo's back soothingly.

"You're home," Chopper smiled when he saw me.

"And you're cuddling my son?" I whispered in shock.

"He wouldn't sleep in his crib after you and Fives left," Chopper said softly as I kicked off my shoes and crawled in beside him. "It took a while for us to realize he wanted to sleep between Rex and me."

"He really loves you," I smiled, petting Chopper's cheek. Chopper nodded, closing his eyes as he adjusted Plo closer to him. "And I'm not going to take Plo from you," I murmured. Chopper blushed, just now noticing how close he'd been holding the baby, subconsciously afraid that someone would take him away.

"We all love you, Chopper," I reminded him, taking his face in my hands and forcing him to look at me before I gave him a soft, chaste kiss. "You are loved, Chopper." He drew a deep breath, avoiding my gaze, as he nodded. "Try to sleep." He nodded in agreement and laid his head back down on the pillow.

"I got to wash head lice shampoo out of Nara's and Barriss' hair," I laughed, petting his forehead. He raised an eyebrow, confused about that last part. "I'll explain later," I said as Chopper closed his eyes in sleep.

I stayed until he fell asleep then slipped out of the room and was making my way down the staircase when Suu stopped me. "'Soka, why don't you stay with them? I'll finish the girls' hair," Suu offered, shifting Elle on her hip. "Chopper and Plo both missed you."

"Are you sure?" I asked, following Suu to Aayla and Bly's room. Suu placed Elle on the floor beside Skylin.

"I'm sure," Suu nodded. "Aayla said she would help me."

"If you're sure…" I hesitated, looking back in the direction of my bedroom.

"They need you more than we do," Suu patted my cheek. "It's good to have you home safely."

"Thank you," I whispered before rushing back upstairs to crawl into bed with my boys.

"Hello, beautiful." Rex's warm voice filled my ears. Smiling, I turned to face him. Rex crouched down by the bed, smiling as I moved closer to him and curled up into a ball.

"Rexter," I whispered softly as Rex moved onto the bed. I looked over my shoulder at Chopper's still-warm (now empty) spot.

"Chopper told me you kissed him," Rex said, lying down beside me.

"I did," I nodded, kissing his lips gently as he leaned forward.

"Good," Rex smiled, rolling me onto my back. "I was wondering when you were going to do that."

"Really?" I asked, running my fingers through his hair. It had grown slightly since we left.

"Really. Fives and I were going to talk to you about doing something soon," Rex told me.

"Slow steps with Chopper…you know that," I reminded him, kissing his nose. "Where is he?"

"Down weeding the garden with Plo and Shaeeah," Rex grinned, pulling my lekku gently.

"How did everything go while I was away?" I asked. Rex hesitated as if he wanted to say something bad, but shook his head. "Chopper has had a few bad days," Rex whispered, stroking my montrals. "Plo wouldn't leave his side though; he was always watching out for him. Just like his mommy."

"What happened?" I asked, worried.

"Two fits in as many days." Rex sighed. I bit my lip, feeling guilty for leaving Chopper behind.

"I shouldn't have left," I murmured.

"Ahsoka, don't feel bad. You needed to go; we are all here for Chopper. But, Ayala told me that you got to see a good friend," Rex smiled, trying to make me feel better.

I tried to smile as I looked up at Rex. "Aayla took me to see Master Kenobi."

"How is he?" Rex asked, petting me.

"He says he's well, but I think he's lonely," I sighed. "All cooped up in that little house."

"Master Kenobi always did enjoy meditation," Rex smirked good-naturedly. "I am sure he's content with his mission."

"Can we take Plo to see him?" I asked. "I am sure it would brighten his spirits."

"If that's what you want to do," Rex nodded, kissing me again. "Aayla told me you got a sunburn."

"I learned that the hard way," I nodded, "It was on my upper back and shoulders."

"Why do you think I always tell you to cover up on a mission?" Rex growled playfully.

"Because you like being in control?" I whispered in mock innocence, running my hand along his chest.

"That's part of it," Rex nodded. "But I do worry about you."

"I love you," I whispered softly, running my fingers through his quarter-inch hair again. "Are we growing this out?"

"Testing it out," Rex smiled softly. "Although if the children are going to bring home head lice, I'm not so sure about it."

"Only Nara has hair now," I reminded him, picking up Plo's bunny.

"Sorry about that," Rex winced. "Skylin was screaming."

"You can't be everywhere at once," I shrugged. "It could have happened with any one of us."

"But it happened on my watch." Rex shook his head, running his hand through his hair.

"Would you be this upset if it had been Fives that did it?" I asked gently. "Or Chopper?"

"No," Rex admitted in defeat.

"Then quit blaming yourself," I whispered.

"Are you still in heat?" Rex asked, his eyes glowing with excitement.

"I am," I whispered back, raking my nails down his stomach.

"Damn," Rex cursed, rolling off of my and laying down beside me.

"One more week," I reminded him as I leaned forward. "One more long, lonely week." Rex closed his eyes with a huff. I rolled over to the bed stand, pulling out the box of condoms and throwing it on his chest. "Or we could always use these." Rex's eyes gleamed before he jumped on me.

0o0o0o

"Mama," Plo babbled, tugging on my pant's leg. I put down my knitting and picked him up.

"Hey, little one," I smiled. "How is my minion?"

"Hungry," Plo said, his brown eyes pleading.

"Hungry?" I teased him, tapping his nose gently. "Are you sure?" Plo nodded. "You want cookies?" I asked, pulling him closer to me and heading to the kitchen.Plo hugged me tightly as we walked into the kitchen.

"The minion's awake," Aayla smiled from her spot at the table, where she was peeling roots for dinner.

"And hungry," I laughed, putting Plo in his chair and buckling him in.

"Feed him before he eats us," Aayla teased before returning to her work.

"What do you want?" I asked Plo, rummaging through the fridge. I sighed in annoyance; the boys must have raided it for breakfast, since it was pretty empty. There was baby mash, blue milk, juice, some roots, and a few indistinguishable items.

"Fruit," Plo said.

I frowned, moving several things around; the fruit salad was gone. "All gone," I shook my head sadly. "I can make you an egg."

"Egg?" Plo chewed on his lip as he thought. "Eggs and bacon?"

I shook my head, "For tomorrow's breakfast, I will," I promised. "What about a sandwich? With cheese?"

"Okay," Plo nodded as I went to work.

"Think the girls will have the same appetite?" Aayla asked, tossing the peeled roots into a pot of water in front of her.

"I hope not," I laughed as I made Plo's sandwich. "Plo just wants to eat whenever he smells food. But Elle only eats small amounts; it's Skylin who acts more Mando."

"She is Bly's baby girl," Aayla glowed as I gave Plo half the sandwich and ate the other half.

"They are both going to be trouble," I winked at her.

"I know," Aayla sighed in resignation. "But at least they will have enough people looking out for them."

"The boys are very protective of the girls," I agreed, giving Plo some milk before sitting down. "Even little Jekk is starting to get very protective of Nara."

"I took Angel and Plo to the library yesterday, and someone complimented Angel's eyes. Plo growled at him," Aayla giggled.

"He is protective of her," I smiled over at him. Plo just took a drink of his milk, looking so much like his daddy at that moment


	48. Chapter 48

Special thank you , thank you, thank you to Taraum for her awesome editing job!

"Here's a nice rock," I smiled as Rex lifted Plo off his shoulders and placed the toddler on the ground. I guided Chopper over the the large outcropping. The four of us had gone on a nature walk to get Chopper some much-needed sunlight. "Let's rest here," I smiled, pulling him by the hand.

"All right," Chopper nodded; he looked exhausted from our walk.

"You okay?" I asked Chopper once Rex was out of hearing range.

"Tired," Chopper admitted as I hopped up on the rock beside him.

"I am a little tired too," I told him.

Chopper laughed suddenly, although it sounded more like a bark. "If Fives could leave his hands off you for more than a few minutes, you wouldn't be so tired."

"I'm in heat, Chopper," I shook my head, laughing softly as Chopper blushed at the mention of that small detail. "I have all the energy in the world, but my feet hurt from walking."

Chopper shook his head as I smiled, kicking off my boots. "Better?" Chopper asked as I laid down on the rock. I took a deep breath as Chopper suddenly turned at Plo's giggling. Plo had been trying to climb a tree, and Rex had lifted him up, supporting Plo's weight as he climbed. Chopper's posture changed as he watched them. His shoulders drooped slightly and hunched in, and he hung his head, focusing his gaze on the forest floor. There was a strong feeling of longing coming off of him.

"Chopper, what's wrong?" I whispered softly as he turned away.

"I can't give you what they can," he sighed, his voice barely audible. I placed my hand on his arm and leaned forward.

"Chopper?" I asked again.

"I can't," he murmured, flinching away from me.

"Can't what?" I asked, confused, as Chopper faced me, his eyes red with tears of shame and frustration.

"I can't be a husband," Chopper shook his head, tears running down his face. "Not a good one."

"Why?" I whispered, wiping his tears away.

"I'm clumsy; I can't work." Chopper refused to look at me, his eyes focusing on a point above my head.

"You're getting along better with the children, and you help around the house," I reminded him. "You're always working in the garden."

"With help," he protested.

"I love that garden; working in it is a form of meditation for me," I reminded him. "We live as a pack, Chopper. Everyone has a job."

"I do the least," Chopper shook his head.

"Do you really believe that?" I asked, moving in front of him. Chopper opened his mouth to speak, but I wasn't going allow him to be so negative. "You do quite a lot," I interrupted. "Yes, they are small things; but they are important, like always having tea ready at just the right time. Or reading to Nara and Neno after school. Or tossing the ball for the little ones to chase after," I smiled sadly, taking Chopper's hand in mine. "Or making the beds in the morning for Suu or taking Plo to the bathroom because for some reason I can't." Chopper almost smiled at that. "I know you have a long list of things you can't do, but I have never overlooked what you can do."

"I can't make love to you," Chopper murmured, his heartbreak palpable in the Force. He finally turned to look down at me. "I…can't get hard; I can't father a child."

I stopped suddenly, guilt washing over me. Had Fives and I accidentally caused him this pain as we tried to conceive a second child? "That's what bothers you the most, isn't it?" I asked softly. Chopper turned away, nodding, as I tried to think of how to answer him.

"Can you be honest with me?" I asked, sitting back down beside him. "Has my being in heat upset you…what Fives and I are doing?" Chopper straightened rigidly and didn't answer. He was silent for almost a minute before he nodded.

"I can't do that with you. I can't-"

"Making love isn't about penetration," I stopped him, taking his chin and forcing him to look at me. "It's about making a connection, giving and receiving pleasure. But you can't keep flinching when I reach out to touch you," I told him, placing a hand on his chest in example. "We won't rush things, and it doesn't have to happen overnight. We can take this as slowly as you want, as slowly as you need to."

Chopper nodded silently. My heart broke for him. He kissed the side of my head softly. "Thank you."

"Thank you," I smiled, "for trusting us." I closed my eyes and rested my head against Chopper's chest, listening to the sounds of Plo and Rex playing.

"Chopper wants to join us," I said as I tried to wash the sand out of Rex's hair.

"In the shower?" Rex winked.

"No, sadly. You take up too much room," I teased.

"He told you?" Rex said, excited, from where he was sitting in the bath tub.

"You know?" I asked, stopping my work.

"I have for some time now," Rex nodded. "He's talked to me about a few issues he has."

"He started the conversation by telling me he could never pleasure me," I sighed as Rex stood.

"Fives already told him that he is more than welcome to come and watch any time," Rex explained before grinning. "But he seemed even more embarrassed by that idea."

"I never thought he would go for that," I laughed. I could only imagine how that conversation went. If there was one thing Fives was not, it was subtle. "Barriss might have a book or two on the subject."

"He would prefer a book," Rex nodded, fiddling with my montrals. "What else did you talk about?"

"He wants to give me a child, eventually," I smiled sadly.

"Fives and I will donate for that. We've both talked about it," Rex smiled. I stopped, amazed at how Rex always seemed a step ahead of me. I leaned up and kissed him soundly. When we pulled apart, I added, "Chopper also wants more responsibly."

"I'll see what I can come up with," Rex agreed.

"Can you think on your knees?" I smiled softly, reaching up for his hair. "I can't wash your hair when you're standing."

"You're just short," Rex laughed, running his hands over my flat stomach before kissing it softly. "My tiny little wife." I growled at him before using the Force to gently push him down. I went back to scrubbing, trying to ignore the grin on his face. After all this work, there was no way I was letting him shave his head.


	49. Chapter 49

Lots of thanks for the reviews! And special thanks to Taraum for the awesome editing job!

"Pew, Pew!" Plo chased after Fives, shooting his toy gun as he ran. I watched on the porch, resting my head on Aayla's lap.

"Pew!" Neno giggled, joining in the chase, a little water pistol in his hand.

"That should keep them busy for a while," Suu smiled, tossing me one of the water guns.

"Good. It's too warm," I groaned as I took the gun and shot Cody with the water. Cody gave me a dirty look, growling, but placed his head back down on the porch.

"He told you," Suu smiled, leaning up on the railing.

"We have to go to work in the field and he gets to play soldier?" Fives whined as he slumped onto the porch. "Mommy, I wanna play too."

"Do you?" I teased, hiding the gun behind my back.

"Yes," Fives smiled softly as Chopper walked onto the porch. Chopper raised an eyebrow at him in bewilderment.

"Did you do your chores?" I smiled. Chopper laughed as he went into the house.

"I did," Fives nodded.

"Did you do a good job?" Aayla chuckled, petting my montral.

"Yes," Fives pouted, his lower lip sticking out. Suddenly I noticed Rex sneak up behind him carrying a bucket of water. His eyes were devious, holding a mischief I rarely saw outside our bedroom.

"Did you have a shower?" Aayla smirked as Rex poured the water on his head. Fives yelped and jumped to his feet as Aayla and I laughed. Rex raced in the other direction as the now soaking-wet Fives chased after him, demanding vengeance.

"Well, since Fives is already soaked, why don't we take the children down to the beach?" Suu asked as she came out onto the porch, wiping her hands on her apron. "Plo, no," Suu told him suddenly. I sat up from Aayla's lap and saw that Plo was playing in the dirt, holding a worm very close to his mouth.

"No!" I chided, Force-pulling the worm out of his hand before he could put it in his mouth. "Plo, very bad."

"Good," Plo said as I walked over and picked him up out of the garden.

"No, yucky," I shook my head, looking over at Suu. Her look of disgust must have been similar to mine.

"Yum!" Plo debated, reaching down for his prize.

"No. Gross," Suu said as Aayla joined us.

"Who let you eat a worm?" I asked, watching as Fives finally tackled Rex to the ground. "Did daddy or papa?" I asked as Rex pulled Fives' hair.

"Cody!" Plo laughed as I turned to Suu.

"At least they can't hurt him. They're just ground worms," Aayla comforted, holding out her hands for Plo.

"You can have him," I snorted, passing him over to Aayla. I walked over to where my husbands were playfully wresting each other in the mud. "Which one of you is washing the laundry?"

"You are," Fives smiled, pulling me down beside him with a small yelp.

"My butt," I protested as Fives nudged me.

"It's nice and small," he smiled, not skipping a beat as Rex attempted to escape. I Force-pushed him down onto his knees.

"Nice try," I smiled as Rex looked over at me and crawled over to me, tugging my lekku.

"Hello, beautiful," Rex pulled me closer to him, kissing me softly.

"Suu wants to take the children swimming," I smiled, kissing him back.

"I am a little dusty," Rex grinned as he helped me off the ground.

"I am, too, thanks to you both," I narrowed my eyes before playfully nipping at his hand.

"Will you wear your two-piece suit?" Fives asked, pulling his hair out of his eyes.

"The cute blue one?" I smiled slyly.

"The very cute one," Rex nodded, kissing my neck.

"Mommy swim now!" Plo called out. Suu and he were both redressed in their swimsuits. Suu was using her white sundress as a top.

"You guys win," I grinned as Rex led me into the house to get dressed.

"Swim with me?" I whispered, pulling on Chopper's arm so I could lead him to a more private spot. It was starting to get dark, but the heat wasn't about to give up anytime soon. Fully dressed, Chopper complied as I pulled him into the water.

"It feels nice," Chopper agreed as I turned around to face him.

"I know," I nodded, taking his hand in mine as he shyly pulled me closer to him.

"Why do you wear such small swimsuits?" Chopper looked down, his eyes never straying from mine.

"It's a bikini," I explained, looking down at it.

"It's just very, very small shorts and a bra," Chopper said.

"It's not that bad," I giggled. Chopper refused to look away from my eyes, his spine going rigid as I brushed up against him. I sighed as the cool water lapped up against our bodies. He was starting to hesitate again.

"There just boobs," I told him. Chopper blushed as I smiled deviously. Taking his large, calloused hands in mine, I moved them until they were cupping my breasts. When he tried to pull back, I held them there insistently. I knew Chopper. I was willing to take this slowly, but he might use that as an excuse not to take it anywhere. And I knew he wanted to…needed to. He stopped struggling and held his hands there. "Only boobs, Chopper," I shook my head. "Nice and squeazie." His thumb accidentally brushed over nipple, and I whimpered softly. Chopper's face became completely red, and he nodded, not meeting my gaze.

"You've seen me naked before," I winked as I swam away.

"Battle isn't the same," Chopper protested as I dunked under the water before coming back up. "You needed medical treatment on your back."

"Husbands sleep naked with their wives," I said, trying to get the water out of my ears.

Chopper nodded, blushing. "But you sleep in a tee shirt."

"Mostly for Plo's sake," I smiled softly. "And for yours."

Chopper shook his head as I turned around to face him. "I don't mind." Chopper walked out into the deeper water as I began swimming around, taking in mouthfulls of water and spitting them out. "You really don't mind?" Chopper asked as I moved closer to him.

"Wearing clothing?" I teased. "I guess with Plo moving into the big boys' bedroom, I can start being naked again."

"Maybe," Chopper nodded. "But you've seen me naked; you have two copies of me."

"Six, now, " I teased softly. "But you all look different. You all might be clones of the same person, but none of you are alike. You definitely don't act the same." Chopper laughed as I wiped a stray piece of grass off my lekku.

"Suu and Aayla wouldn't appreciate you walking around naked." Chopper chuckled as I swam over to him and put my arms around his neck. His arms went around my waist to support me. "The boys would enjoy it," I smiled.

"Yes, they would," Chopper snorted.

"Would you?" I asked softly, using my legs to grip onto Chopper's hips as I untied my top. Chopper closed his eyes and bit his lip. I wasn't sure just how far his sexual problems went, but I knew that he could still feel some sensations. Covering myself with my free arm, I tossed the top onto the beach. Chopper looked away, blushing, as I dropped my legs and stood in the water." Can you even see me?" I asked. Chopper looked over at my discarded top before gazing into my eyes.

"I can't see in the dark like you can."

"Who needs sight when you can feel?" I reminded him, shrugging my shoulders. "Here." I grabbed his hands and placed them on my breasts, waiting for him to take the lead.

"They are squeazie." I giggled as Chopper echoed what I'd said earlier. "But soft and warm."

"That's because they're still attached," I grinned as Chopper tested their weight. "And small."

"They're the perfect size," Chopper told me, looking up. "Not big like Suu's or distracting like Aayla's."

"You find Aayla's distracting?" I teased softly.

"Her tops are too low," Chopper smiled as I leaned up and kissed his cheek. I giggled as Chopper kissed my montrals, his hands wandering down my back and exploring my skin.

"I could make my tops lower," I breathed, moving around in his arms. "And get a push-up bra."

Chopper shook his head, laughing. "You would wear a bra?"

"Maybe," I smiled, feeling Chopper's fingers tickling the sensitive skin of my thighs.

"You like this?" Chopper whispered. I nodded eagerly, holding back a purr.

"Kiss me?" I asked. Chopper nodded, giving me a gentle peck on the lips.


	50. Chapter 50

Special thanks to Taraum! Who makes everything so perfect!

And thanks to the rest of you for your reviews.

I can't believe I made it to chapter 50!

"Hold still," Rex said, holding Plo firmly by the waist. Plo giggled as Rex helped him ride one of the young eopies, which was small enough that it's back was at Rex's waist .

"Wee!" Plo giggled as Rex kept a hold on him. I had been playing with them but had suddenly gotten a stabbing pain in my right side, causing me to have to sit out and watch instead.

"That's cute," Barriss cooed as she leaned over the porch railing beside me. Watching the scene, I was able to ignore the pain for a while.

"It is," I smiled as Plo kicked his feet.

"Veeerrrrrmmmm," Plo squealed loudly.

"He knows that's an epoie and not a land racer, doesn't he?" Barriss laughed.

"Its Plo," I shrugged, watching as Rex attempted to make the sound of an epoie so that Plo could echo it. "There is no understanding him."

"Maybe it's a Togruta thing," Barriss teased.

"Maybe," I nodded, as Barriss gently pulled my lekku. "I have some questions about Chopper."

"Chopper?" Barriss asked in confusion. "I thought you were the expert on him."

"Not on his conditions," I said as we sat on the porch swing.

"Which one?" Barriss asked sadly.

"Bedroom," I blushed, unsure of how to respond. "Chopper has some issues, and I have no idea how to help him with them."

"Oh?" Barriss asked. "Which ones?"

I stuck my finger out straight and curled it up slightly, just in case someone was listening. Barriss' eyes widened as she understood my meaning. "That one," I said.

"It's a guessing game," Barriss responded. "It's likely caused by his brain damage. I'll have Kix work with him and try to find something that works."

"He might be too shy for that," I winced, placing my hand over the sore spot on my stomach.

"Maybe," Barriss agreed. "We'll leave that in Kix's hands. If it doesn't work, we could always go to Suu for ideas," she grinned.

"Like the one in the shower?" I teased.

"Like the one in the shower," Barriss blushed. "How will you manage to fit a third husband?"

"We have a big bed," I winked.

"It is bigger than mine," Barriss snorted, teasing me back. "But still…three husbands is a tall order, 'Soka."

"We will figure it out, even if we have to learn the hard way. I don't pretend to have all the answers, Barriss. But we rely on each other," I smiled.

"And if he can't have sex?" Barriss asked, voicing my main concern.

"Well, then, I will learn how to please him in other ways," I said before grinning up at her. "Any ideas?"

Barriss chuckled, her cheeks still somewhat red. "No, but I bet Aayla will have some ideas." I smiled as Plo rushed by into the house.

"Time for a bathroom break," Rex explained, kissing my temple as he passed.

When I looked back at her, Barriss was studying me carefully. "You look pale," she said, placing a hand on my forehead.

"I'm just tired; that thunderstorm last night kept Plo and Angel up," I said. Unfortunately, Plo had been terrified by the thunder's vibrations. It would have been worse, had he been born with montrals.

"There was a storm?" Barriss asked. I almost laughed; since coming to the farm, she had become a heavy sleeper.

"It was short, but violent," I explained. "It lasted less than an hour."

"You know it would take a quake to get me up," Barriss shrugged. "But that doesn't explain your fever."

"I must be coming out of heat," I shrugged.

"No, it's too early for that. Besides, you'd have other signs," Barriss shook her head. "Let go lie down; you may be getting sick."

"I feel tired," I admitted as Barriss helped me to my feet.

"I'll lay with you," Barriss smiled, picking up a children's book she had been reading. "I am trying to figure out this book series Nara is into. It has a Wookie, a human, and a Twi'lek traveling through portals of some kind to different planets where they solve different crimes. For a children's book, it's very confusing," Barriss explained. "Yet it's so simple to read that Nara understands it."

"Maybe that's why it's so hard," I shrugged. "You're thinking too much." We reached Barriss' bedroom, and I crawled onto her bed. Barriss joined me, laughing as I curled up and used her chest as a pillow. "Just stop thinking and read to me," I whined. Barriss giggled, and I soon fell asleep to the dulcet tones of her voice.

I woke feeling like I was on fire. My entire body was sore, and my stomach was churning. I scrambled to the edge of the bed, hoping to throw up on the floor rather than the sheets. The acid burn filled my throat, and I retched.

"Mom!" a young voice called out, poking its head into the doorway. "Auntie 'Soka threw up!" I groaned, closing my eyes and fighting off a second round of nausea. "Mom!"

"Hey," Suu whispered, passing me a bucket as she daintily stepped over the ruined floor and sat down beside me.

"Sorry," I rasped as Suu petted my head.

"It's okay," she soothed, running her cool fingers over my forehead. "Just take a deep breath."

"I don't wanna," I whimpered, knowing how childish I sounded. My body hurt so much that it even hurt to open my eyes.

"I will be right back. Let me get some rags to clean the floor," Suu whispered back.

"Okay," I nodded as she crouched down closer.

"Take these," Suu said, placing two pills into my mouth and helping me swallow some water.

"Yuck," I gagged as she chuckled.

"Very yucky," Suu agreed, kissing my forehead.

"I'm cold," I shivered.

"I'll fix that," Suu laughed, placing another blanket on me.

"And bunny," I groaned, cuddling the stuffed rabbit close while Suu spoke to someone unseen. I slowly drifted off to sleep.

I moaned as something punctured my arm, just above where the crook of my elbow was. "Sorry, _cyar'ika_, that's just something to keep you from getting busy," Rex said as I groaned. "How are you feeling?"

"What happened?' I groaned.

"Your appendix burst," Rex explained.

"Ouch," I moaned, feeling a dull ache in my lower abdomen before Rex pressed a hypospray containing painkiller to my wrist.

"This will make you dizzy," Rex kissed my wrist gently before sitting down beside me. "But I gave you something just as you woke up."

"My appendix exploded?" I repeated.

"Yes," Rex nodded. I turned, sensing a sleeping form behind me. "That's just Fives," Rex smiled. "Chopper and Plo are cuddled up in one of the spare rooms." I nodded, my eyes just too heavy to stay open. "Go back to sleep; we can talk later." I drifted off to sleep as Rex kissed me.

"Mommy sick." I woke slowly, seeing Plo's little head peeking over the bed.

"Hey, handsome," I smiled, reaching over to touch his head.

"Sick," he narrowed his eyes, pouting.

"Mommy can't reach you," I moaned, rolling over onto my good side.

"I asked you to let her sleep," Chopper sighed as he came into the room. "Sorry, 'Soka."

"Put him up here?" I asked gently.

"You sure?" he asked, moving closer.

"How long was I out?" I asked, sitting up with surprisingly little pain.

"Barriss healed you quickly, and bacta took care of the rest," Chopper explained as he lifted Plo up onto the bed.

"What happened again?" I asked in confusion.

"Your appendix burst," Chopper reminded me.

"Fun," I sighed as Plo hugged me tightly. "How long ago?"

"It's been four days since you got sick, and three since the surgery," Chopper explained as he passed me some water.

"Three? Really?" I asked, taking the drink.

"You sick," Plo told me as he cuddled with his bunny, which I had stolen. Yawning, I stroked his slowly growing hair; there was even a slight curl to it.

"Three," Chopper nodded. "Rex and Fives refused to leave your side until this morning, when Cut forced them to go and work."

"I don't remember a thing," I told him honestly, kissing Plo's head.

"That's because you still need to rest," Chopper kissed my head. I nodded as he tucked the blankets up around my neck.

"Okay," I whispered, pulling Plo to my chest and kissing his head.

"Wake up," Barriss whispered as I woke up again in the empty bed.

"I dont wanna," I whined, smiling up at her and feeling much better than the last time I had awakened.

"You're off the pain killers," Barriss smiled. "Those do not agree with your system."

"Nope," I agreed, touching the bandage on my abdomen. "Can I see it?"

"There is nothing there," Barriss told me, pulling back the bandage. I raised an eyeridge in surprise; there wasn't even a scar. "Plo said you needed it," Barriss chuckled. "He made me put a new one on after cleaning it up."

"That's too cute," I laughed as Barriss folded up the bandage and tossed it in the trash. "What did I miss?"

"Two very annoying husbands. Chopper took this quite well, compared to Rex and Fives," Barriss shook her head.

"I guess he's been through enough medical stuff that he understands when someone is going to recover?" I guessed.

"Perhaps," Barriss nodded as I looked around the room.

"What time is it?" I wondered.

"It's afternoon. Everyone is at the beach except you and me," Barriss said. "I thought I should wake you up from your drugged sleep and toss you into the bathtub."

"Hot bath?" I hoped.

"Warm," Barriss smiled as she helped me out of bed.

"Warm works," I moaned as Barriss helped me into the bathroom. Feeling slightly dizzy, I sat on the edge of the bathtub as Barriss undressed me. I ran my fingers over my lekku, pulling it lightly. Suddenly a horrifying thought hit me. Had I been pregnant? Did I lose the baby because of this? Was I still pregnant?

"No," Barriss interrupted me, as if reading my mind. "There was - is no baby." I looked up at her as she helped me into the bathtub. You didn't conceive this heat."

"I didn't?" I asked in relief as Barriss ran some water over my head.

"No, not this time," Barriss said. "But the birth control often takes a full heat cycle to get out of your system." I nodded, remembering the information. "You have two months before you can try again. It will happen next time," Barriss promised as she knelt down beside me.

"Was Fives upset?" I asked, hugging my knees as she lathered my back.

"He's relieved that he didn't lose you," Barriss said gravely.

"Were they worried?" I asked.

"Of course, Ahsoka. Fives and Rex haven't gotten a good night's sleep in almost two days," Barriss comforted.

"How did it happen?" I asked.

"Your appendix?" Barriss guessed. "It's just a part of our bodies that stopped being useful several thousand years ago. Organs like that are often referred to as vestigial structures…" Barriss explained. I smiled and felt my eyes grow heavy as she droned on passionately about the boring medical facts.


	51. Chapter 51

"What is a sweet little Togruta doing out here all alone?"

I rolled my eyes, dropping the wild fungus into the basket at my side. "Looking for fungus?" I smiled shyly, getting up from my spot as I looked for the next patch of wild mushrooms.

"All alone? No husband to watch after her?" Rex murmured, pinning me to a nearby tree. His brown eyes shone brightly.

"My lovers are in the field," I winked, leaning back against the tree. "And one back at the house."

"Leaving you defenseless?" Rex whispered, although he seemed to be having trouble not smiling.

"I have my basket," I pouted, looking down.

"Oh, a dangerous basket," Rex teased, taking the basket away from me and hanging it up on a low tree branch.

"It is," I laughed as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close. "How did you get out of field work?"

"We all finished early," Rex said, kissing my neck. "Barriss said you were out here, looking for vegetables."

"I was," I said as Rex gently traced the non-existent scar on my stomach. Oddly, that had become a sensitive and ticklish place since the emergency surgery almost two months ago.

"Need help?" Rex asked, nipping at my shoulder.

"My basket is in a tree," I giggled, looking over Rex's shoulder at the basket just out of reach.

"Well, I have another idea," Rex grinned, picking me up bridal style and taking me over to the tall grass.

"A nap?" I whispered in mock innocence.

"In the sun?" Rex shook his head and laid me down. He sat down beside me and began kissing my neck again. I laughed as he rolled me over and started pulling at my clothes before I did the same to him.

"This is the big boys' bedroom." I watched from the doorway as Rex told Plo, sitting him down on his new bed. "You're going to sleep in the younglings' bedroom, in your own bed."

Plo looked around the room, turning to me before looking up at his daddy. "My bed?" Plo repeated, seeming to understand. "A big boy's bed?"

"It's all yours," Rex nodded as I felt a warm pair of arms wrap around me.

"Hey," Fives whispered, kissing my cheek.

"Hey," I smiled, hugging his arms around me.

"You want to sleep with the big boys, right?" Rex asked Plo, pulling the blankets back.

"Yup!" Plo nodded, crawling into the bed.

"How long do you think he'll stay in that bed?" Fives whispered before kissing my neck.

"Two hours," I smirked. "If we are lucky."

"Mama," Plo called out to me. Fives dropped his arms, allowing me to move.

"Night time, baby boy?" I asked, moving to Plo's side.

"I sleep- big boy's bed," he announced proudly.

"Very good," I said, sitting down beside him and kissing his head. "Is daddy going to read to you?"

"Yup," Plo nodded as Fives came into the room.

"Can mommy have kisses?" I asked as Plo hugged me tightly before I tucked him into bed. "Sleep tight, baby. Mommy is right across the hall if you need me."

"Daddy too?" Plo asked, laying his head on the pillow.

"Yes, daddy and papa, too."

"And buir?" Plo asked, pointing over at his uncle.

"Buir?" I repeated before seeing Chopper standing in the doorway. Biting my lip, I nodded. "Chopper, too,"I whispered, hoping that my voice didn't crack.

"Okay," Plo smiled as I kissed his head.

"Story time, Mommy," Rex reminded me.

"If you need me, come find me," I kissed Plo's head before walking out of the room with Fives.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Buir," I whispered softly, turning to Chopper. Chopper nodded, his eyes full of tears just like mine. "I like it," I smiled, taking his hand in mine as I led him into the bedroom. "When did this start happening?"

"This morning," Chopper said.

"Really?" I kissed him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"When you were out looking for vegetables," Chopper nodded. "Plo turned to me and asked, 'Buir, can I have milk?'"

My heart melted as Chopper kissed my temple before walking over to the dresser to find some clothes. Fives smiled from the bed, motioning me to join him.

"Hello," I smiled, leaning over him.

"Hello, beautiful," Fives whispered before playfully tackling me onto the bed.

"Hey, scruffy," I laughed, kissing him softly. After we pulled apart, Fives gently forced and pinned my arms above my head before straddling my hips.

"So, what did you and Rex do today?" Fives asked playfully.

"I don't remember," I giggled, looking up at Fives.

"Tell me," Fives whispered, grinding against my hips.

"Was I with Rex today?" I asked, cocking my head to one side.

"Spill," Fives demanded, his eyes glowing with excitement.

"I can't," I smiled.

"Yes, you can," Fives waved his hand in front of my face in an imitation of a Jedi mind trick. I stuck out my tongue as Chopper continued to watch from the growled, gently tickling my sides. I bit my lip, trying not to giggle.

"Close the door, Chopper," Fives said, turning to his brother. Chopper closed the door, watching in interest. "Now come hold her arms down," Fives instructed, "We will have to torture this information out of her."

"Torture?" Chopper rasped, his eyes darkening in anger.

Fives held up his hands, showing that he meant no harm. I looked up at Chopper and winked reassuringly. "It's just an expression, Chop. Ahsoka is very ticklish," Fives nodded. "You know this." Chopper nodded, coming over to my side and taking my wrists loosely in both his hands.

"Tighter," Fives instructed, forcing Chopper's hand around my wrists tightly. "Now will you tell me?" Fives smiled as he tickled my sides.

"No," I narrowed my eyes as Fives pulled my shirt up, revealing my stomach to his ticklish fingers. I wiggled against his hold, but he sat down on my legs to hold me still. "Now?" I looked up at Chopper, who was grinning at Fives' playful behavior.

I shook my head as Fives tickled my lekku, touching the sensitive nerves. "No," I gasped out, bucking up against him.

"Just tell me, 'Soka," Fives whispered, before motioning Chopper to take off my top. The warm night air hit my exposed breasts, and I shivered. "And I'll stop."

"Maybe I don't want you to," I whispered. Fives frowned, not wanting his game to end.

"Tell you what?" I asked, trying not to laugh. Fives narrowed his eyes, running his fingers gently between my breasts.

"Chopper, help?" I begged, looking up at him. Chopper looked over at Fives for instruction before shaking his head. I could tell that he was excited about whatever Chopper was doing. I pouted as Fives pulled my pants lower on my hips. Chopper watched on with interest as Fives tickled my hips before finding my most sensitive spot.

"Please, don't," I whispered softly, bucking up as I tried to fight back.

"Then tell me what I want to know," Fives grinned, running his fingers over the spot. I bit my lip as I bucked again; with the way Fives was going, I would orgasm without him. As I looked up at Chopper, I realized that Fives was teaching him how to set me off. I cried out as Fives removed my string underwear, teasing the area with his mouth. I could feel his breath on that spot as I bucked up.

"Now will you tell me?" Fives kissed me gently. I gasped as he raked his nails down my inner thigh. I looked up at Chopper, whose eyes were dark with lust, as he hesitantly stroked my lekku before gently pulling on the sensitive skin there.

"Please," I whimpered, leaning into Fives as Chopper fondled my lekku. A few moments later, he gently squeezed my left breast just as Fives did something amazing with his tongue, bringing me to ecstasy. When I stopped shaking and reopened my eyes, his smile was the first thing I saw.

"And that's one way to get her off," Fives explained, kissing my stomach softly. I looked up at Chopper and pulled him down, placing a small kiss on his lips and running my fingers over his cheek. He kissed the inside of my hand and smiled.

"Hello," I breathed as Fives kissed his way up my stomach, stopping to suck on my left breast as he played with the right. My head rested in Chopper's lap, and I threaded my fingers in his hand. My second hand ran through Fives hair as he leaned forward and kissed me passionately before readjusting my thigh and entering me somewhat roughly.

"Force," I gasped, pulling away from Fives to gain my breath.

"Too hard?" Fives asked, worried.

"No, do it again," I grinned, holding Chopper's hand as Fives did just that.

"Good girl," Fives chuckled, kissing my shoulders as he pulled me closer. I closed my eyes and wrapped my legs around Fives' waist. I reached out in the Force, trying to gauge if Chopper was comfortable with this display. Chopper was kept his eyes on me, running his fingers over my montrals that laid on each side of his lap.


	52. Chapter 52

Special awesome thanks to Taraum whom continues to help me with the editing of this story, and adding in smaller pieces to the story whenever it is deemed fit.

Without her this story would be extremely hard to read.

It was the quiet whispers that woke me, but it was soft sounds of sobbing that had me scrambling out of bed. Crawling over Rex, I reached out with the Force and grabbed my housecoat. I wrapped it around me before leaving the room. Following the lights down the hall, I found Neno sobbing into Aayla's shoulder; she was stroking his back soothingly, tears streaming down her own face. I could hear Bly's tense voice in the other room as I rushed over to one of my favorite nephews.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly.

"He had a nightmare," Aayla murmured.

"How about some tea?" I suggested. "Tea helps with everything."

"Tea sounds good," Aayla smiled sadly, hugging the upset child in her arms. I went downstairs and put on some water, looking around for Neno's special teacup. Once I found it, I went to check on Bly, who was becoming progressively louder.

"How is this even possible?" Bly hissed, obviously trying but failing to be quiet.

"Bly," I said gently, walking into the small room.

"Not now, Ahsoka," he snapped before an alarm clock beside him suddenly went off. Eyes flashing in rage, Bly picked it up and smashed it down into the table three times. I flinched, staying silent for a few moments as Bly calmed down. His heavy breathing finally became more normal, and he looked up at me, his face haunted and guilty.

"I am sorry; I shouldn't have done that," he apologized. "We woke you?"

"What's going on?" I asked, stepping into the room. I had never seen Bly this stressed before, not even in the heat of battle.

"Something bad," Bly whispered as he sat down on a nearby chair. "Neno saw something he should have never witnessed."

"He's walked in on you and Aayla before," I smiled grimly, trying to lighten the mood.

"I wish it was that." Bly's voice wavered, and when he looked up at me, his eyes were red from unshed tears. "Something has happened on Tattooine."

"What?" I asked, sitting down beside him. The feelings of sorrow I was sensing from Bly were overwhelming. "What did he see?"

"Get Rex and Kix up; I'll wake up Cut. I really don't want to explain this more than once," Bly shook his head. "Try not to wake up Fives or Chopper."

I bit my lip and looked up at him, "Should I be worried?"

"I am," Bly nodded as he got up.

"The base on Tattooine was attacked earlier today," Bly said softly, looking around at the group. "As of now, there are no known survivors."

I drew in a deep breath, searching for Rex's hand for support. Rex instantly squeezed my hand, silently reminding me that he was there for me. The room was silent as everyone absorbed what they had just heard. Neno was still sitting on Aayla's lap, but he was calmer now thanks to a sedative Barriss had given him.

"What do we do now?" Suu voiced, finally asking the question that no one else could.

"Does this mean we have to move again?" Neno mumbled, looking sadly up at Aayla.

"There was nothing at the base to tell anyone of our whereabouts," Aayla shook her head. "The only one who knows where we really live is Bail."

"Does Mica know?" Cut turned to me, still suspicious of the young man who had captured his daughter's attention.

"Mica works for the Rebellion," I assured him, glad for the opportunity to defend the young human. So far, he had proven trustworthy. "We're safe with him."

"I hope so," Cut sighed, looking around the group.

"We can't blame anyone. The number of troopers on the planet more than likely alerted someone," Barriss spoke up softly.

"Cut, Fives, and Kix are really the only men that go to town anymore; we should keep it that way," Aayla said as she looked down at the sleeping child in her arms. Neno's grip was tight on her clothing, his knuckles were almost white from his tight hold.

"Neno saw this, didn't he?" I asked softly. As Aayla looked up, her eyes quickly filled with tears.

"He did," she said. "And he had just stopped having nightmares of his grandmother's death." I closed my eyes, repressing a sigh. A child of five shouldn't have to deal with this. "I'll contact Bail in the morning, and we can discuss what needs to be done," Aayla declared, standing up slowly and shifting Neno in her arms.

"What about the children?" Suu asked.

"We can move them to a safe house, if it comes to that," Bly spoke up. "Bail has a cottage we can use. We might even be able to find a nanny to help with the infants."

"It would be warmer on Alderaan," I smiled, looking at the frost on the windowpanes.

"Splitting up has to be our last resort," Cut protested. "I do not want to separate the family if we don't have to."

I shook my head, thinking of my husbands upstairs. "How do we explain this to Fives and Chopper? We can't pretend that this didn't happen…they both called that base home for a short time."

"Let me tell them," Kix requested.

"I want to be there," I told the boys.

"Me too," Barriss piped up.

"We should have just woken them up," Suu shrugged. "It would have saved time."

"It's not going to be pretty," Kix disagreed, shaking his head. "Not with either of them. I'm afraid I must insist that Ahsoka and Barriss aren't there. We don't know how either of them are going to react, and I don't want to add more stress by having too many people there. Cut, Rex, and I will tell them."

I raised an eye ride in surprise. It wasn't often that Kix would go over Barriss' head or mine; that could only mean that he was truly worried.

"Just this once," I told Kix sharply, narrowing my eyes as I looked at him. "These are _my_ husbands we're talking about."

"And you are very protective of them, as you should be," Kix agreed, understanding my motivations.

"What's going on?" Jekk asked, coming into the younglings' bedroom. I looked up at him from where I was changing Neno and Plo's bedsheets. The sun was barely rising, but I knew I wasn't going back to bed anytime soon. So I had put Plo with Barriss to cuddle and sleep before deciding to do something useful. I had found myself needing to keep busy as Kix took Fives and Chopper into the barn to explain the situation to them.

"I don't know if it's my place to say," I murmured, looking at him.

"Mom's upset," Jekk said, helping me tuck in the corners of the fitted sheets. "Auntie Aayla is on the comm with that Bail person you sometimes talk about. Is it a Jedi thing? Is he a Jedi too?"

I smiled, petting Jekk's lekku before I sat down on the bed. "The base on Tattooine was attacked last night."

Jekk was silent for a moment. "Like Saleucami?" he asked softly.

"It was worse," I swallowed thickly, suddenly feeling nauseated.

"Did anyone survive?" Jekk asked, as if understanding what I was hesitating to say. I shook my head, wiping my unshed tears.

"No, but these were troopers. They were bred to fight with everything they had until…until they couldn't anymore," I answered.

"Daddy told us the same thing. He said that clones are taught to never surrender," Jekk nodded as he squeezed my hand. For one so young, he knew too much about this war we had been trying to hide from him. "Not when they are protecting something they believe in."

"All troopers are like that," I smiled; it was something bred so deeply into them that it would never break. I grimly remembered some of the abuses I had seen as a result of it. I had tried my hardest to break my men of it, to teach them to think independently and not just creatively. But the flash training in some of the newer troopers had seemed to prevent any learning that deviated from their training.

"Do we need to move again?" Jekk whispered, pulling me from my thoughts.

"I don't know," I sighed, looking into his eyes. "I hope not; you've already lost one home because of this mess."

"Home is where the family is," Jekk shrugged, once again reminding me of his advanced wisdom. How the boy had grown this much in the last few years, I would never know. "Wherever the family is safe, that is where I will find a home."

After I finished stripping the boys' beds, I went downstairs to help make breakfast. I felt bad about not being there when my husbands were learning of this new tragedy, but a part of me knew that what Kix said made sense. Although I had loved my soldiers, I knew that I would never completely understand the bond that they all shared.

"Everyone is sad," Angel mumbled as she waddled over to my side.

"What are you doing up?" I asked gently, picking the little toddler up. "It's too early for you to be awake."

"You're sad, too," Angel said, looking at me with those big brown eyes. She was growing up too fast.

"It will be okay," I said reassuringly (although I wasn't sure if I meant if for her or myself) as I fixed a button on her sweater. Angel was at the point where she wanted to dress herself, but she still had issues with buttons. "Today is just a sad day."

"Sad day?" Angel asked, obviously confused.

"What should we do today?" I smiled, trying to keep up a happy demeanor for the children. "Want to go apple hunting later on today?"

"Apples?" Angel smiled up at me. "We make apple mess?" Apple mess, an attempt to teach Chopper how to make apple pie, had actually turned into a dessert that the children loved.

"Of course," I nodded, kissing her cheek. "Now we need to decide on breakfast."

"Oats?" Angel smiled, pointing at the oat jar.

"I can make that up," I smiled, moving around the kitchen. "Want to help me?"

"I want to help," Angel clapped. I set her down on the counter and gave her a wooden spoon to play with. I started moving around the kitchen, collecting sugar, cinammon, and some bowls before giving her a little pan and some sugar to play with. I smiled as I worked, since I could see her trying to copy my movements as I worked.

The kitchen started to fill up when Aayla and Suu came in a few minutes later and started teasing me about spoiling Angel by letting her sit on the counter. "Want some tea or caff?" Aaya asked, tugging my lekku playfully.

"Caff," I shrugged, winking at her.

"Do you even like caff?" Suu teased as she handed Angel her favorite juice cup.

"I'll get used to it," I snorted. "I need the caffeine."

"Why don't you go back to bed, and I'll take over breakfast?" Suu squeezed my shoulder before giving Angel some fruit for her imaginary oatmeal.

"No…I couldn't relax if I wanted to," I smiled sadly at Suu.

"It will be okay," Suu smiled warmly, trying to reassure me.

"We'll make it work," Aayla promised, handing me a cup of caff.

"We always do," I chuckled grimly, basking in the warmth of their positivity. Even if it was strained, it was better than the despair I knew I'd fall into without them. "Somehow."

"Can I steal my wife?" I smiled as Fives' warm voice entered the kitchen. His gaze was focused solely on me. Suu looked over at me, a playful light in her eyes.

"What if I want her?" Suu piped up, winding an arm around my waist. She grinned over at me and winked. "I could just keep her all for myself."

"You couldn't handle her," Fives grinned, his excitement in the Force making me wonder if he was about to do something. I smiled, excited to see what he had up his sleeve, as he moved closer to Suu.

"Is that a challenge?" Suu murmured as Fives came closer.

"It is," Fives growled before quickly grabbing Suu's hips and kissing her with as much passion as he could. She made a surprised sound but didn't fight him, even when he ran his hands down her back and squeezed her ass.

"And you're just watching this?" Aayla asked as we both watched on in shock.

"Yes, I am," I gawked.

"Until you and Cut both agree to join us in bed, it will always be a challenge," Fives grinned at a dumbfounded Suu as he pulled away.

"We need to talk," Fives told me, taking my hand gently and pulling me out of the room.

"Bye bye!" Angel called out as we left the room.

"Did you just make out with Suu in front of me?" I laughed.

"She didn't try to stop me, did she?" Fives winked, pinning me against the wall.

"Point taken," I agreed, running my hand through his hair. "Unless Cut gets wind of it.

"Suu is a great kisser," Fives teased, placing a light kiss on my neck.

"I will have to try it out," I smiled, kissing his lips.

"She used her tongue," Fives whispered conspiratorilly, his hand massaging my lower back. I shook my head at his playful attitude; somehow, he always knew how to lift my spirits.

"How are you doing?" Fives whispered, steering the conversation to a more serious matter. "Are you okay?"

"I'm worried," I admitted, placing my forehead against his. "I was worried about how you and Chopper would react."

"We're okay," Fives smiled sadly, hugging me. "I promise that both Chopper and I are okay."

"Is Chopper really okay?" I asked disbelievingly, closing my eyes for a moment.

"I am," Chopper assured me. I opened my eyes to see him standing a short distance behind Fives.

"See? We're okay," Fives smiled, his eyes full of concern. I looked Chopper over before reaching over and squeezing his hand. He pulled me into a hug.

"The couch is more comfortable than this wall," Chopper suggested a few moments later, leading me over to the couch.

"Can I sit on your lap?" I asked shyly as Chopper nodded, smiling.

"We want you to go to the safe house," Chopper said, wrapping me in his arms as I got comfortable.

"Just until this blows over," Fives added as I looked between them, unsure.

"Guys, let's not get too excited about this," I said as Rex came into the room, balancing four cups of caff on a plate. His raised an eyebrow, and his gaze alone told me his opinion in this matter.

"It's too late for that," Chopper rasped.

"I am a Jedi," I reminded them as Rex set the caff down on the table and took a seat in a nearby chair.

"Yes, you are," Rex said, dominating the conversation. "But you'll be protecting the children in this case. I know you can take care of yourself, but our family's younglings can't. Our son can't, _cyar'ika_."

"There is no battlefield here," I protested. I knew that they wanted to be safe, but in this situation I got the feeling that they were just being overprotective.

"And there will never be," Fives declared in determination. "It's just a precaution. Besides, it's the middle of winter here, and summer is just starting on Alderaan."

"The children wouldn't be forced to stay indoors," Chopper smiled.

"They did get awfully rambunctious last year," Rex reminded me. Perfect. They all liked this idea, and I knew that there was no talking them out of it.

"If it comes to that," I sighed, giving in. Somehow, whether it was the Force or just a woman's intuition, I knew that this was going to happen whether I wanted it to or not.


	53. Chapter 53

Another perfect Editing job by Taraum!

The argument about moving the children ended once Bail agreed with the men. Bail thought that it would be best for everyone to lay low for a short time, and he kindly offered us one of his houses on Alderaan to use at least until the end of the winter season on Endor.

The cottage was located deep in the country. Not many people knew of its existence, making it the perfect place for a mismatched family to stay. He promised that the summer house would be stripped down to all but the bare essentials, especially everything breakable, so that the children wouldn't end up breaking any priceless artifacts. Bail also promised that all the humanoid servants would be reassigned, so that no one would be tempted to betray us for any bounty on our heads.

Eventually, it was decided that Suu, Cut, Barriss, Kix, Chopper and I would take all the children to the summer house. Aayla, Bly, Fives, and Rex would stay home and take care of the farm. As much as Shaeeah wanted to come with us and enjoy the summer air, she decided to stay on Endor for her midwife exams. The doctor was trying to get her certified, so that if Shaeeah wanted to move away one day and practice on another planet, she could.

I was pleasantly surprised when Bail personally came to take us to Alderaan. He smiled and told me that it was because he had wanted to meet Suu and the children. And although I knew that was one reason, I also knew that it was because he didn't want us to use a public transport.

Jekk came with us. He wasn't quite ready to live away from his parents for so long. I was hoping he would be able to spend some time alone with them, since the "cottage" was apparently several times the size of our house. Neno was afraid of leaving his mother, but Aayla assured him that it was for the best. I promised Neno that he could crawl into bed with me anytime he wanted. After a talk with his parents, he reluctantly came with us. Nara seemed to enjoy the idea of being somewhere new and looked forward to the upcoming adventures the house had to offer. The Twi'lek duo were too young to know what was happening, but I knew Aayla's heart was silently breaking as she and Bly passed their twins to Suu and Cut.

Taking Plo from Fives was heartbreaking. He started wriggling and crying for daddy and papa. Eventually, Bail took Plo from me, ignoring his screams as he loaded him onto the ship in order to give me a few uninterrupted moments with my husbands.

Rex quickly gathered me into his arms, promising that this was all for the best. I wanted to believe him but was unable to stop the sobs from shaking my shoulders. Rex and I had never been apart for this long before. Even after my knighting, we had never been apart for more than two months. I had already had a tearful goodbye with both of them earlier that morning, which had ended with Rex and I making love in the bed and later Fives and I making love in the shower. Chopper smiled sadly at Fives, as both of them watched me.

"Just go and have fun," Rex whispered, gently releasing me. "It's only three months."

It might as well have been a lifetime, but I kissed both Rex and Fives once more before Chopper led me onto the ship. Chopper hugged me close once we got on the ship, but my tears didn't stop until we had left the system.

"You call _this_ a cottage?" Suu gaped, turning to Bail. He just grinned as he led us towards the building. Cut, Chopper, and Kix has told us to go ahead with the children, so they could unload the ship without the little ones underfoot. The house was a mansion, as I had once heard Padme say.

"This is our vineyard retreat," Bail smiled as he led us. "The yield hasn't been as productive in the last few years, so I bought some new properties further south. I brought in some droids to analyze the soil this year, so I didn't need any staff here. It's perfect for your family."

Suu shook her head as we walked down the large driveway, the children rushing off in the direction of the large pond. Barriss smiled as she followed, holding little Elle on her hip. The little Twi'lek looked unsure about her new surroundings; her twin, however, was excitedly exploring with Nara.

"The pond is clean and full of fish," Bail explained, pointing at it. "It houses several ducks and a swan or two. I also had the smaller barn animals brought back for the summer, so the children would have some animals to play with. Most of them are used to Leia and her cousins, so they shouldn't be a problem. They are also easy to care for, an added bonus in keeping the children busy." I smiled, thankful for Bail's incredible kindness.

"The house is a little big, but at Aayla's request I had it stripped down to just the essentials. But due to its size, I think you should use the cleaning droids." I agreed with the idea as Bail led us into the house. All the expensive furniture had been replaced with simpler, durable furniture.

"I know the rooms are much bigger than your family is used to," Bail said, though it almost sounded like an apology. "Without all the decorations, the house does seem a little naked."

"It's safer this way," I assured Bail as I looked around. It would be impossible to even dream of replacing anything the children broke. "But it does give us room for some pretty big pillow forts."

"Yes, it does," Bail laughed. "You always have something in mind."

"Obi-Wan taught me well," I smiled sadly as Bail led us into a second room.

"This is the dining room," Bail told us as he walked over to the dark mahogany table, which was big enough to seat twenty people. "It's just one long table, but its durable, so I had the droids keep it here. If it can survive my child, it can survive anything."

I could smell the faint aroma of cookies coming from the other room as I walked around the large table. "And through here is the kitchen," Bail explained as he led us into it. " I know it's a lot more advanced than you're both used to." That was an understatement, I decided, as we watched a droid roll a ball of bread dough. "I think you both should let him do all the work," Bail smiled softly. "It makes him happy."

"Do you have a name?" I asked the droid as I reached for a cookie from his collection.

"I am Cooking Unit 23, the household chef droid," the gray robot told me as he passed me a plate to use. "Use a plate. The floors were just washed."

"Sorry," I grinned sheepishly. "May we call you Coo?"

"That is allowed," he told me before he rolled away to finish his work.

"He can stay," Suu winked. Bail smiled at her and led us up the stairs to the second level.

"My wife tells me that this is the most important room in the house," Bail teased as we walked into a large bathroom. The bathroom was bigger than my bedroom back at the farm, with a balcony off to one side. The doors were opened, the warm breeze blowing in through the gossamer curtains.

"How are we going to bathe the children in this?" Suu asked in dismay as we examined the huge tub, which was almost big enough for two (perhaps even three) people.

"The other rooms have smaller tubs," Bail laughed as Suu shook her head.

"I am going to spend a lot of time in here," I grinned, running my hand over the smooth porcelain. "Barriss will too."

"It seems like such a waste of water," Suu bit her lip as she looked at the tub.

"We can have Neno swim in here," I teased, looking around the room.

"Try it once," Bail encouraged her as we moved around the room. "Water isn't an issue on this planet, so you don't have to worry about it," he smiled. "But if you don't like the tub, there is a shower."

"Oh," I breathed, examining the three-spicket shower head behind the glass doors.

"And there is a beach for swimming," Bail told us as we walked out onto the balcony. "You can see it from here."

"You can see everything from here," Suu gasped, leaning over the railing to watch the children play a game of tag with Jekk. Chopper was sitting with the twins as Plo and Barriss brought over a small, furry animal for the others to pet.

"So most of them are Force sensitive?" Bail asked as I passed him some tea. I could hear Suu laughing as Neno decided he would try to ride one of the extremely fuzzy sheep. The sheep seemed to enjoy the "abuse" by the children, standing still as Neno wiggled around on his back.

"The majority," I nodded as I mixed sugar into my tea. "All except Jekk and Plo."

"They keep you busy," Bail laughed as we both watched the children.

"I enjoy it," I smiled as I hugged my knees. "Every insane little moment."

"There must be a lot of them," Bail said as we watched Plo copy Neno by climbing onto a second sheep.

"You have no idea," I giggled as Barriss fussed at Plo to get off the other sheep.

"They seem to be adjusting well," Bail decided before going silent for several moments.

"We are trying," I told him, biting my lip as I watched them all.

"That's all we can do," Bail murmured to me. "Just keep positive, and the children seem to follow. But these are very happy children, so you must be doing something right."

"I hope so," I smiled as Barriss took Plo off the sheep and instead gave him some hay to feed it with.

"I have spoken with Suu, and I believe it would be best if only she goes to town," Bail told me.

"Suu?" I asked.

"Twi'leks are a large minority here. They have several settlements around this area," Bail smiled softly. "Too many new faces would raise suspicion."

"Jekk will go with her, right?" I asked in concern.

"Of cause," Bail nodded. "But it would be best if you, Barriss, and the men stayed home."

"I hate it, but I understand why it has to be this way," I agreed sadly.

"There's also another thing," Bail said, and his gaze became worried. "When we bring Leia up here, I need to ask that none of the children use the Force around her. Leia has begun to show signs; she's been having dreams, yet they always come true…Breha and I both agree it would be best if she doesn't know what is happening. We both fear what would happen if Vader learns of her presence."

"I understand," I nodded sadly. I wasn't even sure if Vader knew I was still alive…and for everyone's sake, I hoped he didn't. "We will explain the situation to the children."

"Thank you," Bail smiled.

"We can never repay you for all this kindness," I smiled sadly.

"And I will never ask you to," Bail said resolutely, taking my hand in his and squeezing it.


	54. Chapter 54

And a double hitter! Thank you everyone for your beautiful reviews, and Taraum for you well loved editing job.

"There is no moon here," Neno sighed sadly, upset by the fact. I jumped, startled by his sudden appearance. I blushed, grateful that I wasn't sleeping nude. Instead, I had opted to wear a short pair of sleeping trunks and a tank top.

"No, there isn't," I shook my head.

"Can I sleep with you?" Neno asked, voice wavering. He sounded so much younger than he actually was.

"Always," I assured him as I pulled back the covers. He crawled in and snuggled up against my chest.

"Are we on a moon like back home?" Neno asked, looking up at me.

"No. Alderaan doesn't have any moons," I said. "But there are fire bugs that fly around at night. They are little bugs that light up as they fly around looking for food."

"Can we look for some?" Neno grinned, becoming excited.

"Not tonight," I laughed softly. "Or morning…I have no idea what time it is. Did you have a bad dream?"

"It's just dark outside," Neno shook his head. "It scared me."

"Was Plo still in bed?" I whispered, reaching out in the Force to sense him, only to feel a gentle kick in my back. Turning my head, I saw that Plo had already crawled into bed without waking me. He had already cuddled up between Chopper and me, his bunnyflop in his arms.

"Nope," Neno giggled as I rolled my eyes. "Are we going to have to stay here forever? Will mommy and daddy come to live here too?"

"No, sweetie," I promised. Aayla and Bly had explained to the children why we had to come here, and why they couldn't come along. "We'll be going home to mommy as soon as everything calms down." I shook my head sadly, hugging him close.

"Because of the white men?" Neno asked. "Because I saw them do bad things?"

"Because they did bad things," I tried to explain, not sure if he would understand. "They hurt a lot of people. But this is a safe place; they won't look for us here."

"But mommy and daddy are safe, right?" he asked, his little eyes pleading.

"I hope so," I sighed, kissing his head. "Mommy is going to call us in three days, once we are settled. You can talk to her then," I promised as he rested his head on my chest with a gentle purr. I purred back at him gently, allowing him to feel my chest vibrate under his head. With a giggle, Neno relaxed in my arms and fell asleep.

"Wake up!" Chopper groaned, shaking me gently. I noticed my arms were empty; Neno was already awake and had left. "Mommy!" I groaned, as something – or someone – jumped on me.

"Didn't daddy and papa tell you about jumping on mommy while she's sleeping?" I growled, grabbing him as he started laughing.

"Up time," Plo sang as I tickled his sides.

"No. I want to cuddle with _buir_ and sleep a little longer," I pouted as I playfully wrestled with him, curling him up by my side. "Sleep time."

"Food," Plo giggled.

"What's for breakfast?" Chopper asked, hooking his chin over my shoulder.

"Cake!" Plo giggled, wiggling around.

"Cake for breakfast?" Chopper asked me, looking hopeful.

"Pancakes," I snorted, petting Plo's wild hair.

"Mama?" Plo asked as he jumped on the bed.

"I'm up. _Buir_ is up," I groaned, feeling Chopper squeeze my shoulder reassuringly. "But mommy needs to shower first. So ask Suu to help you make mommy and _buir_ caff." I ran my hand over Plo's head, watching as he ran out of the room triumphantly declaring that I was awake. Had Chopper and I been the last ones to wake up?

I dropped my head back onto my pillow, closing my eyes with a moan. This bed was too comfortable to leave; I felt as if the pillow-like mattress were swallowing me alive.

"Come on, lazy, the sun is up," Chopper whispered, kissing my shoulder. "Suu's let us sleep in long enough."

"All right," I sighed, wrapping myself up in a blanket.

"I'll join you in the shower," Chopper bribed, yanking the blanket off of me.

"You will?" I asked in shock, turning to face him. "You'll wash my back for me?"

"Of course, _vod'ika_," Chopper winked.

"Morning!" I smiled, walking into the messy dining room. It looked as if the children had already gone through it.

"Caff?" Suu smiled, passing me a cup as I came into the room.

"Lots of sugar?" I teased as I took a sip.

"You'll rot your teeth," Suu snorted as I walked around the table, trying to find a clean spot. Chopper had already found the only one, and was happily drinking the caff that Suu had given him.

"So do you love Coo yet?" I smiled, kissing Elle's head as I looked at the mess she was making with her finger-sized pancakes. Skylin was busy squeezing her pancakes, fascinated by their texture.

"I haven't decided yet," Suu looked over at the door leading to the kitchen. "But they are good pancakes. And the sausages are to die for. He – she – it…is very good?" Suu fumbled.

Chopper shrugged as he started eating his dish. "It doesn't really matter," I shrugged. "Master got me used to calling most droids he."

"_He_ is a very good cook," Suu teased as she started dishing me up a plate.

"Yummy," I smiled, taking the full plate from her.

"Ah!" Skylin giggled, dumping what little was left of her plate onto her head.

"Silly girl," Chopper laughed, tapping her nose.

"You're getting a bath when you're done, young lady," Suu shook her head, knocking the piece of pancake off of Skylin's head.

"I'll bathe her," I grinned, trying my hardest not to laugh. There was a reason why these two were called the disaster duo, but they were both too cute to stay mad at. "Where is my messy minion?"

"Cut took him to feed the birds," Suu said. "Kix and Cut were speaking about feeding the birds, and Plo wanted to help. Neno, Nara, and Angel joined them."

"Plo loves feeding the nunas," I smiled as Suu laughed.

"I bet Plo has already started naming them all after food items," Chopper spoke up as Elle cooed.

"I love Dinner; she was a good egg-layer," Suu laughed at my son's innocence. "What will we do today?"

"I would like to look through the gardens," I thought out loud, turning to Suu.

"I want to see the beach," Suu nodded as I turned to Chopper.

"The kids would like the beach," Chopper agreed with Suu.

"You decide for us, Chopper," I suggested. Part of the reason for bringing Chopper along was to teach him how to take control of a situation without looking to Rex or Fives for guidance. Chopper shook his head, unsure. "You should speak up, Chopper."

Chopper stared off into space for a second, deciding. "The kids need to learn to care for the animals first," he said as I looked up from my plate. "We should walk the children through their chores, and after that we should go somewhere."

"That sounds fair," Suu agreed, pouring me another caff. "'Soka, what's your opinion?"

"It does sound fair," I agreed, smiling proudly at Chopper. Turning to the disaster duo, I winked. "Elle, Skylin, what do you both think?

"Blah!" Elle giggled, seeming to agree with me.

"First we'll start with you, little one," I growled as I picked up Skylin from her chair. "Let's bathe you." Skylin pressed her sticky hands against my face as I cuddled her in my arms.


	55. Chapter 55

Special thanks to Taraum for the perfect editing! Without her guidance my story would be an ADHD nightmare to try and read.

Jadedsnowtiger!

"You have to see this," Suu whispered softly as she wrapped her arm around my waist and pulled me out of the kitchen and into the living room. Watching the scene in front of me, I couldn't help but smile. Everyone had settled inside the makeshift blanket fort I had made earlier this morning when the skies had threatened rain. The radio was announcing thunderstorms for the duration of the day.

Barriss, Cut, Kix, and Chopper were all sitting at the children's table wearing paper crowns, and across the table from them sat Nara, Elle, Angel, Skylin, Neno, and Plo.

"My son is in a dress," I gawked at Plo in the pinkish sundress, a cookie in his hand and babbling about something that interested him, as Nara poured him more tea.

"He is," Suu giggled, her eyes amused, as she turned to me.

"Who put him in a dress?" I sighed, shaking my head.

"Nara, more than likely," Suu smirked. "But he's happy."

Plo did seem happy; but he was eating, and he was always happy if he had a cookie in his hand. I prayed he would always be a happy baby. "He's always happy," I laughed gently.

"Just like his mommy," Suu reminded me. "But I blame the cross-dressing on Fives."

"Fives?" I asked, raising an eye ridge. "Why Fives?"

"He's not here to defend himself," Suu shrugged.

"Good idea." I agreed as Suu's smile widened.

"We should join them," she suggested.

"Let's," I said as Suu pulled me into the room. Plo jumped up once he noticed me and ran into my arms.

"Mommy!" Plo cooed as I hugged him close.

"Who put this on you?" I asked playfully, kissing his head as he pulled on the dress.

"Nawa," Plo shrugged. "I pretty now!"

The boys broke out into laughter, and I shook my head before turning to Kix. "I blame this on you."

"Me?" Kix protested, sipping tea from his cup. "Nara was the one who dressed him."

"Is there any tea left?" Suu asked as she started to sit down beside Cut.

"We drank it all," Chopper informed us apologetically.

"Well then, we will need more. Are you lot hungry?" The thunder outside boomed loudly, and the lights above us flickered before powering down. The twins both let out cries of fear at the noise, and Plo and Angel did the same in the confusion. As my eyes adjusted to the dark, I could make out Barriss gently pulling the twins into her lap as Angel scurried off to her own mother.

"Well, its a good thing I can see in the dark," I joked as I rocked Plo gently, reminding him that he had nothing to fear. Plo sniffled softly as he clung to me tightly. "Lets go find some candles." Plo looked at me with a small nod. "There are some in the kitchen," I told the others. "We'll be right back."

Finding the candles was easy; it was the matches that gave me a problem. I had to carry Plo along on my hip and dig through the many drawers. Coo seemed to have been shut down by the lack of electricity in the house.

"Where are the matches?" I asked my son gently, since he seemed to have a knack for knowing how to find things he shouldn't. "Have you seen anyone use the fire sticks?" Plo tilted his head as he looked around the room before pointing at the small box model I had overlooked on the stove.

"Good boy," I congratulated as I quickly snatched the small box off the stove. "I guess you have no problem seeing in the dark." Plo nodded before I set him down on the counter to light one of the candles.

"Light," Plo giggled as I nodded.

"Now everyone will be able to see!" I kissed his head, gently placing him down on the floor.

"I can see," Plo told me as I passed him a few unlit candles.

"Let's give these to Auntie Suu," I told him as he began nodding enthusiastically. "Lead the way." Plo led me out of the room, both of our arms full of candles, as I carried the lit one in my hand.

"Let me help," Barriss spoke up as she rushed over to my side, taking the unsteady candles in my arms. Suu did the same as we quickly moved around the room, placing the candles out of the way of any hanging blankets.

"Perfect," I sighed, shivering with delight as the wind enveloped the house in its protective embrace.

"I am going to town with you," I told Suu as she moved around the house making her list of needed groceries. After a quick comm to Mica, I had learned he was on Alderaan visiting his family. This seemed like the perfect opportunity to meet up with him, explore the social scene of this town, and flesh out information.

"You know you shouldn't," Suu protested.

"I'll behave," I rolled my eyes. "There are a few places I would like to go, just to fish around for information. I can't see _you_ slipping into a strip club to find a snitch willing to talk for credits."

"You're right," Suu agreed. "Just don't let Jekk see you go in, or he will have all kinds of questions that I'm not prepared to answer yet."

"He can stay with you," I smiled as I raced upstairs to change. After a few moments of finding the right outfit, I quickly started slipping into it.

"You're not going to town." I turned around to see Chopper filling out the doorway, his arms crossed.

"Oh, I'm going," I disagreed as I adjusted my clothing. I had stolen a simple tight, leather bounty hunter uniform that Aalya had gotten bored with. "It's just to get information. You can't see Suu going into the drug-filled bars, can you?"

"No, I can't," Chopper scowled. "And I don't see you there either."

"I just want information," I assured him. "Barriss is too noticeable, and I don't want to draw attention to us by having Mica come here."

"A Togruta is also noticeable," Chopper disagreed, his words weighing heavily.

"But not a bounty hunter," I whispered, pressing my fingers against his lips. "Chopper, I'm a Force-sensitive former Jedi; if I feel any kind of trouble, I will leave."

"Promise?" Chopper begged, and I kissed him softly to silence him.

"Any problems and I will rejoin Suu, and we will come straight back home," I swore as Chopper wrapped his arms around me. "Do you want anything from town?"

"Beer?" Chopper asked hopefully. I nodded and pulled out of his embrace, bending down to find the blaster in my bags. Rex had packed it behind my back, but now I was thankful for it as I checked the energy magazine before loading it in.

"Beer is a must," I nodded as Chopper took the blaster, inspecting it before handing it back in satisfaction. "Anything else?"

"Candy?" Chopper smiled down at me as he pulled me into his arms.

"Food or a stripper?" I teased. "Because I can give you a show later."

"Sugar," Chopper's eyes danced. "But I look forward to the show."

"Agreed," I laughed huskily before kissing him. His hands landed on my hips as I moved into his embrace with a purr. Chopper shook his head, and I pulled away sadly as I heard Suu call my name.

"See you in a few hours," I promised, kissing him once more before taking off.


	56. Chapter 56

Special Thanks to Taraum, whom spent her time figuring out how to write out Cad's accent- I had completely given up on trying to figure it out.

The strip club was, oddly enough, called Bubbles. After laughing at my puzzled expression, Mica had explained that it was named after a drink the owner had created, before handing me the bar's signature drink. I sat looking at the pink fuzzy wine as Mica explained what he knew about the Tatooine base.

"There was a small group of men we were able to save," he whispered.

I looked up from my drink in excitement. "How many?"

"Four," Mica smiled, understanding my reaction. "Shotgun, Zoom, Cannon, and Ghost."

"Ghost?" I repeated disbelievingly. Troopers certainly did come up with the strangest names for each other.

"He was reconditioned. He believes he is a ghost…that he doesn't belong," Mica shook his head sadly as I looked away, resigned yet also disgusted by the Empire's actions. Most reconditioned men felt like that, as if they were only a shadow of who they had been.

"Where are they now?" I asked.

"On a medical base on Dantooine," Mica whispered as I finished my drink before calling to the waitress for another.

"Are they safe?" I whispered in his ear, trying to make it look as if we were flirting.

"Always," Mica whispered to me as the waitress moved closer. To anyone else, we would look like either an odd couple or a prostitute trying to settle a price for her services. Either way, no one really seemed that interested in either of us. That was all that mattered.

"Are Shaeeah's parents here?" Mica asked softly.

"Yes, and her brother as well," I nodded as the waitress looked me over before passing us our drinks. I smiled coldly as I took mine and she quickly moved on.

"Can I meet them?" Mica asked. "I want to meet her father."

"I will have to talk with Suu first," I winked. "But they have both asked to meet you."

"Please arrange it for me?" Mica begged, pressing a small data chip into my hand before leaving me.

I stayed in the bar for a while, flirting with several men as I tried to gain any information. After about an hour, I noticed the wanted Jedi sign in the corner. Several of the pictures had been crossed off with the killer's name beside it. I was surprised to see Master Vos listed among the wanted. Master Ti was also listed, to my great surprise and relief. I knew about Master Kenobi and Master Yoda, and they both had large bounties on their heads. Humming to myself, I continued to read the different wanted signs, smiling as I saw that I knew several of those still at large.

"What'cha doin' in a dive like t'is, youngling?"

I grabbed the hand groping my ass and twisted the attached arm behind the man's back before pinning him forward into the wall. My hand immediately flew to where my lightsaber once hung before I realized who I was holding. Cad Bane used this to his advantage as he turned around to face me. I stepped back, stunned and disoriented. He smelled like…death, if one word could describe it. His aura was also dark, and it wasn't caused by anything in his past.

"You did survive," the well-known Duros smirked from under his hat before winding his arm around my waist and leading me to the bar. "I am t'ankful for t'at." He then barked at the very pale bartender for shots; they man scurried away, looking horrified.

"Bane," I murmured as I looked him over. I shook my head. What were the chances I would see him on Alderaan?

"You're dead," he mock-congratulated with his shot glass.

"Yes," I laughed nervously. As he handed me my glass, I looked it over for any signs that the liquor had been tampered with. It looked clear, and nothing was off about the smell. "I guess I am," Bane laughed as we both took our shots. The strong whiskey burned my throat and seemed to take my breath away. I hacked and coughed, the tears leaking from my eyes.

"Can't hold your whiskey?" Bane teased before calling for more.

"Whiskey is the hardest," I rasped, taking the second shot more easily. "I prefer rum. This tastes worse."

"That's a girl," Bane chuckled before taking the bottle and motioning to the dark booths lining the club. "Come, it's been a while. Let's drink and catch up."

"So you can turn me in later? Not likely," I growled warningly.

"No," Bane sighed, suddenly sounding very…old. He waved a hand dismissively. "T'e Empire is useless. T'ey've turned huntin' Jedi into a sport, and I don't play sports. Besides, I have better contracts with t'e Hutts."

"Really?" I smiled, pretending to care. "Like who?"

"Ot'er people," Bane hedged, grabbing my arm firmly but gently. I followed, not wanting to make a scene. "But you…how have you been survivin'?"

"I just do," I shrugged. "I'm too clever to be killed by troopers who can't shoot straight."

"T'ey really do have bad aim," Bane laughed. "Where are you hidin' now? Not t'is place?"

"Tatooine," I lied easily.

"I hate to break t'is to you, doll," Bane said, leaning forward, "but your base was jus' blown up."

"I know," I whispered as we sat down. I leaned my head back against the wall, suddenly weary. "I lost a lot of men."

"I am sorry, doll," Bane said. I raised an eye ridge in shock. He actually sounded sincere.

"Me too," I nodded as Bane poured me a third shot. I took the offered drink, knowing I still had about two more to go before I would begin to feel it. Rex had done a great job at teaching me how to take shots, and teaching me my tolerance for the different drinks.

"What will you do now?" Bane asked in concern.

"Worried about me?" I winked.

"You're a good fighter," Bane smiled. "And you're in good shape. I know a few places where you'd be safe."

"Strip clubs?" I snorted.

"Safe houses." Bane corrected me as he reached over, taking my hands in his. "We'll need your kind again."

"I will survive," I murmured, looking down. "I always do."

"I hope so," Bane whispered gently. "You are my favorite."

"Favorite?" I asked in shock. "I was your enemy."

"_Were_ my enemy. Not anymore," Bane whispered, looking away. Looking him over, I sat up in alarm when he broke into a coughing fit, which only became more and more severe. He pulled out a rag and coughed into it, gasping through his ailing lungs.

"Why did you pull me out of the crowd?" I asked as he put the cloth away, but not before I caught a glimpse of blood on it..

"Give me a few minutes," Bane wheezed after a few moments, standing. "I have somet'in' you want."

"I want nothing," I protested, shaking my head.

"T'is you will want," Bane promised before smirking at me. "Trust me."

"His name is Hunter," Bane told me when he returned, carrying a young human about Plo's age. His green eyes watched me in fear as he held onto Bane. "He needs a mentor." I looked at Bane, unsure, as my heart bled for the child's obvious fear as he watched me. "His mother says he's worth a lot of money," Bane stated. Force-sensitive children were worth a lot of money? The thought brought tears to my eyes.

"Hello there," I whispered, kneeling down to the youngling's level.

"T'is is Ahsoka; she is your new mommy," Cad told Hunter, who squirmed in fear at the idea.

"Hi," I said gently. The child looked frightened as he looked up at the half-naked stripper on the pole. It was disturbing that no one seemed to care that there was a child in the club. I ran my hand through his dark hair as I tried to soothe him through the Force.

"I am just like you," I told him as I explored his Force signature, a stolid but frightened mixture. "He's underfed," I noted, noticing the child's thin frame.

"He doesn't eat," Bane shook his head. "I've only had him in my care for a week. I was on my way to take him to Tatooine when I heard what happened."

"Why would you do that?" I asked suspiciously, still not completely convinced that Bane would actually help anyone for free.

"I have killed enough of your people." Bane told me roughly, almost as a challenge. "I want redemption before I die."

"Why should I be his mother?" I continued. "You have murdered enough of my people."

"Fine, I'll sell him to t'e next slaver," Bane growled impatiently, snatching up the frightened child and turning to leave. "It makes no difference to me. I'll be done by t'e end of t'e month."

"What do you mean?" I demanded, grabbing his arm.

"Cancer," Bane explained. "It's consumed me by t'is point. I just wanted to do one good deed before I die." We stared at each other for several moments. I felt suddenly sad. To have someone from my past, even an enemy, be taken by something so small was harrowing.

"How can I believe you?" I asked after a few moments. "How do I know you haven't placed a tracking chip inside him?"

"Look into my mind," Bane hissed as he sat Hunter back on the table and pulled out a death stick. The child moved a few inches away as he smelled the smoke, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"I don't do that," I shook my head. "Not to the unwilling."

"I will it, t'en," Bane snapped, growing impatient. I closed my eyes and took a cleansing breath. Bane smelled like death, so strong I could almost taste it. The cancer was advanced, his body basically rotting from the inside out. He didn't have any time left.

"You are dying," I murmured, my voice choked with sadness. Bane nodded as if he had learned to accept his fate.

"Take t'e child for me?" he asked gently, passing me a pack that I guessed belonged to Hunter. "He only has two set of clothing."

"I'll take him," I promised.

"Hunter, t'is woman is Ahsoka. She is your new mother, so be good," Bane told him as he patted the scared child's head. Bane turned to leave, but he stopped after I spoke.

"For what it's worth, Bane…I forgive you," I said, holding Hunter on my hip. "This child is your redemption." I blinked the tears out of my eyes as Bane tipped his hat to me before disappearing into the shadows.


	57. Chapter 57

Special thanks to Taraum, whom makes this story easy for everyone to read, and makes it flow perfectly. Thanks everyone for the awesome reviews, comments!

"Should we trust him?" Suu asked after I finished explaining the situation to her. Hunter clung to my neck as I held him on my hip. Jekk had tried to interact with him, which had only caused Hunter to bury his face into my neck.

"Bane might be a thug, but I believe he wants redemption for his crimes," I spoke gently, trying not to scare Hunter more than he already was.

"Is the child bugged?" Suu asked nervously. I understood her fear as I set the child down on his feet. I couldn't sense anything as I ran my hand over the child's back and legs.

"No. He's hungry and sore, but not bugged," I smiled, tapping Hunter's nose. "Why didn't you tell me you were hungry?" Hunter shook his head; I was beginning to wonder if he knew how to speak.

"Well, I am hungry," Jekk spoke up.

"Suu?" I asked, looking at the woman as she nodded.

"We passed by a caff shop a while ago in the shopping district," Jekk said. "Their sign said they served lunch."

"I do enjoy caff," I smiled. "Do you like juice?" Hunter looked unsure. How could a child not know if he liked juice? "Thirsty?" I asked softly. Hunter nodded, lifting his arms up for me to hold him. "That was easy," I laughed, placing him back onto my hip.

"Let's go before we draw too much attention," Suu urged. As we all started walking, Jekk kindly took the pack from me and I readjusted Hunter on my other hip.

"How am I going to explain you to my husbands?" I asked the nervous, green-eyed child looking back up at me.

"Found him at the bar?" Suu winked. I rolled my eyes before turning to Hunter.

"How old are you?" I asked, trying to connect with the child as Jekk led us to the caff shop. Hunter shrugged, and I groaned. He was not going to be an easy child to care for.

"Maybe there is some information in the backpack," Jekk suggested as we were led to a table by a droid waitress.

"Check for me?" I asked, trying to keep Hunter in my lap and reach across the table for a breadstick at the same time. When I offered it to him, he just stared at me blankly.

"There is a datapad," Jekk said as he rummaged in the pack. "There's also some clothing and a diaper."

"A diaper?" Suu asked in shock. "Only one?"

"Bane isn't known for his childcare skills," I giggled. "Can I see?" I asked, handing Hunter the breadstick. "Hunter..." I read, ignoring the fact that his last name was listed as Bane. "His mother was a dancer, but she didn't list her real name, only Pearl," I stopped reading as the waitress appeared to collect our orders, cooing at how cute Hunter was and offering him blue milk.

"What else is listed?" Suu asked once we were alone.

"Cad Bane is listed as his father," I said in confusion. Why would Bane list himself as the child's father?

"But he is human," Suu replied, taking Hunter's breadstick and buttering it. He put up no fight as she took it, the exact opposite of what Plo's reaction would have been. I continued reading. Hunter was the same age as Plo, born only a few months after my son. He had been raised at the strip club, among the dancers and prostitutes. He could speak but was extremely shy. There wasn't much else posted about him, except for a list of bank accounts and the deeds to a few properties. My jaw dropped, and I reread the last part three times.

"Suu?" I gasped, handing her the datapad just to make sure I wasn't hallucinating.

"Is this a joke?" Suu gasped. "There is no way…"

"Bane is a bounty hunter," I told her, petting Hunter's soft hair and loving the way that it curled around his ears.

"How do we know if this is all real?" Suu asked me as a Twi'lek waitress returned with our lunch. I flirted with the waitress as she served our lunch, and Suu teased me mercilessly after she walked away. Jekk watched us before he burst out laughing.

"There is an adoption file; you just need to fill in the blanks," Suu continued once the waitress left us alone.

"I'll ask Bail to look into this for us," I said, watching as Hunter scratched at his head and hoping he didn't have lice. "We can worry about getting them legalized later, if Bail says it's safe." I placed the datapad aside as I pulled a bowl of soup closer to Hunter and I blew on the liquid before lifting the spoon to his lips. Hunter looked up at me in confusion before shaking his head.

"Yummy, yummy soup," I coaxed the boy gently. Hunter shook his head, not quite ready to trust me. I swallowed several spoon fulls, trying to show him that it was good. Finally, after several moments, he took a small bite.

"Good?" I asked as Hunter nodded and swallowed his first mouthful.

"He's going to need clothing," Suu said as she finished her sandwich. "Plo's will be too big for him."

"And diapers," I sighed. I had been hoping that I wouldn't have to use them at least until Fives and I could get pregnant.

"And nutrition powder," Suu decided. "We need to get some meat on his bones."

"I need to get a replacement for Chopper's razor," I piped up. "And he wants beer and a few treats."

"Guess we will head to the general store next," Suu nodded, getting up to take Hunter from me. The child shook his head as he clung to my chest.

"Go with Auntie Suu," I told him softly, sending him a gentle Force suggestion. I didn't want to hand him over, but he had been sitting on my hip, which had two loaded guns strapped to it. Paying for our bill, I picked up the small child's backpack, staying in his view the whole time as we took off. Hunter's green eyes looked heavy, but he didn't let me out of his sight as he struggled to stay awake.

"Who is this?" Chopper smiled down at the little child on my hip. Hunter tried to hide himself against my chest. I placed one of the grocery bags on the counter, unable to get Hunter off my hip as he clung to me.

"This is Hunter," I smiled down, kissing the child's head to calm him. "Hunter, this is my husband, Chopper." Chopper knelt down to Hunter's level and smiled softly at the child.

"Hello, little'un," Chopper smiled. Hunter looked him over, frightened. I watched as Cut and Kix peeked around the corner at Hunter, but didn't come close enough for him to notice them.

"Mama!" Plo exclaimed, rushing out from wherever he had been hiding. Chopper grabbed him and lifted Plo into his arms before he could jump into mine.

"Who is dat?" Plo asked, ever curious.

"This is Hunter," I smiled at Plo as I knelt down as Chopper did the same, allowing the children to face each other. "Hunter needs a new home, so he has come to come live with us. Does that sound like a good plan?"

"Brother?" Plo asked, his eyes glowing as he tilted his head.

"Would you like that?" I asked softly. "Would you like to be a big brother?" I could barely make out Plo's nodding as the tears filled my eyes.

"I know we need to talk with Rex and Fives about this, but what do you think, Chopper?" I asked as I wiped my eyes.

"I would like that," Chopper smiled, his eyes full of tears as he looked over at Hunter.

"This is _buir_," Plo explained, hugging Chopper as he looked over at Hunter. "We have three daddies. Three!" Plo giggled, showing three fingers as Chopper chuckled.

"He doesn't have lice," Barriss told me as she undressed little Hunter, checking his skin for any bruises or scratches. As soon as she had seen the child, she'd been determined to get a better look at him. The easiest way for that to happen, without upsetting him too much, was to give him a bath. Barriss undressed him as I started up the water. Hunter's eyes were wide as Barriss pulled off his threadbare shirt.

"But you're a little underweight," she told Hunter, petting his hair. A little was underestimating. I could easily count his ribs, as I passed the toddler Plo's plastic ducky, squeaking it. Hunter's eyes grew bigger as I placed it into his hand. Barriss removed his pants and diaper, examining him carefully before gently tsking.

"He has a nasty-looking diaper rash," Barriss said as she continued to rub his back gently. Her fingers stopped, and curled into a fist. "He's been beaten," she hissed, her voice deadly. I looked over the light welts on Hunter's back. Although they looked partly healed, they were still easily visible. It wasn't unheard of for women of the night to take out their anger on their children. I had seen the same things too often during my brief times in Mos Eisley, although there it had usually been on human women.

"Lets see what we have hidden under all this dirt?" I asked, running my fingers though Hunter's hair as he walked over to the tub, peeking inside it curiously and playing with the bubbles. I had placed all the rubber ducks I could find into the tub. The seven ducks floated and I flicked one with a finger, making it bump into the other.

"In we go," I said to Hunter, picking him up and placing him in the water. He burst into tears, screaming as his feet hit the water. I winced as his little scream echoed through my lekkus. I quickly pulled him back out, and he scrambled up my chest in fear. Where the hell had Bane found a child who had never had a bath?

"It's only water," I told him gently, placing my hand into the water to show him that it wasn't that bad.

Hunter screamed, tears rolling down his face.

"It's okay," Barriss told him softly as she wet a washcloth and held it out to him. "See? It's only water."

Hunter whined, twisting his face into my neck. I winced as his nails dug into the soft skin of my neck.

"We need a new strategy," I sighed, turning to Barriss.

"I have one," Barriss said as she went to the door and called for Plo. He came thumping up the staircase, causing me to chuckle. I held Hunter close, letting him know that he was safe. "Want a bath?" Barriss asked as Plo came rushing into the room.

My insane little son started to pull at his clothing before he wandered over to Hunter and me. "Baby sad?" Plo asked as Barriss helped him remove his shirt.

"Hunter is scared of the water," I explained as Hunter cried into my chest.

"Water fun!" Plo grinned, confused as to why anyone would be scared of the water. My heart melted at Plo's actions; he was beginning to accept Hunter into his pack. Hunter shook his head as Plo looked up at me, waiting as Barriss removed his cloth diaper.

"Watch Plo," I told Hunter softly as my son jumped into the tub. He quickly started splashing and swimming in the water, finding the rubber ducks.

"Come play!" Plo said, moving over to the edge of the tub and showing Hunter one of the ducks. Hunter cautiously moved over to the tub and felt the water.

"Want to try again?" I asked. Hunter nodded, watching Plo move around inside the tub. "All right," I smiled. "Let's try again slowly." Hunter moved over to my side and I picked him up, lowering him slowly towards the water. "One, two, three." I placed Hunter into the tub, expecting him to start screaming again.

He stood in the water, still frightened, as Plo started making waves with his ducky. Barriss passed Hunter the duck he had dropped earlier, and he took it curiously. Plo pulled Hunter over to him, splashing around with the ducks some more.

"Quack, quack," Plo imitated, handing Hunter another ducky. Slowly, Hunter began to relax, and he sat down after a few minutes.

"Sit back, mommy," Barriss teased, pulling on my skirt to sit me down beside her.

"How do kids make everything look like so much fun?" I asked, snuggling up close to her.

"Plo makes everything look like fun," Barriss snorted as I took her hand in mine as the boys played in their bath water. Hunter copied Plo's movements as they both carried a duck in each hand. I burst out laughing as I watched the two playing, their conversation consisting of mainly quacking sounds.

"How do I explain this to Fives and Rex?" I shook my head as I leaned back against the wall. "That Bane just appears in my life, gives me a child, and then runs off to die?"

"Well, that is one way of doing it," Barriss laughed as I leaned my head on her shoulder and closed my eyes. "But he's cute. Who wouldn't fall in love with him?"


	58. Chapter 58

Special thanks to all that have added me into their favorite folders, and especully thank you to Taraum, for the awesome editing job!

"Where is that child?" I whispered, cuddling Hunter in the extremely fluffy towel and drying his hair. The towel was so big it looked like he was being swallowed by a big fluffy cocoon.

"He's somewhere inside here," Plo giggled as I looked over at him. He wiggled around in his towel, trying to convince me that he was old enough to dry himself. "He's hiding, Mommy!"

"Where is he hiding?" I asked as Plo looked under Hunter's towel, giggling.

"Toes," Plos giggled, which caused Hunter to start giggling. Soon, I was laughing along with them.

"Barriss said you could use my help," Chopper said, coming into the room. He raised an eyebrow in confusion at our laughing. "What's so funny?"

"We're laughing at toes," I giggled, causing Chopper to grin in pleasant confusion. "Can I have the brush?" Chopper nodded as he leaned over Plo, handing me the brush before sitting down on the toilet to help Plo finish drying off.

"Can I brush your hair?" I asked Hunter. He nodded, and I sat down on the edge of the tub. I pulled Hunter toward me and turned him around as I brushed his hair. "Your hair is so soft," I told him as the brush untangled his hair. Barriss had been right about using Nara's shampoo. Hunter's curly hair was made so soft that I was having no trouble getting it untangled.

I stole a glance over at Chopper as he helped Plo into his training sleep pants that Suu had lovingly made. They were a simple design that slipped off easily to help with Plo's toilet training.

"_Buir_!" Plo giggled as he showed Chopper how to help him into his nightshirt. "Like this." Even at his young age, Plo seemed to understand that Chopper sometimes had difficulty with his hands. "Done!" Plo exclaimed as he turned to Chopper who smiled down at him.

"Brush your hair," I reminded Plo, passing him the brush. "Show _buir_ that you can brush your hair." Plo nodded, giving me a chance to kiss him before he rushed off to help his _buir_ with his hair.

"Now, I hope this fits," I told Hunter as he laid down so I could put his diaper on. I gently treated the severe diaper rash with bacta cream before putting some of Plo's old sleep pants on him. He watched me closely, his eyes bright.

"It's too early for PJ's!" Neno cried, looking around the bathroom. He frowned, obviously upset that he had missed a bath. "Can I have one too?"

"You can have yours after dinner," I told him as I placed Hunter on his feet. Hunter looked down at the footie pajamas, trying to pull them up and wondering why they snagged on his toes.

"They're supposed to cover your feet," I giggled, kissing his head. "See? Plo has them too."

"No toes!" Plo giggled, showing Hunter his feet.

"Mine don't have toes," Neno chuckled as he moved closer to Hunter. Hunter watched Neno with wide eyes, nervous about the new boy in the room. Thankfully, Neno seemed to understand Hunter's reaction since he moved back towards Plo and Chopper.

"Auntie Barriss is on the comm with Mommy," Neno smiled sadly. "Mommy misses us."

"We miss your mother, too," Chopper told Neno, gently taking the boy into his arms. Neno eagerly climbed onto one of Chopper's knees, and Plo did the same with Chopper's other knee.

"You came to a good home, Hunter," I said as he smiled up at me, his eyes happy for the first time.

"So, this is Hunter." I sat the toddler down on my lap. Rex and Fives broke out into matching smiles when they saw him. From his reflection on the screen, I could tell that Hunter was studying them. "He needs a new family."

"Hello, little guy," Fives smiled softly. Hunter looked up at me as I played with his hair.

"Should we keep him?" I whispered, looking at Rex. Rex nodded and smiled, evaluating Hunter.

"How old are you?" Rex asked. Hunter turned to me, expecting me to answer.

"The paperwork says Hunter is a few months younger than Plo." Barriss had explained to me that human children didn't grow as quickly as Twi'leks or Togrutas, so Hunter wouldn't be able to mentally understand the conversation at all. Whereas Plo would have picked up on a few words, Hunter would only look up at his name or references to something he understood.

"And Bane just handed him over?" Rex asked, shaking his head in disbelief.

"He told me his plans had been to take Hunter to Tattooine," I told them, playing with Hunters curls. "But with the base's destruction, he was just looking for anyone in the Rebellion that he thought he could trust."

"Maybe in some sick, twisted way this was meant to happen. You were supposed to be on Alderaan," Rex told me cautiously, as if expecting an argument to come out of it.

"Neither of you has a problem?" I asked, hugging the little guy close. Hunter smiled up at me.

"He's cute enough," Fives gushed, literally bouncing in his seat, as Rex slapped a hand over his own face at Fives' behavior.

"He is adorable," I told them both. "He's very quiet though. I will need to work on that."

"Chopper is quiet," Rex smiled. "It's not necessarily a bad thing."

"And Chopper needs a kid," Fives agreed. "Hunter's the wrong sex for me," he smiled widely before turning to Rex. "I get the daughters, remember?" I tickled Hunter's nose as the two argued.

"That was the original plan," Rex snorted. Hunter giggled, loving the attention I was giving him as he cuddled into my arm.

"Where is our other son?" Fives asked, trying to look behind me.

"With _buir_," I smiled softly. "Plo wanted something to eat as Aayla got a chance to talk to her girls."

"So we don't get to see him, then?" Fives frowned, blinking rapidly to make his eyes appear bigger. I grinned down at Hunter.

"Papa is a silly person," I tried to explain. The information went over little Hunter's head, and he laid his head down on my chest. "Will we keep his name the same?" I asked, unsure.

"Why not?" Rex shrugged. "It would only get confusing, otherwise."

"All right," I looked down at Hunter, who had fallen asleep against me and was sucking his thumb.

"Is he asleep?" Fives smiled gently. I could tell that he wanted to reach out and hold the youngling.

"Passed out." I nodded. "I don't have the heart to wake him."

"Then don't," Rex shook his head. "It's been a hard day for the little'un."

"Mama!" Plo called out as he walked into the room, being led by Chopper.

"Hunter's sleeping," I told him gently, but hugged him when I noticed that Hunter hadn't woken up.

"Shh!" Plo raised his finger quickly to his mouth, making me smile. Chopper followed, smiling apologetically.

"Plo, come say hi to daddy and papa!" I smiled, pointing to the screen.

"Daddy, Papa!" Plo cooed softly as he stood in front of the screen, waving excitedly.

"Fifteen weeks isn't that long," Fives reminded me sadly, his brown eyes watching me as I turned to them. "I know Chopper is good company."

"And you have Rex to keep you warm," I teased.

"Fives snores," Rex chuckled. Fives just shook his head and laughed. "Go put the little one to bed, _cyar'ika_."

"All right." I nodded sadly; I didn't want the conversation to end. "I miss you both," I said as Rex placed his hand on the corner of the screen.

"I love you both, so much," I whispered softly as I copied his movements, my eyes filling up with tears. Chopper ran his hand over my montral, reminding me that he was still with me. I turned to him with a weak smile as I got up from the chair. "I'll leave you boys to some well- deserved guy time."

Fives whispered his love for me as Rex mouthed the words, unable to say them as his eyes filled with tears. Both were getting to be as bad as me.

Chopper kissed me softly, squeezing my hand. "Go lie down. I'll call you for dinner."

"Food?" Plo piped up, looking up at both of us.


	59. Chapter 59

Special Thanks to Taraum for her awesome editing!

"Hey, beautiful," Barriss smiled, running her hand along my montral to wake me up.

"What time is it?" I yawned, remembering the little sleeping bundle in my arms.

"We just cleaned up dinner," Barriss told me, watching as I tried sitting up without waking Hunter.

"I slept through dinner?" I asked, smiling down at Hunter and wrapping the blankets tighter around him.

"Chopper wanted to wake you," Barriss explained, "but this little one needed to sleep."

"He did fall asleep very quickly," I agreed, running my fingers through his hair. "I must have followed."

"You looked so cute," Barriss teased, running a hand along my cheek. There was something about the way she looked at me that let me know something was bothering her.

"What's wrong?" I asked, laying Hunter down on the bed and taking her hand in mine.

"Aayla brought up an important point during our talk," Barriss fretted as she ran her fingers through her hair. I could tell that this was important.

"Do share," I said, rebuttoning the button between my breasts.

"It's a small, tiny issue we seem to have overlooked with you," Barriss hinted. I raised an eye ridge in confusion.

"I left my other two husbands at home?" I guessed, smiling in confusion.

"You're going into heat in a few weeks," Barriss nodded in agreement.

"Crap," I groaned, burying my head in the pillow. "Is it too late for the shot?"

"It might be," Barriss said gently. "I'm not really sure, but I will contact Bail to see if he can get us any Togrutan birth control."

"Shit," I moaned. We had left in such a rush that I hadn't even had time to think about the issue. "I've never been through heat without Rex."

"Never?" Barriss asked.

"It's almost happened several times, but it always seemed to work out in the end," I shrugged. We had made plans in case it happened, but Fives was back at home, and Echo was no longer with us. And I didn't want to drag Kix into the agreement. He had Barriss now, and I would rather lose my sanity than take him from her.

"Do you have a backup plan?" Barriss murmured.

"Fives and Echo were the backups," I sighed.

"Hmm," Barriss bit her lip in thought. "I'll talk with Kix; maybe we can come up with something." Barriss took my hand in hers. "We have a few weeks to figure this out."

"I'm so sorry," I whispered in guilt. I should have been paying attention to this situation better, and by now I should have known better.

"Don't be ashamed," Barriss smiled, running her fingers over the bottom stripes of my montrals. "If we don't come up with an idea, our husbands will."

"Chopper is still so new to this situation, I don't really know if he understands it," I related. "I don't know what, if anything, Rex or Fives has explained to him. I don't think I've done a good enough job."

"I'll have Kix explain it to him," Barriss smiled. "It might be less awkward than if I tried."

"Maybe," I giggled.

"But, knowing Kix, it could turn out to be pretty kinky," Barriss winked. "You are prepared for what he might suggest?"

"Only if you agree to it," I murmured, looking up at her pleadingly. "It could bring us even closer…or ruin everything we have."

"I will meditate on the idea," Barriss said after several moments of silence. "But you are my best friend, Ahsoka," she promised, squeezing my hand.

"And I don't want to lose that," I whispered in fear. "I don't think I can handle losing you."

I looked down as Hunter started moving around. He lifted up his head, his green eyes snapping open with surprise as he looked around before remembering where he was. I ran my hand along his cheek.

"Did you have a good nap?" Hunter nodded, wiping at his eyes. "Are we hungry?" I asked gently as Barriss grabbed a fresh diaper for him. Hunter latched his arms around my neck and hugged me. "Auntie Suu let us sleep through dinner, so I am hungry. Are you?" He nodded as Barriss sat down beside us.

"I can make pancakes," she smiled at him.

"Oh, pancakes!" I smiled as I quickly changed Hunter. "Auntie Barriss makes the best pancakes; she even puts fruit in them."

"We do have green berries," Barriss said as I sat Hunter back up and fixed his clothing.

"That sounds perfect," I smiled as Hunter clung to me. I smiled as we walked out of the room.

"Hello, handsome," I smiled, sitting down on the side of the bed. Chopper smiled and laid down his datapad before scooting up beside me. "All the younglings are asleep. Hunter is tucked into the same bed as Plo."

"He went to sleep easily?" Chopper asked softly.

"Fairly," I nodded. "But I think Plo's being with him comforted him." Chopper smiled before I turned around and smiled teasingly before flashing him. He blushed and turned away shyly, and I lifted his head up. "I did promise you a strip show," I teased, straddling his hips.

"You did," Chopper laughed before gently kissing my collarbone. When he looked up at me, his eyes were worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked, settling down into his lap.

"Kix gave me a file on the Togrutan heat's effects," Chopper motioned, handing me the datapad.

"Very boring stuff," I snorted, shaking my head as I looked over the very complex information. Of course, Barriss could have explained it to me easily, but it was all written in medical jargon. "Did you understand it?" Chopper shook his head in confusion. "Don't worry, I still don't…and I suffer for it."

"Suffer?" Chopper asked.

"You saw me last time," I smiled, kissing his forehead. "I've never been in heat without the birth control."

"But you were off it last time," Chopper pointed out.

"But it was still in my system. That's why I'm not pregnant now," I said. "Maybe we will be lucky and the shot will help with the stronger urges."

"And if not?" Chopper asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Barriss and Kix have an idea," I started hesitantly.

"He told me," Chopper smiled sadly.

"We can talk with Rex and Fives, if you want," I smiled, resting my head on his shoulder.

"We will," Chopper nodded.

"Then we can talk with Barriss and Kix together if you want." I smiled softly. "But I want you to know that it's ultimately your decision. I wouldn't dream of being unfaithful to you, Chopper. Any decisions regarding bringing another member into the pack must be approved by all the members."

"You know that I'm not a leader, 'Soka. How can I tell you what we will or will not do?" Chopper asked, his eyes showing his deep concern about the whole situation.

"Whatever you decide will be for the best. If yes, then that's good. If no, then that's all right as well," I smiled reassuringly, even though I truthfully didn't know the correct answer either.

"You should have brought Rex instead," Chopper sighed, guilt flashing over his face.

"No," I shook my head. "I brought you, and I don't regret it."

"I can't help you," Chopper said, his tone clipped. "I'm not Rex or Fives…"

"You can too help me," I interrupted before he could continue. "We just have to figure out a way around the smaller issues."

"It's a big issue," Chopper shook his head.

"Yes, I know you're big," I winked seductively.

"Not that big," Chopper chuckled at my joke.

"Your fingers are bigger than mine, too," I took his hand in mine, "See? Mine are shorter."

"Do you like when Fives does…that?" Chopper asked, surprised.

"If I didn't, do you honestly think I would allow him to continue?' I chuckled. "Besides, he's much better at it than I am."

"I don't think I've seen you do it," he chuckled.

"No?" I smiled shyly. "Do you want to?" Chopper's eyes flashed with excitement. "I could show you." I gave him a naughty smile as I crawled back onto his lap.

"Really?" he grinned as I ground my hips against his, my lips kissing his as I gyrated. Chopper reached up and pulled my lekku, causing me to gasp in surprise long enough for his tongue to enter my mouth. Purring, I latched my arms tightly around his shoulders, refusing to let him go. I remembered how long it had taken him to become this open, and I wouldn't let him shy away again.

As I felt Chopper relax, I covered my hand with his and guided it down to one of my breasts, waiting a moment for any sign of hesitation on his part. He pulled away softly, but only to watch his hands as I placed one on each breast. Squeezing them gently, his smile started growing. I leaned up and kissed his head before making my way down his neck and past his collarbone. I gasped as I felt his breath on one of my breasts as his other hand held my hip in place. He had been learning, and although he was a little rough around the edges, he seemed to understand what Fives and Rex had been showing him.

I guided his hand away from my hip to my thigh. I guided his finger upwards, and Chopper's breathing grew heavier as I guided his finger up inside of me. I closed my eyes as I moved against him, my hand guiding his as I showed him what I wanted. Opening my eyes, I smiled down at Chopper as he replaced his mouth around my left nipple, causing shivers to run down my spine.

"You're wet," Chopper murmured as he moved away from my breast. I chuckled breathily, leaning down to kiss him.

"It makes things soo much easier," I whimpered as I showed Chopper how to curl his finger, hitting just the right place. I groaned as a small orgasm ran through me, leaning into his chest for support.

"Are you okay?" Chopper asked softly.

"You made me come," I laughed softly, looking up at him.

"I did?" Chopper smiled as I kissed him.

"You did so good," I giggled.

"Did I?" Chopper chuckled as I kissed his neck.

"Always," I said, snuggling up against him. "You're a great student."

"I'm bred that way," Chopper laughed, winking at me. I stuck out my tongue and laughed. He was teasing me!


	60. Chapter 60

Special thanks to Taraum for her awesome editing job! As well as a special thank you for everyone whom has added me to their favorites!

000

I had never realized before how different human children were from Togrutan or Twi'lek children. Barriss tried to explain that it was the differences in our development rates. It was an evolutionary difference among allour species. Togrutan and Twi'lek children had to develop more quickly in order to stay alive in the harsh environments or to avoid being eaten by predators.

It had been two days since I had acquired little Hunter, but I still hadn't heard him say a word. He had mumbled some nonsense in his sleep, but no actual words over the last two days, Hunter had slowly come out of his shell, following Plo everywhere possible. But Plo loved Hunter, and always sat with him when I was with another child.

At the moment, Plo was busy in the lake and Hunter was watching from the bank, still wary of the water. Barriss and Suu were sunbathing as Kix tried to keep the twins amused by building them their own sandcastle. I laughed as Angel attempted to make a moat for it. Neno, Nara, and Jekk were playing swimming games with Cut. But Chopper, who still hadn't fully recovered from last night, was sitting in the shallow water with Plo looking for colorful rocks. Barriss had already told me that she would watch him closely throughout the day so I could focus on Hunter.

Hunter pulled on my hand, pointing to something that had gained his attention. "What did you see?" I asked, following Hunter. He pointed to the grass as we moved closer to investigate. There was a green frog jumping around in the grass.

"It's a frog," I smiled, catching it in my hand. "See?" Hunter looked wary, but his curiosity got the better of him as he leaned closer to my hand. "Pretty neat, isn't he?" I smiled. The frog stayed there in my hands as Hunter gently poked at its back.

"Here, hold your hands out," I told him softly. Hunter smiled, holding his hands out in front of him as I gave him the frog. His eyes lit up and he started giggling as he held onto the frog. "He feels funny, doesn't he?" I laughed. Hunter nodded as the frog finally had enough and hopped away.

"Bye bye, frog," I told Hunter as he sadly watched the frog leave. "We can't keep the frog," I told Hunter softly. "He has to go back to his own family."

Hunter suddenly grabbed me and hugged me tightly, whimpering softly. Suu was right; the youngling definitely had abandonment issues. "You're not going anywhere," I promised him as I hugged him before kneeling down in front of him. "You're stuck with me. Is that okay?" Hunter's eyes glowed with happiness as he nodded.

000

"'Soka?" Chopper's face lost all color as he hovered in the doorway to the bathroom. I jumped up and guided him over to the bed.

"Let's get your stuff," I said, moving to my bedside table and opening the lock with the Force. I took the little yellow needle out of the container and pulled up Chopper's sleeve. He winced a little as I injected his bicep, and I placed the needle back into the drawer before locking it. I would get rid of it later, but for now the most important thing was my husband's safety.

"Do I need to get Kix?" I asked gently, noticing that Chopper was staring forward. It had been a while since Chopper had a grand mal seizure, mostly because he now understood what was happening before it was too late. Even though I could feel my heart racing in my chest, I now knew how to handle Chopper's seizures more helpfully thanks to some training from Barriss and Kix.

"Barriss!" I called out, wrenching the door open with the Force. When I turned around, Chopper was foaming slightly at the mouth. I quickly tried rolling him over onto his side so he wouldn't choke, though it was harder than I remembered. Suddenly Barriss appeared at my side, and we both managed to turn Chopper over.

"How long has it been?" Barriss asked, her hair messy as she sat beside Chopper, readjusting her housecoat closer to her body. Wiping Chopper's mouth, she looked him over.

"Not even a minute," I said before taking in her mussed appearance. "You were busy…I am sorry."

"This is more important," Barriss blushed, running her hands through her hair before tying it back with a band.

"Bad timing, Chopper," I teased softly, running my hand over Chopper's head. "They were _busy_. You should see Barriss's face right now."

"Ahsoka!" Barris laughed as Chopper's convulsions began slowing down. She waited for a few minutes after his seizure had stopped, and then moved away. "He wet the bed," she whispered.

"Fun," I sighed softly enough that Chopper couldn't hear. I hated this particular part about the seizures; Chopper always ended up so embarrassed afterwards.

"I'll throw him in the shower," Kix offered from the doorway.

"Thank you," I smiled as he came into the room. "You missed the party."

"I had to get rid of a larger problem," Kix winked.

"Kix!" Barriss fussed, tying her housecoat as tightly as she could. "You're worse than she is!"

"Hey, Chopper," I whispered as Chopper started coming around. When he looked up at me, his eyes were very tired. "You had a spell." Chopper groaned as he closed his eyes.

"Get some rest, brother. I'll take over from here," Kix told him understandingly. "Barriss, take Ahsoka to bed with you. I'll stay with Chopper tonight." Barriss nodded as she took my hand in hers.

"Get some rest, Chopper," I told him softly, kissing his head before Barriss led me out of the room.

"I hope you don't mind the mess," Barriss blushed as we looked around her messy bedroom. I had interrupted something kinky by the looks of it. The clothes both Barriss and Kix had worn during the day were lying all over the floor.

"Rex and I are worse," I shrugged. I smirked as I noticed her bra hanging from the ceiling fan. "Fives has been asking if we could do that with my bras."

"Oh Force," Barriss snorted, yanking it down with the Force as she moved around the room, picking up her clothes. I decided against teasing her any further as I helped her clean the bedroom.

"It's never this bad," Barriss assured me, shaking her head.

"Barriss, relax," I said as I tossed the clothing into the hamper. "We're both adults…do we need to change the bed?"

"No, we didn't make it that far," Barriss laughed as I pulled the covers back.

"I can tell," I smiled. Her bed was still perfectly made with only the blankets slightly messy. One of Barriss's data pads was still on it, open to the book she had been reading.

"I'm sorry," I frowned. "Chopper and I-"

"We don't plan these things," Barriss interrupted gently as she rummaged in the drawers for pajamas. She smiled, tossing me a set, before heading towards the bathroom to change.

"What kind of book is this?" I giggled, turning my attention to the data pad and the very lifelike drawing of a female Twi'lek sitting on top of her lover, looking very satisfied.

"Kix got it for me," Barriss smirked, trying to snatch the book from me. "Give it back."

"No way…the swing?" I teased as I started reading the description. "I need to try this one."

Barriss smiled softly, her face turning red. "You can borrow it."

"Anything I can use with Chopper?" I asked. Barriss nodded, taking the pad from me.

"There are oral and masturbatory techniques," Barriss winked as we sat down on the bed. She thumbed through a few files before stopping at one. "I like this one."

I took the data pad, looking at the Zeltron couple laying in bed, the male laying behind the female with his chest to her back. One of his hands played with a breast while the other held a toy between her legs. "Really? You used to be so shy about these things." I laughed.

"I have Kix, remember? I can't be shy about anything with him," Barriss teased, "I think he's worse than Fives."

"No one is worse than Fives," I corrected her. Barriss giggled as she took the file and found something particular, running her finger over it. I gazed at her from head to toe, suddenly strangely aroused. "Where has this Barriss been hiding all my life?" I murmured.

"Hiding?" Barriss blushed, running her hand through her hair. "Kix has been a bad example for me."

"I _love_ this Barriss," I cooed, kissing her cheek before rolling over to fall asleep.

"You just love everyone," Barriss teased as she hugged me tightly.

"But you're my sister," I reminded her. "So I love you most."


	61. Chapter 61

Special thanks to Taraum for her awesome editing, as well as everyone whom sent in a review!

Bob, if you want to leave your email address in a private messages, I would like explore your idea!

000

"How are you feeling?" Barriss asked as she sat beside me. Even with the shot Bail had gotten for me, I could feel the heat cycle beginning to affect my mind. Never had my thoughts been so consumed by pure, raw…lust, for lack of a better word.

"Hush," I groaned, turning the water jets in the tub to a lower setting.

"On a scale of one to ten?" Barriss pressed, moving behind me and rubbing my shoulders gently.

"An eight?" I frowned, biting my lip. The feeling of need for my mates was overwhelming me. I had already frustrated Chopper this morning. He was trying everything he could think of and nothing was working…it wasn't a great boost to his self-esteem. Thankfully, Barriss had come into the room and tossed me into a shower about thirty minutes earlier.

"Kix is willing," Barriss whispered, firmly massaging my shoulders to relieve some of the tension.

"But are you?" I panted. I looked up into Barriss' face, and my body jolted. My mind started racing, the need to have her in my arms overwhelming…

"Ahsoka!" Barriss squealed. I shook my head to clear it, noticing she was now sitting in my lap. I froze as Barriss shook her head.

"If you wanted me to join you, you could have just asked!" she laughed.

"What did I do?" I asked, confused, as Barriss moved off my lap and removed her wet clothes.

"You grabbed me, pulled me into the tub, and placed your tongue in my mouth. Don't you remember any of this?" Barriss asked, frowning as she pulled off her shoes.

"I was considering it," I admitted, blushing.

"Do you normally do that in heat?" Barriss asked, tossing her top aside.

"Maybe?" I shrugged. Rex and Fives had never complained, but what man would? I honestly had no idea what I was dealing with, without Rex at my side.

"Well, since I'm in here now, pass the soap," Barriss smiled, making herself comfortable as she sat across from me.

"It's on the sink. I never brought it over," I said, looking over at the flower-shaped bottle on the sink.

"You left it there to stare at you?" Barriss grinned.

"Yes," I nodded, splashing her. "Yes, I did."

"Hey!" she yelped.

"You started it!" I reminded her. "You interrupted my bath."

"You forced me in with you," Barriss splashed back.

"You came too close," I shrugged, splashing back. The two of us giggled as someone knocked on the door. Both of us stopped, looking at each other nervously. What if it was Suu?

"What are you both doing?" Kix asked, sticking his head into the room.

"Playing?" I smiled shyly, rearranging the bubbles. "And splashing."

"Barriss," he smiled brightly, his eyes full of love, "why is there water on the floor?"

"The floor needed a bath?" I giggled, remembering when Neno had told me the same thing.

"Ahsoka forced me in," Barriss explained, causing Kix's eyes to light up as he looked at me.

"Should I go?" Kix asked. "Chopper asked me to check on you both. He said Barriss was taking too long to check on you."

"You don't have to run," I sighed softly, running my fingers along the rim of the tub. "Barriss needs the soap. Can you pass it over?" Kix grinned, his eyes on Barriss as he moved closer to us, giving her the bottle that I had been too lazy to get.

"I should get Chopper. You're both small enough that we could all fit in the tub," Kix smiled, his eyes dancing in excitement as he looked over at Barriss for permission.

"We could," Barriss agreed, stopping to think for a moment before giving me a wicked grin. "Kix, go get Chopper before I change my mind."

"Did you just agree?" I gasped.

"I think so," Barriss blushed. "I did tell you that Kix and I had spoken about this."

"I didn't know you had planned a group party," I teased softly, moving closer to her.

"Maybe we can get you relaxed," Barriss smiled gently, running a finger over my lekku softly. I purred in response, laying my head down on her shoulder as I closed my eyes.

"I am relaxed," I whispered breathily, my hands itching to touch something…anything. My eyes still closed, I didn't even bother to look down to see what I was grasping.

"Your hand's on my breast," Barriss chuckled. I dropped my hand quickly as Barriss laughed.

"You really have no idea that you're doing it, do you?" I shook my head. I would always stay close to Rex, since he seemed to be able to control me well in heat. There was something about him that kept me grounded.

"Here, play with my hair," Barriss told me as she turned away, her back facing me. "It will keep your hands busy."

"That may work," I agreed, running my fingers through her hair. She started purring after a few moments, and I began kneading her scalp softly.

"See? I told you it was interesting," Kix's voice broke the silence as he walked into the bathroom, pulling Chopper in behind him. Barriss turned to me with a shy smile, unsure of what to do next as we watched the boys come into the room. "I don't know why we haven't done this sooner. This bathtub is huge!" Chopper's face was bright red as Kix began pulling off his shirt. "Why are you blushing? We've all seen you naked at some point."

"Be nice, Kix," Barriss chided as she turned the jets up higher. "I'll look away until you're in, Chopper. Some of us still have our dignity," Barriss said with a pointed look at her husband. I laughed but moved over to guide Chopper into the tub. I hadn't said it out loud, but I was beginning to believe that Chopper was having issues with his depth perception. Chopper smiled shyly at me as he climbed into the tub.

"Hey, handsome," I smiled, climbing into Chopper's lap. Chopper looked nervous, but he held me close as I made myself comfortable.

"How are Ahsoka's symptoms?" I almost didn't hear Kix and Barriss talking as I laid on Chopper's chest, listening to the slow, steady beating of his heart.

"I ended up in here," Barriss laughed.

"Did she use her teeth? Rex tells me she's bad with that," Kix grinned, on the verge of laughter.

"No, just her tongue," Barriss cooed, running her finger down one of my montrals.

"Down, little Kix," Chopper smirked as he drew me up closer to him. I looked up and started laughing.

"Oh, it's up," Kix gasped in mock innocence.

"Kix!" Barriss gaped, her face turning red.

"It's up," I snorted as Chopper kissed my head. I smiled up at him, already beginning to become relaxed by the presence of my mates.

"What do two couples do in a bathtub?" Chopper asked, confused. I opened my mouth to speak just before Kix interrupted.

"Relax," Kix shrugged. "Think of it like the lake. We just sit and enjoy the water. I should have gotten wine."

"Wine would only make Ahsoka's condition worse," Barriss shook her head.

"Party pooper," Kix teased, kissing her thoroughly as he ran fingers through her hair. My fingers began itching, yearning to stretch out and join him. She was just so beautiful, sitting there…

"Beer tastes better," Chopper laughed.

"I agree," I panted, fighting to regain control of myself. I placed a light kiss on Chopper's cheek. "Barriss is a party pooper," I giggled, splashing her.

"Stop that!" Barriss said, grabbing for my arm. I yelped as I fell off Chopper's lap into the middle of the bathtub. I grabbed out, grasping onto Barriss' arm and holding tightly. I growled playfully before pulling her down with me into the deeper water.

"I told you this would be fun," Kix chuckled at Chopper, placing his hands before his head.

"Fun?" I grinned over at Kix, pulling Barriss closer to me as I caught her scent. Normally, my sense of smell was good, but with the heat, it had become like a torture whenever she walked into the room. I looked into her eyes, and I suppose she could sense what was happening to me.

"We can have fun," Barriss smiled shyly, seeming to read my mind. I felt myself blush as Barriss kissed me. It wasn't the first time I had kissed Barriss, but I had never done it while in heat for fear of losing control of myself. And, last time, she hadn't had her tongue in my mouth. I'd had no idea Barriss was this good with her tongue. I melted into her, closing my eyes, gripping her head by the hair, and pulling her closer to me.

"Hi," Barriss whispered softly when we pulled apart.

"Hi," I grinned, shaking my head when I saw Kix's smug expression. But he wasn't the only one enjoying the show. Chopper smiled shyly at me, his eyes intent and curious.

"Having fun?" Chopper inquired, his eyes dancing.

"Are you?" I teased nodded eagerly. "Well then, what should we do next?" I asked him as Barriss played with my lekku.

"What can girls do together?" Chopper asked Kix curiously.

"I've got a whole book of ideas," Kix smiled brightly. "But for now, you can bathe each other."

"If you leave your hands above the water," Barriss smirked. Kix pouted but took both of his hands out of the water.

Chopper laughed. "You should have brought that wine after all."

Barriss rolled her eyes at them before motioning for me to turn around. "This should help you relax," she soothed. I closed my eyes, leaning forward as she massaged my back.

"Don't forget her front," Kix snorted at him before shrugging.

"Pass me the soap," I giggled. Barriss opened it slowly before pouring it between us. Whether it was the scent of the soap or the sight of Barriss in front of me, I don't know. The bottle had slipped from her grasp, and I had her pinned to the side of the tub. When I came back to my senses, I was straddling Barriss. Her mouth was open and her eyes closed, soft gasps escaping her as my fingers moved inside her.

000

"Hello," Barriss smiled as I opened my eyes. The sun was high in the sky, lighting the entire bedroom. "Time to get up, sleepyhead."

"All right," I yawned, smiling when I saw Hunter sleeping between us. "Where's Plo?" I asked.

"Chopper took him for breakfast," Barriss smiled. I moved over, kissing Hunter's head as he snuggled closer to my chest.

"Kix got up earlier," Barriss said. "It's better to not confuse the children."

"That was real?" I asked, remembering fuzzy snippets of the night before.

"It was," Barriss nodded, petting my montral.

"Did Chopper have fun?" I asked.

"He did," Barriss blushed. "He likes to watch."

"He does," I smiled into my pillow. I looked down, noticing that Hunter was wriggling against me.

"Hey, little guy, are you waking up?" I cooed as Hunter looked up at me. He nodded as I ran my fingers through his hair. "Let's get you some food."

"You're dressed," Barriss teased quietly as I got up. "Kix dressed you before bed last night. You were half asleep."

"I must have been. I only remember the bath," I shook my head as Hunter's green eyes watched me intently. "What am I going to do with them when this gets really bad?"

Barriss smiled, playing with Hunter's hair. "I'll take them on bad nights when you can't control yourself. "

"I don't want to scare Hunter any more than he already is," I smiled sadly. Hunter was adjusting to the family. At first, he had been uneasy around Cut and Kix, but we figured that was because of his mother's profession. But he was slowly learning to trust them. Seeing Kix and Cut with the other children seemed to help Hunter understand that they were safe.

"He liked playing bricks with Kix," Barriss said.

"And I know he loves the treats you sneak all the children," I winked as I crawled out of bed.

"You know?" Barriss laughed.

"Chopper isn't the only one sneaking Plo cookies," I shrugged as I flitted into the bathroom to brush my teeth.

"Did you tell Mommy?" Barriss giggled at Hunter as I closed the door.


	62. Chapter 62

Special thanks to Taraum for the editing, as well as everyone whom added me to their favourite lists!

The birth control never did end up working for me, so Barriss decided it would be best to keep me semi-sedated and explain to both Plo and Hunter that mommy was sick. It worked, for the most part. Hunter and Plo would often bring me a book to read and cuddle up with me.

I was more than grateful for Barriss' understanding attitude towards the whole situation, though I'm sure she enjoyed it as much as I did. My fears of losing my best friend quickly melted away as the arrangement seemed to bring us closer. Kix had a way of keeping everyone relaxed and comfortable during each experience. He made sure to involve Chopper every time. I was beginning to think that Kix had been discussing this situation with Rex and Fives before we even came here. Chopper seemed to have more confidence when there was another trooper in our bed. He seemed to enjoy watching the act more than being a part of it, though. Chopper had quietly admitted late one night that, as much as he liked the cuddling and kissing, he didn't really enjoy the more physical aspect of lovemaking, which he told me had little to do with the fact that he couldn't get hard.

At first, I blamed myself; but after talking with Barriss, she reassured me. She explained that while Kix was with me, she and Chopper would cuddle and hold one another. It was an odd arrangement, but it seemed to work. Kix was always very careful about leaving the bedroom once we were done. Since the children often crawled into bed with us, we didn't want to confuse any of them.

Suu often took the children out of the house so I could try to relax. She would take them on long walks in the gardens or down to the end of the property. Plo would spend dinner telling me about his day, and Neno and Nara would help him fill in the blanks.

It seemed like no time at all before Bail and I had set up the appointment for Mica to meet the family. Bail had smiled as he told me that he had made arrangements for Shaeeah to be there during the meeting. Since I was unable to go into town with Suu, Bail took her to pick up the two from the spaceport.

I was looking forward to seeing Shaeeah, but I wasn't expecting to see Fives exit the truck immediately after Suu. I jumped into his arms without so much as a second thought. Fives hugged me tightly, kissing my neck and cheeks. "I missed you so much," he whispered at least four times.

"You didn't tell me you were coming," I smiled, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Shaeeah begged me not to," Fives explained as he placed me down on the ground. "Besides, we all know that Aayla wasn't going to allow Shaeeah to travel unsupervised."

"She had Mica," I smiled over at the human as he introduced himself to Cut. Cut flashed him a huge grin, shaking his hand enthusiastically as they spoke. "He's a great kid."

"I like him," Fives agreed.

I smiled softly. "They're a great match."

Fives nodded, "Rex wants Mica to come stay at the farm. We need to see if he can handle physical labor. If he plans on marrying Shaeeah, he has to be able to care for a farm."

"Have you started tilling the fields yet?" I asked.

"Three weeks ago," Fives smiled. "We're just waiting for the rain to end."

"Plo will be so happy to see you," I grinned, pulling Fives away to give Suu and Shaeeah some privacy.

"I've missed him and his Mommy," Fives chuckled before sweeping me up into his arms. I cried out in surprise and grabbed around his neck. He winked at me before kissing me thoroughly, not caring that anyone was watching. "And I was very eager to meet our newest son."

"You will love him," I assured.

"Has he spoken?" Fives asked.

"Not yet," I shook my head. "But he has built a rapor with Chopper and Plo; they always seem to know how to help him."

"Auntie 'Soka!" Shaeeah giggled as she waited for Fives to put me down. She pulled me into a tight hug. "I've missed you guys."

"I've missed you all so much," I told her as we embraced.

"Sia," Mice smiled at me, holding out his hand. I took it and shook it eagerly.

"How was the trip?" I asked.

"You didn't warn me about Shaeeah's motion sickness," Mica laughed good-naturedly.

"You didn't ask me," I grinned, squeezing Fives' hand.

"Is anyone hungry?" Suu asked as Bail pulled away with the transport.

"Can we just go to the house?" Shaeeah asked. "I want to lay down."

"Are you still dizzy?" Mica asked, petting her cheek. Shaeeah nodded softly, and Mica pulled her close. Suu watched with a sad smile, looking awkwardly at them as I took her hand in mine.

"Come on, Mommy," I told her softly as we all picked up a few bags of luggage.

"Papa!" Plo called out excitedly when we walked up the lane. Plo forgot about his ball game, rushing over and latching onto his papa. As soon as he was in his arms, he began pulling on Fives' hair, which was even longer now.

"Yes, I grew it out," Fives groaned, holding Plo's hand so he wouldn't rip out his hair.

"Don't pull," I scolded gently. Plo pouted but did as I asked. I walked away from the two cuddling boys, over to my beautiful blonde son. Hunter was shyly bouncing the ball on the ground, his eyes trained downward. I lifted up his chin and smiled.

"Wanna come say hi to Papa?" I whispered. He nodded, lifting his arms for me to pick him up. Hunter buried his face against my neck, watching Plo intently as we neared Fives. "Hunter, this is Papa." Hunter looked over at Fives, tilting his head to one side before looking at Plo for reassurance.

Plo only giggled and reached for me. "Mommy!" Plo giggled softly as Fives and I traded children. Hunter carefully inspected Fives, his eyes wide as he studied him.

"Hello little'un," Fives smiled gently, placing Hunter onto the ground as he knelt down in front of him. Hunter patted against Fives' chest, his brown eyes smiling.

"He likes you," I giggled as Plo nodded in agreement. "Where is _buir_?" I asked softly, playing with Plo's hair. Chopper had been determined to spike Plo's hair by himself this morning, and it still looked great.

"Potty?" Plo shrugged, unsure.

"Plo, go get _buir_ and tell him that papa is here," I told Plo, placing him on the ground.

"_Buir_!" Plo bellowed as he ran into the house, Hunter tagging along behind him.

"I missed you," Fives said first as he pulled me against his chest, crushing me.

"I missed you too," I sighed as Fives pinned me against the wall of the house. "I never want to go through heat without you two by my side ever again."

"Rex told me the same thing," Fives chuckled as he shook his head. "One of us will always try to be there." I had spoken to Rex almost nightly during my heat. He seemed to enjoy hearing about Barriss and I being together, and Fives would often joke about using the images later on that night. It had been like hell, being without them both…I hated that our family was separated.

"Don't cry," Fives murmured, wiping the tears that had formed in my eyes.

"I just missed you both so much," I cried as Fives wrapped his arms around me, trying to comfort me.

"Rex wanted to come," Fives told me, placing one of his legs between mine so that I could rest. "But we couldn't all come."

"I know," I nodded, looking up at Fives.

"I'll be taking you home with me, though," Fives smiled. "Stay until the month is out, and we can all go home together."

"Really?" I grinned.

Fives winked down at me. "By the time we all get back, we will have to rush to get the harvest going."

"I could use the manual labor," I admitted, kissing him again.

"How did the trip go?" Chopper smiled as he came onto the porch. Hunter rested against his hip, eating a cookie. Plo rushed over to Fives, jumping into his papa's arms.

"You knew?" I pouted, turning to look at Chopper.

"Fives told me," Chopper grinned, "He made me swear not to tell."

"What happened to no secrets?" I asked Fives. He smiled and shrugged.

"This was a good one?" Chopper smiled down at Hunter.

"You're right," I laughed, shaking my head as Barriss joined us on the porch.

"How was the trip?" Barriss inquired, stealing a hug from Fives.

"It was long. Shaeeah was sick the whole time," Fives sighed. "Thank you for telling me about that beforehand."

"Did you get the sedative?" Barriss asked.

"I got a handful from the doctor," Fives explained. "But she just kept throwing them up, so I kept the rest for the flight home."

"We should go help with the children," Barriss remarked, looking back at the house. "I left them in the garden with Bail."

"Poor Bail," I laughed, taking her hand in mine. Fives and Chopper went ahead of us, but Barriss held me back.

"Were you surprised?" she smiled softly.

"Very," I nodded, wondering what part she had played in all this. Barriss only smiled at me brightly, taking my hand in hers as we raced through the kitchen to the gardens.


	63. Chapter 63

Special thanks to Taraum, whom does the perfect editing job! As well as a huge Thank you everyone for the fav's!

"How did you enjoy your surprise?" Suu smiled widely, handing me my tea.

"You knew too?" I laughed.

"Shaeeah told me a week ago," Suu grinned, wrapping her arm around my shoulder. I smiled, laying my head on her shoulder.A scream and a giggle caused me to turn my attention back to the children. Mica and Shaeeah had joined the younglings in their ball game. I laughed, knowing that it was Shaeeah's way of saving Mica from another discussion with Cut and her uncles.

"Mica is being abused by the children," I giggled, watching as Angel tagged him before tripping him with the Force to help her get away. "And your daughter is a cheater."

"But she is practicing her Force push," Suu winked playfully.

"That she is," I smiled. Mica had caught Angel and was tickling her playfully as she tried fighting back. Neno ran by, calling Nara a cheater as she passed the ball to Shaeeah.

"Mica is older than Shaeeah," Suu remarked, watching the game.

"Not by much," I reminded her. "If you want to get technical about age, I'm older than your husband."

Suu smirked before placing a hand over her mouth. "Don't remind me. Mica is a pilot," she told me. "He helps to smuggle troopers and supplies between bases."

"He does," I nodded, suddenly missing flying intensely. "Bail has only told me good things about him."

"Is he too good to be true, do you think?" Suu asked, a frown marring her pretty face.

"I'm sure he has his faults," I reassured.

"Nothing too serious, I hope," Suu sighed, wringing her hands.

"He's smuggling 'traitors' to the Empire," I reminded her, "and he's part of an illegal rebellion. I don't think it can be much worse."

"Will he break her heart?" Suu worried, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I can't see the future," I regretfully shook my head, "but isn't that one of the chances we face when falling in love?" Suu nodded before she quietly turned back to the game. "No matter what happens, we'll support her," I reminded her, taking her hand.

"Are all men like this?" Shaeeah groaned, laying her head on my arm. Cut and Mica were sitting at the table, Fives acting as referee in their arm wrestling match. Chopper was busy upstairs with Kix doing some rehab exercises.

"Male ego is just a given," I reminded her, petting her lekku softly.

"It will pass," Barriss agreed, looking up from her book.

"Hopefully before they start whipping out their penises," I sighed, rubbing my eyes.

"I hope so," Barriss shook her head as she placed her book aside.

"Do they actually do that?" Shaeeah blushed.

"You don't get the answer to that," Suu warned, shooting me a dirty look as she brought in a platter of wine for all of us. Shaeeah looked expectantly at me. I looked between Suu and Shaeeah, wanting to tell Shaeeah that it was mostly true but fearing her mother's wrath.

"That is so wrong," Mica chuckled. She turned to Mica, who winked at her before turning back to watching the bolo game with Cut.

"Drink it slowly," Suu warned, passing her daughter a glass.

"Mooom," Shaeeah whined playfully, taking a sip of her wine."I like him."

Kix smiled as he leaned over the couch to kiss Barriss, "A new face among us males? As long as he is good to you," Kix moved over to Shaeeah, kissing head softly. Shaeeah smiled up at her uncle as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close.

"It's a beautiful night out," I hinted to Shaeeah. She looked out the window, getting up slowly. "But don't forget that I can hear everything." Shaeeah smiled widely, running over to Mica's side and whispering in his ear.

"You spoil her," Suu smiled thoughtfully.

"She deserves it," I winked at her as Chopper came into the room, fresh from his shower.

"Hey, handsome," I smiled seductively. Chopper blushed as I pulled him down onto the couch before crawling into his lap. I watched as Shaeeah pulled Mica out into the gardens, her eyes watching the twinkling stars. Mica had his hand on the small of Shaeeah's back as they walked outside together. Shaeeah wound her arm through his.

"They are so cute," Barriss cooed softly. I nodded in agreement, finishing off my wine.

"We're going to take him out for our morning run," Cut smiled softly. "We're gonna get him up nice and early."

"That sounds cruel," Suu shook her head, pouring another glass. "The morning after traveling can be hard."

"He'll be okay," Fives grinned. "You learn quickly to adapt to traveling."

"Or he could get stuck with motion sickness," I pointed out as Suu refilled my glass.

"Do Jedi get it?" Suu wondered.

"Some of us did," Barriss smirked, "but most of us were trained to fly young enough that we grew out of it. We were trained to meditate and release our nerves into the Force."

"The children don't meditate all that much," Suu interrupted.

"It opens them up to the Force, but it also makes them vulnerable," Barriss explained. "Once they are older, we'll train them to hide their presences, so that they can't be found."

"Neno and Nara are just starting to learn how to do it properly," I smiled softly. "But they need one of us there to help them, and it requires our full attention. Since we've been outnumbered by the children, we have only been able to do it at night."

"But with Fives and Shaeeah here to help, we can add another hour into that time," Barriss said. "Ahsoka and I can take them both into the gardens or somewhere quiet."

"They are being too quiet out there," Cut murmured, peeking through the drapes at Shaeeah and Mica.

"They're whispering," I giggled. I couldn't make out what they were saying, and it wasn't any of my business…or so I kept telling myself.

"At least they're not in a supply closet," Kix smiled wickedly. I looked up quickly, my eyes going wide and my montrals darkening slightly in embarrassment. Fives broke into laughter at my expression. I blushed profusely…Rex and I had both tried so hard to be discreet.

"A supply closet?" Barriss asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That was only my second heat," I mumbled, feeling my face heat up. "My control wasn't the greatest."

"It still isn't," Suu smirked. I stuck out my tongue at her.

"She is trying," Barriss defended.

"And you're getting to be as bad as Ahsoka," Suu laughed.

"No, I'm not," Barriss squeaked.

"And my thoughts run wild," Fives winked, his eyes twinkling as he looked at me.

"Those haven't stopped," Kix smiled, teasing Fives.

"Come to bed, wife," Fives smiled, picking me up bridal style off the couch. I giggled as he stopped to help Chopper to his feet. "You too, Chop."

"Keep her quiet," Suu warned Fives as he led us out of the room.

"Keep her quiet?" Fives scoffed as we walked up the stairs. "But I've gone forever without hearing you."

"We don't want to scare Hunter," Chopper spoke up as Fives forced me against the wall, kissing me roughly. He ran a hand over my lekku, biting my bottom lip, before pulling away from me.

"No. We can't scare him," Fives agreed, kissing my forehead. "To your room, woman. We'll place a pillow over your mouth."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Chopper mumbled. I turned to him, shocked, before noticing the huge grin on his face. I giggled before racing up the stairs, the boys thumping up them after me.

Fives playfully tackled me onto the bed, pinning me under his weight. "I've missed this," he admitted, kissing my neck as he rolled me onto my back.

"Me too," I breathed as Fives started peeling off my clothing.

"You've lost weight," he told me, running his hands over my stomach.

"I've spent my days running after a large number of children," I reminded him, kissing his head.

"Keeping her busy, Chopper?" Fives teased, looking over at his brother, who only smiled and shrugged. "That sounds like heaven," Fives told me, kissing me and hugging me tightly.

"I'm in heaven," I agreed, wrapping my legs around his waist to pull him closer as the heat started to take over. Fives allowed me to take over, and I removed his boxers. His erection sprang free, and I felt my pupils dilate as I looked up at him, grinning wickedly. I ripped off my bra, pulling him into a sitting position by his shoulders, and closed my eyes as his erection hovered just at my entrance before slamming down. I gasped, eyes glazing over, as his thickness filled me.

"You do have it bad," Fives breathily laughed as I raked my nails down his back. I actually heard myself growl as I pulled him closer. I felt myself losing control as my body began fighting for control.

"Ahsoka, relax," Fives warned, turning us over. I reached up, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I can't," I groaned. My heat cycle had taken over my mind and body. I took a deep breath as I rolled away from him, my body fighting every moment of it.

"Has it been this bad the whole time?" Fives asked as he turned to Chopper.

"It's been bad," Chopper agreed. I took a deep breath, fighting for control. Fives placed his forehead against mine, kissing me softly.

"This is bad," Fives agreed gently. "So you just let the heat take control?" he asked in concern, not having been put into this position before. I moaned, running my fingers through his hair and pulling on it gently.

"Kix has," Chopper told him.

"You need to meditate," Fives told me as he flipped me on top of him.

**"**I don't want to," I winked, repositioning myself and sinking down onto him.

"You're going to be the death of me," Fives groaned, leaning back.

"I already am," I teased, sliding up and down as he moaned under me.

"That is why Rex sent me," Fives smiled up at me, "so you could kill me."

"Perhaps," I giggled, winking at Chopper, who was enjoying the show. "But it's a good way to go, isn't it?"


	64. Chapter 64

Special Thanks to Taraum for her awesome spell checking skills and editing capabilities!

As well as thank you for your reviews, I love to read them!

It was a child's scream that woke me out of a dead sleep. Since having Plo, I'd become a very light sleeper. A crack of lightening lit up the room as another scream echoed down the hall, and thunder shook the house a few seconds later.

"Mommy!" a little voice cried.

"Hunter?" I called, jumping out of bed and running into the boys' bedroom. Hunter was sitting up in his bed crying as I turned on the light.

"Hunter, what's wrong?" I asked, rushing over to his bed. Hunter reached out for me, tears streaking down his face.

"Mommy," he cried as I picked him up and hugged him close. The lighting flashed outside again, lighting up everything in the room. I was suddenly glad that Neno had decided he wanted to sleep in the room with Jekk, else I might have had two upset children on my hands.

"Hunter had bad dream," Plo whispered as he looked up at me.

"It's okay, Hunter," I told him, running my hands through his hair. I leaned down and kissed Plo's head as I held his brother tightly.

"No like," Hunter whimpered. A flash of lighting lit up the room, and Hunter's nails dug into my skin.

"I know, baby bear," I whispered, slowly rocking him.

"Well, at least now, we know that he can talk," Fives said softly as he walked into the room. When Hunter noticed Fives, his eyes grew wide and he froze, as if he were expecting Fives to hurt him. He started squirming, trying to get as far away from Fives as he could.

"If you need anything, I'll be in the bedroom," Fives told me. I sighed, knowing that his heart was heavy. He wanted Hunter to trust him, but the boy just wasn't ready for such a big step yet. I looked over to Plo softly, as he watched everything happening.

"Plo, why don't you go sleep with papa and _buir_?" I suggested. Plo looked at Hunter and me, obviously concerned about leaving us.

"I think Hunter just needs Mmmy," Fives told Plo as he waited at the door for the child to decide. "We can cuddle, if you want."Plo perked up at that, grabbing his bunny and running over to his papa's side.

"It's okay." I soothed, trying to calm Hunter down. "What did you see?" I asked, placing Hunter down on the bed before kneeling down in front of him. Hunter shook his head, reaching for me.

"Did you have a bad dream?" I tried again. Hunter nodded, sucking his thumb, a sign that he was shutting himself away from us all. His eyes were so wide as they looked at me. "What did you see?"

"Bad," Hunter mumbled as the bedroom door opened.

"May I come in?" Barriss asked, hovering in the doorway.

"Can Auntie Barriss come in?" I asked. Hunter watched her closely, obviously frightened, but eventually nodded.

"Fives asked me to help," she whispered to me. I smiled thankfully at her. Hunter seemed all right with her being in the room, looking up and giving her a sad smile.

"Hunter was frightened of him," I murmured, tears stinging my eyes.

"He was scared of Chopper, too," Barriss reminded me. "Remember?" I nodded as Barriss ran her hand over my cheek to comfort me. "Hunter's only known Fives for a few days now, he still needs some time." Barriss spoke softly, before turning to the bundle wrapped around my chest.

"Can I sleep in here you with guys?" Barriss asked Hunter. He nodded, laying back down in bed and curling up against me.

"Can I sleep on this side of the bed?" Barriss asked as she crawled over by the wall, waiting for Hunter to give her permission.

"Kay," Hunter whispered. I smiled down at him as Barriss squeezed up against the wall. I pulled Hunter close as Barriss and I both tried to squeeze onto a toddler-sized bed.

"What did you see?" I pondered, stroking little Hunter's back as we lay there. I wished that I could open his mind, find all his demons, and chase them away.

"Try to sleep, Mommy. He knows he's safe with both of us here," Barriss told me, squeezing my hand softly.

"He was frightened of Fives," I repeated sadly.

"He doesn't have a relationship with Fives yet," Barriss encouraged. "It will come in time. It wasn't that long ago that he was frightened by Chopper also, and now Chopper is his best friend." Part of me knew that Barriss was right, but the pain in Fives' eyes was still haunting me.

"Try to sleep," Barriss said, using a weak Force suggestion to lull me there. "Your body is still in heat, and you're hitting overdrive. Try to relax, of I will give you another sedative," she promised. I closed my eyes, trying to block out all the emotions hitting me at once. I was emotionally frazzled, slightly sore, and so incredibly tired. I tried to focus myself, closing my eyes in meditation as I let everything go into the Force.

"How do you feel?" Barriss asked, concerned, as she brought me a cup of tea. I groaned in response, getting up from my snuggly warm spot and cuddly pillow.

"What time is it?" I murmured, noticing that I was childless in the bed.

"Just after sunrise," Barriss told me softly. I leaned back against the wall, taking the tea from her as she sat down on the edge of the bed. "Hunter woke up early, so we went downstairs for breakfast. Suu has both of your sons in the garden right now."

"I was wondering why it was so quiet," I smiled up at her, looking around the bedroom.

Barriss smiled softly, running her hand over my montral. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Sad and confused," I told her honestly. "Why do you think Hunter was so scared of Fives last night?"

"For the same reason he is scared of Cut and Kix. It was late, and the lightening was messing with his vision," Barriss shrugged, trying to comfort me. I gave her a knowing look, and she bit her lip. "You've been so tired lately…"

"I needed the sleep," I yawned.

"You up, 'Soka?" Fives asked, poking his head into the room. He looked excited, as if he had just come back from his morning run. "I need a shower. You wanna join?"Fives smiled widely when he noticed that Barriss was in the room. He slowly stripped off his shirt. "You can come join us too," Fives grinned widely.

"That agreement is only with Ahsoka and Chopper," Barriss snorted.

"But you gotta play," Fives whined, batting his eyes at her.

"I told Nara I would meditate with her this morning," Barriss declined playfully.

"Next time," Fives insisted.

"Maybe," Barriss winked, after eyeing him up and down.

"Across the hall, woman," Fives commanded, his brown eyes lighting up as he chased me across the hall into our bedroom. I squealed as he chased me into the bathroom, kissing me before we both started pulling off our clothes.

One of turned on the water as Fives pulled me in to his arms, kissing me as I pulled at his hair attempting to come it with my fingers.

"Don't pull my hair." Fives growled playfully, his erection growing in-between us, as he lifted me against the wall holding me tightly.

"Or what?" I teased him, leaning up touching the orange bead in his hair, running my finger over it.

Fives raised his eye brow, tilting his head to the side before breaking out in a smile as he captured his lips with mine forcing his tongue deep in to my mouth, holding back a purr I attempted to push him away failing as I pulled him closer jumping in to his arms wanting to be held closely.

"Harder," I panted, biting into Fives' shoulder as he trusted into me. He only laughed as he pinned me against the cold tile. I tightened my core, squeezing my legs tighter around his waist. He chuckled before picking up the pace, making me close my eyes as an orgasm rippled through me. I bit harder into his shoulder, shivering. He sped up, groaning as he finally released.

"I thought we were having a shower?" he panted, eyes bright as he put me down, making sure I didn't fall.

"Yes, but then you jumped me," I teased as he hugged me close.

"Only because you pulled my hair," Fives smiled, kissing me.

"I was trying to brush it," I shrugged, raking my nails down his chest.

"Its dreaded," Fives reminded me. "Full of knots, and beads, and shiny things."

"I had to try," I giggled. I did enjoy the beads and shiny objects in his hair, running my fingers over one as I leaned back against the tile. "Your hair is messy."

"Plo made it messy," Fives laughed. "You can play with Barriss' hair."

"I've learned to braid it," I smiled, twirling his hair around one finger. "That Alderranian knot she does for Nara."

"You'll have to try it on Rex's hair," Fives teased.

"I should," I teased. "How long do you think we've been in here?"

"A while," Fives shrugged, learning his head back under the running water. "Where is the soap?"

"I have the lavender," I smiled, handing him the bottle that had been knocked onto the floor during our fun.

"Chopper uses lavender?" Fives laughed.

"He must have run out of his own." I looked around for Chopper's soap, even leaning outside the tub and getting water on the floor. "Or we knocked it out." I Force-pulled the bottle over to me. "Remind me to clean that up."

"Let's clean you first," Fives kissed me.


	65. Chapter 65

Special thanks to Taraum, whom has sent me three chapters this week!

Read enjoy and love it, because I do.

It had been almost a week since the thunderstorm. Finally, several weeks after gaining my new son, I actually had the chance to sit down with Bail and discuss the rather large inheritance that Cad Bane had left Hunter. Now that I was out of my heat, it was safe to have him over for company.

I sat on the porch with Bail as he read through the datapad we had found in Hunter's backpack. I chewed on my nail, trying not to ask any questions as Bail studied the datapad. He hemmed and hawed as he made notes on a second datapad lying on the table.

"These all seem legitimate," Bail concluded, placing the pad aside. "I'll take this back with me to have an investigator look though it, to check the properties and see what they have to offer. We'll see if they are safe, but it will take time."

"We have time," I smiled softly. I turned my attention to the newest addition to Bail's family, Winter. She was a very shy child, watching everyone as she sat enjoying the tea party with the twins, Angel, Nara, Leia, Barriss, and Breha. I could hear the girls giggling and was glad that Nara finally had a chance to play with girls closer to her own age.

The boys were out doing "boy" things. My best guess was that they were either bug-hunting or playing with frogs. Fives and Bly were having a time trying to keep them occupied so that they wouldn't bother the girls.

"Has Hunter begun to talk yet?" Bail asked. His voice turned my attention away from the tea party.

"We've got 'mommy' down so far," I smiled softly, although Hunter hadn't said much more since the thunderstorm. "But we make due. Plo seems to have taken over for Hunter. This past week alone, Plo has almost figured out every thing Hunter wants from me."

"So, Plo is just like his mother," Bail smiled, leaning forward.

"Brotherly love is something he learned from his fathers and uncles," I told Bail proudly.

"You've all done a great job," Bail complimented. "Nara seems to enjoy my daughters."

"The twins are too young to play with yet," I giggled. "Nara really only has Neno to play with until she starts school; she doesn't have any other females her age. Barriss and Aayla do a lot of girly things with her, but we know that it's not the same. Neno is enjoying the break from tea parties, I'm sure."

"I heard from a little birdy that you found your son in a dress," Bail teased.

"They bribed him with juice and cookies," I sighed, shaking my head. Hunter hadn't wanted to play in that game, and trying to bribe him hadn't worked since he didn't have Plo's love of sweets.

"Well, in that case," Bail grinned as he stopped to think, "do we plead insanity?"

"We do," I laughed heartily.

As the day slowly turned to night, most of the children went inside to watch a holo film. I finally had time to work on my garden, which was my own little form of meditation.

"Auntie Suu, look at the kitty!" Neno giggled from behind me. I turned to see him holding a black and white stinkcat. The poor creature seemed to enjoy being abused by Neno as he held it like a teddy bear against his chest. Its little paws were stuck up over Neno's arms.

"Oh dear Force," I gasped, placing a hand over my mouth. Thankfully, the stinkcat hadn't sprayed Neno yet, but I wasn't taking any chances. "Neno, sweetie, put down the cat," I said softly, not moving any closer.

"Can we keep the kitty? He likes me," Neno asked, not knowing what he was holding. He sat down and placed it in his lap, stroking its fur softly.

"That's a nice kitty," Suu said, although her voice was strained. I could see the worry in her eyes even from her place on the porch. I could hear purring coming from the two, although I couldn't tell if it was Neno or the cat.

"Chopper and Cut said they had found one by the garden shed last week," I sighed as I watched the two play. "It is a nice looking kitty."

"What's going on?" Breha asked, rushing out onto the porch, Leia trailing on her heels.

"A kitty!" Leia exclaimed, rushing over to see the creature.

"Is that what I think it is?" Breha whispered, not moving.

"Stink cat?" Suu asked politely.

"Oh dear," Breha held her hand up to her mouth. "What do we do?"

"We wait," Suu said, biting her lip. "If we scare it, it will spray them."

"We can't just let them play with it," Breha insisted.

"Anyone want to run?" I suggested.

"Can't you get the stinkcat to leave?" Suu turned to me, "Can't you use a mind trick or something"

"I could," I nodded, taking a deep breath. "But I don't want to get close to it."

"How can a stinkcat be any worse than sleeping beside a bunch of sweaty men?" Suu teased. Breha just smirked, obviously trying not to laugh.

"It could be bad some nights," I groaned, realizing that I had just given in. "I don't like you very much right now."

"No, you _love_ me," Suu reminded me.

"Not right now," I hissed as I left the porch. "Neno, Leia, we have to let kitty go home now."

"But kitty likes us," Neno said, blinking his large eyes. I knelt down in front of Neno, checking the stinkcat's temper through the Force. However, I wasn't sensing just her presence, but several young presences. She was pregnant; no doubt she had come to the house looking for food.

"She's pregnant, Neno. She came to the house for food," I spoke softly. "She needs a safe place to have her babies."

"She can have my room," Neno offered.

"What about that garage on the other side of the flower garden?" I smiled, reaching over to pet the kitty. Neno was always so generous. "We can take her there. It's safe."

"Can't I keep her?" Neno pleaded.

"She's a wild animal," I shook my head. "She needs to be free."

"Can we go and visit her?" Neno asked, looking up at me.

"We can take her food every now and then," I suggested. "Only now and then, though. She is a wild animal and needs to be able to find her own food." I ran my hands over his lekku.

"Okay," Neno nodded reluctantly, looking down at the spraycat. "You gotta go with my aunt."

"We can take her together," I told him softly, not really wanting to hold the cat. Neno seemed to be able to keep her calm, and I doubted that was something I could do.

"Can I come too?" Leia asked softly.

"Breha?" I asked, turning to her mother.

"Please don't get sprayed," Breha begged.

"I won't; the kitty likes me," Leia smiled, echoing Neno's earlier statement.

"Let go now before Plo gets any ideas," I told them both. Both children were quiet as we walked through the garden and over to the shed. I keep praying to myself that none of us would be sprayed as we walked there. The smell would be too horrible, and none of us would enjoy being washed down by the outside sprayer.

I spotted the hole to her den easily; it appeared as though she had just dug it. "See? This is her home," I told the younglings, pointing at the opening. "She can dig up lots of yummy worms and grubs to eat, and the water is right over there. She would be happier out here."

Neno placed the cat on the ground, although he was still frowning. "Bye bye, kitty," he whispered softly. The stinkcat just wobbled away, not even caring about the ordeal it had just put us through. I breathed a sigh of relief as the cat climbed under the shed.


	66. Chapter 66

Special thanks to Taraum, whom is working on hard on editing this story! Sadly, this is the last chapter of this story – but no worries there is more to come.. in Ten Years after which will be written very soon.

The sight of our simple farmhouse coming into view was enough to bring tears to my eyes. I hugged little Plo closer to me as he bounced around, excited to finally be home. Sniffling, I looked over at Hunter and Chopper. My blonde son was fast asleep through all the excitement. Chopper kissed Hunter's head and smiled over at me.

Once the older children realized that they were home, their excitement was palpable through the Force. Nara and Neno were trying their hardest to remain calm, but the moment Cut opened the door, both children flew from the truck and into their parents' arms. I couldn't stop myself from crying as I saw the looks on Aayla's, Bly's, and Rex's faces as they hugged their children. As I realized that it was the first time they had seen them in almost three months, I felt my heart being ripped in two.

I tried to collect myself, watching as Plo playfully tackled Rex before running off, screaming for Cody. My breath caught as Rex caught my eye, the passion in his own breathtaking, like in the first days of our liason. Walking slowly towards me, he grinned as he got closer. When he finally stood in front of me, he cupped my cheek and leaned down to kiss me gently. As the moments passed, the kiss built in intensity and sheer need, until finally I felt like the very breath was being pulled from my lungs. Finally, Fives pulled him off me, so that I could catch my breath again. Fives looked between us, getting that lopsided grin that I knew could only mean trouble. Rex's eyes narrowed before Fives suddenly grabbed his head and pulled him towards him, kissing Rex squarely on the lips for almost ten seconds. Chopper and I both stood there, shocked, before the bewildered look on Rex's face sent us both into fits of giggles.

I felt a tugging on my skirt as I wiped my eyes. Looking down, I saw that Hunter was tugging on my skirt. He had left Chopper's side and was eyeing Rex warily. Smiling, I picked Hunter up and balanced him on my hip, waiting for the boys to finish their greetings and teasing. Hunter buried his face in my shoulder, his little body trembling as he looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings.

"This is home, Hunter," I told him softly. "Remember the stories I told about the farmhouse? Well, this is it."Hunter looked confused, his eyes watering as if he were about to start crying. "I know it's another move for you, but I'm not leaving you," I assured him, brushing Hunter's bangs out of his eyes. "Neither is _buir_ or papa." Hunter only watched Rex as Plo talked light-years within seconds. Hunter pointed to Rex with a nod, then turned and pointed at Fives and Chopper.

"You now have three daddies," I smiled before Hunter pointed at Bly, looking very confused.

"They all look alike, don't they?" I cooed. "That's your Uncle Bly. He's a Mando, just like your daddies." I had no idea if Hunter understood what I was telling him as he pointed at Aayla. "That's your Aunt Aayla. She's the mommy to Neno, Nara, and the twins. Auntie Aayla is Force-sensitive like us."

Hunter nodded, looking content with the new information, as he patted against my chest. I heard a low whine, and Hunter looked down at the gold blob at my feet, waiting for some attention. "And this, Hunter, is one of the best friends anyone could ever have," I smiled brightly as I knelt down. "This is mommy's dog, Cody. He doesn't say much either."Cody sat beside me patiently, his tail wagging quickly, as he waited for Hunter to make the first move. "Cody is a nice doggie," I told Hunter as I ran my fingers through Cody's fur.

Hunter watched me for a moment before reaching out to touch the dog.

"He's very soft, isn't he?" I asked. Hunter petted Cody softly, giggling. Cody started licking his face, causing Hunter to squeal in excitement and throw his arms around Cody's neck. The dog just panted, whining softly and trying to lick the back of Hunter's neck.

"And this is my new son?" Rex asked cautiously, moving closer to the three of us.

"Are you ready to say hi to daddy now?" I asked Hunter, who looked up from playing with Cody. Rex moved closer slowly, placing a hand on Cody's head and petting him gently. Hunter looked nervous as Rex drew closer, but he made no move to run away.

"Hello, Hunter," Rex spoke softly, making the first move. Hunter looked up at Rex with a soft smile before waving at him. "I'll take that as a good sign," Rex grinned, looking at me.I blinked the tears out of my eyes as Hunter moved around Cody to give Rex a hug.

"Daddy?" Hunter asked softly, obviously afraid that the answer would be no.

"If you want me to be," Rex swallowed, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Okay," Hunter nodded before running over and hugging me close. "Home now?"

"Yes, you're home now," Rex told Hunter. "You're here to stay."I closed my eyes, blinking out the tears. After my eyes cleared, I watched Hunter smile up at Rex, finally content.

"So, you want to know?" I asked. In my hands, I held the test that Barriss had just given me. I had been feeling off for the last few days, before Barriss cornered me demanding to have me tested. I walked back into the bedroom, where the men were all sitting on the bed. Plo was sitting on Rex's lap, bouncing in excitement. Hunter sat on Chopper's lap, kicking as he drank his vitamin-enriched formula.

"Tell us, woman," Fives playfully commanded, rising up off the bed.

"Maybe I don't want to," I smiled, holding the test behind my back. Fives laughed before tackling me against the wall.

"Careful with her," Chopper warned. Fives began kissing my neck, tickling me until he managed to wrestle the paper away.

"Got it," Fives laughed as he danced away with the results.

"What are they?" Rex asked, placing Plo down on the bed.

"It's positive," Fives whispered before coming over and lifting me up in excitement. "Mommy's going to have another baby."

"Baby?" Plo asked, cocking his head to the side. "Sister?"

"Maybe," Fives answered, his eyes dancing with excitement before he kissed me softly.

"Do we even care?" I whispered against Fives' mouth.

"No," Fives snorted before Rex took me out of his arms.

"As long as it's healthy," Rex grinned, kissing me softly, I wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly, before moving over to Chopper and getting my kiss from him. However, he held onto me the tightest, refusing to let me go. He laid me down, petting my montrals affectionately.

"Where is baby?" Plo asked in confusion as he crawled over to my side.

"In mommy's tummy," I smiled, turning to face Plo. "Right here," I placed his hand on my flat stomach, which would start getting bigger soon. "Mommy's tummy will get bigger as the baby grows inside me."

"But Hunter is a baby," Plo smiled over at his brother.

"Hunter is a big boy," Chopper said. Hunter smiled, looking up from his bottle and waving at Plo.

"Baby," Plo cooed, bring my attention back to him. "Not baby. Baby," Plo deduced, pointing from Hunter to my stomach.

"Can we come in?" Kix asked as he and Barriss hovered in the door.

"Well, we don't have to worry about Plo's reaction," Barriss smiled as they both joined our small party. "What about you, Hunter?"Hunter smiled from Chopper's arms, holding out his bottle to share. "You drink it," Barriss declined sweetly as Kix passed over Barriss' test results to Rex.

"What should we do about this?" Kix asked, waiting for Rex's expression to change as we read.

"You're kidding me?" Rex's eyes gaped, eyes widening as he looked at Barriss. Fives raised an eyebrow at the commotion before snatching the results from Rex. As he scanned it, he suddenly burst out into laughter.

"It seems Ahsoka wasn't the only one in heat," Fives laughed as he showed Chopper the paper. Knowing Chopper's sight wasn't good, Fives read it out for him, pointing to the important words in case Chopper could see them. "It says that Barriss is pregnant too."

"Congratulations," Rex beamed at Kix, shaking his hand. I smiled at Barriss, taking her hand and guiding her to the bed to sit, as I kissed her cheek softly hugging her.

"How should we tell the rest of our pack?" she teased lightly, picking up Hunter. Her eyes were shining with tears, and I kissed her forehead, knowing that it wouldn't take the others long to sense our overwhelmed emotions.

"Are we having a meeting in here?" Aayla suddenly asked, walking into the room holding Skylin on her hip and leading Elle by the hand. I noticed that, given the bottles both babies held, it was almost their bedtime. "Is everything all right?"

"Not really," Kix grinned. "Ahsoka?"I shook my head before looking at Barriss, hoping that she would tell them. She shook her head, hiding her face behind Hunter's blonde hair.

"I've got an idea," Fives shrugged, rushing over past Aayla to the hallway door. "BARRISS AND AHSOKA ARE PREGNANT!"


End file.
